The Moon That Embraces The Sun
by zeraaaa
Summary: They were the match made in heaven, they say. But to Ichigo and Rukia, it seemed more like they were a match made in hell. What other explanation was there when everything around them was so adamant on breaking them apart. But all they knew was how to love, love, love and love. In the end, it was their love for each other, that broke them. IchiRuki [Historical AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there fellas. I got another IchiRuki story for you. And those who are waiting for another chapter of Winter Heart, I'll update it very soon. Don't worry ^^**

 **About the name of this story, I know it's a name of a Korean drama but the name fits Ichigo and Rukia so well. So I thought giving this story that name. Besides, I'm so lame at naming stuff :'D**

 **There will be some scenes from the series but does not follow the same plotline. The story is mine.**

 **And thank you crimson-sana for helping me out. You were a huge help. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This applies to the rest of the story (:**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter–1

There was blood.

So much blood.

Everywhere.

But her eyes lingered on the figure right in front of her. Eyes wide, frozen and lifeless, unlike how they used to shine once. She could only stare. Her body was rooted to the spot, unable to breathe properly, unable to move a finger.

Scattered limbs lay across the floor. Some were still alive. They were whimpering, begging to be saved from the pain that was being inflicted upon them.

Blood covered the entire floor.

There was so much blood. So many familiar faces, dead and hanging between life and death.

They were all looking at her, pointing their fingers at her and blaming her for their demise.

Purple eyes shot open, sweat dripping from her face and neck. She sat up straight, trying to calm her erratic breathing and the wild beating of her heart. She threw the covers off her lithe form and stood up and walked over to the dressing table a few steps away.

Rukia Kuchiki stared into the mirror, her face pale. She wasn't surprised to wake up from such an ominous dream.

No, it wasn't a dream.

It was real. A chapter of her life that still clung to her, followed to her future as nightmares. It was a past she wished to be forgotten, to be erased from her mind. But Rukia knew, no matter how much she tried, it was impossible. She had been trying to rid of it for the past decade.

All her efforts had been in vain. A complete failure.

Rukia took a seat on the cushioned chair by the table. She lifted a long and slender hand to pick a brush and swiped it on her straight and long, deep midnight hair slowly, taking her time. She knew it'd be impossible to go back to sleep. The sweet chirps of birds could be heard and she could guess it was dawn. The sun's first rays barely lifting above the horizon.

Rukia put the brush back on the table and walked out into the large balcony shaped in a half circle. The cool wind of spring brushed her hair back, ruffling the layers of her night gown. She stared off into the distance where trees covered the horizon.

There was a soft knock on the door before it slowly opened.

"My lady." Greeted a woman in a white dress, a black apron on top of it. "Lord Kuchiki asked to prepare you."

Prepare her? For what, exactly?

It hit her then.

Yes, it was her wedding day.

"Alright." She said, walking back into the room with the grace and elegance of a lady known for beauty and intellect.

The maid led her to the bathing chambers and stripped her bare before gesturing her to step into the tub filled with warm water. The fragrance of lavender and vanilla suspended in the room, filling her nostrils in a calming and soothing manner, the nightmare from before beginning to fade away, to return when night fell.

Other maids joined in washing her hair, scrubbing her body. Anything barely registered in her mind as she thought about her wedding, staring at the petals that fluttered on the surface of the water.

When she was young, she'd imagined a handsome prince waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She'd be the blushing bride, holding her father's hand, a veil covering the pink on her cheeks. Her mother would be at a side, wiping the corners of her eyes with a beautiful handkerchief. Her father would leave her beside her soon to-be husband and will walk to stand beside her mother. The vows will begin, she will look at him in the eyes with love and all her feelings will be reflected in his eyes. He will take her hands in his and kiss her on the lips tenderly, sealing their fate as man and wife.

Forever.

And they'd live happily ever after with many children running around them.

Of course, it was until she had been betrothed to a person she had no idea about, had she realized how stupid her fantasies had been. There was no such thing as happily ever after. There was no such thing as love, no such thing as a blushing bride hidden behind a sheer veil. There was no such thing as a handsome prince.

She had heard rumors about how her betrothed was so handsome he could make any man, woman swoon with just a single look. She heard that one glance was all it took to fall for her betrothed. She had been engaged to marry him for two weeks but never once had she seen this god or so every person seems to claim him to be.

Their marriage had been decided by their parents. In her case, her father, the famous warlord daimyo, lord Byakuya Kuchiki.

She stood up and a pristine white towel was wrapped around her body, drying her.

She had thought of escaping the marriage when she was first informed of it but it wasn't that simple.

Not when she would be the Emperor's bride in a few hours.

She was brought into the room and pulled behind a changing screen with a simple yellow day dress in her hands. She changed into it and the maids went to do her hair while she just stared at her reflection wordlessly, letting the women do their job in peace.

Today, she would have her last breakfast here at Kuchiki manor. Her great-grandfather had insisted that she have breakfast with him. Rukia had no choice but to agree. His health had been failing him. And it was the least she could do to ease his mind and heart. She could comply with his wishes even if she had to face her father, who had never spoken a word to her for the past ten years. It had been through the butler, a servant or one of the maids that attended to her.

It was alright, she told herself.

This was her last day and she'd be gone for good before sunset. She was to leave right after breakfast if she were to attend the wedding in time.

The maids pulled out some makeups from the boxes in their hands and Rukia lifted a hand, stopping them.

"It's alright now." She said softly. "You may leave."

They bowed in respect and left, closing the door behind them ever so softly.

Rukia stood up to leave, sending her attire a quick onceover before walking towards the door. She was well made. A chiffon yellow dress with a low neckline and her hair done into a waterfall braid. It was simple, just the way she preferred it.

Her great-grandfather, Lord Ginrei Kuchiki was already seated beside the table and she sent him one of her rarest smiles as she greeted him. She found out that her father had gone to the castle to meet the emperor's father, after she sat down.

It comforted her at the same time it made her feel upset.

~0~

"My lord." Ichigo Kurosaki turned towards a red haired warrior.

His orange hair waved in the wind as they halted their horses atop a cliff, overlooking a village. People were bustling about. There seemed to be some sort of festival in celebration of the emperor's wedding.

"We should go back. His highness will be looking for you."

"Chill Abarai." He said to the second in command of the royal army.

The stiff look on his face made him want to roll his eyes. He was ruining the fun. Clearly, his father wouldn't have his head for being a bit late. Besides, he never skipped a day without visiting the villages. It was his duty to watch over them, to see how they were doing. He turned his horse, Renji Abarai and the rest of the soldiers followed close by as he made his way into the village.

People began to gawk at them the moment they dismounted their horses. There were excited squeals and squeaks from women as Ichigo passed by. He felt pride swell within his chest. No matter where he goes, he was always praised for his godlike beauty which he liked to boast that he inherited from his mother.

Who wouldn't fall for the striking orange locks that were untamable and the aristocratic features and perfect contours? The man was regarded as some sort of god that fell from sky, bewitching everyone on earth with his charms and irresistible attractiveness.

Brown eyes gazed to the right when he heard a ruckus. What he saw made his blood boil. The door to a rundown house was wide open and he could see a man, holding a broom. He swiped it in the air once and brought it down on a woman on the ground. He heard a child crying and saw a little boy under the woman, held protectively in her arms while the man beat her up.

Without wasting another moment, Ichigo dashed into the house and kicked the man on the back.

Renji and the other men shared a glance and shrugged while they stood outside the house. Their lord can take care of himself.

"Please, leave." The woman cried, crouched on the floor, holding the little boy in her arms.

The man stood up on wobbly legs and glared at Ichigo. He came at him with his fist raised but Ichigo merely stepped to a side. The smell of booze reeked off of him and Ichigo resisted the urge to wince at the foul odor.

"Who do you think you are, interrupting others?!" the man lunged at him again. But this time, instead of dodging, Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and said in a dangerously low tone, his face impassive.

"Your lord."

The mad expression on his face was immediately replaced by fear and he took a step back, stumbling when Ichigo pushed him away.

He bent down to the woman's level and extended his hand, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. The woman sat straight and bowed low. Her son immediately followed after her.

"Thank you for saving my son." She said softly, almost in a whisper. He could hear the shame in her tone and it didn't take long for him to realize that this wasn't the first time this had happened. He noticed the raw and old bruises and scars on both their arms and faces.

It made him angry just how low some people treated their family. Men were supposed to protect their families, not hurt them. They were supposed to protect them at any and all cost.

He thought he had shown a perfect example. Apparently, he wasn't very clear on the matter.

Without a word, Ichigo glanced at the man who stood cowering, looking between his men and him.

"I will have you transferred to a better place." Ichigo said looking around the dirty house. There were large holes in the roof and it made him wonder just how they survived. With a violent husband and father, he was amazed that they were still putting up with him.

He gave his orders to Renji and stepped out of the house, walking back to his horse.

"Who is he, mama?" the young boy asked, tugging at the hem of his mother's dress, his blue eyes never leaving the retreating form of his savior from another beating.

"The Emperor, my darling. He's your Emperor." His mother replied with tears in her eyes, a small smile lighting up her face.

"You bitch!" the man shouted and lunged at them again but Renji was quick to step in, his sheathed sword by the man's neck horizontally.

"From this moment onwards, you have no family. They will be transferred to another place and you will never see them again. If you try to hurt them again, you will have to face the wrath of the Emperor. This is an imperial order." The redheaded commander said in a cold voice.

He tilted his head at the men by the door. They took the mother and son out of the house and mounted them on their horses.

~0~

Ichigo walked up the stairs of the castle, skipping two as he went. The castle was abuzz with people running around. There were glances of dissatisfaction sent his way by some older maids whom he had known since he was a child. The orange haired emperor smiled apologetically as he darted towards his chambers.

"Brother!" he heard someone yell as he rushed by.

Ichigo almost stumbled trying to turn and look at his youngest sister who had a huge frown on her pretty face. He sent a cheeky grin at the seventeen year old princess who only placed her hands on her hips, cocking it to a side to show her dissatisfaction.

"Yuzu, it's such a wonderful day, isn't it?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck and looking out of the large corridor where he got a perfect view of the sky.

"Did you visit the villages again?" she asked taking a step forward.

Ichigo avoided her gaze and kept looking at the sky, feigning ignorance.

"Do you think I should spar with Grimmjow?"

"For goodness's sake, brother, it's your wedding day. You're getting married. Do you really think your attitude right now befits an Emperor?" the blonde princess scolded.

 _Married…_ Ichigo mused.

He was about to retort to his sister's comment about how his attitude didn't fit an emperor when a bored voice drawled out.

"Give up, Yuzu. He's just having bridal jitteriness. Don't be too harsh on the poor guy." He jerked his head towards his other sister, the eldest of the twins who was leaning against a pillar, arms folded across her chest with a bored scowl on her face.

"B-bridal jitteriness?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Princess Karin!" Yuzu pointed a finger at her elder sister. "That attitude doesn't befit a lady."

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. His sisters were just hopeless.

"Since it's my wedding and I'm having bridal jittery as you so kindly put it, I will be taking my leave." He bowed towards the girls in a mocking manner. "Good day, your highnesses."

He watched in satisfaction as Yuzu's jaw dropped and Karin snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. The princesses let him be on his way and he was grateful for that. He could only hope he won't meet the lousy excuse of the former emperor who he very sadly called his father any time soon.

~0~

Ichigo stood in front of the full length mirror. He was in his wedding attire. Everything was too white. His pants that were tucked in the boots were white. His shirt was white but there was a bit of gold on the buttons and the strap of his belt including some ornaments on the sheath of his ceremonial sword. There was a large royal blue colored cape around his shoulders with the kingdom's crest in the middle in silver.

But he didn't like white. There was just too much of it.

"Why do I feel like I'm going for a hunt and not my wedding?" he asked staring blankly at his reflection.

A snort was his only reply.

He turned around to face a blue haired man leaning against the mahogany doors, the entrance to his chambers. There was another man, who had dark skin with a bulky built. None of them said a word.

"Answer me, will you?" Ichigo asked, irritated. He glared at the chief commanding officer of the imperial army, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and his personal guard, Sado Yasutora.

"Honestly?" Grimmjow asked with a raise of eyebrow.

"Yes." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Because, Senna isn't the bride." Grimmjow said before Ichigo even finished answering. "Lady Kuchiki isn't someone you've met before. You don't know anything about her. And Lady Senna is the one you want to marry."

He admitted that it hurt. He had been in love with Lady Senna for a year now. And he had everything planned for their marriage; he had his future planned with her. To have his family with her. But it all ended up, burst up into oblivion right about two weeks ago. He had promised her that he'd do anything to keep her by his side. But he had realized just how helpless an emperor actually was. He was nothing in front of the imperial court, in front of his parents. They have been hell bent on marrying him to Lady Kuchiki. That was the moment he knew of her existence. And it seemed her role in life had been to ruin his. Later onwards, he had heard how she was praised as the most beautiful and most elegant, the very epitome of a true lady. It bore him though. He didn't want a beautiful woman. He wanted Senna. He had tried to convince his parents otherwise for they had a higher position and power than him. But they were not willing to budge, to give in to his pleas. They went as far as telling him that Lady Senna didn't have the quintessence of an empress.

A knock on the door broke into his reverie and Ichigo looked up.

"The ceremony will begin shortly, your majesty." An attendant said from behind the door.

Ichigo walked towards it and stepped aside. Before he walked out, Sado gave a gentle pat on his shoulder. He saw Grimmjow's smirk, from what he deciphered to hold his chin high, from the corner of his eyes.

~0~

To say that his bride was beautiful would be an understatement. When he saw her walking down the aisle, holding Lord Kuchiki's hand, he was more or less shocked of her beauty. Clad in a breathtaking white gown, a veil falling from her low and loose bun that went all the way to floor, dragging it behind her as she walked was the woman who was his soon-to-be wife. He realized her beauty wasn't just a joke, a mere rumor spread to make him feel better. It was true in every sense of the word and maybe more. Her posture never slouched, the determination in her violet eyes never wavered. But it didn't hold a smile every bride out there would.

The kiss on her lips to seal their marriage was brief, it was barely a peck. But he couldn't help but notice how soft they were. There was nothing between them and Ichigo felt like it was such a waste. Her beauty gone to waste. Her life gone to waste, trying to live her life for a man who can never love her or love him, in her case.

They were pitiful, Ichigo thought.

The guests at the party afterwards were filled with giddy happiness and excitement. He felt none, only emptiness. His eyes wandered off from his wife until it landed on the pair he had been dying to see for the last couple of days. They were red and Ichigo knew she had been crying. But there was nothing he could do to comfort her, to make her feel better and to reassure her that he was going to be there for her because both of them knew it was impossible.

As an Emperor, having a concubine was against the law.

The fragrance of vanilla and lavender had him turning away from her. Rukia Kuchiki, his newly wedded wife stood beside him, her face cold and void of any emotion.

 _What a poker face._

He had known all types of women. They say the quieter ones bite harder, right? Who knew, she could have planned all this for the sake of having him all to herself. He wasn't going to let her have her way though.

There was no way.

"Let me tell you something." He turned his body towards her, giving her his full attention.

Ichigo looked straight into her violets eyes and bent down slowly to her level.

"You can never have my heart, sweet wife." He said in a dangerous whisper, his tone warning.

"Right back at you, darling husband." Rukia said with as much ferocity, her eyes as cold as him, maybe even colder.

~0~

"The fate of the sun and the moon has been intertwined." A blonde woman whispered her hands folded on her lap, eyes closed. "There will be blood, wars will break out, children will be ripped from their mothers…fates…will be severed." her voice grew with every word.

"A reign of terror will begin!"

 **A/N: You guys, just bear with me for a while okay? I hope this was okay. Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Please read and review! ^^ let me know your thoughts and give me your suggestions.**

 **Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –2

* * *

Since ancient times, there has been a belief that the Emperor who rules over Karakura was the Sun, while the Empress was the Moon. It was based upon the word of the celestial hall, a place where shamans reside. They were known as vessels of god, relaying the future of humans through the visions they foresee.

Centuries ago, the celestial hall was assembled for the sake of protecting the imperial family. Saving them before it was too late so that the imperial lineage will not be broken. Marriages were based on their predictions too. They searched for the one with the fate of taking the burden of becoming the Moon, Emperor's divine protector and source of strength.

There were a lot of eligible ladies that matched, fit perfectly with the Emperor. But not just anyone can be the Moon. In a world where hunger for power is greater than love, eligibility will not save the Sun. No matter how much they deny, how much they try to take the Moon away from the Sun, they will only be helping them to get closer.

Fate had decided long ago, the destiny of the Moon and Sun.

~0~

Rukia was walking down the hallways of the humongous palace. It was her first day and she was learning her way while two attendants led her to the dining chambers. People bowed their heads low as they passed her. It was nothing new. She was a lady to begin with; receiving such esteem was nothing new for her. But Rukia was no fool. She knew it was only a handful of people who actually regard her as the Empress, who bow in genuine respect.

Last night had been a disaster. Her nightmares grew worse. She was grateful that her sleeping chambers were right next to His Majesty's and not a shared bedroom. Otherwise, he might have thought badly of her. Their impressions yesterday at their wedding hadn't been the most pleasant.

Of course, his beauty faltered her for a moment. But it was only for a moment, very shot-lived indeed. He looked kind on the outside, but he was a beast inside. Maybe it was just her and because of their forced marriage.

She felt the same. But she decided not be bitter of their situation and actually try to make their marriage work. It wasn't like they could divorce whenever they wanted. An imperial marriage cannot be broken.

 _Until death do us part._

Rukia repeated the words she recited at the altar. She held back a snort. It was rather annoying. A lady like her, form the eye of a commoner had everything the world had to offer. But she was empty at heart.

There wasn't a single thing she wanted. Her mother, Lady Hisana Kuchiki had been killed ten years ago, diminishing the light of hope within her. Her father, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki had never spoken a word to her since then. She had her suspicions that it was because he blamed her for his wife's death. She wasn't his wife alone.

She was her mother too.

And she took half of her with her.

 _You're so wrong, father._

She grabbed the skirt of her dress until her knuckles turned white. Rukia had always been a lady that could perfectly mask her emotions, just like her father. But there were times she couldn't hold everything in. There were times it became so heavy she felt like she couldn't get up anymore.

There was no shoulder to lean on.

Hence, the need to be independent forced her to shut everyone out. She had herself, what else did she need? Being with others only hurt them and her. And the guilt wasn't something she could shoulder.

Losing a life wasn't a joke.

She had already witnessed so many deaths, while she stood watching them draw their last breath. Rukia willed away the source of her nightmares.

Breakfast was over before she even knew it. Of course, the emperor didn't join her. She expected nothing more. From the way they glared at each other, Rukia knew he would take deep measures to keep himself away from her.

One of the two attendants followed her when she asked for a walk. She needed some fresh air. Staying within the walls of the palace was suffocating her.

The attendant, whose name she learned as Nelliel, a beautiful green haired woman, led her to the imperial garden. The flowers were beautiful and Nelliel was a girl she could use as comfortable company. The girl was very outspoken, which was a quality she liked very much and she explained the many flowers in the garden.

They came to a halt by some trees that were larger and gave off more shade than the ones they passed. It made her wonder just how large the garden alone was.

She stood staring at the magnificence of nature. Rukia had no idea how long she had been lost in her thoughts but the sun was already high up in the sky. It must be noon, she thought.

Rukia stood up from where she had unconsciously sat on the grass and dusted her dress off. She was about to turn back to the castle when something caught her eyes. There were no guards to be seen but what was His majesty doing in the garden?

She took a step forward, against her heart and the frame of a purple haired lady came into view. She was wearing a fine gown and Rukia knew she was of noble blood.

The Emperor shook his head and placed a hand on the back of her head and waist and embraced her.

Why wasn't she surprised?

Not only had he warned her not to try anything funny to gain his attention but he was going to a woman behind her back? This was scandalous. Didn't he know the consequences of his actions? It wasn't like she cared about him having other women. There was no love between them and she could care less about what he does.

"Don't utter a word of this to anyone." She ordered Nelliel who stood beside her, her eyes wide. "Understood?" Rukia said putting a little force to her tone when Nelliel didn't reply.

"Y-yes, your highness." She bowed and Rukia turned around, walking back to the castle, oblivious to the electric blue hair of Grimmjow right above them, on the tree Rukia was sitting under.

~0~

The first thing he did after waking up was search for Lady Senna. He only wore a tunic made out of sheer white cloth and a pair of black breeches tucked into a pair of black boots. He was a married man now and his attire should be more formal than that. But his wife didn't even cross his mind as he wandered around the palace, hoping to find Senna somewhere. He didn't even bother to check if his wife made it to the first day of married life. He could care less if she died sometime around the night.

What he needed to see right now was Senna. He needed to see if she was alright. A stupid thing, but what else can he do? Elope with her? He would be sent to hell and back by the Imperial court. The councilors were just old fools who were too stubborn to accept the new changes that came with time. And they say to respect the elders.

The word elders probably hold more fear than the word Emperor.

But he will show just what an Emperor is if Senna was hurt. He'd show hell to his wife. She was after all the reason he was compelled to part from the love of his life.

He ignored the palace attendants asking him to have breakfast. Grimmjow later helped him in searching for lady Senna. They found her at the imperial garden and Grimmjow happily climbed up the tree, watching for any intruders.

Besides, he could take a good nap. And that nap was what prevented him from noticing the arrival of the Empress.

Ichigo shook his head when Senna asked if he was okay. He couldn't utter a word to her. There was a lump in his throat that restricted him from speaking. Every time he tried, it would tighten and he was left with nodding shaking his head as answers to her questions.

So, he hugged her. She was so petite, his whole frame covering hers. The woman was too kind. She never talked about how she felt, only spoke of how he was doing.

He heard the ruffle of dried leaves and jerked his head towards the source to see the retreating back of his wife, her attendant bowed low as she followed behind her.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. The warrior only gave him a sheepish smile in reply but there was something odd in his eyes.

~0~

"Never speak about this?" Ichigo asked, eyes narrowed and arms crossed at his chest as he leaned against the table in his office.

"Yes." Grimmjow replied.

"Her majesty has a heart. And the sky is green." Ichigo said and burst into laughter.

"I don't think there were any other intentions behind her words." The blue haired man said, recalling the look on the Empress's face. It looked like she said it out of consideration towards the consequences of his actions, not to gain a rank in his majesty's heart.

After all, if the relationship between lady Senna and the Emperor was discovered, her ladyship will be tortured and removed from her title as Lady along with banning entrance to the imperial palace.

According to the law, it was an act to hinder the growth of the imperial family. That was also why the imperial family does not have concubines like other kingdoms.

His majesty, the Emperor was an only son. He could understand the reason behind the harsh law. But it wouldn't be fair on his majesty. His heart would be broken. And that was why he was going to give his honest opinion.

Grimmjow didn't want to see him in heartache.

"It will be best to stop talking with Lady Senna, your majesty."

"It will be, won't it?"

Grimmjow slowly looked up at the orange haired emperor, unable to hide the shock he felt.

"I can't bear to watch her get hurt." He said in a whisper but Grimmjow caught in the silence. "I can't allow them to hurt her."

He would only jeopardize her life with every minute spent beside her. He was torturing her with just by thinking about her, dreaming about her. The best way to protect her is to let her go, though his heart will always belong to her.

"Bring Senna here." Ichigo ordered. Grimmjow stood straight and bowed before pulling the doors open and walking out.

Ichigo paced in the room, brushing his thumb on his chin every now and then, as if in deep thoughts. He stopped at once when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

His heart beat quickened as the door began to open ever so slowly, torturing him. He was dying to see her face but why was Grimmjow being such a tease? Maybe they can stay alone longer? A tiny smile broke on his face at that thought but it disappeared the moment he saw who was at his bedchambers.

"Empress." He said stiffly.

"Your majesty." She bowed before entering, tilting her head at her attendants to leave.

They closed the door and Ichigo felt anger coursing through his body, seeping from every pore. What the hell was she doing here, with that ice cold expression on her face?

"May I ask –"

He was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I have completed the task, my lord." It was Grimmjow's voice.

Ichigo glared at his wife before grabbing her upper arm and pushing her behind his changing screen.

"Utter a word and I'll force you to bite off your tongue and die." He hissed and shoved her into the wall.

He walked back to where he was standing before and gave the permission to enter.

Lady Senna walked in; wearing a maid's dress and Grimmjow closed the door behind her. He was smart, that man. If his parents were to see her, then it'd create great chaos and worse if anyone else saw her entering his chambers.

"Senna." He breathed and rushed into her open arms.

"Your majesty." Senna wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Why have you called me when we met only a while ago?" she said in a low voice.

"I have something to tell you." Ichigo pulled her away, staring deeply into her eyes.

He brought her to his bed and made her sit there. He crouched down on the floor, leveling himself with her and placed his hands on her knees.

"We…" he noticed that it was harder to say it directly to her. "…should…" a finger was placed on his lips and Ichigo looked up into her eyes.

"If you're going to tell me to leave, then, your majesty, I have to oppose you." He watched the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"If they discover, by any chance, if they discover, they will torture you." He said in a whisper and kissed her knuckles, forgetting about his wife behind the changing screen.

"They will remove you from your title and banish you to the outskirts of the capital." Every word was hard for him to say, it took all his willpower to force them out.

"I don't care. If I can be with you, no amount of torture will be able to break me down." Senna said softly, taking one hand out of his grasp and cupping his cheek.

"There will be nothing in this world that will stop me from becoming your woman. I will take that place beside you, you majesty. We can bend some laws."

Ichigo shook his head, leaning into her touch. She doesn't know. She doesn't know that an imperial marriage could not be broken like that. In case the Empress commits treason, then she'd be removed from her title and will be…killed. But he wasn't going to frame her, kill her when she's nothing but innocent.

"We can't do that." He said, lowering his head to her lap.

"But you're the emperor." She said. There were many laws and many things about politics Senna didn't know about.

Clearly, she doesn't befit the title of an Empress. But he wasn't going to admit it. He was too stubborn to admit any of her faults.

Ichigo stood up, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"From this moment onwards…" Ichigo began in a firm tone.

"Your majesty!" Senna stood up abruptly, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Don't." tears spilled on her cheeks that broke his heart.

"What we had…" but Ichigo didn't stop. He needed to do this to keep her safe, to keep his love for her alive and well. "…is over. We will never meet again. Goodbye, my lady."

"Your majesty!" Senna shut her eyes close and shouted, trying to stop her tears. "Please." She shook her head, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please leave." Ichigo said, on the verge of crying.

"Your majesty!" Senna cried harder. "Don't do this. Please, I beg you. Don't abandon me."

 _Abandon me…_ Ichigo repeated. It hurt but he had no other choice.

"Leave." He said again. "This is an imperial command."

Senna's cries stopped and she looked at him with wide eyes, the tears still falling.

"W-what?" she straightened her posture. "You can't do this to me, my lord."

Defying an imperial command meant treason. He wouldn't do that to her, would he?

 _It's the only way to save her._ Ichigo reminded himself.

"Leave before I call the guards." Ichigo said in a firmer tone, braving himself to look at her in the eyes without crushing her in a hug and tell her that he was only joking.

Senna wiped the tears away and sent him a small smile.

"Alright, I understand." She said in a whisper and turned around. "Goodbye, your majesty." She said taking one last glance at him before opening the door and closing it softly.

His shoulders slouched. Suddenly, Ichigo felt very tired. It was as if a part had been ripped off him. It actually was.

"Such love brings tears to my eyes." A feminine voice spoke and Ichigo jerked his head up. His wife came out of the changing screen, her hands crossed and one corner of her lips tugged upwards in a cold smile.

That woman had been having fun of his situation in there and he couldn't believe he had forgotten that she was hiding in his room in the first place.

Anger he felt for weeks crushed down hard on him and before he knew it, he had the Empress pinned against the wall. She never blinked, just stared at him with ice cold eyes.

Ichigo slammed his palm on the wall beside her head; the pain barely registered in his mind as he stared into her eyes and inched closer towards her face.

She didn't flinch, didn't budge. And that had him fuming. She was a woman. Shouldn't she be cowering, begging to save her life?

"My lady, do _not_ speak of Lady Senna as if she's lower than you. To me, you are the lowest. Lower than the dirt beneath my boots." He said in a seductive whisper, his breath fanning her neck.

He took one step away from her and looked away from her.

"You are pitiful, my husband." She said.

Ichigo turned to look at her, one perfectly shaped eyebrow rose, daring her to continue.

"She doesn't love you."

The moment those words were out of her mouth, Ichigo jumped at her like a predator hungry and in dire need to kill its prey right then and there.

"You…" he hissed. "…don't know anything."

Why in the devil's name was she chosen to be his Empress?

"You're completely fooled. You're blinded by your love for her to see what she truly is." Her voice began to rise. "As an Emperor you should be ashamed. Shouldn't you know how to differentiate between foe and ally? Didn't anyone teach you that, your majesty?

"Shut up." Ichigo gritted his teeth, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Do you think the position next to you is given as easily as a gift?" Rukia didn't stop though. "Do you think just anyone can become Empress?" she asked. Not waiting for him to answer, she said.

"No! We're talking about the mother of the country. The one who protects you!"

"Is this position that important to you? To the point you're willing to accuse Lady Senna?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle. "What do you know?"

"I speak for my people. And having an Emperor who can't even differ between foe and ally…" she paused searching his eyes before continuing. "…is just disgraceful."

"On what proof do you accuse her?"

"My intuition has never been wrong."

~0~

A blonde woman poured hot tea in a cup, the smell of jasmine filled the air instantly. She smiled at the woman in front of her. She was one of the most beautiful women she had encountered in her twenty five years of life. Her auburn hair had the same shine from the first time she met her, about twenty years ago. The woman in front of her was in her mid-forties but there wasn't a single wrinkle on her fair skin. It was as if she was still twenty.

She could stare at her beauty for hours and not get bored, like everyone else in the country.

"I heard you had another vision yesterday." Her voice was soft, honey silk and most definitely the voice of a true beauty.

"Yes, your highness."

"Tell me Lady Rangiku. What do you think of my daughter-in-law?" the lady sipped her tea once and sent her a smile.

"The Empress is quite the beauty. She'd make a fine ruler. When she is beside him, the Emperor can conquer the world." Rangiku replied, her head bowed in respect for the mother of the Emperor.

"Did you tell me this as the head shaman or as a friend?" Her imperial highness, Masaki Kurosaki, the former empress asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"As the head shaman, my lady."

"Then, tell me what you foresaw yesterday." the playfulness was gone, replaced by seriousness and barely visible fear.

"Going near the Sun will attract disasters the Moon can barely handle. But fate will force her to stand beside him and protect him. No matter how terrifying it all is, the Sun can overcome anything with the Moon by his side." Lady Rangiku Matsumoto, the head shaman said, her face void of the usual smile.

"But…" she looked up and the former Empress leaned forward. "…If only he has the Moon by his side."

There was brief silence before Lady Rangiku spoke again.

"The disasters have already started."

~0~

Lady Senna sat behind a desk, biting her thumb with a frown on her face. She stopped chewing and her brows knitted together as she recalled what had happened today. She was unable to get a wink of sleep because of that good for nothing Emperor. He dared to force an imperial decree on her. If he considered the love between them, would he be able to throw her out like that?

It was just low.

Just because he got a beautiful bride, that doesn't mean her role in his life was over. There was more, many ways she could become his, take the position next to him and be his woman for the rest of her life. She needed to go back to him. She needed to be at his side again.

She will go mad if she couldn't.

It wasn't something she wanted. It was a desperate need, like a drug that kept her sanity in check.

There was a knock on the door and Senna glared at it. A brown haired man walked inside, his hair slicked back.

"What can I say? I am disappointed in you." He said and Senna's glare intensified as she turned away from him.

"Go away, uncle Aizen."

"Seeing how you called me uncle, I see you're not that mad." Lord Aizen Sosuke, one of the members of the imperial court said. "I only need a couple of weeks and you couldn't hold him for that much?"

"You have been telling me that for the past year. Your weeks turned into a whole year!" she slammed a fist on the desk.

"If you had been good, he wouldn't have forced am imperial decree on you. Such love." Lord Aizen chuckled in amusement. "That naïve little brat actually fell for you. I don't know what he saw in you. He got a beautiful wife a day ago but he still went running back to you."

He laughed madly.

"Your naivety will destroy you, you majesty!" he spread his arms widely.

Senna glared menacingly at him.

"Rot in hell, Aizen." She hissed. "Get out of my room. I'm done playing your little pawn." She screamed and threw the contents of her table at him.

"Leave!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. Her throat hurt but she didn't care.

She was angry. At first, it had been to help her uncle who took her in after her parent's death with his plan she had no idea about. He had asked if she wanted to be the Empress. Of course, little naïve Senna agreed. But she had no idea how deep and dangerous her uncle's plan went for him to take a whole year. She learned his secrets and began to fall for the Emperor along the way.

"You love him." Lord Aizen sated.

Senna glared at him again through her disheveled hair.

A murderous aura surrounded the brown haired lord as he walked out of her room and slammed the door shut.

~0~

Rukia was furious. She stormed back to her room in so much anger she couldn't remember ever feeling. Just how stupid was her husband actually? She had always been good at reading people, her intuition had always been spot on. And everything about lady Senna screamed danger. How could he not feel anything when she was near?

Rukia snorted inwardly.

That's because he was madly in love with her. She thought with a roll of her eyes.

Rukia never remembered speaking so much in her life. But the every time she saw the Emperor, it made her want to snap at him and squeeze the life out of him.

He was good at heart, she could see that. But he was being blinded by a love that will only put him in danger. He was being irrational. And to think he even said the position of the Empress was more important to her.

Steam literally radiated off her head as she changed her attire and lay on the bed pulling the soft covers to her neck.

Why did she even care?

He could do whatever the hell he wanted for all she care and get himself killed. And she could go back to her home, live peacefully and die as a happy old woman.

* * *

 **A/N: Did I update too soon?**

 **A very special person asked me to update and I just couldn't say no.**

 **Thank you minna-san for your reviews, favorites and follows. I was like jumping up and down ^^**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, let me know your thoughts. And give me some suggestions to improve this story.**

 **And I'm sorry for the mistakes. ^^**

 **Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –3

* * *

"Get Lord Gin in here this instant." Lord Aizen ordered in a dangerously calm voice.

The coldness of it sent shivers down the servant's spine. He nodded vigorously and forced his trembling legs out and away from his lordship. He was after all, known for his hot and short temper. He, himself had seen it several times. He could only pray that he wasn't on the receiving end of his tantrums.

The man, about in his early forties, saddled a horse and rode off into the distance, into the darkness of the night.

~0~

There was a knock on his door and the brown haired noble glared at it. His expression smoothened when he heard the servant he sent off earlier.

"My lord, I have brought Lord Gin as you asked."

 _Hm, that was quick._

"Come in." Lord Aizen said, placing the glass of wine on the table before him.

A sky-blue eyed man walked in, draped in the finest clothes money could afford. He had an eerie smile on his face that seemed to be permanent and his eyes continuously narrowed to slits, barely showing the color of his eyes.

"Lord Aizen." He greeted as he took a seat next to the lord.

"Lord Gin." The brown haired lord greeted back.

Lord Aizen poured wine into a glass and handed it to the man sitting opposite of him.

"Someone is looking gruff."

A low growl made its presence known at the back of lord Aizen's throat at his comment.

"I'm craving for blood." The older lord said in a hiss. "Senna, my darling niece has fallen for his majesty."

Lord Gin raised a perfectly shaped brow, his eyes remaining close.

"That's too bad." He said after a moment of silence.

Lord Gin, ever since he affiliated with one of the famous warlords of his time and a member of the imperial court, had known how much he cherished his niece. He knew lord Aizen would take drastic measures to keep lady Senna happy.

"Change of plans, I assume?" lord Gin asked, taking a sip from the glass in his hands.

"Yes." He watched in amusement as his face darkened. "I need to give my niece what she desires." A smirk marred the elder lord's face.

"Get rid of her majesty, the Empress." Gin finished for him, his own smirk playing on his lips.

"You know well, my friend."

~0~

Rukia was walking down the bridge in a rush to visit the quarters of the former empress, her mother-in-law. She didn't know why she was being summoned. Her attendant, Nelliel told her that where she was right now was the palace hall.

Her pace slowed when a lot of people began to come out of the palace hall. All of them were wearing expensive clothes and she knew they were the members of the imperial court. They must have had a meeting. His majesty, the Emperor came last, looking devilishly handsome. She got a good look at him from where she was atop the bridge whereas he was down, on the ground. She could see why women swoon at the sight of him.

Rukia walked forward, turning her head away from him. She had unconsciously stopped and she could only hope her face had no such expression as a wife looking longingly at her husband. Because, that wasn't what she felt. In fact, it was far from it.

Her mind came up with profanities that clearly did not befit a lady but stopped short when her eyes landed on a figure.

Suddenly, breathing became hard. Her throat felt tight, like someone was cutting off her airway. Memories of the most horrid night came back crushing on her, down to very last detail. She clutched the wooden railing so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Your majesty?" she heard Nelliel call. But she couldn't reply. She couldn't pretend that she was alright.

Her chest felt like someone was crushing it, stomping it under the hooves of a battle horse, like she was some insect.

A choked gasp escaped her lips that had her attendants sending into a spiral of panic.

"Your majesty!" they said in unison, rushing over to her crouched form.

Her eyes glanced at the man through the wooden designs. There was no way she could forget that night. And she could swear on her dead mother's grave that _he_ was the one who killed her mother, who ordered to kill her too. That brown hair, slicked back and the same eyes.

He was the one.

Her nightmares replayed over and over again as she fell into darkness, her face pale due to shortness of breath.

.

Rukia woke up with a gasp, hair slicked to her neck and temples with heavy sweat. This was no unusual way for her to wake up.

"You're unbelievably pathetic, my wife." The Emperor's voice echoed through the silent room. And with his words, what happened before she collapsed came crushing down.

One hand immediately flew to her neck, feeling the soft skin there. She heaved a relieved sigh internally when she recognized her bed chambers. Pulling back the soft sheets off her, Rukia sat straight.

She looked questioningly at the only person in the room.

"Drop the act already. I know you like me." Rukia held back a snort. "After all, I _am_ irresistible." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

But deep down, Ichigo knew it wasn't an act. It was real. She had demons to deal with, something he never had to experience, his parents made sure of it. She was normally quite collected and cold. What was it that made her break down in the heart of the palace, in broad daylight, in front of so many people?

But he decided to convince himself otherwise. He was going to tell himself that she was a spoiled brat.

There was nothing in his heart for her. And there never will be.

Rukia wished he would just leave. Dealing with his presence alone was enough to make her head explode. There were things she needed to focus on, to think about and sort out. Like, if the man she saw today was really the one who killed her mother and the rest in the room. He could be someone else and she could be blaming an innocent person for the death of thousands.

Her thoughts, however was cut short when she felt his majesty's breath on her face, the tip of their noses brushing against each other.

Out of instinct, she leaned back but he was quick to lean in again, perfectly invading her personal space until her back rested on the soft mattress of her bed. His strong hands were on either side of her head, one leg between hers and the other knee brushing against her hip, digging into the bed.

"You know my darling wife, you're very, no, extremely beautiful. A masterpiece. I will give you that. A man can barely hold himself from jumping you. If you were not such a dignified lady, if you were not my wife." He paused and a smirk spread across his face. "Then, you would be ravished by many. That…"he brushed a strand of hair away from her eye. "…isn't really the extent to your beauty. It's limitless, know no boundaries. You make women jealous and men go hard with a single glance." His voice was barely a whisper but with his face so close to hers, she could hear everything clearly.

Rukia tried leaning further into the bed. She wished that the bed will swallow her, take her away from him when he leaned even closer. She could feel his lips brushing against her cheek.

.

Princess Yuzu hurried towards the Empress's chambers when she heard the news of her collapsing in the middle of the palace hall. She was worried about her only sister-in-law.

Out of panic, she opened the door to her majesty's room without knocking. Blood rushed to her cheeks and neck.

Oh her innocence!

She quickly shut the door slowly and turned around, facing her back to the door, the color on her cheeks darkening.

"I never meant to walk in on such a provocative scene." Her heart was beating fast as she quickly walked back to her chambers.

.

"But not me." Ichigo said huskily. "I don't feel that way." He said coming face to face with her.

He stared deeply into her eyes, showing a cold and uncaring exterior.

"I will…" he started with strong determination. "… _never_ fall for you."

He was off of her before she could even comprehend what he said. He was out of her chambers in an instant. Rukia only stared dumbly at the door.

Didn't he already make that very clear already during their wedding ceremony? And didn't she say the same? Why would he repeat the same thing again when she herself had told him, reassured him several times that she _will not_ fall for him either.

Ichigo tried to calm the unusually quick beat of his heart. It felt as if it was going to jump right out of his chest. Clearly, being that close to her majesty was very, very dangerous. He placed a hand on his chest, feeling the erratic rhythm.

"This is bad…" he whispered to himself.

~0~

Lord Aizen decided to walk back to his manor, alongside his niece who had come at the end of the meeting. The lady had said that she had come to pick him up. He held back an amused chuckle at her words. Clearly, the anger she felt before was gone and it was a good thing. He needed her now, more than ever.

It was a good thing she was still allowed in the palace after the Emperor asked his and her imperial majesty to allow him to wed her. He was quite happy today. It was, after all, a good day.

They were walking through the market, Senna buying things she liked on the way. He was glad she was still able to smile so brightly like that, even after the tragic incident so many years ago.

His face darkened at that memory.

It was best if she never knew the secret of her parent's death. She would be better off without knowing.

A shrill scream pierced his ears. He turned around, irritated. They passed the market and were now at the beginning of the road that was cleared in the forest.

A magenta haired girl was glaring at them.

"You bastard!" she said.

Senna looked confused and turned to her uncle who was in no better state.

"Do you think her highness was the only one who witnessed it that night?!" her lithe form trembled and her magenta eyes darkened.

Lord Aizen's confusion cleared right that moment and an aura of a person out for blood surrounded him. He knew what this girl was talking about. But how does she know that? She probably would be in her mother's cradle when that incident took place.

It was ten years ago, not yesterday.

There was a white cloak around her. He had never seen one like that before and it bore the imperial insignia on one shoulder and another insignia with a crescent moon within a sun on the other.

He put two and two together and his eyebrows rose in realization.

She was a shaman from the celestial hall.

"Answer me!" she screamed, breaking his thoughts. "You are a person the divine curse shall fall upon. You have angered the heaven!"

She let out a dry chuckle.

"Her highness wasn't the only one who witnessed it that night." She said in a low voice before shouting. "The moon in the sky shone its divine light upon your sword that night. It wasn't her blood alone. The moon in the sky witnessed it too. And the moon…" she began to laugh maniacally.

"…will be your demise. She!" her laughing ceased as she took on a serious expression. "…will stop you."

The girl began to wobble and she raised a finger, pointing at him. He noticed her eyes dilating and ordered the servant by Senna's side to grab her. The man immediately obeyed as he grabbed her hand and threw her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Aizen narrowed his eyes as the girl began to shake her head and looked around in confusion. Her magenta eyes grew wide as they landed on him.

"My lord." She gasped.

Lord Aizen narrowed his eyes even more. This girl was quite irritating. One moment she was calling him a bastard and the next moment she was greeting him like the great lord he was.

"Did I…" she began to search her surroundings frantically. "Did I say something again?"

 _Again?_

But before he could say anything, Senna decided to interrupt.

"Don't you know?" she snapped. "You called his lordship a bastard."

Aizen titled his head when she gasped, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. This was something new. It was as if her memories had been removed.

Is this what they called a vision? Messages from heaven?

He cracked his neck once.

He needed to have her.

"Take her to the manor." The lord ordered.

There were answers he needed. And she, a shaman could provide them. A smirk pulled on his lips as they began to walk back to their residence, the words coming out of Senna's mouth falling deaf on his ears.

 _Her highness wasn't the only who witnessed it that night._ Her words replayed in his mind. According to what he remembered, he was able to slip out of castle Kuchiki without being detected. Nobody even knew he took a step inside the manor that night, except his men.

 _So the little wench was actually watching the whole time._

He held back a maniac laugh.

Things were only getting interesting now.

~0~

Rangiku lifted the sheer veil that covered her face, exposing the brows that were scrunched together in irritation. The shaman next to her, Gina Dokugamine flinched when she turned to glare at her, biting on her lip.

"Where did she go?" the head shaman asked.

Gina shook her head.

"I don't know. She was with me. But…"

"But?"

"But when I turned to ask her if the bracelet fits her taste…Riruka was…" the magenta haired girl dared to look at the woman in the eye. "….she already disappeared."

"That girl is always trouble if you take her out of the walls of celestial hall." Lady Rangiku said as she continued to search for the magenta haired girl she brought with her.

"You know my sister is always like that, my lady." Gina said forcing a smile. Though she tried to be as calm as possible, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that disturbed her greatly.

One glance at the head shaman, Gina knew she felt the same.

~0~

Lord Aizen was in his study, fingers tapping on the wooden desk in a slow rhythm. His eyes, dark and cold, stared off into space. His mind replayed the night he lost his mind, his will and the only remaining members of his family.

"My lord." He heard lord Gin call. But the brown haired noble only rubbed his fingers on his chin, one eye narrowed.

"Where is that girl?" the lord asked.

"In the dungeon." His ally replied, taking a seat. "She keeps apologizing."

"That is one strange girl. She said the empress saw me that night. How in the world did she know?" lord Aizen finally turned to his company. The usually stoic and calm face covered with confusion.

Lord Gin stared at him before speaking.

"I have heard rumors about a young shaman. She was supposedly to become the next head shaman. Her powers exceed the current head shaman. But…" he paused and opened one eye.

"But what?" lord Aizen asked, almost impatient.

"There is another rumor that she cannot control her powers. They are just rumors. It might be groundless."

"No. it makes sense. Her sudden change in attitude tells it all. I have never seen someone like her. She read my past like an open book. With just a single look."

Lord Gin narrowed his eyes.

"She might be a threat to you then."

"I don't think so." the brown haired lord ran his thumb over his chin. "She didn't seem to remember what she said."

The look of confusion on Riruka's face replayed over his mind. It was as if she was awakened from a dream, a trance. It was like a switch of personalities.

"Instead…we could make use of her." his face darkened and a smirk pulled at lord Gin's lips. "We could use her to kill the people who murdered my beloved sister and her husband."

His face darkened even more at the mention of the people who killed his lovely niece's parents.

"What…are you talking about?" his head jerked towards the door when a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

Lord Gin's smirk disappeared right then and thee when he saw lady Senna standing at the doorway.

"Come." Lord Aizen extended his hand towards his beautiful niece. "It is time you know the truth."

~0~

Her steps were slow and deliberate as she made her way towards her bedchambers. The door to his highness's room was open but she blatantly ignored it, emanating confused glances from the maids attending to her. They were after all, a married couple. But she was sure that everyone in the whole palace knew that they weren't in love. Though she had no idea how much the maids and servants knew about his highness and his affair, no past affair, with Lady Senna or if they knew about it at all, it was a very well-known fact that the empress and the emperor never really got along.

She could care less about what anyone thought about her marriage.

"I'll ready myself to bed tonight." Rukia said as she opened the door to her bedchambers.

"Yes your majesty." The maids bowed and left, closing the door.

Rukia pulled off her dress and stepped into the bath tub, the warm water refreshing her body all over. She didn't stay in for too long. Seeing the emperor made her tired. And the familiar yet hazy face she sees in her nightmares drained her whole. She could use some sleep tonight, if her nightmares were kind enough to allow her some.

Rukia pulled on a white nightdress that fell all the way to the floor. She dried her hair and brushed it before letting them hang down her back. Rukia pulled the covers back and climbed on her bed, closing her eyes the moment her head hit the soft pillow.

~0~

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she pulled on her leather gloves. Anger filled her heart. Hatred burned in her soul. Killing the empress's mother alone wasn't enough to pay for what her father had done to her parents. Hindering the royal marriage, or rather attempting to hinder the royal marriage wasn't enough to avenge for her dead parents, wasn't enough to hurt the parents of the one person she loves.

Or rather, _loved_.

The emperor was the son of the person who ordered her parents to be killed. The empress was the daughter of the person who carried out that order.

 _Bastards!_

She felt foolish for falling for that orange haired emperor.

That was why; she was going to fully dedicate her life to her uncle.

And his plans.

And she would gladly take the life of the empress's tonight. She will let her ex-lover taste the bitterness of losing a loved one. Lord Byakuya should watch as his only daughter passes away. Like he did while his beloved wife left the world.

Tragically.

Painfully.

Senna tightened a scarf around her face, exposing only her eyes. She was a warrior, trained by her uncle himself. And she wasn't going down without a fight.

She will avenge her parents who were killed unfairly, murdered when they were nothing but innocent.

First, she will begin with the Empress.

~0~

Sweat dripped from her forehead, down to her temples and pooled at her neck. Her breathing got labored. It was another nightmare, she knew it. But she had no clue how to get out of it. She grabbed the pillow in her hands, the force making her knuckles turn white. She squirmed on the bed desperately trying to wake up from the dreadful dream. It was too much for her to handle.

There was too much blood.

Scattered limbs and headless corpses. Her mother ripped open. Her lips parted in a soundless scream.

She wanted to be saved, begged to be woken up.

Her body went rigid when she felt a pair of hands around her neck. She gasped as they tightened on her throat, choking her. It felt too real.

Rukia couldn't differ between reality and nightmare.

Clearly, in her nightmares, she was always watching. She was hidden from the enemy. They weren't able to touch her. But what was that feeling of a pair of hands around her neck?

It felt too real to be a nightmare.

A soundless, choked gasp escaped her mouth as the fingers tightened around her slim neck.

 _Please…_

It was too vivid now. That person who killed her mother was right in front of her. His brown hair was what caught her attention most. It was the same one she saw at the palace hall. He was the one who killed her mother. Her blood dripped from his sword. The animalistic smirk on his face as he cut her mother open.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she felt difficult to breathe. Someone was pressing on her throat, cutting off her air.

She wanted to wake up. But all her efforts were in vain, absolutely futile.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for being late and keeping you all waiting for so long. College started and I was so busy. On top of it, I caught fever and wasn't able to look at the screen. I can't promise a quick update but I will try my best to give you darlings another update very soon.**

 **Thank you all for your support. I enjoyed reading the reviews.**

 **Give me your thoughts on this chapter too and help me improve more (:**

 **Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –4

* * *

She wanted to wake up. But all her efforts were in vain, absolutely futile.

Mustering up every ounce of willpower, Rukia forced her eyes to open, telling herself over and over again that it was all another nightmare she had to force herself awake from. The ceiling was blurry but she didn't fail to notice the black thing above her, obscuring her vision.

It was then she realized that the hand on her neck wasn't a dream. It was real. So very real that she could swear her face was white due to lack of air. She swatted her arms around, trying to grasp something that could be used as a weapon.

Her hands brushed against the vase on the bedside table and she forced her hand to fully hold it and hit the person choking her. Rukia didn't fail to notice the slimness of the person's hands and she immediately knew it was a woman. If it had been a man, a warrior at that, she'd be dead already.

The sound of crashing glass echoed throughout the room and she was sure the guards were on their way. Her hands immediately flew to her neck as her assaulter let go, clutching her head where she hit her. Rukia watched with teary eyes, her body not yet functioning properly to run and grab that woman and bring her to the court, run away towards the balcony, dropping another two antiques on the way.

::

Ichigo stood beside the mahogany table in his chambers, Grimmjow and Chad just around it as they stared at the topics the imperial court discussed at their daily meeting. His brows were scrunched together as he leaned forward, trying to actually read the handwriting they used to call pretty historical and still going around as the latest trend. Ichigo held back a snort at that.

The doors to his chambers were wide open and he saw his wife pass by. He turned his head to look at her who just walked past, like the door wasn't there. A barely visible smirk pulled on his lips at her defiance. She was as stubborn as a mule. Would it be so hard for her to bid her husband good night?

Perhaps a kiss on the cheek?

Ichigo cleared his throat inwardly and returned back to scrolls and papers covering up the entire table. He stood straight with a sigh and crossed his arms across his chest.

He glanced at the contents of his desk. The job to only read had taken several hours. It felt as if the court members were mocking him, daring him to read what they had written. It was rather annoying.

They take their emperor for a complete fool!

He was nothing but. He was made as the emperor pretty recently and they think they could look down on him because he was still young, at the prime of his youth. He would show them wrong. In every category possible. Swordsmanship. Politics. And others what men do.

Ichigo slammed a document on the table in frustration. Grimmjow and Sado shared a glance. He was so annoyed. He couldn't read a single word on it.

"Get me the minister of foreign affairs." He said in a dangerously low voice.

Grimmjow nodded once and turned to leave. He couldn't quite step out of the door when they all heard a crash. Their heads immediately turned towards the empress's chambers. The three men shared a glance and another crash was heard followed by another.

Ichigo swore under his breath as he walked out. If this was some sort of tantrums women throw all the time, he was more than eager to skin his wife alive, no matter how lovely she was.

Surprise would be an understatement when he opened the door to her chambers. She was in a corner, crouched down, her eyes as wide as it could be. Sweat slicked down her brows and temples as she hugged her knees. Her grasp on them so tight it made her knuckles turn white. Her usually straight and neat hair was disheveled, like someone had grabbed it.

"Your majesty?" he called gently.

The way she looked at him made him take a step back. Her eyes were red and so wide. Like she was scared. The usually cold and expressionless face was filled with so many emotions he couldn't explain. Her gaze ran over him before it calmed and her breathing evened out. Her trembling hands stopped and she slowly stood up on wobbly legs.

She lowered her gaze and gave him a light bow.

Ichigo could only stare at her, lips slightly parted as he wondered what on earth had happened to her.

"May I ask what the problem is, your majesty?" it was Grimmjow who broke the still and thick silence around them.

"I was attacked." Her voice was firm. And her posture was back to normal.

As well as the _façade_ she kept on. He figured that it was all a poker face in that moment of weakness.

There were surprised gasps from the guards in the room. Shock filled both Grimmjow's and Sado's faces. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he ran his gaze around the room. The sheer canopy above her bed was torn on the right side, closer to the balcony. And he figured the crash they heard earlier was the broken vases on the floor.

"Search for the assaulter." He ordered and the men bowed low with a loud 'yes your majesty' before scurrying off, Grimmjow leading them.

A maid brought her a robe and she put it on without hesitation. Ichigo leaned against her dressing table, one leg crossed at the other's ankle and hands crossed by his chest.

"Do you have any idea what he looks like?" he asked, tilting his head as his eyes stood glued to her neck where a red bruise had formed.

"It's a she." She said looking at him, silently asking, no, demanding that he take his eyes off and hugged the robe closer to her body, trying to hide the mark around her neck.

"Did you see her face?" Ichigo stood straight.

An attempt on the life of the empress was treason. The punishment would be to behead. Whoever came in must have been very brave or extremely stupid if she got caught by the empress.

"I couldn't see her face but her hands were slim and her figure was feminine."

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask another question when the most unexpected guests strolled in, ordering all the maids cleaning up to leave.

"Oh my goodness." His mother walked towards his wife, her eyes filled with tears. "How terrified you must have felt." her hands snaked around her form, bringing her close in a hug and brushing her fingers through her hair.

Ichigo thought his wife almost relaxed into his mother's arms.

He filled them with all the details. Isshin, the former emperor and his father stood still, arms crossed at his chest, face unusually stoic. As for his mother, Masaki, she still had his wife in her embrace. He had no idea how they knew about the assault on the empress's life. News travelled fast within the palace.

"We should change her into Ichigo's chambers." His mother declared after a minute of silence.

Ichigo's head jerked up, looking at her in disbelief. Did she just say what he thought she did?

"That's what I have been thinking." His father said.

Ichigo turned to him, mouth hung open. This was betrayal.

He agreed to marry that woman under the condition that they don't share the same room, let alone the same bed.

"That is not happening." He said staring at the door.

He could feel his parents gaze on him.

"Why not, darling?" Masaki asked, hands falling from Rukia as she stood up and walked over to her only son.

"We had a promise." He said firmly, not meeting his mother's eyes.

"Things have changed." Isshin said. "This was an attempted murder on the imperial family. Words are already spreading. And if the people find out about your relationship…" he pointed to both Rukia and Ichigo. "…what opinion will they have? What will they think of their emperor?"

"But –"

"Besides, you are both married. I don't see any problem with sharing a bed. You will have to, at some point."

His mother cut him off. And the innocent smile on her pretty face barely helped him to argue with her. She always won him over with smiles.

Silence hung around them as they waited for Ichigo to answer. Rukia didn't lift her head to look at him. She knew she didn't have any option, any say in this. Besides, she was taught to never interrupt a person with a higher position than her when they are having a conversation.

Her mentor will not be pleased if she spoke up right now.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Grimmjow's voice and Ichigo permitted him in.

"There is no trace of anyone coming in or going out. No servants or maids saw anything unusual going around." He paused for a minute to look at all of them in the eyes. "From what we concluded, this was a plan."

"A perfectly laid out plan. We will try again to find any leads on the assaulter." Said the officer with blue hair.

Ichigo nodded and bit on his lower lip before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. Her majesty and I will…." He paused, pondering on the right words. "….will share a…room."

Masaki's eyes lit up like a star in the darkest sky.

"Aren't you a good son?" she patted him once on the back and ruffled his hair.

His father sent him a cheeky grin and winked as he pulled out his wife who was going on about how good her son was.

~0~

Aizen raised a perfectly shaped brow at his niece. She had failed him. She had failed in her job to kill the empress. Her reasoning was all bullshit to him. They were all excuses. She was a trained warrior. A woman trained to fight men twice her size. He trained her. Her very own and proud uncle. Was he that lousy of a teacher? For her to fail to kill a feeble, fragile woman who looked like she might break with the force of a strong wind.

"Go back to your room, Senna." He said to her, willing himself to sound calm. "You will have intense training at first light."

Senna bowed low as she left the chambers of her uncle. She couldn't bear to look at him in the face. It was so humiliating. Her head throbbed and blood pooled down her shoulders but the black fabric did a good to job in covering it up. She would have been even more ashamed if he had seen her injured.

The empress was stronger than she looked.

It was her first time. She wasn't sent on practical lessons during her training sessions with her uncle. The only think she ever killed was a bear and some other wild animals. Sometimes going hunting. That was all. Killing a human for the very first time was scary. It shook her entire soul, down to her very sturdy resolve.

But she would do it again if her uncle gave her another chance.

Kill Rukia Kuchiki, that is.

~0~

Rangiku paced in her chambers, her heart beating fast. It's been a day since Riruka went missing. There wasn't a single word from her. She had always been such a troublemaker but she was never this late whenever they went out. She didn't have any friends outside of celestial hall.

The head shaman bit her nail as she thought of all possibilities that could have happened. She could only hope that she doesn't go running her mouth all around. Riruka was a girl who couldn't control her powers. She just tells her visions to whoever was around. There was no control in it. That was the reason why she had her always within the walls of celestial hall.

There were rumors flying around that she was her next successor. Of course she was powerful and worthy of the title of the head spiritualist. But she was only a scapegoat to hide the actual successor. Gina was the strongest. She had full control of her powers. Maybe better than herself.

The door to her room opened without a knock and lady Rangiku turned to glare at whoever turned up to interrupt her thoughts. She had clearly told everyone to not to disturb her until they are called. Surprise filled her eyes when she saw Gina come in, her shoulders dejected and the tears ready to fall.

"Sit." She said to the girl and closed the door in a hurry.

Rangiku already knew what it was about. She had another vision.

And it wasn't good.

"There was so much blood." Gina said. Her voice was a whisper and her throat felt tight as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I never saw something like that before. It was a dungeon. And I saw Riruka sprawled in a corner." She raised her head to look at the beautiful woman sitting beside her, listening to her every word. "I saw my sister." Her voice broke at the end and tears sprawled down. "Dead." She breathed out and cried harder.

"I saw my sister's dead body…lifeless. Gone."

Rangiku wrapped her arms around the girl. Gina's visions had always been accurate. Even the one where she saw a lizard getting crushed under a carriage. To the tiniest one and the ones that holds utmost importance.

"We don't know where she is, sweetheart. We could save her if we know where she is."

Gina only cried harder in response.

~0~

She woke to the sun's rays on her face.

Rukia lifted a hand to her face and stretched lazily. The sound of someone clearing his throat had her jolting up straight into a sitting position. The young empress grabbed the white sheets to her chest as she glared at her husband who was sitting on a chair across the room, beside a table.

"Morning, my dear _wife_." He said putting as much venom as he could into the last word.

Rukia quickly looked away as memories of the previous night replayed in her mind. The nightmare she had and the assaulter atop her.

 _A woman._ She thought.

The empress closed her eyes with a sigh and tried to remember clues that could help her with the identity of the woman. There was nothing she could quite catch except for her figure. She was well covered. But there was a sort of bracelet she could recall. But the picture was a blur.

"There is no need for you to ponder on it anymore. Grimmjow will take care of it." Said her husband without looking at her.

"Thank you." She mumbled in a snort and pushed the covers off her body.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair when she went into the bathing chambers. He sighed as he raked a hand through his messy orange locks. Last night had been a complete disaster. He knew he would regret letting her sleep on his bed the moment he made that decision.

He couldn't get a wink of sleep last night.

And now he looked like a panda. The dark bags under his eyes were very prominent and there was no doubt Renji and Grimmjow would tease him for that. He would become a laughing stock for them thanks to that woman whom he very sadly called his wife.

He tried lying down on the farthest side from her but she came to cuddle him the moment she fell asleep. Ichigo held back the feel of goosebumps on his skin. It was a complete new feeling. And that moment when she snaked her hands around his waist, slipping a leg through his and buried her face in the crook of his neck, he had to halt his breath but the organ in his chest started to beat like a drum that beats in a musical show.

He could only lay wide awake and act like a living, breathing pillow for his beloved wife.

Ichigo slouched in his chair as he recalled the smoothness of her skin and the feel of their tangled legs, her scent and the smell in her hair.

 _Damn that woman to hell._ He cursed and cleared his throat again when the door to the bathroom slid open. He could only hope the maid attending to her didn't notice anything.

And it was only the first night.

Nel, as how she called her attendant now gestured her to step behind the changing screen. The green haired woman pulled a high collared chiffon black dress on her that covered the large red and angry bruise on her neck. The paleness of her skin brought out the color more.

"Thank you, Nel." She said as she tied the inserted corset of her dress tightly, accentuating her slim waist.

"No problem, your majesty." She pulled at her dress at a side and bowed prettily, a smile gracing her lips.

They walked back into the room and Rukia sat beside the dressing table. Nel hurried to do her hair. Rukia played with the ornaments on the table and accessories Nel used while the attendant did her job.

She felt content today. Maybe because she slept so well last night. There was no nightmare after she moved into his majesty's chambers. She had a peaceful sleep last night.

Nel pulled her hair into a low twist with a side braid from her crown to the twist. Rukia looked up at the mirror to see her handiwork and caught her husband staring at her. He looked away the moment their eyes met.

Rukia let her eyes linger on his form for a moment before looking down at the beautiful necklace of rubies in her hands.

She could feel his lingering gaze on her back as she followed Nel for breakfast.

And she could feel her heart racing every minute she caught him staring.

What in the world was happening?

::

It was already an hour past sundown. Riruka leaned against the cold wall of the cell she was thrown into. She was hungry and in dire need of water. Her throat burned. And the frequent visions did little to help her condition. It kept draining her whole. The small hole in the wall, just above her head allowed her to keep track of time. The lord who had captured her didn't feed her. He was treating her like a slave done wrong to her master.

She was a lady.

His lordship had no right to do this. Legal action could be taken against him if she complained. But lord Aizen was a strong figure. He held more power than she ever could. It was beyond her imagination. He had thousands following in his footsteps, another more wanting to be like him. She could never win a trial against him.

Soft footsteps was heard from afar. It grew louder announcing her of a visitor. She hadn't had any after last night from that creep who always kept his eyes closed.

Honestly, she had no idea why he kept asking about her highness, the empress.

His eyes hid a dark secret.

One she could never dare to find out, to ask about. The killing intent practically radiated off every pore in his body at the mere mention of her highness. He asked as if she knew something he doesn't.

The footsteps grew louder and the silhouette of two men stood before her. One with a fire torch. The dangling of keys was heard and the wooden door to her cell was opened soon after.

"It's nice to see you again, shaman."

It was him. And lord Aizen.

The men took a step inside and Riruka pressed her back straight against the wall, eyes ready and alert.

"I am a man with limited amount of time. So, I think it would best to get straight to the point. For you…" the elder lord pointed a finger at her then at him. "…and for me."

"I don't have the answers my lord seeks." The spiritualist said fiercely. "Please let me out of here. My sister will be very worried."

He feigned a look of sympathy before chuckling.

"Sweetheart, all you need to do is clarify me on what you said that day. I don't speak shaman language, unfortunately." He stepped towards her and bent to her level, elbow on his knee. "Do that and you can walk free. Of course, with a little warning to keep that pretty mouth shut." He leaned forward, very close to her face and raised a perfectly shaped brow.

Riruka kept quiet. Lord Aizen's patience was running thin.

"Yes?" he pressed.

The young girl shook her head. "I do not know, my lord. I do not." She pleaded.

A gasp escaped her mouth and the magenta haired girl clutched her head. It was another vision.

Lord Aizen watched in pure fascination as the scared girl's eyes turned fierce with a fire burning within them. She let out a dark chuckle and pressed her palm against his chest.

"That black heart filled with so much hatred…" she narrowed her eyes as she spoke in a low voice, almost in a whisper. "It will do you more harm than good. You will fulfill all your desires, my lord."

A smirk broke on his lips.

"But there are forces who will defy you. And you will cut them. But those desires in your heart, the desires you will fulfill will be…" her voice broke and another gasp escaped her lips.

Aizen furrowed his brows and her hands began to pull at her hair, wincing.

"Will be what?" he snapped, shaking her by the shoulders.

He needed to know the rest. He needed to know what his fulfilled desires will bring.

No matter how much he shook her, there was no answer. She kept groaning and wincing. The lord pushed her away and stood up with a huff.

Riruka opened her eyes as if she woke up from a trance. She looked up at the two nobles. One remained impassive while the other looked immensely angered.

"Did I say something again?" she asked in a meek voice, already fearing their wrath.

Lord Aizen stared at her with narrowed eyes.

He was angry as it was when his niece came back with a failed mission. And now this woman stopped at the most crucial part, at the part where he wanted to hear most. And they say she was the next head spiritualist. Who could she protect with that lousy powers of hers? Who could she be of use to?

Certainly not him.

A sting across her left cheek made something snap in Riruka's mind.

He had slapped her.

The dignified, the calmest of them all, a _noble_ had slapped her.

Violence.

It was something she despised from the deepest pits of her heart. She could take verbal insults but never physical. She hated those who raise their hands against others. Especially on women and kids who have no defense to protect themselves.

In a time where women were the ones taking care of the house while the men fought, protected their families, she hated when people use violence against them. It was against her belief.

"I do not have the answers you seek!" she turned her face at him fiercely and said. "Yes! You're right. I am a lousy shaman who cannot control her powers. I cannot control my visions like others do. Even if I could, I would never betray her majesty to the likes of you." She said in disgust and watched several emotions pass on his otherwise expressionless face.

It made her wonder how deep his hatred for the empress went and why it even began in the first place. If only she could remember what she said during her visions, she would be able to at least get a hint of what this all was about.

She needed to talk to the head shaman about this. And she needed to do it quick.

The empress might be in danger.

Lord Aizen grabbed the young shaman by her hair and slammed her head into the wall. The girl didn't as much as wince at the contact. It made him furious.

"I am your lord. Do not speak back to me." He said through gritted teeth. "Now answer me."

Riruka let out a dry laugh.

"I answer only to his and her imperial majesty." The magenta haired girl swallowed the blood in her throat. "Not to bastards like you."

Another slap was her reply. This time harder than before.

::

Lady Rangiku stood in her balcony. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the Dokugamine siblings. She felt so helpless, unable to save one of the most cherished people in her life. God only knew what was being done to her. She won't stand idle if she was being hurt.

The young woman didn't even know her way around the village. She only knew the road to and from the market.

The sound of a twig breaking had the head shaman looking down at the back door. She narrowed her eyes to get a clear view of the hooded figure. Her eyes grew wide in both surprise and expectancy.

 _Gina…_

She didn't wait to watch her leave as she walked into her room and grabbed her cloak. Wrapping it around her form, the head shaman quickly left after her successor.

Her spiritual power was overwhelming. She could see the tenseness in her form as she walked behind her.

"Gina." She called. But the girl's pace only increased.

Rangiku knew that she heard her. What was it that she was trying to do when it was past curfew? Her heartbeat quickened and her pace increased as realization dawned on her.

She walked as fast as she could, trying her best not to lose sight of the other Dokugamine sibling. No matter how much she tried to stop her, Rangiku knew it would be only be futile, go in vain.

Gina already knew where her sister was.

If what she prophesied the other day was true, then they both might be walking straight to their deaths.

But she wasn't going to let Riruka and Gina die. The sisters were under her care. And she would protect them. Even if it meant dying while doing so.

::

Ichigo stifled a yawn behind the back of his palm. It was another morning. The second day since him and his wife shared a bed. And he was deprived of a much needed sleep yet again. He had thought that since he hadn't got an ounce of sleep the previous night, he would be able to fall asleep quite early last night. But how wrong was he when her majesty fell asleep and came to cuddle him.

She didn't look like she was the cuddling type.

Their bodies flushed against each other were too much for him to bear and get a good night's sleep.

And the witch slept peacefully throughout the night.

 _That darned woman!_

A scowl marred his features as he walked to the training grounds, Sado, Grimmjow and Renji were behind him. He could literally feel their smirks on him. Oh how he wished to punch their faces in.

Those three bastards were mocking him.

Shouts of his men were heard as they walked through the corridor. He walked towards the secondary training ground and everyone bowed to him, sending him their greetings. Ichigo only walked past them.

He wasn't feeling the best today. All he could do was yawn.

His footsteps came to a halt and if it wasn't for his warrior instincts, he would be crushed under the hooves of the large white horse that ran past him.

The orange haired emperor glared up at the men running after to tame it.

"What in the world happened?" he asked.

Renji turned to look at him.

"We found him injured in the woods while coming back from patrolling the border."

Both Ichigo and Sado turned to face the redhead, tearing their gaze away from the men trying to tame the horse.

"Injured?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"Yes." Renji replied looking at the horse in the leg.

"And he could run that fast? Almost killed me. And you say he's injured?"

"Yes, your majesty. He could barely stand. It was as if it was traumatized. It took every man in the patrol to bring him here." Renji informed.

The neighs of the white beast grew louder as it thrashed on the ground, trying to free itself from its captors and the ropes around him.

Ichigo watched the horse closely. It was a magnificent one. Definitely one suitable for battle. The beast was far more graceful and beautiful than the black one he owned. There was a cut on its left hind leg and another on its back. It wasn't deep but enough to hurt if the men were careless and too harsh in capturing it.

It was clear on its face that they were hurting him.

Ichigo took a step forward to stop them but the most unexpected person ran past him and ordered his men to stop.

The horse neighed as if in gratitude as it lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

The empress slowly and carefully lowered herself to the ground, at a safe distance from the white horse. He watched as she raised a hand slowly, as if asking permission and brought it towards its nose. The horse showed no sign of moving away. She placed her palm softly on it and rubbed slowly.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she went to stroke its mane. The horse grunted and neighed, wiggling its tail. But when her hands went to touch its back, the horse suddenly stood up, startling everyone.

"Your majesty!"

People all around them shouted.

But the empress made no move to step away from the horse. Ichigo tried to ignore his racing heart.

The next moment however was a surprise to him and everyone else present there.

His wife stepped closer to the horse and mounted it with ease and grace of a fully trained warrior and rode away.

Ichigo's face turned beet red in anger as she rode out of the gates.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded to the soldiers. "After her!" he screamed at them as he ran for his horse in the stables.

It had only been a day since she was attacked and now she was running off into the woods with no guards or attendants by her side. Just how reckless was that woman, really?

The guards fell behind as Ichigo urged his black beast to run faster. It did and everything passed in a blur. It was still not able to match his wife's pace as she rode even faster than he did. It was surprising. There was no other soldier in the royal army who could ride faster than him. Not even Grimmjow, or Sado or even Renji.

It was such a shock to see a lady such as his wife riding a horse like a man. He hadn't seen a lady putting her legs on either side of the animal while they rode.

She kept getting interesting the more he knew about her.

The guards were far behind by the time she came to a stop. Ichigo halted expertly and dismounted gracefully. He walked to stand beside his wife who stood like a statue, staring off into the distance.

She looked extremely beautiful, he noticed.

Was there ever a time when she wasn't?

Her hair fell in elegant waves to her waist and her dress was all wrinkled but the high-collared navy dress still looked good when she wore it.

"It's beautiful." she whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

Ichigo forced himself to tear his gaze away from her and turned to look at what had made his wife so enthralled.

He smirked as he saw the grassy meadow in the distance. There was a large waterfall and a river flowing. Different types of flowers in bloom and colorful butterflies everywhere. It was so far but the beauty was still visible all the way to them.

"Of course it is. Tis my land, after all." The orange haired emperor said proudly, jutting out his chest.

A snort left her lips and Ichigo looked at her in surprise at her un-ladylike behavior. And then he saw her smiling at the scenery.

A real, genuine smile. One he never saw before.

It was as if she had never seen a place so beautiful.

"Would you like to go there?" he asked softly.

"Will you take me?" she asked just as softly.

One corner of his lips tugged upwards in a barely-there smile. He extended his hand to her.

"Shall we, your majesty?" he asked, urging her to take his hand so they could go and explore the nature afar.

Rukia glanced once at the scenery before her and turned to face him. She looked at his face then down at his hand. Without a further word the empress took his hand and Ichigo led them to their horses.

It was the first conversation they had without fighting. And he felt both happy and proud of it.

 _Like hell I am._

He thought as he helped her mount the horse.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello minna-san! ^^**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for your amazing reviews. And thanks to those who followed and favorite this story.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes. Suggest me your ideas and help me improve, okay? I will try to update ASAP!**

 **Ja! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –5

* * *

Riruka wiped the blood trailing down her chin. She stood up again and aimed her fist at lord Aizen's face only for him dodge it.

Again.

She had lost count of how many of her punches he had dodged. No wonder, he was the country's one of the best swordsman. She had no chance against him. She would fail and he would kill her for defying him.

But what can she do when she does not have the answers he wants. But one thing was definite. His lordship wants to harm her majesty, the empress. And she had no idea how far he had already gone in hurting her. It was another reason for her to hate the despicable man in front of her with a sadistic smirk upon his lips.

The magenta haired woman tried to even her breathing. But her vision was getting hazy and her head kept throbbing.

"Still won't answer my question, young lady?" he asked, craning his neck and looked at her with deathly cold eyes.

"Never!" she breathed fiercely.

::

She had no idea where Gina was going. Rangiku looked up and saw the high walls of a castle. Clearly, it wasn't the imperial palace. It was a place she never saw before. From the looks of it, it looked like a back wall, with vines covering half of it. There were less to no guards stationed and Rangiku knew whoever owned the place was not to be underestimated.

Suddenly, her body jerked forward. But knowing what was coming, Rangiku was able to hold her body upright. The scenery before her changed to day.

It was a vision.

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky and the breeze was gentle. She was atop a mountain. A beautifully cleared mountain filled with grass. In the distance, not too far away, she could see the palace. It was indeed a beautiful sight. Confused as to why she was there, the head spiritualist turned around only for her heart to drop to her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head, trying to convince herself that what she saw wasn't true.

It was a grave. With beautiful carvings that would befit an imperial family member.

Especially for someone as beautiful as her majesty the empress.

Before her lay the grave of Her Majesty, Rukia Kuchiki, the current empress.

It was not a joke for her to take this lightly.

Lady Rangiku grasped her dress tightly and bit her lips to prevent herself from crying out loud. There was no way she was going to let this happen. If the moon dies, the sun will fade away.

Her highness cannot die. She had to live. She must live for Karakura to bloom.

She took a hesitant step towards the large grey stone and touched on it gently. It was hot under the sun but she didn't care.

"I will protect you, your majesty. By any means necessary."

::

Lord Aizen landed another punch to Riruka's gut. He was beyond furious. Anger seeped from every pore in his body.

He needed answers, damn it!

And she was the only one who could give them but the little wench was refusing his orders. His anger only intensified at that thought. Maybe because it was the first time someone defied him? Because he wasn't used to anyone ignoring his orders?

The room fell silent. Except for the pants of the young shaman. Then there was the sound of a loud groan followed by a low clash of metal and everything was silent again.

Aizen tilted his head at Gin who stood leaning by the wall. He nodded and left the cell, leaving the door open wide.

The young lord walked down the hallway towards the back entrance of the dungeon. The guards stationed were missing from their spots. There was not a single soul in the dark hallways lit only by fire torches at a good distance away from each other.

He narrowed his already narrowed eyes further and walked forward, missing the figure hidden in the shadows.

Lord Gin opened the door and the cool night wind brushed past him. The forest up ahead looked eerie but that didn't scare him, stopped him from going out to find who had invaded his lordship's manor. The young man took the road down.

He stopped when he noticed a figure in the middle, hidden under a black cloak. From how it fell so elegantly from the person's shoulders, he could tell that it was a woman.

But why was she standing in the middle of the road like a lost kid?

And why were her legs trembling?

Did she perhaps see him and got scared?

That thought made him smirk. The young lord unsheathed his sword and began to walk forward, deliberately taking loud steps, smacking his boots on the dirt.

Her head that was bowed low jerked upward and her hands immediately flew to her waist, unsheathing a traditional katana. It looked like she was frozen before, like she just broke from a trance.

He didn't wait for her to attack first as he slashed at her diagonally, straight at her chest but the woman blocked it with her own sword.

She had power and knew how to wield a sword and he was impressed. Not many women knew how to fight let alone hold a sword.

She must be someone of importance and power.

He brought the sword back to his side but attacked her again with inhuman speed. She dodged again, twirling around as she brought down her sword to his neck.

Lord Gin noticed the waves of her blonde hair sneaking out of the hood of her cloak and how her full lips were parted and the dried tears on her cheeks.

He stepped to a side to avoid getting cut by her sword.

Somehow, he didn't feel like fighting her. Her level was nothing to him. He could easily slit her throat but there was something in him forcing him to stop. The way her hands shook and lips trembling had him concerned.

When she brought down her sword on him again, the hood of her cloak fell off her head, revealing a beautiful yet familiar face to him.

 _Lady Rangiku…._

She was the head shaman of the celestial hall but what was she doing here? How did she know where his lord's captive was?

He put the two and two together as he avoided another careless lunge.

So she had come to rescue her successor?

But why was she crying?

It was the first time he was feeling concerned for someone he didn't know about. Of course, she was known throughout the country for her celestial powers and beauty but there was something else that attracted him.

They heard a scream and their heads turned towards the dungeon behind them. Lord Gin used that moment to push his sword into the side of her stomach. Not too deep but enough to bleed and quickly made his way towards the castle while she looked down at her wound in surprise.

It was the first time his hand shook by hurting someone.

Seeing her, something long lost and forgotten surfaced within him.

And he had a feeling it will only be getting worse.

The young lord clutched the hilt of his sword hard and shoved it inside the sheath as he took hurried steps inside.

::

Riruka watched as Lord Gin walked out of the cell she was kept hostage. Now she was alone with the bastard. Only god knew what he had in mind, what he was going to do to her. Clearly, if he had even an ounce of dignity in him, he would leave her as a lady of virtue. But knowing how sadistic and inhumane the man was, Riruka doubted it.

She watched with hawk-like eyes as he slowly made his way towards her, eyeing her like a predator.

Aizen unsheathed his sword, the sound of it echoing in the silent room. He aimed the steel weapon at her and slowly brought it down to the side of her neck.

Riruka swallowed the non-existent lump in her throat.

"I have no use of you anymore. Besides, you already know too much." He said with a nonchalant shrug and raised the sword high, to separate her head and body in one swift movement.

Riruka closed her eyes as she waited for the final blow to come. At least, it will be less painful than those punches he landed on her.

 _I'm sorry Gina…my lady…_

She heard the swipe and knew the sword was coming down on her but then there was a clash of metal. She opened her eyes wide at the sound. Everything moved in slow motion from then. There was someone with similar hair as her in front of her blocking the attack. Lord Aizen's blow however, was too strong for her to handle and instead his weapon slashed against her side.

"Gina!" Riruka screamed form the top of her voice.

Gina let go of her katana as she clutched the side of her stomach, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. The wound was very deep and the blood was gushing out like a volcano ready to erupt. It was all okay though. She saved her sister from being cleaved into two.

Being taught how to defend wasn't enough. Only she and Lady Rangiku knew how to fight. The rest of the spiritualists were taught only the basics. The lower level where they could defend themselves but have to run away later to save themselves from getting killed. They weren't taught to fight back.

Jumping in at that moment hadn't been the bravest move but her body moved on its own when she saw her sister ready to get killed.

Of course, avoiding a death of a person that was already destined to die takes another life. She would have to give up her life if she wanted to save her sister.

She would gladly do it. Give up her life for the only blood related person in the world.

Riruka was more than eligible to take up the position as the head of the celestial hall. She had strong powers but unable to bend those to her will. One day, she will be able to though.

"Gina, you idiot!" Riruka willed herself to stand up and walk over to where her sister was crouched down.

Lord Aizen stared blankly at the siblings. The love between them disgusted him. It made him angry all over again. He threw the sword to a side and walked out of the cell, locking it securely. They don't have much time anyway. He might as well let them suffer for wasting his precious time.

"Are you okay?" Gina whispered, smiling at her sister who hooked an arm under her neck.

"Is this the time to be worrying about others?" She shouted, angry that she wasn't the least bit regretful of what she had done. But how in the world did she know where she was held captive? And how did she even know that she was kidnapped?

Of course, that was her powers. She was able to see everything so clearly. So crystal clear she had high fevers for weeks when she first discovered her powers.

"I saw you…" Gina began despite Riruka's attempts to hush her. "…dead."

Her eyes grew wide at that.

"No…do you know what defying a prophecy means?!" she tried to be calm but her voice trembled to the point the words weren't clear to herself either.

"You'll die, Gina. Your life…will be taken to replace mine. Don't you understand what you did?" she cried.

"I do. I don't regret it." Blood gurgled in her throat, bubbling its way out of her mouth.

"Gina!"

"I love you, sister. I don't regret this…." she took a sharp intake of breath but the girl managed a smile. "…I would do it again."

The younger sibling raised a bloodied hand to Riruka's face and cupped her cheek.

"And again." She mouthed as her hand began to fall.

Riruka grabbed her sister's hand before it could fall. "Gina, no! No! Don't leave me! Gina no!"

"Please…come back…" she cried harder as her sister's eyes drooped close, a smile gracing her lips.

Riruka buried her head in the crook of her neck as she sobbed uncontrollably; holding her sister's lifeless body.

This was that bastard, Aizen's fault. No, not really. It was _hers_. If she had been able to control her powers without running her mouth all around whenever she had a vision, she wouldn't have been kidnapped and Gina would still be there at the celestial hall with her.

Riruka glared at the door to her cell. It was tightly locked. But there was no way that was going to stop her from taking her sister out of this wretched place.

She would make her a proper funeral.

But first, she needed to get out.

::

Rangiku clutched her belly. The fabric around there was soaked but that was it. The blood has stopped now. It made her confused. When her vision passed, a strangely handsome man was in front of her, his sword drawn. But he hadn't killed her. She was sure he was someone that came out of the manor. She shouldn't have let her guard down but it wasn't like she wanted to. Anybody would fret over it if they saw what she did.

It was the death of the empress.

The thought alone made her want to cry but she bravely held the tears back. Rangiku leaned against the tree in the forest, her eyes never left the castle that was suddenly heavily guarded, the reason why she had to retreat into the forest before she could step inside and search for Gina.

A sigh escaped her lips. Where in the world was she?

The head shaman stood straight when she saw the door open ever so slowly and two figures emerged out. She stole a glance at the guards on the top of the wall where they were changing duties. The two figures, or rather one as one was being carried ran hurriedly into the forest, towards her.

And that was when she realized who they were.

"Gina…" she gasped.

Riruka's willpower faded away the moment she heard her lady's voice and she fell to the forest ground, her sister in her arms.

The young woman broke into tears once again.

::

"Is it that wonderful for you to be so enthralled of it?" Ichigo asked as they sat by the flowing river, his wife digging her hands into the water every once in a while, a fascinated smile on her lips.

"Would you not be your majesty?" she asked looking up at the sky as she leaned back on her arms.

The sound of chirping birds filled the air. Butterflies flying around them and the dancing flowers along with a falling stream up ahead painted the perfect picture.

So, he was, of course. And with her in there, with such a serene expression, it made the ideal picture.

"I am." He said softly. "Shall we go back?" he asked.

It was already afternoon. He believed it was enough time outside already. He had neglected all his duties today and skipped all his meals except for breakfast. And now he was starving. But he couldn't ask her to leave when it was the first time he was seeing her without that cold exterior.

There actually was a lovable woman within.

A woman that demanded attention.

"You can." Her voice broke his thoughts. "If you are so bored."

 _I'm not leaving you here alone._ He wanted to say.

"I am not bored. I believe we have spent enough time outside. It's already sundown."

She didn't reply. She didn't even look at him. But when she turned, his expectations spiked to maximum only to disappoint himself when he turned to look at her and saw that she was looking something behind him.

"Is that a bunny?" her eyes literally shined.

Ichigo turned around with a blank face and saw a little white rabbit sniffing on the grass, its wide eyes searching.

"It's a rabbit." He said.

"No, it is not." She stood up and dusted herself. "It is a bunny." She grinned mischievously as she walked slowly towards the rabbit.

 _She says it's a bunny. So it's a bunny._ Ichigo thought dumbly.

The rabbit –ahem –bunny, jumped when it felt her presence. But that didn't stop her from running after it, her full attention on catching it.

Suddenly, he felt jealous of the little animal.

::

Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The sun was setting and his stomach was growling. His wife was cuddling the _bunny_ she caught. They suddenly became best friend and the anger he felt for that chubby little white thing was ever growing.

Here he was, starving to death while she was all giggles and laughs as she played around with that thing.

 _Wait, what am I even_ doing _?!_ He asked himself.

Yes, that was very confusing. What relation did they have for him to stay out of his palace, neglecting all his duties and skip his meals just so that she was safe and sound?

Grimmjow must have hit his head harder than he thought during their spar this dawn.

But one look at her had him thinking otherwise.

"Your majesty…" he called in a whining tone.

The only reply was the loud growl of his stomach.

"We should head back."

"Mhm. Go ahead, your majesty." She replied carelessly.

A vein popped in his forehead. He turned to yell at her. But his mouth only hung open with no words coming out of it.

How come she had this power over him?

In only a matter of days.

What would he become if they were to live together, share a bed together, and have meals together and whatnot _every single day_?

So he just stared up ahead, thoughtlessly.

It was night when he finally decided to leave. The orange haired emperor gestured his men to bring his horse closer and walked over to his darling wife.

"Perhaps it's about time we leave?" he bent down and asked her as politely as he could.

"No. the beauty of nature changes after night fall." She replied, running her fingers through the rabbit's fur.

He wished she would run her fingers through his hair like that.

Ichigo drew his lips into a thin line and stomped his foot mentally.

The lack of food was definitely getting to him, hindering the function of his brain.

A yelp escaped her mouth as Ichigo scooped her in his arms in bridal style.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded fiercely, trying to fight her way out of his grasp but he only held her tighter.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

This got him and the guards who stood patrolling by surprise. But that didn't stop him from walking towards his horse.

"Damn it! Put. Me. Down!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I believe you have spent enough time here. The palace's pretty far away." he said as he dropped her onto his horse.

She glared at him.

"What gave you the right to sweep me up like a sack of grain?" she asked as he mounted on, sitting behind her.

"The right as your husband, sweet wife."

She didn't say anything after that. Ichigo urged his black horse to ride away. The guards followed at a good distance away, guiding the wild white horse her highness rode today morning. The cool wind brushed past them as the rode back to the palace in silence. Only the hooves hitting the ground was heard.

Ichigo tried to hold back a smile as he thought back when his wife cursed like a sailor.

Who knew? Her highness was such a wonder, a complete mystery.

At least, he was beginning to know her.

Was it a good thing?

::

Dinner went silently. It was the first time they had a meal together. Rukia couldn't help but wonder about the sudden change in attitude of his highness. He was suddenly becoming too kind, going as far as staying with her until late at night. And allowing her to ride his horse back to the palace, letting her be with him in such a close proximity.

He was a kind person, she noticed.

But did the attempt on her life affect him so much he was willing to sacrifice for her stubbornness and recklessness? Was he going to stay put while she did any and everything?

Was that it?

But she couldn't deny that she was seeing him in a new light.

The tension, the hatred between them was no longer there.

And it's barely been a month since they got married. Was that possible for ones feelings to take a complete three sixty degree within only a couple of days?

They didn't speak as they ate in silence. She watched from the corner of her eyes as he practically swallowed his meal whole. He was that hungry yet he waited with her this late?

Was it pity? Did she look pitiful, like he had said?

Or was it consideration and the need to keep her safe and protected?

What was it that he felt for her? She was beginning to get confused.

"I feel like I am depriving you of something crucial, your majesty." She spoke as they walked back to their chambers.

Ichigo raised a brow.

"Is that so?" he asked, tilting his head to glance at her.

"You have been unable to sleep, isn't that right, your majesty?" Rukia said. She had noticed the large and heavy bags under his eyes while they were dining.

Ichigo only chuckled. His deep voice reverberating and that send shivers down her spine.

"Your majesty," He started. "You are terribly mistaken. I have been sleeping like the dead. But thank you for your consideration."

Rukia didn't say anything further, neither did Ichigo. They entered their chambers and Ichigo insisted that she take a bath first. She didn't argue, didn't mind as she walked inside, Nel following behind her into the bathing chambers.

When she stepped out, his majesty was already dead asleep on the bed, his breathing even and chest heaving with every breath.

"Such a lousy liar." She mumbled under her breath and waved at Nel, dismissing her for the night.

Not wanting to disturb her husband, she walked over to the large couch on a side. Standing beside it in her sleeveless night dress, Rukia took a glance at the bed. She didn't know what came over her but the she walked towards the large bed in the middle of the room and pulled the blanket over her husband's body until it covered him to his chest.

She walked back to the couch and lay on it. Her eyes glanced at the fruit bowl on the table next to it which Nel brought after dinner. She hadn't touched and she was too tired to cut them. She should have agreed when Nel insisted to cut them for her.

With a sigh, the young empress turned and shut her eyes close, wishing for a peaceful sleep.

::

Ichigo woke to the sound of ragged breaths and heavy pants.

He frowned first. But then he heard soft whimpering and a cry. He jerked straight up, his eyes searching for the source. His eyes rested on the figure on the couch. His eyes almost popped out of its socket and he threw the sheets away, his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

"Rukia!" it was the first time he called her by her first name but he could care less about that right now.

"Please…save me…" she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Blood trailed down her hands and he noticed the knife in her hands, held tightly within her grasp as a defense.

"Damn it!" he hissed when she only held it tighter when he tried to take it from her, drawing out more blood.

"Wake up." He said gently, lightly patting her cheek.

But she only kept writhing gasping for breath. Her face had turned deathly white and blood flowed from her hands.

Ichigo had no idea what to do. Of course, calling the guards would create such a ruckus and he didn't want his parents strolling in again.

"Hey…" he called gently.

Her face twisted in so much pain. It was so deep and prominent that he could literally feel it.

"It's only a nightmare. You're okay, Rukia. You're alright." He spoke softly, hoping it would calm her.

 _Just what in the world happened to you?_ He wanted to ask.

"Rukia…" he tried again. His chest clenched in a painful way seeing the way she held the knife in her hands as if trying to defend herself from something. "It's only a nightmare." He tried taking the sharp weapon from her when he noticed that her grasp had loosened.

He was able to successfully take it from her before she started shaking again. The tears that fell on her cheeks were hot as he touched to wipe them away.

"Please wake up."

"Mother!" she screamed from the top of her voice and shot her eyes open.

They were filled with fear and he could barely look at her.

"You're safe." He all but whispered, sitting on his knees so that he was leveling himself with her.

Her shocked gaze turned to him but he avoided and took her bloodied hands within his. He grabbed the napkin on the table beside the fruit bowl and began to wipe them. A sharp intake of breath compelled him to look up at her sweat-covered face. She was looking at her hands like she had met the devil. They began to tremble.

"Blood…" she whispered, her breath coming out as short gasps and she began to cry, looking down at her hands. "There is so much blood." She said in one breath as she hugged her knees to her chest, eyes frantically searching everywhere.

Much like that night when she was attacked.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her shoulder in a strong grip, running a hand through her hair.

"There is too much blood." Her voice broke at the end and she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"It's okay. You're alright now." He whispered into her hair, bringing her even closer.

"But there is too much blood. Mother…mother too…" she sobbed harder, her whole frame shaking.

The only thing he could do was tightening his arms around her and let her cry out.

He had no idea what she had gone through or what had happened to her. The only thing he knew was that whatever happened wasn't very pleasant. He had only heard that a tragedy occurred at the Kuchiki manor about ten years ago and that was it. He didn't know anything more about it. No one talked about it and he wasn't interested either.

But seeing the daughter of the manor like this, scared to her bones, shaking like a leaf, had him concerned as to what had really happened back then.

What was it that made this strong woman in his arms to break like that, to wake up from nightmares?

 _Who did this to you…?_

It took a while for her to calm down but it didn't stop him from running his fingers through her hair. It felt like silk beneath his fingers. Her breathing evened out and the shaking stopped.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper.

Ichigo shook his head. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm pathetic, right?" she let out a dry chuckle and a day that he called her that resurfaced in his mind. He felt regretful for that.

"No…" he said softly, grabbing her shoulders and pulling himself away from her so that he could see her face. "You are strong." He whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She avoided his gaze but looked at him in confusion when he took her hands.

"Your hands are still bleeding." He said.

"How…how did this happen?" she asked with a sigh.

"You grabbed the knife in sleep." He tilted his head towards the nightstand beside her where a bloodied knife was.

"Stay here." He ordered standing up and went into the bathing chambers.

Ichigo came out with a bowl full of water and some white towels and bandages. He sat on his knees again and took her hands in his. He wiped off the blood and cleaned her hands before applying an ointment on them and wrapped her palms in bandages. He completed the task with ease and practice of a nurse.

"This is going to be bad." He said with a slight smirk upon his lips.

"Why?" his wife frowned.

"We have a ball tomorrow night." He replied patting his handiwork and sent her an apologetic smile when she winced. "To celebrate my parent's wedding anniversary."

"Must I attend?" she asked with a sigh. Social gatherings were something she completely despised from the bottom of her heart.

"Of course. You are the empress, after all. Your presence is what is actually the most important. You will be formally introduced as my wife and the Empress to other royals and nobles."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass for me." She snorted rolling her eyes.

Ichigo grinned. He couldn't agree more.

::

It was noon already and Rukia was bored. She had nothing to do. She was ordered not to step out of the castle, an imperial command by her husband. She wanted to stomp her foot and throw a tantrum like a little kid. He was so kind and caring last night and even insisted that she take the bed while he took the couch. He gave her no room for argument as he lifted her and almost threw her on the bed. She had no choice but to sleep while muttering curses at her so called husband. At the least, she was able to get a good night's sleep after that.

The princesses were busy learning etiquette and she had to walk through the corridors, bored to her bones.

The sound of a bell ringing had her looking up out onto the yard.

"What is that?" she asked Nel who was walking beside her.

"It is a signal to notify that a high-class noble has entered the palace." The green haired woman replied.

Just then, her husband and his guard and the imperial army's commander walked past her. She hurried over to them and asked whom the bell was for.

"Lord Kisuke and Lady Yoruichi." He answered.

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. Ichigo did too and turned to look at her in confusion.

"Did you..." She took a sharp intake of breath. "Did you just say Lady Yoruichi?" she asked to reconfirm.

"I believe I did say that." Ichigo nodded slowly, confused as to why her eyes were so wide suddenly.

And then, a wide spread on her face and she broke into a sprint, picking the dress up a little by her gloved hands.

"Your majesty, that is dangerous." Nel shouted as she ran after the Empress.

Ichigo blinked as he watched his wife run towards the front yard of the castle where the carriage was.

What just happened?

He shrugged mentally though a small smile broke on his lips as he walked towards the carriage. Beside him, Grimmjow cleared his throat purposefully. Ichigo knew it was a way to get his attention and he raised an eyebrow at the officer.

"A little birdie told me that you have fallen for her majesty."

He wanted wipe that smirk off his face for good.

"Know that that little bird was misinformed." He said curtly as he walked ahead of the two men whom he knew was smirking.

Ichigo couldn't help but ask himself if what Grimmjow said was true or not?

Was he really falling for his wife?

::

Ichigo stared blankly at the pervert in front of him who was staring at his wife, practically drooling. Sure, he was the one who taught him how to wield a sword. He was the one who helped him become the best swordsman in the country.

But there were times when he could not handle Lord Urahara Kisuke. And one of those times was now, when he was ogling at his wife.

"Get your eyes off my wife." He hissed at the blonde lord who in turn only smirked.

"Overprotective much?" he snickered and Ichigo glared.

He couldn't really blame his lordship either. It was partially his wife's fault. He jerked his head towards her direction.

Just _why_ in the world was she wearing a pair of tights and a dress shirt with a black corset above it? They were all so tight every curve of her body was visible. Her hair was up in a bun showing her slender neck.

 _Why_ did she have to dress so provocatively?

It was a good thing there were only a countable few people in the training room they were in. And he was glad they were all his closest people. But that didn't stop Renji or Grimmjow from ogling his wife, running their eyes from her head to toe and back again. They were asking for a painful death and he was more than willing to fulfill it for them.

The orange haired emperor cracked his neck, sighing in satisfaction when a pop was heard.

He walked to the middle of the room, twirling his sword.

He was craving for blood.

"Come at me, you all!" he ordered fiercely.

His wife, who hadn't stopped talking to Lady Yoruichi since she came, turned away from her and faced him, her eyes shining with mischief. From what he heard from lord Kisuke, her mentor was Lady Yoruichi. Though he had no idea what she taught her.

He could only hope that it wasn't something like…

His train of thoughts stopped dead when she grabbed a sword from the rack and twirled it expertly and with ease. It took everyone but lord Kisuke and Lady Yoruichi by surprise.

Lord Kisuke cleared his throat in an overdramatic fashion.

"Oh my, could this be a lover's quarrel?" he asked mimicking a woman's voice. A smack was heard later and he could already guess it was Lady Yoruichi.

They were always bickering and at each other's throats. Well, lady Yoruichi most of the time. Lord Kisuke was always on the receiving end of her temper tantrums.

That woman was quite scary when she is mad.

Clearing his head when his wife stopped a foot away from him, Ichigo looked at her straight in the eyes, a smile dancing in her purple eyes.

She raised her sword at his chest, the tip almost touching the fabric of his see-through tunic.

"I challenge you to a duel, my darling." She said huskily, sending shivers down his spine.

How many sides were to this woman?

Ichigo smirked. So she knew how to wield a sword and even how to fight. If lady Yoruichi was her teacher then she must be pretty good.

"I accept, sweetheart."

A smirk graced both their lips as they stared at each other, ready to strike. The occupants all leaned forward in their seats, eager to see the results of the match.

Ichigo pushed her sword away with his and took a step back, parting his legs and bending his knees. Rukia did the same but she held her sword above her head, the tip pointed at his neck. The posture was amazing, she looked sexy, he noticed. He knew she was a warrior trained by one of the best and he should not underestimate her.

The first to strike was his wife. He, of course, dodged expertly and blocked the attack that came to the side of his knee with his sword and attacked her back which she dodged rolling on the wooden floor and stood up with a speed that matched his and attacked him again. They went on attacking and dodging for a good fifteen minutes until Ichigo was able to scratch the side of her arms, drawing out a thin line of blood.

The victory had him smirking and let his guard down while she attacked to his chest which he blocked with his sword but Rukia was fast as she bent to the ground, grabbing the pocket knife in her boots and turned around, pointing the tip of the weapon at his most intimate part.

"Oh my, I think you would need that part of his anatomy, darling." Lord Kisuke commented and the imperial couple fought back a deep blush.

Rukia stood up from the floor and cleared her throat. They went about again. It lasted for a good four hours before either party decided to end it.

Ichigo was amazed that she was able to attack and defend as much as he did with never-wavering force and determination.

He was beyond impressed. No one was able to spar with him for longer three hours but she withstood all his attacks and attacked right back.

And now they were both soaked in sweat.

It helped him little seeing her skin underneath the thin fabric of her shirt. Her whole back was visible to him since he had accidentally cut her corset and he kept losing focus which resulted in a sword by his throat.

He lost the duel but he was still able to admire the perfect body of his wife.

Ichigo glared at the men drooling at the sight of his wife almost naked.

He should prohibit her from wearing such clothes.

 _Damn woman._

* * *

 **A/N: oh my god! *shouts like a banshee* the reviews…the reviews…oh my god they were totally amazing. I wanted to update so badly after seeing your lovely reviews but then college decided to interfere and I caught fever too. sighs. It sucked and I was totally depressed.**

 **I am so so sorry for the late update. But thanks minna-san for your amazing thoughts.**

 **I will update very soon hopefully. Please wait patiently and keep supporting me, okay? ^^**

 **Once again, thank you all for the encouragement. I will try my best to give you a better and interesting chapter.**

 **Ja!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –6

* * *

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Damn it woman, it is _not_!"

"Yes, it is you _bastard_!"

Ichigo and Rukia stood at each other's faces, their foreheads almost touching and their brows scrunched together. Their harsh breaths blew on each other's faces.

The rest of the occupants shared a glance before looking at the bickering couple. They have been going at it for the last couple of hours. Her majesty kept insisting that the emperor cheated which, of course, his majesty denied very strongly. But the empress wasn't ready to accept it.

"Yoruichi!"

"Urahara!"

The duo in question jerked their heads up at them.

"He did cheat, didn't he?" Rukia asked, jabbing her index finger at her husband's chest.

"I did not, did I?" Ichigo asked at the same time, poking his wife on the forehead.

Lord Kisuke and Lady Yoruichi shared a glance, not really knowing the answer to their question. They pondered on for a minute before answering.

"He did." Lord Kisuke said.

"He didn't." Lady Yoruichi said.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at the nobles with a blank face. They were both hopeless.

They should have decided it on their own after all.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, Ichigo saw an arrow making its way towards them. He was barely able to grab his wife by the back of her head and shoulders and brought her close, turning them around before it grazed past the tips of her hair.

Rukia didn't have the chance to yell at him when he grabbed her, turning around as she felt an arrow fly past them, cutting through the air with a swift swoosh. His hands around her were tight, almost protectively. She tilted her head to look at him in the eye and saw him glaring at someone at the door.

She followed his direction and saw her father-in-law with a triumphant smirk on his lips and a bow on his shoulder.

"You dimwitted fool!" Ichigo suddenly screamed, startling her. "What if you actually hit her?" he demanded as he let go of her and stormed over to his father.

"But it didn't." The former emperor said nonchalantly with a careless shrug.

"Idiot!" Ichigo lunged at his father with his sword drawn.

Lord Isshin smirked in reply as he unsheathed his own, blocking his son's attack at the nick of time.

Rukia just stood rooted to the spot. It was just very…shocking for the lack of better words. He was the emperor and the manner he greeted his father, the former ruler of the country was just beyond what she had expected. She also noticed how he greeted lord Kisuke. How casually they were around each other.

His relationship with second in command, sir Renji and chief commander, sir Grimmjow seemed more like of between brothers than an emperor and his subjects. It was really something new. She hadn't quite seen anything like how things went around here in the royal castle. Everyone was so kind and so caring towards each other.

It was a feeling she had forgotten long ago.

::

A small funeral was held at the celestial hall for the lady Gina Dokugamine. Rangiku was surprised how bravely Riruka was taking her sister's death. She didn't shed a single tear at the ceremony. She managed to convince the rest of the shamans that they were attacked by a group of bandits on their way from praying at the mountains.

The head spiritualist stood beside her window, staring off into the distance. She had already begun to miss the presence of the younger Dokugamine sibling. How terrible would Riruka feel? She was her only blood relative left. Whoever that killed Gina was powerful enough to make Riruka keep her mouth shut. She had refused to say a word to her. Maybe she was still getting over her sister's death.

Rangiku looked down at the envelope in her hands.

It was the invitation to enter the imperial palace. For the banquet tonight. There was no way she could refuse an invitation from the lady Masaki.

She wanted her to meet the empress.

Her heart clenched at the thought of her majesty. The vision was still fresh in her mind, engraved into the deepest corners of her heart and wondered why she saw so little of it.

She was such a young thing. But there were already people who wanted her dead so badly. To gain what?

What did she do to deserve such a fate?

::

Rukia walked out of her bath, wrapping a towel around her body. Nel directed her to the changing screen and helped her put on the gown she had decided for tonight's ball. She did as she was told wordlessly, mindlessly. Her mood had been ruined when the former empress and the princesses came to join them in the training room. Lord Kisuke and Lady Yoruichi had joined them a while later while she stood watching them.

She felt so out of place, so unfitting as they chatted and laughed among themselves.

Of course, ever since she lost her mother, that feeling had died away with her. She took it with her. She lost her family the moment her mother left this world. And there was no way anyone else would welcome her as such. Lady Yoruichi was her mentor. She had taught everything she needed to learn. They were nothing more than that. Nothing more than teacher and student. At least, that was what she thought. Yoruichi was always kind towards her. She was the only person who made a conversation with her back at the Kuchiki manor. Her grandfather was an exception.

Her words were more reserved, or none at all back then. But coming here, she was forced to speak so much at a time because of her husband. Yet, she never felt like this was a family, like a place where she belonged. The love that runs between everyone in the palace was still fresh and kicking to the fullest. Unlike a place where she grew up where it was so cold, so lifeless and so deserted.

Her mother was like a lighthouse. A guide. A ray of hope. She was like the sun of the manor. Everything revolved around her.

But why did she have to leave? Leaving her all alone in such a dark world.

Here, it was so lively. She could hear the excited chatter and lovely giggles all day. No wonder, the people are treated so well and kindly.

There wasn't anything or any way she could describe what she really felt.

A knock on the door broke her reverie, stopping her fast running train of thoughts. She looked up to see that the maids had already finished their work. They bowed with a smile towards the door and Rukia turned to look at her visitor, wondering who it could be.

"Your majesty!" the empress gasped as she saw her mother-in-law at the doorstep to her chambers.

"Please give us a moment." she said kindly to her attendants and they walked out with a soft 'yes my lady'.

The beautiful royal turned to face her when the doors closed. She was extremely beautiful. Her auburn hair fell down on one shoulder in elegant waves. Her brown eyes twinkled with glee as she came to sit down beside her on the couch. The white satin gown with a slit on one side accentuated her every curve. She still looked like a person who was still in her twenties and with the small golden tiara on her head; Rukia could see that she was the perfect epitome of an empress.

One she could never become.

"You look beautiful." she said smiling broadly.

A blush crept across her cheeks at the comment.

 _Clearly nothing like you, your majesty._

"Thank you." She said softly. Lady Masaki only smiled wider, the corner of her eyes crinkling. "Why have you come to visit me, your majesty?"

"Have you been well?"

The question caught her by surprise. It was something no one, _no one_ had asked since she entered the castle.

Rukia mentally slapped herself for gaping at her royal highness.

"Yes. Of course, your majesty." Rukia replied, mentally patting herself for not stuttering like she thought she would.

A sigh was her reply. She looked at the woman next to her. The smile on her face was still there. So gentle, radiating off warmth only capable by a mother whose love was boundless. Infinite. Never-ending.

How lucky was her husband to have a mother like her.

"Ichigo is giving you a hard time, isn't he?" she frowned and Rukia immediately panicked.

"No your majesty. He is not." She said in a rush.

There was silence after that. It wasn't awkward. But comfortable. Masaki gently placed her hand atop her folded ones and took her hand in hers.

"Rukia." She said gently and the black haired empress looked up at her. "He will begin to accept you. Everything was so sudden. I am sure you feel the same. It will take some time. _I_ know how it feels like." She began softly, her voice like a mixture of honey and silk.

"Love is something we empresses do not get the pleasure of having."

Rukia's eyes widened at that. Did that mean… did she mean…

"At first." She added. With a little playfulness in her eyes. "How you and Ichigo right now are the exact same way his father and I have been. But through the days, we began to accept each other. Instead of pointing out every flaw, we decided to make it work. And it did. We fell in love not too later. It still goes on strong." She gave her hand a squeeze.

"There were attempts on my life. It comes with the territory. There are people who always oppose. But you cannot let them get to you. Remember, your life is yours. No one else's. And you can have your way with it."

The older lady ran her fingers through her hair, careful not to disarray her neatly done locks.

"Ichigo already has taken a liking to you. Who wouldn't, actually?" she sent that warm smile again.

One that reminded her of her mother.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." She whispered and Rukia barley caught it.

Her whole body went rigid at that. She sat frozen, silently asking if she knew her mother.

"She was my friend. The closest one I had." Tears glistened in her eyes but she bravely held it back.

But Rukia couldn't hold them in. She let the tears free. It had been how long since she cried? She couldn't remember. Masaki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close into a hug.

 _You grew up this strong without her…_

"It's okay to cry every once in a while." She said soothingly, patting her back. "Life is twisted and full of wounds. You just have to alter it to your way and make it happy."

Rukia didn't know how long she had been in her embrace but when she decided that she had cried enough for one day, she pulled herself away and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Thank you." She couldn't find her voice yet. But Masaki read her lips and sent her a smile.

"I am quite happy, to be honest, that you became my daughter-in-law. I'm sorry I have been busy with the princesses. My time is very limited, you see."

"It is alright. I am glad, your majesty." Rukia said lowering her gaze to her lap, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"Mother." That word had her jerking. "Call me mother. Us family don't use that formal language, darling."

She gave a playful slap on her cheek and giggled a little. "You look like a panda." She grabbed a hand mirror from the dressing table beside her and held it in front of her face.

Rukia gulped at her reflection. Her eyeliner was smeared and covering her eyes all around.

"What in the world…." She trailed off as she thought of how angry Nel would be if she saw her like this.

Masaki began to giggle again. Rukia couldn't help but notice how funny she looked and a slight chuckle escaped her lips. In seconds, their giggles turned into full blown laughter, making the attendants waiting behind the door to stroll in.

After all, Nel's horrified face was worth it. "Your majesty!" she shrieked.

She really did look like a panda.

::

Ichigo leaned against the railing of the dimly lit corridor. He stared up at the unusually huge moon in the sky, illuminating everything under its influence. It looked so majestic, so holy and so dominating. The stars were nothing compared to its magnificent light. It was so beautiful. Enchanting. And bewitching.

The banquet was about to start. He never specifically liked social gatherings. Even if it was his own parent's wedding anniversary. Wouldn't celebrating within the family would be enough? Why go through all the trouble to invite all the nobles and royals from neighboring countries?

But was there any choice for him? It came with his duty. His presence was a must tonight. There was no room for arguments.

"Your majesty." He turned his head to look at chad, clad in the official uniform as the imperial guard. "It is time for the ball." The bulky man gave a light bow, his katana in hand.

"Yes, of course." The orange haired emperor sighed as he pushed himself away.

He patted Sado on the shoulder once before walking past him. The soft footsteps told him that he was following close by.

The moment the guards by the large wooden door opened the doors for him, he was rendered speechless. The sheer number of people left him gaping like a fish out of water. Everyone, clad in finest clothes money could afford, drinks in hands, conversing with each other.

Women turned to ogle him as he walked down the stairs and into the imperial ballroom. He remembered vaguely that it might be the largest room in the whole palace. Way bigger than the throne room. Ichigo ignored the lustful looks by women and men alike as he hastened his pace towards his parents and sisters, Sado right behind him, looking out for anyone suspicious.

"Congratulations, my love." She was the most beautiful woman Ichigo had seen in his entire life and he was very sure it'd remain the same forever. He took her hand and kissed her on the knuckles, sending her a flirty wink.

The auburn haired woman giggled into her hand, sending one of her own wink.

"She is my wife, you improper imbecile!" he was however, interrupted by a man with black hair.

"Father! That is very inappropriate use of language in a place like this." a girl of no more than seventeen gasped.

"Like he ever learns." Another of the same age, her hair as black as the man said, looking away.

Ichigo grinned widely. His father could sometimes be a complete buffoon but he still loved his family beyond any limit.

"Congratulations, your majesties." Their low bicker that started out of nowhere was interrupted by another noble.

Ichigo excused himself as his parents began to get busy with guests. He walked through the nobles and royals, smiling to those whom he knew and nodding to those who greeted him and greeting them in return.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. He was glad his palace was able to fulfill all their demands and satisfy them. Clearly, those outside of country should be impressed for them to have a positive view of them. Whether they were allies or not. Everything had to be dealt carefully, placed out cautiously. With the recent attempt on the life of the empress, there were many suspicions. And remaining suspicious was never a good thing. Grimmjow and Renji have been working on that case and they have never found out a single clue to who that woman was.

Like the officer said, it was a perfectly laid out plan.

Speaking of the empress, why was she running late?

Did she really have no intention of making an appearance?

He searched through the crowd for the familiar face of his wife. His heart began to race as he thought back to their duel early this morning. It was a complete new experience. He never sparred with a woman before, except for the lady Yoruichi. And holding a sword against his wife had him excited like he had never before. He was amazed at how gracefully, flexibly she moved with quick reflexes. No wonder she was trained by the best. He tried to search for her after the banter between his father and him, occasionally others joining in. But she was already gone. An unknown something he couldn't understand emerged within him when Sado told him that she had retreated long ago. He hadn't seen her yet since then.

But he could have easily bested her if it wasn't for the clothes she wore. They were too revealing and too much for his innocent eyes that had never seen a naked body so far.

Well, maybe not _never_. Heat crept up his cheeks as the darned memory resurfaced when the day he saw lady Yoruichi's completely nude backside at the imperial vacation house in the outskirts of the village where the lord and lady had taken him to train. He hadn't intended to walk into the ladies hot springs. But lord Kisuke had drained him in one of their regular training sessions he had no idea where he was walking and let his young legs carry him wherever they went.

Of course, he screamed bloody murder and ran away as fast as he could while lady Yoruichi laughed like a dying hyena.

And he got teased for it every time they met since then. That woman had the guts to tell lord Kisuke of all people, much to his chagrin. He wanted nothing more than to skin her alive and bury her upside down.

His thoughts froze as a hand ran its way up his arm, coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Good evening, your majesty." He knew all too well the voice that whispered into his ear so seductively.

Ichigo turned around to face the woman behind him.

"Good evening to you too, lady Senna." His heart dropped as her name flowed out of his lips, unable to believe that he was seeing her right in front of him.

She looked beautiful donning a dark green evening gown that fell off her shoulders and showing a tiny bit of cleavage very teasingly. It was tight on her bodice but fell loose from her hips to the floor. The color accentuated the color of her eyes and her purple hair that was done in a loose braided bun.

He took a step back. They were in public and he can't afford any rumors. She looked hurt by that action and he couldn't say anything to comfort her. There were no words. Words he could console her with. Nothing came to his mind. It was like they were complete strangers now. It was like they never had this never-going-to-break relationship.

"Did you miss me?" she said in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

Did he?

He stared at her, face impassive though a thousand thoughts ran amok in his head.

 _Did I…miss her?_ He asked himself.

All he could think about was his wife. For the past days. All the time, she had been in his mind, giving him no room to think of anything else or anyone for that matter.

The empress was constantly on his mind. So, he answered.

"No. I didn't." and it was the truth.

Lady Senna never crossed his mind.

He watched as different types of emotions passed between her eyes. Ones he never saw before. It made him confused. He knew that their breakup was a huge blow to both of them. But he had taken it better without even knowing it. He thought his soul would be drained the moment she left his chambers.

But it was only momentarily.

His mother had been right.

Nothing was permanent. Including his love for the lady Senna. Was it really even love? Could something as strong as love be broken so easily?

He watched as her lips parted to say something.

"Her imperial majesty has arrived!" She never got to say them though, when the loud voice of Tessai boomed throughout the room.

All heads turned towards the figure atop the semi-spiral staircase donned in red carpet. At the top, stood his wife. His breath hitched and he felt his heart beating a tattoo in his chest. She looked breathtaking. Adorned in a black strapless chiffon gown that clung onto her upper body and fell loose, flaring to the floor from her hips. A pair of black elbow-length gloves covered her hands, probably to hide the wound she received last night. Her hair was up in a messy up-do, showing the delicate curve of her neck. And the crown made out of the finest silver sat gracefully on her crown accentuating her beauty beyond limits.

He smirked as he realized that the slight smile on her red-clad lips was a fake by the slight twitch of one corner.

They had one thing in common.

They hated, _despised_ social gatherings.

Most of the women he knew were always waiting for an opportunity like this to show off how expensive their jewelries were or how trendy their dresses were and to look good at any passing man.

She, on the other hand, could hardly care about any of that. And it was a trait he was beginning to like about her.

She was unique.

"What are you waiting for, you dimwit?" Lady Yoruichi's whisper echoed in his ears like a snake's hiss.

The orange haired emperor turned to her, a blank look sporting his handsome face.

"Go to her, you idiot!" she was trying not to yell, he could see.

 _Man, she's pissed._

When he didn't budge, lady Yoruichi stepped on his boots with her heels and the emperor held back a scream.

" _Go!_ "

Ichigo straightened his shirt and adjusted the blue cape around his shoulders as he walked towards his wife who was walking down the stairs, holding her dress up a little so she wouldn't trip.

He extended his hand out to her when she stepped to the last stair. She placed her hand on his, like the ever graceful lady she was. He smirked at her, pulling her close so that he could whisper to her.

"I thought you were rebelling."

To his surprise, she sent one of her own.

"Believe me darling, I would have if it wasn't for your mother." She glanced at the direction of her mother-in-law who sent her a wide smile before looking back at him with a sweet smile. Way too sweet for his liking.

There was a devil in her.

Men and women alike watched them in envy as they walked to the center of the room, to begin the first dance.

Ichigo slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and felt that her back was completely bare. He swallowed thickly before placing his hand on her back hesitantly. She smirked, as if knowing exactly what was wrong with him.

::

"There is fire in his eyes when he looks at her." she heard her uncle say to lord Gin.

Senna stood behind a pillar that was in a more deserted area. Right behind where her uncle and lord Gin stood, drinks in hands and looking casual as if they were talking about the weather.

"He has fallen for her majesty." She heard lord Gin say.

It hurt her. She had prepared herself just to show how beautiful she was to him and lure him away. She was supposed to create some rumors. She was supposed to act as the mysterious woman his majesty kept hidden. Every ounce of effort she put on dolling herself was with pure hatred for the imperial couple. But her resolve crumbled right then and there when she saw him walking down those stairs the empress took a while ago.

She debated on whether or not to go and speak with him and eventually came to a conclusion that she would. And she did. With no intention of luring him into her trap. She just wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice.

And the way he spoke to her had left a crack in her heart. He said he didn't miss her. And she had a feeling that it was the truth. How come her feelings change like seasons? They come and go and come back again later.

 _What is wrong with me…?_

She clenched her fists at her sides as she willed back the tears that threatened to fall.

::

Karin Kurosaki, the eldest of the princesses grabbed a glass of water from a passing maid. Her throat felt dry and she could literally feel the holes on her back. All because she had a word with the crown prince, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Their kingdoms have been age old allies. And it was no surprise that they had a conversation for anyone, really.

Was it really necessary for them to envy her, get jealous like that?

Karin forced herself to drink slowly like a dignified lady instead of chugging it down her throat. Her reputation as a lady had already been tainted by the rumors that were only partially true. People think what they want to think. Other's opinions didn't really matter to them. And she couldn't really bring herself to care about any of that. But that didn't mean she didn't want to run a sword through their chests.

"It is best to leave them be." The deep voice of the prince broke her out of her thoughts.

"I wish I could." Karin replied, placing the glass on the tray of a maid passing by.

"There is…" prince Toshiro began. His tone made her turn toward him. "My younger brother would like to court your sister, princess Yuzu. He is rather shy to admit it in front of her. I was asked to help him."

Yes, Prince Toshiro was two years older than she was and he had a brother a year younger than her. She had known it for a while now. Yuzu had been very secretive about it the last time the princes visited them only three months ago. But knowing her twin, Karin was able to guess right away.

"Oh. I was wondering why it was taking him so long." The dark haired princess said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder.

The silver haired prince looked confused for a brief moment. But then again, he knew the princess in front of him was smart. But he had witnessed her short temper. And how he saw her acting like a man sometimes while he stayed over.

Maybe the reason that she was different from others was what attracted him towards her. Of course, she was beautiful. But that wasn't the only trait he required in a woman he wanted to marry.

"There is something else too." he said after a while, remaining oblivious that he had been staring at her the entire time. "If you have no objections…I would like to…" he trailed off.

 _What if she rejects me?_

"What is it?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful over something she was certain that wouldn't happen.

Yes, she will admit, she had taken a liking towards the prince for quite some time now.

"I would like to court you as well." His turquoise eyes clashed into her grey ones.

Mutual feelings passed between them as they stood lost in each other's eyes. It felt like a dream come true. What better feeling was there than to know that the man you have liked actually liked you back? Karin wanted to jump right then and there. But she would be putting her pride and dignity as the princess of Karakura on the line.

"Is that really fine with you?" she asked, willing herself to be calm. "You must have heard about my nasty personality."

"Maybe that is the reason why I fell for you." He replied right away, as if expecting the question.

 _Act like a lady, Karin. Act like a lady._ She reminded herself.

"That is the reason? I highly doubt a man such as you would consider me, who lacks greatly as a lady to court. There are other wonderful ladies out there. Anywhere you look."

"But I do. You don't pretend to be something you are not. And that is what I like about you." He took her hand and pecked her on the knuckles. "Good night to you, my lady." His explanation was short. But those emotions in his eyes told her a great deal than he let out by words.

He sent her one of his rare smiles and Karin mustered every ounce of her courage to will her legs to stay firm and rooted to the ground.

She watched as he walked towards his father, the king of Seireitei, his brother prince Hitsugaya Daiki by their side. They both looked extremely handsome. Karin still couldn't bring herself to really believe that he had actually proposed to her.

"So Prince Toshiro finally proposed to you?" an all familiar voice asked sweetly.

She titled her head towards her twin sister who had a sweet smile on her face. Way too sweet for her liking.

"I can see why you cannot keep your eyes off of him." she giggled lightly. "His words were just pure honey. I didn't know you liked such sweet talk, Karin."

Pink tinted the older princess's cheeks at that. Was it that obvious that she was looking at him?

"N-nonsense."

Yuzu only giggled harder, attracting a few glances their way. Just then, a thought popped into her mind. She wasn't going to get away after teasing her.

"Oh yes, Yuzu. Why, darling I am so heartbroken." She feigned to be hurt, mimicking their etiquette teacher's voice and it made Yuzu stop her giggles and look at her in confusion and partly scared knowing that her sister was up to something. "Why didn't you tell me that Prince Daiki was courting you?"

Yuzu's cheeks darkened at that and Karin smirked in satisfaction.

::

After the dance, Rukia talked with some of the ladies who came to her on their own accord. But she spent most of her time with the lady Yoruichi. Her mother-in-law had been rather busy with guests and she hadn't been able to talk with her except for a small greeting to congratulate them.

But now she was all alone, trying to stand in the heels she wore. She could feel stares all over her, literally undressing her with their eyes. It was rather uncomfortable and she would very much like to leave and enjoy the softness of her bed. She watched as Lady Yoruichi danced away with lord Kisuke and all the emotions that passed across her face.

Her husband was nowhere in sight. She had no idea why she kept searching for him. His orange hair would stand out in the crowd. But he was nowhere to be seen. She felt a little lonely, to be honest. Everyone had at least one person to talk to. That was another reason why she hated banquets and other gatherings. She didn't have any friends. And she wasn't sure she wanted any.

Her grandfather had sent a letter a week ago saying he wouldn't be able to come because of his health. Though he did mention he was getting better but the doctor was unwilling to send him outside the castle walls.

Then, what about her father?

What kept him from coming here when he clearly was invited? He was her father and there was no way her highness would not invite him. He was a minister at the imperial court. Even if he didn't want to see her, couldn't he have at least come to greet her mother's old friend? What kept him?

She shouldn't have expected him to be present.

Before she knew it, Rukia downed more than five glasses of wine. She knew her alcohol tolerance was bad. She only drank once. When she could no longer hold the pain in.

She wanted to forget the feeling.

Getting closer with her mother-in-law scared her. What if she loses her too? That wasn't something she could bear. The guilt. The pain. She wasn't ready to embrace them again.

When she turned, emptying yet another glass, she was met with the cold and lifeless eyes of Lord Aizen. It maybe her imagination but she could tell that he was glaring at her.

Why?

Those eyes. It scared her. It was the same eyes that looked down at her mother's bleeding body. Killed her with that same gaze. Ran a sword through her countless time even though he knew she was already dead.

 _Stop!_ She commanded herself, forcing, willing her mind to think of anything else.

But why was he looking at her like that?

Like she had done something wrong?

What did she do to deserve this?

"You're drunk." A familiar voice said.

She looked up to see her husband, his brown eyes filled with concern. Was she imagining that too?

::

It was almost time for the banquet to be over. Ichigo didn't know how long he had been caught up chatting with lord Ukitake and Lord Shunsui. They were his father's friends and used to be his sparring partners. Seeing them again after a long time got them talking for hours.

Ichigo searched for the familiar face of his wife through the crowd. She wasn't hard to spot with the crown and the revealing dress she wore. She stood like a statue, staring at the wall in front of her. He walked over to her and tapped once on her bare shoulder.

Silence was his only response.

"Your majesty?" He called softly. There was no response.

He shook her once by the shoulder but she stood frozen, rooted to the spot. Did she drink? There was no way she would be like this if she was in her right state of mind.

"You're drunk." He finally said and that seemed to break whatever trance she was in.

He didn't wait for her to respond as she grabbed her hand and led her out of the ballroom. He walked at a leisure pace back to their chambers, keeping a cautious eye on her. Her gaze was downcast and her emotionless mask was on. He was unsure of what she was thinking or what had happened for her to get drunk.

He was amazed though how she was handling herself, how much power and control she had over her emotions.

Ichigo opened the doors to his chambers and Rukia walked in like a person possessed. She stood by the edge of the bed, her back facing to him. He took slow steps towards her, after closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He waited a couple of minutes for her to reply. When she didn't, Ichigo turned around to leave, leaving her to wash up and ready herself for bed.

A hand on his stopped him midway.

"Is…" she started and he turned around to face her fully. "Is my father here?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Lord Byakuya? No. I received a letter saying he would not be able to attend. I forgot to tell you." He said in a low voice. It was true. He had forgotten about that letter. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You may go on your way." Her voice was barely audible.

She turned around and tried to walk towards the bed only to trip. Ichigo reached for her instinctively. He grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her to sit on the bed, her back still towards him. There was a slight tremble in her body as he retracted his hands back to his sides. Her breathing began to get uneven and she raised her hand to snatch the earrings and the crown away, throwing them on the floor. She pulled out the clips that kept her hair in place and threw them away too. She began to take off her gloves but Ichigo kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his, his cape flowed out behind him.

"Rukia!" he tried to calm her.

It must be the wine. She never lost her cool like this. Not if she was sober and in the right state of her mind.

"I hate this." she said, her brows scrunched together. Her feelings bordering in between anger and hurt. Playing, tugging at her strings to try and takeover though he didn't know what she felt more.

Was it even possible for someone to be so broken like this? Someone to look so flawless on the outside yet so scarred on the inside?

Ichigo pulled back her disarrayed hair and brought his hands to cup her neck and jaw.

"I don't know what happened to you." He began in a soft voice. "But…things changed. I…I don't feel any hatred towards you. To be honest, I don't think I ever did. Open up to me. I will help you."

He looked at her straight in the eyes, looking between them as if searching for something.

"Nothing changes the fact that you…" he pulled a strand of ebony behind her ear. "…are my wife. So, let's try and make this work. I will help you, Rukia. I promise you, I will."

It hurt him actually to see her like this. He would admit it. That he was falling for her. Feelings change. These feelings, new feelings he kept discovering maybe happening for the better. Rukia was a wonderful woman. Looking into the future, he couldn't see anything but brightness. He wanted to help her. Help her move on and crush her demons, destroy her nightmares and build a life without any resentment in it.

Wide amethyst pools stared back at him, filled with many emotions.

"Thank you." She whispered.

His eyes moved to her lips. Full and coral shaped. Going up, her straight and thin nose and those eyes so beautiful he could drown in its depths. It drew him in. Enticed him. Bewitched him, demanding to follow her every command. Before he knew it, their faces were inches apart. He could feel her breath on his lips, desperately needing to close the gap. He moved his hand to the back of her head, angling so that he could kiss her like he had wanted. He felt the softness of her lips before he decided to pull away. Too scared of what she might think. He forced his eyes to look away from her lips and they gazed back into her eyes that were filled with confusion. The confusion turned into anger in an instant and her hands flew to his collar, grabbing it in a tight grasp.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. The question took him by surprise.

"E-eh?" That wasn't what he expected.

"Why did you stop?!" she snapped.

Oh yes, he had forgotten that she was drunk.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **And Daiki is an OC but Gina is not. Gina is Riruka's biological sister in the Bleach series. I found her there. ^^**

 **Thank you for the many wonderful reviews follows and favs ^^ *teary eyed* you made my day!**

 **I hope I wasn't late updating. Have a wonderful day, you lovely people ^^**

 **Ja!**

 **Aaand…. So sorry for the mistakes (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –7

* * *

 _"You should protect her. You must!" Gina's voice rang in her ears._

 _She didn't know where her voice was coming from. It was an echo, coming from all around her. She was surrounded by white. There was nothing she could see. It was all fog and mist._

 _"Gina!" Rangiku called, searching around her. "Where are you?" tears began to brim at the corners of her eyes._

 _"Who is it that I must protect?" she asked, her own voice echoing, bouncing off the invisible walls._

 _The tears she held back flowed down her cheeks. She wanted to hear her voice again. She wanted to see those magenta eyes shining with glee._

 _"Gina!" she tried again. But the sound of wind brushing past her was the only thing that greeted her, ruffling her hair. "Gina…" she trailed off, falling to her knees._

 _"How am I supposed to protect anyone if I don't know who it is that I should protect?" she asked no one in particular._

Rangiku jolted up straight with a soundless gasp.

It was a dream. A very strange one at that. Why did Gina appear in her dreams, asking her to protect someone? Who was that 'her' she spoke of? Why did it feel like she sounded desperate? Like she should hurry.

Her vision blurred for a minute. Her bed chambers turned into a garden. The leaves were orange, yellow and brown. It was fall. She was in the imperial garden. Rangiku looked around, trying to find the reason why she was there.

She spotted a couple under a huge tree. She walked slowly, towards them. A warm smile made its presence known upon her face as she saw his majesty, the emperor, laying his head down on his wife's lap, a smile gracing their beautiful features as they looked into each other's eyes.

Their feelings were growing ever fast. Their bonds were getting stronger each passing day, growing unbreakable.

The scenery before her changed to night. She was in a dark forest. Her heart tried to leap out of her chest at the ominous feel in the air. A scream escaped her lips as she gazed down. The empress lay sprawled upon the dried leaves that were coated in snow, blood pooling underneath her, its color radiant against the white of the snow even in the darkness of the night.

The moon overhead, shined bright. Eerily bright.

When she finally came back to her room, the only thing she could concentrate on was to try and calm her erratic breathing and crazy rhythm of her heart. What was happening? Why was she having these peculiar visions lately?

All concerning the Empress.

What in the world was happening?

::

Rukia stretched, a yawn escaping her lips. She didn't feel like getting up today. It was already morning and the sun's rays were disturbing her. She gathered up all the pillows she could reach for and hugged them close before closing her eyes again, ignoring the bright rays upon her face. The comfort of the bed made her lazy and she was not willing to wake up until it was noon or maybe even later than that.

Wait, the bed?

She was in the bed?!

Purple eyes shot open wide as she realized where she had fallen asleep. She slowly turned around, hoping to see the place next to her empty. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw it the way she wanted it to. Her husband was long gone. And she still had the gown she wore last night on.

Nothing happened last night and she felt more than relieved.

But then, a sudden memory surfaced in her mind and she frowned. Is it really true that nothing happened? She didn't really demand her husband to kiss her, did she?

Rukia shook her head to her own mentally asked question. But her memory proved otherwise, though.

She remembered them talking and he got closer, like he had wanted to kiss her. He stopped though. And she grabbed him by the collar, demanding why he stopped.

A gasp escaped her lips as she recalled what she had done and her hands flew to her mouth. She didn't really ask that, did she? There was no way she would do that, would she?

"What in the devil's name…." She grabbed her hair just as Nel opened the door after a light knock.

"I see you're up, your majesty. I was going to wake you if you were not. It's already a good few hours past noon. I was told by his majesty not to wake you unless you do on your own." She rambled.

Rukia tried to process all of what she said with her still-barely functioning brain.

"What? A few hours past noon?" the ebony haired empress asked, looking at her attendant like she had grown another head.

"Yes. If I am not mistaken, it is already two hours past noon." Nel answered taking the pillows from her grasp and setting them neatly on the bed.

"Two hours past noon…" Rukia mused. "And you never tried to wake me up?!" she suddenly yelled, startling the girl on the other side of the bed.

"Your majesty," she gasped. "I was told not to wake you."

"Who was that dimwit?" she demanded, pulling away the sheets from her and standing up.

Nel's eyes grew wide at her words.

"His majesty, the emperor." She answered albeit hesitantly.

Rukia stared at her with a blank expression before muttering.

"Of course it's him." and walked into the bathing chambers.

"I haven't drawn your bath yet." Nel said as he hurried after her.

"It's okay. I got it." Rukia said as she began to strip.

"I will go get the soap." Said the green haired woman as she walked out, closing the wooden door behind her.

Her gown pooled around her feet and she stood naked, staring at the large wooden tub of water. She took the two stairs leading to it and stepped inside the cold water. It wasn't that cold for the weather today. It was hot outside and she could enjoy a cold bath. She let her long hair loose and it pooled around her, dancing in the water as she leaned against the back, until the water reached her chin.

Rukia sighed, trying to remember fully, the vague memories that kept popping up. The embarrassing moments from last night. She drank too much wine and now her memory was hazy. She leaned her head against the edge of the tub, feeling dizzy. Rukia closed her eyes, missing the figure that walked from behind her towards the door, locking it securely.

Rukia rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling too tired. Her breathing began to slow down. She opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling, trying to inhale air as much as possible. A strange sound compelled her to look down at the water she was in. A frown marred her tired face as she saw the water bubbling up a little.

Was it heating up on its own?

The next thing she knew, there was a dagger to her neck, her assaulter pulling her hair back in a rough manner.

"There is no escaping this time." An unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear.

::

Renji and Grimmjow were snickering. Even though they have been standing under the sun since dawn. An apple on their heads while Ichigo shot arrows, sometimes deliberately grazing them by their ears and neck.

Ichigo pulled out another arrow. He adjusted it right between Grimmjow's legs when he grinned too wickedly. The electric blue haired man cupped his most prized possession and closed his legs, making the apple on his head fall.

Renji couldn't hold his snickers in and the redhead burst into loud laughter.

"Keep that up and I swear to you, by god, I swear to make sure you will not be blessed with a future." Ichigo threatened, pulling the arrow back and letting it fly without any warning whatsoever and the weapon pierced the apple on sir Renji's head right through the middle, cutting it into half.

The two men stood wide eyed. They knew his warning was not just empty words.

"Training will begin after a short break." The orange haired emperor said as he turned around.

He walked back into the castle, dropping the bow and the pack of arrows on the way. Renji and Grimmjow followed him at a safe distance. A scowl marred his handsome features as he walked back to his chambers for a bath. Grimmjow and Renji had been teasing him about being _loud_ last night.

He allowed his mind to replay the events that took place last night, more specifically one special moment.

 _"Why did you stop?!" she snapped._

 _Oh, yes, he had forgotten that she was drunk._

 _She leaned towards him and he leaned back, away from her._

 _"Rukia, you don't want this. It's the wine." He said standing up. She was quick to follow him._

 _"Stop!" she raised her hand, grabbing him by the arm when he tried to escape. "Stop, you bad strawberry!"_

 _He looked at her like she had gone completely insane. Of course, she had gone crazy. Why in the devil's name would she call him strawberry?_

Strawberry!

 _That name was outrageous. Incompetent. And utterly disgraceful for an emperor. What was her brain made up of for her to come up with such a name? That woman was completely unpredictable, whether she was sober or drunk._

 _"You're not thinking straight, your majesty." He gently removed her hands from his and walked away._

 _Fate however, was not in the mind to side with him as his wife jumped on him just when his hands grazed the door handle, sending them both to the ground with a loud thud._

 _"Your majesty…" Ichigo grunted as he sat up straight._

 _She poked Rukia on the shoulder once when she remained motionless, sprawled on the floor._

 _"Your majesty, is everything alright?" he heard Grimmjow ask from behind the door._

 _"We have come to give you our report." Renji said._

 _He could literally feel the smirks in their voices._

 _Just then, the empress decided to sit up and glare at him._

 _"It hurts!" she whined her voice coming out more like a moan, rubbing the back of her head._

 _He heard snickers from behind the door. He wanted nothing more than to pummel those two imbeciles to the ground for having such thoughts. What in the world did they think they were doing anyway?_

 _"Your majesty…." Ichigo began in a serious tone._

 _"What? Bad strawberry!" she smacked him on the top of his head and damn that hurt. It hurt so much he felt the tears at the corner of his eyes._

 _Where in the world does she draw her strength from? Does she absorb them from the ground, or what?_

 _Without waiting, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, dumping her like a trash bag once he was beside it, her petite frame bouncing off the mattress once. Ichigo sighed when she didn't move again. Did she decide to scream like that again? He poked her again on the head. But there was no response._

 _"Your majesty?" he called softly._

 _He noticed that her breathing was even. A small, barely visible smile spread across his face as he realized that she was dead asleep. He pulled the covers over her body before walking out to deal with the two officers._

Ichigo shook his head, willing the memory to go back to where it was stored. He turned a corner into the hallway where his chambers was and saw Nelliel, the empress's personal attendant opening the door.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Your majesty." She turned to bow him. "No, her majesty woke up a while ago. I came to draw her bath."

"I see." Ichigo replied as he walked inside his room.

It was clean. Not like the disaster it had been last night. Nelliel hurriedly walked towards the bathing chambers, a tray in her hand. He could smell the scent of vanilla and lavender. It was the same smell from the first day they met during their wedding, he noticed. Was that her preferred perfume?

It suited her, he thought.

"Your majesty?" he looked up at the young attendant when she knocked on the door.

Renji and Grimmjow came in bickering at that moment.

"Is something the matter?" Ichigo stood up from the chair.

"Her majesty has locked the door." Nel answered, her eyes worried. "I said I will be back with her soap. It's been only a while."

Ichigo had a bad feeling. His gut instincts proved to be right when they heard a choked gasp coming from behind the door.

"Rukia!" he rushed towards it and knocked loudly. "Open the door!"

Renji and Grimmjow were beside him in an instant.

"Your majesty?" Renji called.

They heard the sound of water splashing and a scream that didn't belong to the empress.

"Rukia!" Ichigo slammed his whole weight against the door, his heart beating a tattoo in his chest. Panic rose within him like a wildfire at the thought of someone hurting her again.

The door didn't budge. Renji and Grimmjow helped him in breaking the door down. Nel stood behind them, praying for her majesty's safety, her grip on the tray so tight her knuckles turned white.

The door broke down with a loud thwack, attracting some guards outside the chambers. The moment he saw his wife, it made his blood boil. Her head was under the water but she desperately tried to climb back to the surface, holding onto the edge of the tub. Her grip kept losing. It looked as if she had no strength. The bath tub was filled with bubbles.

"The water's poisoned!" Renji said as he noticed the bubbles. It was as if the water in the tub was boiling.

Ichigo noticed a woman, dressed in a maid's uniform beside the tub, her face dripping wet. Probably the splash he heard before was his wife throwing the poisoned water at her. She grabbed the knife on the floor beside her and charged at his wife.

"Die!" she screamed but Grimmjow was quick to grab her.

Ichigo didn't wait as he rushed towards the tub. He pulled his hands under her knees and neck taking her out of the water. Nel brought a large towel and he wrapped it around her form, covering her as best as he could.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, pulling back the strands that clung onto her forehead and cheeks.

She nodded as she tried to even out her breathing. He noticed the thin trail of blood at the side of her neck and he turned to glare at the woman who attacked his wife.

She was not getting away with this.

"Take her for questioning." The emperor ordered in a dangerously low voice.

Renji and Grimmjow nodded before grabbing the woman by her arms and dragged her out of the chambers.

 _Renji said the water was poisoned._ He mused as he took his wife back into the room and laid her on the bed where Nel had made it more comfortable for her to lie down.

"Nel. Go get Unohana-san." He said to the attendant.

She bowed and rushed out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Ichigo sat beside Rukia, on the edge of the bed. He touched her forehead, feeling the heat that exceeded a high fever.

"Is she the one who attacked you that night?" he asked slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Rukia shook her head. He looked at her in the eyes. They looked tired though she tried her best to keep them open and put on a strong face. It made different sorts of emotions stir within him. She could barely move a hand. The woman, who beat the country's finest swordsman in a duel, was lying there, so helpless and so delicate.

Why was she always the one getting hurt?

Ichigo took her hands in his. He studied her long and slender fingers, one that suited a beautiful woman like her. He couldn't bare his face to her. He was scared of what he might see. These past days, no matter how much she always tried to hide what she felt, he was able to read her like an open book. He was able to see right through that unbreakable barrier she had put around her.

Ladies like her always had company. They were always drinking tea and talking about anything that crossed their minds. But why doesn't she invite any of her friends over? Was it because he might get angry?

She was the empress.

She does have her own freedom.

Why is it that he never saw her speaking to anyone? Why is it that she never goes out of the palace, to meet her friends if she doesn't want to invite them over? Why is it that deep down, she looked so lonely?

Ichigo brought her hand to his lips, gently placing a kiss on her delectable skin, watching her face from the corner of his eye. Her expression was unreadable. She just stared at him impassively.

Was she scared that he might hurt her too?

"I am sorry." He whispered. Much only she could hear those words.

He saw her confused look from the corner of his eye and the emperor turned to look at her. He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't withdraw either. So he tightened his grip.

"For hurting you." He watched closely, the slight twitch of her lips and her eyes widened barely. It was so diminutive he wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't watching so closely.

What was the meaning of that reaction?

"It was not your fault." She said softly, her voice barely coming out.

He couldn't find words to respond to that. He wanted to say too many things at once he didn't know where to start. They only stared into each other's eyes, lost in their depths, searching for what was beneath them, what was hidden, curious to know about the other but never had the courage to ask. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Ichigo said, breaking their gaze forcefully.

He thought, if he stared into those eyes any longer, he might not be able to return to the surface again. He could stare at those eyes all day.

In walked a woman with coal black hair, though not as dark as his wife's. Her hair was braided and her skin was pale. Confidence surrounded her as she took hurried steps towards them, Nelliel following close behind with a tray of medical supplies in it.

"Unohana-san." Ichigo greeted. The royal physician nodded in return.

She walked over to the bed sat on the edge, taking Rukia's hand and checking her pulse.

Ichigo walked over to the large couch at a side and sat down, watching his wife the entire time. It was as if he was scared that the moment he takes his eyes off her, she might be attacked again.

Why did it hurt him so much whenever she was attacked? Why did the need to protect her keep getting stronger and stronger, until he felt like he was going to drown himself with guilt if she ever got hurt?

They were archenemies, bound by law, by marriage. They swore to never fall for the other. Intense hatred burned within their eyes, radiating off their body, contaminating the aura around them by it, every time they passed each other.

Then what was this feeling that burned him so deep it penetrated right through his soul?

There were beautiful women he had come across in his life. He had developed feelings for some of them. But something that could be called a relationship was with the Lady Senna. Then too, it wasn't like this. It didn't feel so deep. When it came to his wife, every single emotion, be it anger, hatred or the intense need to protect or the pure contentment was intensified. It was so strong he felt overwhelmed.

His heart didn't belong to Lady Senna anymore.

 _I guess…it never did._

Truly. It was fascinating at the same time baffling. He thought he had loved her back then. But thinking about it now, it was only a moment of comfort. She understood the feeling of being betrayed by someone close. So close that he felt like they were his other parents.

Though it had been more than a decade since that happened, Senna said she knew what it felt like. And she hadn't run away. What more was it than comfort?

But with her, his beloved wife, everything was different. To very last detail of how he felt and how wanted to feel. She made different things, new things stir within him.

And he wanted to know what those were.

"Your majesty." The doctor's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

He looked up when she sat beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"You are lucky the poison didn't affect her internally." She said with a slight smile.

Ichigo felt the relief flood over him. He turned to look at his wife who was sleeping peacefully, her chest heaving evenly with every breath she took.

"Will she be alright?" he wanted to be certain. "There will be no after effects?"

"No." the doctor shook her head. "The poison wasn't meant to kill. It was to slow down her movements so the assaulter could easily kill her without much effort. She will be fine once the fever is gone."

"Thank you so much, Unohana-san." The emperor squeezed the older woman's hand, sending his never ending gratitude through his eyes.

When they left, Ichigo slowly stood up and walked over to the bed. He studied her face. She looked peaceful as she slept. He bent down slowly, towards her face and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Closing his eyes, reveling in the smoothness of her skin against his lips.

He stood straight, his eyes still closed. Ichigo turned around, opening them, and forced his legs to walk away from her, missing the way Rukia stared at him through half lidded eyes, watching him go before she couldn't keep them open anymore and welcomed the sleep, succumbing into it.

Ichigo placed guards all around the chambers, even the balcony before walking towards the great throne room where Grimmjow and Renji were waiting for him with the assaulter.

His eyes darkened at the thought of the brown haired woman. Leaving his wife under heavy guard did not ease his mind at all. He wanted her to stay where he could see her.

Where he could protect her.

::

Ichigo thrust the large mahogany doors open. The loud bang of it against the wall did not ease him at the least. The nearer he went towards the woman sitting on the cold marble floor, the difficult it began to control his anger.

"Your name." he asked in a calm manner, surprising even himself as he walked towards the large throne.

"M-Mai Suzuki." Replied the brown haired woman meekly, not meeting his gaze she played with her fingers.

"You attempted to murder my wife." The emperor declared. A deathly gleam to his eyes and voice as he stared her down, wanting nothing more than to rip her to shreds.

Grimmjow and Renji stood at each side of her.

"Why?"

He waited patiently for her to respond. But she only crouched deeper, trying to hide her face from his highness.

" _Why_ did you try to kill my wife?!" Ichigo slammed his hand on the arm of the chair he sat on.

Mai flinched at his voice but didn't reply.

"Do you know the consequences of your action? You will be beheaded! Attempting to murder the empress is treason. You will be executed."

The only thing he received in response was a sob. Ichigo sighed, raking a hand through his orange hair as she began to cry. Why shed tears after committing a crime? Didn't she think before she put herself in such a mess?

"Take her to the dungeon." Ichigo ordered as he stood up, walking towards the doors.

Renji grabbed Mai by her arm and jolted her up and dragged her out of the room.

Ichigo walked slowly through the corridors, his destination uncertain.

"Your majesty." He heard Sado's voice.

That man was like a ghost, blending in with the darkness and slipping right behind him without him even noticing.

"Sado." Ichigo said. His voice coming out extremely tired.

"Man, you scare the crap outta me." Grimmjow whined glaring at the bulky man.

"Put that woman under heavy guard. I don't want her sneaking out." Ichigo ordered, ignoring him.

"Why? I doubt a woman like her could actually sneak away from our trained soldiers." Grimmjow said, intertwining his fingers at the back of his head.

"She managed to slip inside my chambers. And had a dagger to her neck." Ichigo said, recalling the trail of blood on his wife's neck. "My intuition says she had help. I need to speak with Nel. She knows all women that attend to her highness."

"Go get her." Ichigo tilted his head at Grimmjow.

The blue haired officer bowed lightly before rushing away.

::

Purple eyes opened widely, a breathless gasp escaping her lips. She jolted up straight, her breathing ragged, sweat coating her face and neck. Rukia pulled the sheets away, revealing herself in a white nightdress. Nel must have put it on her.

She forced away her nightmares and closed her eyes.

A growl had her encasing her arms around her stomach in embarrassment. It was a good thing she was alone. Rukia noticed the tray of food on the table and hurried towards it. She almost swallowed them whole the moment her hands reached it.

She was starving. The only thing she had done today so far was sleep. The royal physician did say that she was giving her an herb to put her to sleep. She wanted to refuse but she was in no condition to do so.

The brown haired woman who attacked her passed through her mind and she stood up in anger. The nerve of that woman to hold a dagger against her throat. Just who did she think she was? She will show that brunette how wrong it was to attack her, much less poison her bath!

She was beyond furious as she changed her attire into a simple black dress that was tight around her bodice and fell loose from her hips to the floor. She tied her hair into a bun and stormed towards the doors.

Her husband better have that woman in custody. She won't stay still until she has given a piece of her mind to that wench.

When she opened the doors, however, she was met with two spears crossed in front of her horizontally, denying her access outside of the chambers.

"What is the meaning of this?" she glared at the guards who gulped.

"I-I'm sorry, your majesty. We…we have orders to keep you inside no matter what." One of them said with difficulty, trying not to cower under her intense glare.

"Whose order?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"H-his majesty, t-the emperor." The other replied. His throat suddenly felt dry when she turned to him.

Of course it would be her husband. What in the world was he thinking, confining her in a room with guards all around it?

Holding her captive!

That pompous brute!

"I demand to be released." She said firmly.

The grip on their weapons tightened their resolution firm in their eyes. Rukia raised a finely shaped brow, daring them to defy her.

"I…" she began again, rather slowly, not blinking as she glared holes in their faces. "…demand to be released. Did you not hear me?" she asked shaking her head.

The guards stood their ground, not meeting their empress's eyes.

Rukia sighed. She could easily beat them in the blink of an eye but she really wasn't in the mood to fight anyone. She walked back into the room, thinking of a way to escape. She saw the two guards outside of the balcony through the open doors. She ran her gaze around the room until her purple eyes landed on a pair of swords on the wall, right above her husband's table, probably as a mean of decoration.

"That will do." she mumbled to herself with a smile.

Without as much as a blink, she grabbed one and made a mad dash towards the doors. Her attack took the guards by surprise and it was easy for her to knock them unconscious.

"You shouldn't have denied my request."

Her victory was short-lived when a horde of guards came running towards her, effectively pushing her back inside.

Anger boiled in her veins.

Is this any way to protect ones wife?

"Forgive me your majesty, but you are not allowed to leave your chambers." The leader of the group said with his head bowed low.

"Forgive my ass!" she suddenly screamed, raising her sword, unable to hold her anger in. "I order you buffoons to release me if you want your head and body intact." She threatened.

The men blocking the door bowed low and apologetically. "We are sorry, your majesty."

Rukia huffed, throwing the sword over her shoulder. The damn weapon didn't even have a sharp edge. It was just a toy!

"Move!" she shouted, charging at them.

To her unexpected surprise, they raised their weapons.

"You dare raise your weapons against me?" she asked, baffled.

"We are sorry. But we are given orders to stop you by any means necessary."

"And that includes killing me?" Rukia asked nonchalantly with a raise of her eyebrow.

"N-no. Of course, not your majesty." It took them by surprise but not enough to sheath their weapons.

"Leaves me with no choice but to fight you, then." Rukia said more to herself and swirled the weapon in her hands expertly.

"Hold your weapons." A voice that held authority said.

The guards sheathed their swords and backed away, giving way to their emperor and bowed.

Rukia's anger flared when she saw her husband walking casually towards her.

"Why do you have me captured, your _majesty_?" she asked, her voice mocking.

"For your safety." Ichigo replied instantly, wondering if she was alright.

"That is absurd! You hold me prisoner in your room to _protect_ me with a billion guards outside the door?" she seethed.

"You will not leave the palace until this matter is handled. That is an order." Ichigo said walking past her. "Leave."

The soldiers surrounding the chambers bowed low before scurrying away, fearing the wrath of the empress.

Rukia turned around when the doors closed.

"You!" she called pointing the tip of her sword at him.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked before she could say anything.

He turned around to face her. The question didn't deter her one bit. She stood her ground, ready to fight him if necessary, to have her way in escaping. He didn't like to keep her _prisoner_ as she very kindly called it. But it was a necessary measure. He didn't think he could take any more attempts on her life. The first time it was a stranger from the outside. This time, it was someone inside, a person who worked for him. Who was he to trust when his own people betrayed him? How can he let her roam free without a guard when there were eyes preying on her, even if she can defend herself just perfectly?

"What's it to you, you arrogant jerk!" she said with a snort.

It attracted him. Made him desire her. The determination in her eyes. The air of defiance around her. She looked glorious, holding that sword, ready to strike him down. She was amusing at the same time a wonder. She was a mystery, with a dark past. She was a broken doll with an ice cold, unbreakable barrier.

His eyes ran down her eyes to her lips. Taunting him by the firm line she had forced them to be. Her slender neck and her chest, heaving up and down as anger coursed through her nerves. The curve of her waist and her wide hips. The rest was up to his imagination.

And he had the sudden urge to discover what was beyond. To feel her delectable skin against his. To see her writhing in passion under him.

She was beautiful.

He walked closer until they were inches apart and leaned down. His breath fanned her face, hot and mixed with something else that sent jolts of electricity up and down her spine. His lips touch hers teasingly and she felt heat pool down her abdomen. The fluttery feeling had her grip on the sword loosening, letting it slip from her fingers.

Ichigo kissed her on the lips, his hands on her jaw and neck, angling her face to deepen the kiss. She didn't refuse, didn't push him away and he took it as a cue to go on. Her hands ran up his defined abs, feeling the lines and curves and came to rest on his shoulders for a moment before they went to his hair, clutching his orange locks in her grasp. She began to respond and Ichigo had a vague feeling of what heaven was like.

She was enchanting. Striking. Bewitching.

A temptation.

He snaked his hands around her waist, bringing her flush to his body. A gasp escaped her lips at the action and he took the chance to enter her mouth, craving for more. He let his hands slide down her sides over and again before playing with the zip on her dress. She clutched his locks harder, trying to win their battle and he smirked into the kiss, pecking her on the lips once before pulling away.

"I don't want to see you hurt." He brushed his thumb on her lower lip.

Amber clashed with amethyst. Searching between them.

"Why?" she whispered, letting her gaze fall to the ground.

She had seen the way he looked at her when she was being examined by the physician. His eyes held concern. Genuine concern. Not pity. She saw how much he wanted to protect her in his eyes. But she decided to ignore it, overlook it.

There was a fire burning in her. Something that forced her to look at him.

To fall for him.

To fall for the person she vowed to never fall for. But she was certain, if this wasn't falling for, then she doesn't know what is.

If this feeling in her heart wasn't love, she had no idea what it was called. But the fear of losing him, the thought alone had her reeling. She wasn't ready to lose anyone yet. Not the person who had begun to care for her and she did in return.

"Because you are my wife." He said holding her by the chin and lifted her face up. "And I think I might be falling for you." Ichigo stared into her eyes, framed by long and thick lashes, different types of emotions swirling within them.

A smile broke on his face when tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes.

"There, there. I didn't know you were the sentimental type." A punch to his gut was her response.

A deep chuckle escaped his lips as he let his head fall on her shoulder, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

His hands traveled up her spine as he laid soft kisses on her neck. The feel of his lips alone had her head swirling, turned her knees into jelly. She pressed herself against his hard frame as she tried to resist the feels he awakened by his touches. Her mind was hazed. The sound of her zipper fell deaf on her ears. The cool wind from the balcony brushed against her bare back, raising goosebumps. His hands, warm and protective rested on her back as he came back to capture her lips in a tender, passionate kiss.

Kissing her was something he could never get bored of. No matter how many days, weeks, years passed, he could never get enough of her.

He pulled the clip that kept her hair together and the dark locks that attracted him so much fell gloriously in straight locks to her waist.

She was breathtaking.

Surely, the death of him.

* * *

 **A/N: You might have noticed the change in genre. I added _tragedy_. So it's tragedy/ romance now. I think you know why. All those who read my other bleach story _Through Her Eyes_ will have a good idea of it. *evil laugh***

 **Anyway, thaaaaaaaaaank yooooooooou minna-san for your amazing reviews! I am so glad you all liked the chapter^^**

 **I hope this one was okay too. Let me know your thoughts, kay? Sorry for the mistakes! :P**

 **Ja!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: *I always forget this* I do NOT own bleach! (so sad)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to q. jane 409. I am so sorry for being late. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Good luck on your exams ^^ do your best!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _[Edited]_**

* * *

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –8

* * *

His hands went lower down her back, his lips planting light kisses on her lips and then her chin, jaw and neck. Their harsh breathing, with the occasional wind that passed through as the only sound in the room. Ichigo pushed the straps off her shoulders and the dress pooled around her feet.

Rukia shivered as the cold wind brushed against her body.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her tighter, feeling the slimness of her waist, her toned and hard belly, bringing her as close to him as humanly possible. Her hands in his hair tightened as his sinful lips assaulted the hollow of her neck, nipping on her delectable skin. A gasp from her made something stir within him. He went back to capture her lips in a restless kiss filled with passion. Her hands went to the buttons of his tunic, undoing them with forced patience, her whole weight solely leaning on his arms around her waist.

"Rukia…" he breathed.

Her name falling from his lips sent jolts of electricity down her spine. She arched her back, their bare middle pressed tight against each other, awakening feelings neither have known nor experienced before. Ichigo's hand trailed down her waist, feeling the smoothness of her skin against his palm and stopped right above her hipbone where the skin was rough. He pulled back, despite his heart's and mind's protests to see what it was.

Right above her hipbone was a scar, going under the waistband of her tights. He ran his fingers over it, frowning.

"…what happened?" he asked softly.

Memories she'd rather forget passed through her mind.

 _"Where are you, little one?" the man who attacked her mother cooed, as if playing hide and seek with her._

 _Rukia pushed her back straight against the wall of the secret room her mother had told to wait for her. The man was dangerous, she could see. His eyes glistened in a bad way. He even thrust a dagger into her mother's stomach. He was a bad guy. She couldn't disobey her mother. Even if it meant helping her. Besides, her legs were frozen. They wouldn't move no matter how much she commanded them to move. Her whole body went rigid as the man with brown hair came closer to the secret room where she was in._

 _"Where could you be, little lady?" an animalistic smirk pulled upon his face as he took a crossbow from one of the fallen guards. "If you don't come out now…" he let the warning hang in the air, his eyes gleaming with evil intentions._

 _"No!" her mother, Hisana Kuchiki screamed. "Don't sweetheart. Do not come out." She cried. A smile in her eyes as she secretly looked where her daughter was._

 _Rukia wanted to cry as she watched through the small hole in the door but she nodded nevertheless, knowing that her mother will not see her._

 _A chuckle forced her to tear her eyes away from her mother, sitting on the ground with blood pooling around her. Her face looked pale, like she was very sick._

 _"If you don't come out, then…" the brown haired man aimed the bow at her mother."…your mother will be hurt." He said as he sent the bolt flying. It pierced her mother right through the chest._

Mama…

 _Time slowed down._

 _Purple eyes grew wide, as wide as it could be as she watched her mother cough up blood. She wanted to scream but there was no sound. She couldn't find her voice._

 _"Won't you come out, little bitch?!" the man snarled before unsheathing his sword and shoving it through the secret door she was hidden behind, he didn't suspect a thing since everything in the room was made of wood but Rukia saw the panic in her mother's eyes and face as clear as day. The tip of it impaled into her hip, a good inch deep._

 _There was no pain. She couldn't feel anything. Her body was numb._

 _The bad man went over to her mother, retracting his sword sharply, making her stumble. But she couldn't tear her eyes away even when that man tore her mother…apart._

"Rukia!" a male voice brought her back to the present.

She noticed her husband's brown eyes filled with fear and concern. His hands cupping her cheek and he stared into her eyes, searching for a way to bring her back from her nightmare. Her hands on his arms were tight, so tight his skin bore the marks of her nails. He brushed her hair gently, wiping away the sweat that had formed on her neck and temples.

Ichigo drew circles on her soft cheeks, trying his best to soothe her.

"What is it?" he asked in a whisper as he pressed his forehead against hers.

There was a brief moment of silence before she let out a sigh and pulled her head back, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Later." She mouthed, unable to find her voice yet.

Her eyes were filled with so much pain. Raw hurt. She was reliving the nightmare that haunted her every day. Those purple eyes he had begun to love so much glistened with unshed tears as they stared back into his.

"I will tell you later." She whispered, her voice barely coming out.

A moment of silence passed as they stood, lost in the depths of the other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said ever so softly.

She only shook her head, her answer visible to him in her eyes.

::

Lord Aizen was beyond furious. He was livid. The air surrounding him alone was enough to cut any man that came near him. Any man except, lord Gin. The brown haired noble clutched the hand rest of his chair tightly, his jaw tight and his eyes as cold as ice.

"Captured?" he asked in a voice that could freeze hell over.

"Yes, she was discovered and taken to the dungeon." Lord Gin repeated what he said a while ago.

Lord Aizen drew his lips into a thin line, the tightening of his jaw evidence of his controlled anger.

"Bail her out. We cannot afford to have her lead his men on us. The Emperor is no fool. He has the best of the best with him. We need to be better than him." the lord said through gritted teeth.

Gin raised an eyebrow, silently asking what to do with the woman after she was released. Lord Aizen stared at him for a second before answering as coldly as possible.

"Kill her."

A smile played its way on his lips as the younger lord bowed and walked out of the room.

Lord Aizen took a long sip of water and placed the glass back on the tray as gently as possible. He stared out of the window, into the dark night. The stars were blanketed behind dark and thick clouds. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, wondering what he should do now that the second attempt to kill the empress had gone in vain.

A chuckle escaped his lips.

That woman, Mai Suzuki was such an easy target. She was desperate for money. So desperate she was willing to kill the empress. Of course, it was to save her dying mother. She needed it badly and he took advantage of it. He wanted to let her be, let them behead her. But he didn't want to let her run her pretty mouth off. He couldn't let the emperor know who was behind his beautiful wife's death.

Not yet.

Not ever.

Not even when Senna becomes the empress.

Lord Aizen leaned his head on his palm. His eyes wandered off into space as he thought of the next plan to rid of the wall between Senna and her happiness.

::

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was blue with no clouds rolling by. The sweet melody of the birds chirping filled the air as she took slow steps through the corridor, her eyes glued on the vast sky. Her purple hair was let loose, falling to her mid back in gentle waves.

Senna let out a contented sigh. Coming to the imperial palace always calmed her. Her uncle was in the palace hall, attending the regular court meeting. The memories within the walls soothed her, eased her. It had all been happy days when she was with his majesty. Though her intentions had been ill at first, things began to change later.

Even after she discovered the truth about her parent's death, she still couldn't bring herself to hate him. She would do anything to stay beside him.

But killing off the empress…

 _Is it right?_ She asked herself. _Is that the only option for me to stay beside him? Must I kill her?_

The young noble lowered her gaze to the ground as she walked forward, her mind full of thoughts.

 _I don't know anything anymore._

Lady Senna looked up, just in time to see the empress coming towards her, a green haired attendant beside her. Fear wrapped itself around her body from head to toe. It was a wonder she wasn't trembling. The way her highness held herself, the air of nobility around her was enough to make Senna crawl into a hole. There was no way she was comparable to her in any category. Her majesty was the pure essence of an Empress; there was no way she could deny it, no matter how much she tried to.

But what was important right now was if she remembered her during that night when she tried to take her life.

"Good morning, your majesty." She bowed low, trying to hide her face as the young empress walked past her.

She sighed in relief inwardly when she didn't stop. Senna straightened and took a step forward, only to freeze when she heard the empress's intimidating voice.

"Wait."

Her heart began to pick pace and she slowly turned around, wishing it wasn't her that the empress called to.

::

Rukia stormed down to the halls after breakfast, trying her best to avoid her husband. A blush crept up her cheeks as she recalled how she had woken up. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments and she was cuddling her husband, her face in the crook of his neck, one of his hands was under her neck as the most comfortable pillow she ever laid her head on while the other was around her waist, protectively. Their legs were intertwined. She looked up at him in barely held in surprise and saw him smiling down at her, his orange locks over his eyes as he looked down at her groggily.

"Good morning, love." He said huskily, the sleep still clear in his voice.

Rukia felt her cheeks burn and she could swear they were darker than sir Renji's hair.

Faster than a bolt, she rolled away from him, the sudden action catching him by surprise letting go of her. The black haired empress stood up and ran towards the bathing chambers, her face flushed. She closed the door loudly and leaned against the wood. She heard her husband chuckle lightly, sending wave after waves of electricity down her spine at the deep, reverberating voice. Her mind went back to what had happened the night before.

She whimpered and buried her face on her knees, pulling them together to her chest. What was it that lead for them to what they did? They have been arguing only moments ago and the next thing she knew, he had his lips crushed on hers. All coherent thoughts left her mind as he assaulted with those sinful lips, dangerously awakening things she never felt before.

Of course, she was a lady of virtue and had never been touched by a man that way. Her husband had been her first. And if she had been honest, it was way better for a first time.

But why did they kiss?

Was it because he felt the same as her? Or was it the primal desire in him? He was, after all, a very healthy man and it was no surprise he would want to fulfill those desires. And what better person than his own wife?

Was it because of his desires or something else? Something deeper and more meaningful.

A soft knock on the door startled her to the other end of the room and Rukia placed her hand on her chest, feeling the fast beating organ inside.

"Your majesty?" she heard her husband call, his tone something akin to worry. "Are you alright? You have been in there for nearly half an hour."

Her eyes went wide.

 _Half an hour?_

She had been lost in her thoughts for that long? Half an hour?!

Rukia cleared her throat before answering with the most lady-like voice she could muster right now.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. I am only enjoying the warm bath, your majesty."

She opened the door to the bathing chambers after a quick bath, donning a sky blue dress that ended mid-shin with an empire waist. The sleeves were long and loose. The low cut showing a generous amount of cleavage just enough to tempt any man looking her way. Little gold hairpins decorated her hair that cascaded down her back in elegant waves and her bangs were braided into a crown.

Rukia spotted her husband bent over the table in their shared chambers, sir Renji and sir Grimmjow beside him, their position mimicking the emperor. She forcefully tore her gaze from his bare back, trying not to delve too much on how broad his shoulders were and how his shoulder blades were popping out or the curve of his back or how muscular yet sinewy his arms looked, the veins of his forearm bulging as he leaned his hands on the edge of the table. It was only a part of his body yet she was drooling, staring at him a like a cat eyeing a piece of meat.

He was a drug she was addicted to. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Like a serpent to a flute.

She wanted to ravage that devilishly handsome body, kiss him senseless and have her with him, dominate over him, rule over him while she –

 _Stop right there, Rukia Kuchiki!_

She forced the thoughts out and sighed, swiftly slipping through the open doors without getting detected by her dearest husband.

A sigh escaped her as she pulled her mind back to the present. Nel was beside her, smirking like she knew exactly what was on her mind. Rukia sent a cold glare at her but the young attendant only giggled into her hands, mumbling a 'you are too cute, your majesty'.

She was anything but cute!

Rukia walked through the castle corridors, feeling the soft and gentle breeze that rushed past them, ruffling her hair ever so lightly. She was not willing to see her husband yet. He hasn't sent anyone asking for her either. But there was no way she could ignore him. There was no way he was letting her sleep elsewhere. Not when her life had been almost taken.

 _Twice_. _I feel so loved._ She thought sarcastically and rolled her eyes inwardly.

She vaguely took notice of the purple haired woman as she rounded a corner.

"Good morning, your majesty." she heard her say.

Rukia decided to ignore her but when she raised her hand to pull back a loose strand of purple behind her ear; Rukia noticed something very familiar on her wrist. She walked past her a couple of few steps before completely coming to a halt.

She frowned as she tried to remember where she had seen that particular piece of jewelry before.

"Wait." She called, still raking her memory for that particular information.

It was stored in here somewhere.

Rukia turned around and was somewhat surprised to see her husband's former flame. She could see the fear in her eyes.

But why? What was she scared of?

Yes, most of the people who stand before her get intimidated by her presence. After all, she was not just a regular noble.

She was _the_ empress.

"That bracelet…" she pointed to the piece of jewelry on her hand. "…where did you get that?" Rukia asked icily, sending shivers down lady Senna's spine at the coldness of her tone. Her eyes were no better, the purple orbs barely moved as they stared stone hard into hers, making Senna feel smaller and delicate than a mouse under a hungry cat's paw

"I-It was given to me b-by my l-late parents." She said meekly, hating herself for stuttering.

A lady does not stutter! No matter what the situations was.

"I see." Rukia nodded. her face impassive.

There was just something about the woman that didn't stand right with her. When she was around, her guard was up alert and ready, intensifying like never before. She looked delicate but by the look of her arms and the way she held her posture, Rukia could see that she was trained to wield a sword. Not many ladies knew how to. Why does warning bells go off in her mind whenever she sees her?

The woman looked harmless. She looked delicate and heartbroken.

"M-may I ask why –"

"It just piqued my interest." Rukia cut her off, turning around and walking away, leaving Senna to collect her jaw back from the ground.

 _That was rude!_ The purple haired woman screamed inside. She turned around abruptly and bumped into a soldier that was running past her.

"Forgive me, my lady." he called before running away, sending her an apologetic glance.

Senna dusted her dress and stepped to a side when more soldiers came running, frowning as she wondered what on earth was happening. Her questions were answered when the Empress called to them.

"What is going on?" she asked in that icy cold tone and the running men stopped dead in their tracks and bowed low.

"Your majesty!" they chorused, their spears held tightly in their grasp as they kept their head bent low. Even Senna held herself back from trembling under her authority.

And she hated it.

"The woman who assaulted you has escaped. We were ordered to search and arrest her immediately."

Senna watched as the slight hint of human emotion passed over her highness's face. It was only for a second but Senna caught the hint of shock on her face.

 _Uncle Aizen._ She turned around and made her towards the palace hall. The meeting should be over in a few minutes now that the soldiers were making a ruckus. His highness will not sit idle while his wife's assaulter was on the run.

Her heart clenched at the thought.

She hated that woman. She hated that woman who took everything from her. Her lover. Her father took the lives of her parents. And if that wasn't enough, she had to take him too?

She despised the way she made her feel. She wasn't scared of anything. Fear was something she barely felt. But when in her presence, one look was all it took to render her shaking like a leaf. One word was enough to make her mind go numb, leaving her unable to from words to make a proper sentence!

She hated her from the core of her being, with every fiber of her being. She wanted her to disappear. She wanted her to leave him and let her have him. She may be the daughter to the highest noble house so was she even though there was a slight difference in ranking.

She wanted her gone! She wanted her _dead_ , buried six feet under the ground! Where she will _never_ be able to get up from, never be able to make her feel scared and certainly, never to be with the one she loved!

"Kill her." she hissed when she stopped to stand beside her uncle.

"Hm?" the brown haired lord only raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Senna clenched and unclenched her fists. Tears of anger streamed down her face, joining together at her chin and falling mercilessly to the ground as she glared holes at the gates of the palace.

"Kill her. Bury her. Burn her. Rip her apart. I don't care what you do as long as you make her disappear." She turned her glare at her uncle who watched her with a sadistic smirk upon his lips. " _Forever!_ "

::

"Escaped?!" Ichigo roared.

The emperor glared daggers at the soldiers inside the room. They had their heads hung low and their forms trembled lightly. It was not a trivial matter that could be overlooked easily and they knew it. But the woman slipped right through their fingers, under the heavy guard like a ghost. No one was harmed, making then even more confused and questioning about her race.

The doors to the throne room opened and his father strolled in, sporting an expression he only saw when he was discussing battle. Grimmjow and Renji followed after him, closing the doors behind them.

"I have heard that the woman who assaulted the empress has escaped?" the former Emperor asked, his tone bland and not fitting his normal attitude at all.

"Enlighten me, gentlemen." He spread his arms as stopped beside Ichigo on the throne.

One brave soldier stepped forward and bowed on his knee, head bent low while his hand propped up on one knee and the other one holding his sword on the marble floor.

"We had her in custody till the early hours of morning. It was only an hour ago or so we found her cell empty. We suspect that it was when the guards changed their posts." Ichigo praised mentally for his bravery, not even flinching under his and his father's intense glare.

"She walked away…" his father mused. "Only a mere hour ago…" he tapped his chin. "In the middle of the day?" the older man raised a brow along with his finger as if he was talking to a child. "What is she, a ghost? How in on earth did she manage to slip _right through_ your fingers in the middle of the day when the whole palace is under heavy guard?" he asked in a rather calm voice.

Beside him, Ichigo was fuming. He was angry at everyone and everything. Silence engulfed them heavily. Every second that passed, Ichigo's anger increased. He felt like he was going to explode. He had been so close to finding the person who wanted his wife dead. He was so _very_ close. Yet it slipped from under his nose.

Damn it!

He almost caught the one behind it!

Why did things have to get so complicated? More importantly, _how_ in the devil's name did she manage to escape?

How was he supposed to provide his wife the protection she needs? Both of her assaulters caught her at her most vulnerable moment. It was only pure luck she managed to escape. Hell, it was by chance.

The next time, who knows, he might be looking at her dead body. Ichigo winced at that thought, his heart clenched painfully at the thought of looking at her lifeless body. His heart sunk lower into the pits of his stomach as he thought more of it. There was no way he could let her die. Even if it meant staying beside her through day and night, then so be it.

He _will_ protect her.

At any and every cost.

If only he knew…what awaited him.

"What is it that you deduced from your search?" he looked at Grimmjow and Renji, his glare intensifying until the officers thought that he could bore holes in the middle of their foreheads.

The redhead and the blue haired officer shared a glance before straightening their backs and jutting out their chin. They were very sure of their suspicions, no need for questions.

"She had help from the outside." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo's brows furrowed together in a deep scowl.

"We cannot say exactly who but that was how she escaped." Renji added, recalling what they had seen on their trip to hunt down the criminal.

Ichigo opened his mouth, his glare back at full force when the doors opened with a loud bang as it hit the walls.

In stormed his wife, her face expressionless. His heart dropped to his stomach. He never wanted to see that side of her. That barrier she put up against dangers and the possibility of it hurting her or anyone close to her.

"Rukia…" he breathed and took a step forward, to reach her but stopped dead when her stone hard eyes fell on him.

"I have heard something very disturbing." no emotion laced in her voice. They were void, along with her eyes. "Is it true, your majesty?" he noticed the light tremble in her fingers and she clenched them.

Ichigo didn't respond as he took the steps down from the dais and walked hurriedly towards her, his heart picking up pace. He wanted that Rukia who smiled at him last night. He wanted that Rukia who told him that she will tell about her later.

That meant she trusted him, right?

That meant she was feeling something akin to what he was feeling, right? Even if it was just barely. It was something right? It was something and better than nothing.

He didn't like it now. He doesn't want to see her lifeless like this, without any emotion whatsoever. She should be panicking that her assaulter escaped. She shouldn't be this calm. She should be crying. She should be shaking. She should be….she should be more human.

Not just a shell of a human.

She should feel something. _Anything_!

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head on her shoulder.

He will protect her. It was a promise he made as the Emperor, as her friend….as a person who wants to fall in love with her deeper and deeper, as her husband.

"I will protect you." He whispered, the silence of the room carrying his voice to her ears just perfectly.

Something in her stirred. Four words, only a sentence but it held a meaning that affected her in a way no mind could understand. She fought hard against the urge to hug him back and say that she was scared. Who knows when she will be attacked again? And who knows if she will survive the next attempt?

What was it that scared her? Another part of her mind asked.

She had no one left.

Her father was there, alive and well. But what did they have? Even strangers in the market would have a better relationship than her and her father.

Her mother was gone. Killed so brutally while she watched. She watched helplessly.

Was there any other reason for her to stay in a world so wretched? Why not accept the chance and let them kill her, whoever wanted to take her life.

Then why was she scared to leave?

 _Him._

A voice in her head whispered.

It was him. Her husband.

She was scared of losing him.

In so long, when she had begun to forget that feeling of warmth, kindness and love, he came and gave her all that, bringing out at least something she had decided to lock away forever. He gave her hope for a new, bright life.

With him.

Rukia slowly raised her hands and placed them gingerly on his elbows. He pulled her back and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I will hold you on that." She said softly, a small smile playing on her enticing lips.

Ichigo's face lit up in a huge grin.

He leaned down and pecked her once on the lips. Rukia blushed darkly and Ichigo chuckled. He brushed a stray strand of raven and cupped her cheeks. He could care less about what others say. She was his wife.

 _His._

His wife and his alone. She belonged to him. And only he will love her.

 _Only him._

Rukia closed her eyes as he leaned in for another kiss and circled her hands around his neck, pulling his against her. She loved how his kiss was possessive yet gentle.

They broke apart for air and lord Isshin cleared his throat. He hid a smirk behind his hand and cleared his throat once again.

Ichigo turned to look at him in annoyance, his arms still around her lithe form, bringing her flush to his side as he dug his other hand into the pocket of his breeches.

"My darling daughter." The former emperor began, walking towards the pair. "I love you and Ichigo both a lot." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Rukia watched him in mild amusement, her head still running back to the kiss she shared with her husband. "But I do not wish to see his tongue down your throat." He folded his arms across his chest as he stood in front of them, trying and failing to be serious.

Ichigo only scowled. Rukia let a smirk play on her lips as she thought of the perfect retort.

"My husband only _kisses_ me in public." She started, her hands going around his waist and Ichigo turned to look at her in surprise. "I have seen people doing far more." she shuddered at the memory. She was still learning the way around when she came to a more deserted area and saw her father-in-law having his way with her mother-in-law against a wall. Poor Nel's eyes had nearly bugged out.

Ichigo snickered and tightened his hold around her.

"Guilty." Lord Isshin muttered looking away. He raised a finger and rubbed his temple.

The occupants of the room tried but failed to hold their snickeres in.

Ichigo burst out laughing like a madman.

Darkness loomed over as them as they peacefully enjoyed, forgetting the dangers waiting for them.

* * *

 **A/N: thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for all those AMAZING reviews. And so very sorry sorry sorry sorry for the late update. These past days' been hectic and I barely. Sounds like excuses, I know but I apologized right? (;**

 **Please forgive me for the many mistakes. I just finished writing this and updated without reading it over. Will be back to correct the mistakes, swear!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and once again, sorry for the late update!**

 **Love ye all berry much! :***

 **Ja!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_[Edited]_**

* * *

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –9

* * *

The night was beginning to come to an end. It was almost dawn but the fair haired woman couldn't bring herself to step out of the house, for she feared that she might share the same fate as her dear friend. She had gone missing for days now. They set off into the forest together, in hope to pluck some berries. But by the time it was time for them to return, she was the only one to come back. Her friend was no longer with her. God only knew what had happened to her. She could only, pray from the bottom of her heart for her safety. They had been talking. It took a while for her to realize that her friend was no longer there. She set on a desperate search to find her friend, hoping that she was only joking, and playing hide and seek. But then, she never showed up and she had decided to leave as quickly as possible, to inform the villagers of her disappearance. Days passed but there was no sign of her dear friend.

The blonde woman rubbed her hands together. She needed to set off if she wanted her mother and two little sisters to have a proper breakfast. They lived on the outskirts of the village. The market was still very far, right in the middle of the village. They were not the most able family in the village. The woman let out a sigh and nodded, as if reassuring herself that everything was going to be alright.

She needed to go. For the sake of her family.

 _If father was still here we wouldn't….._

She closed her eyes, forcing her mind to stop before finishing the sentence.

The wooden door creaked not too silently as she opened the door and slipped outside, as silently as she could. The cold air brushed against her and she wrapped the old knitted scarf around her shoulders tighter. It was only dawn and she could still make it home before her mother and her lovely sisters woke up. The sound of her sandals caressing the soft ground underneath echoed through the silence and her eyes darted around her, alert for anything suspicious. The fire posts provided enough light for her to make out the path but none hidden behind the shadows. Everything seemed eerie this morning.

Way eerie she felt goosebumps rising on her skin.

There was ruffling and she gasped. Her head jerked to the right where the sound came from and saw a cat yawning as it jumped off a roof. She stopped to ease the drumming beat of her heart and clutched the fabric above her chest, heaving a sigh.

And then, she saw a shadow coming towards her from behind. She was barely able to turn her head before a woven sack was wrapped around her head. Her screams were muffled by a large hand and she thrashed against the strong hold as whoever it was began to drag her away.

::

Aizen walked through the market. His beautiful niece was beside him, her eyes darting to and from things she took a liking to.

"Please!" he heard a wail.

The brown haired lord turned around to see a woman, probably in her mid-forties by the looks of it, in rags and crying as she went from person to person.

"Have you seen my daughter?" she asked a random man who shook his head in response. She only sobbed harder and walked over to someone else, asking the same question. Her body shook as she cried harder every time the answer came out as a no.

And then, her green eyes landed on him.

"My lord!" she came running towards him. Her eyes looked desperate and puffy.

"My lord!" she gasped as he kneeled in front of him. It attracted many eyes but he didn't care as long as the woman knew her place. "Please, may you live a long and healthy life. This humble servant only wishes nothing more than to find her daughter. She left this morning and never came back. Please, my lord, I request you, please, help me find my daughter." She begged, her voice breaking at the end.

Aizen crouched down to her level, taking one of her hands that were clutching the dirt. He needed to act compassionate and like the good lord as everyone knew him to be in public.

"Do not worry. I shall ask of the Emperor. Fear not, you will have your daughter by your side very soon."

The brown haired lord smiled gently and the woman looked all too grateful for his liking.

After all, he had no intention of letting his majesty know of the problem that arose in his kingdom.

::

The sound of hooves hitting on the grassy ground echoed through the air as two magnificent stallions tried to outrun each other. One black, the other white. Absolutely flawless, and unquestionably elegant, like the ones riding them. The white beast neighed, shaking its head as its long mane danced in the wind and its rider, a purpled eyed beauty with hair as dark as a moonless night laughed merrily. The black one, as if answering to its companion did the same and its rider, one with hazel eyes, as brown as it could be, hair orange like the fruit itself patted on the side of its head, urging the black beast to run faster.

"Come on, boy. Beat her." he whispered in its ear, a smirk playing on his devilishly handsome face.

The black horse neighed loudly and began to run even faster, passing its companion.

Rukia pulled on the reins, urging her horse to run even faster. Their surroundings passed in a blur as they competed with each other, to see who can reach the great water fall sooner. Behind them, the palace began to diminish in size as they rode away.

Her laugh echoed through the thick and humongous trees as her horse galloped expertly, avoiding all the obstacles in its way, so its master could win.

"I see you are falling behind, your majesty!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Not quite, my love." His voice sounded closer than it should be considering minutes ago, he was way behind her she thought she might lose sight of him.

A startled gasp escaped her lips and she pulled on the reins harder, the horse striding even faster. Their breathing began to get uneven as they neared the clearing where the country's largest waterfall was. The sound of it was heard long before they could see it. It fueled her will to reach faster than her husband, beating him in their little challenge.

When Ichigo finally arrived at the clearing, Rukia was already there, standing beside her horse and running her hand through its mane.

"He has grown healthy." The emperor said as he dismounted his black stallion and walked towards her, holding the beast by its reins.

"It's a she." She said without looking up at him and he studied her side view.

A small smile graced her lips as she combed her hand through the white horse's mane. It was as if she was conversing with it, like she knew the animal language. She donned a white sleeveless dress with a slit on the side that revealed the brown boots she wore. It was loose and didn't hug her body like a second skin and he was glad he forced her to change into them rather than allowing her to wear the tight and revealing attire she picked. He didn't want all the eyes to ravish her body. It belonged to him. None else.

The strands that fell out of her French braid waved in the air as a soft breeze brushed past them.

She looked extremely breathtaking. He was glad he took her out. There was nothing but a frown on her face for the past two days. He knew she was a person that loved freedom; Yoruichi herself had said it several times.

 _If you want to win her heart_. The woman's voice echoed in his head. She had been giving him every bit of information she knew of his wife though he had said to her that he didn't need them. But the lady witch had said that he wanted to and that she was very sure he was falling for her deeply.

Which was all very true.

And the fact that it had been two days since her assaulter escaped, Ichigo knew she wanted a sort of release of the pent up stress inside her. So, he asked her if she wanted to race with him. Her eyes shined with glee but she tried hard not to show the near-exploding excitement.

"She?" he asked as he tied the reins of his horse to a nearby branch and walking towards her.

"Yes, your majesty. It's a she." She repeated.

"I see." he said softly as he stood behind her.

Rukia felt his breath on the bare skin of the nape of her neck. It sent tingles down the length of her spine. Not before long, she felt his hands snake around her waist, slowly, as if asking her permission first. She didn't refuse him so he pulled her to his chest, her hands in the mare's mane losing and went limp by her sides. His strong arms tightened around her.

It felt peaceful. So much she couldn't help but close her eyes. There were the soft chirps of birds, streaming water and wind around them. His breaths and the beat of his heart against her back.

Perfect tranquility. So serene.

"Rukia." He whispered into her hair.

"Hm." She hummed trying to lean further into his touch.

"Rukia….Kurosaki." it felt like he was testing her name. Her new name. How it felt like. Of course, it was perfect. It fit her perfectly. Like she was meant to take his name.

"Yes, your majesty? What is it?" she asked in a low voice. Like she was scared that if she spoke any louder, the peace might be disrupted, it might disappear.

"It fits you." He said, closing his eyes and burying his face between the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Of course." She said with a sly smile and a deep chuckle was his response. "It feels nice to be outside, away from all the stress of running an empire. I think I understand why you wish be so free."

"Mhm. The nature…riding is what kept me sane." She spoke softly, opening her eyes as the days she struggled for life passed through her mind. "The nightmares were constant back then. Places like these helped me gain my thoughts back."

"Would you like to share with me?" he asked and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Would you listen?"

Rukia didn't know where the sudden urge to tell him her darkest secrets and deepest agony came from. Would he understand? Would he leave? Would he look at her the same again? Would he still love her after telling him all those gruesome stories? But his words were enough to convince her that she was doing the right thing.

"Of course, I will. As long and as much as you wish to."

Rukia heaved a sigh and surfed through her memories.

 _~Ten years ago~_

 _"Tell me Hana, what have you prepared for mother's birthday banquet tonight?" ten year old little Rukia asked the head cook._

 _The brown haired woman smiled warmly at the little child._

 _"Many things. His and her lordships' and yours favorite, my lady." Hana said, her eyes shining with glee as she looked at the young lady, already knowing the reason why she was asking._

 _"Is that so?" Rukia folded her arms across her chest that had yet to grow. "Then, do you have chocolate brownies, chocolate cakes and chocolate cookies? As well as that thing that melts in your mouth…" the little lady frowned, suddenly forgetting the name to one her favorite foods. "…what is it called?" she mumbled to herself._

 _Hana only giggled into her hands and she brought it down to pat on her head._

 _"Is that thing called chocolate trifle?" the cook's grin widened more as she knew what was going to come next._

 _Rukia's frown lit up into a wide grin and almost squealed._

 _"Yes! That's the one!" she then cleared her throat and stood straighter, looking like the lady she was._

 _Hana giggled again, seeing how her little lady wanted to grow up into an adult so quickly. She was already acting like one._

 _"Then," she raised her head, air of nobility surrounding her. "May I have a taste of it? I would like to see if it is edible for the guests."_

 _Hana already knew she was dying to try some of the deserts she made. The lady inherited her father's pride to admit that her cooking was the best. And that she would like to have every bit and drop of what she made._

 _"You may. Right this way, my lady."_

 _The ballroom was filled with so many people that Rukia thought she wouldn't have any place to move. There were people of all rank filling up the room and the huge courtyard outside. Her relatives, other nobles and commoners were all present. It was a huge feast._

 _To celebrate her beautiful mother's birthday._

 _Speaking of her mother, where was she and why wasn't she present yet? She was supposed to take the spotlight this afternoon._

 _Rukia walked out of the ballroom and into the hallway that led inside the monstrous mansion. She took hurried steps towards her parent's room, hoping to find her mother there and take her to the party. She lifted the skirts of her pink gown so she wouldn't trip over it as she ascended the large half spiral stairs donned by a deep scarlet carpet. A smile graced her lips and she hummed as she closed the distance to her parent's room._

 _The door was ajar only slightly and the raven haired little lady dared to take a peek inside. Her father had always said that prying was bad but she only wished to know where her mother was. Maybe because she didn't heed her father's words, was what made her turn into the color of a perfectly ripe tomato._

 _Her father, his hands around her mother's slim waist was kissing her deeply._

 _Was that how adults celebrate birthdays? Her young mind wondered._

 _Rukia cleared her throat and knocked softly on the door. Whatever they were doing, they should celebrate her mother's birthday with everyone else. Wasn't that the reason why everyone was present?_

 _"Rukia!" her mother gasped and hurriedly pushed away her father, her cheeks tinted with pink. "Sweetheart, what are you doing up here?"_

 _"I came to get you." Rukia said simply, walking inside like a true lady. "Good afternoon, father." She bowed to the lord Byakuya. He returned her bow with a nod of his head and Rukia thought he looked a little flushed though she couldn't understand why._

 _"Oh." Hisana said. She stood dumbly, her mind still unable to function properly because of the passionate and sweet kiss her husband has given her._

 _"Will you both be coming down with me?" Rukia asked. Her big purple eyes were wide with innocence._

 _Byakuya bent on one knee to level himself with her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and a barely visible smile, if only looked closer, appeared on his handsome face._

 _"Of course, we will."_

 _Rukia couldn't help the wide grin that broke on her face as she took both her parent's hands and pulled them towards the door, telling them how excited she was and all the things she would do at the party and after that and the many things she had discovered and learned._

 _The party was over almost an hour ago but Rukia still lay in bed, unable to sleep. Her mother's arms were wrapped around her waist protectively and she looked up at her pretty face. She was the most beautiful person Rukia had known. A smile broke on her face as she noticed that she resembled her mother more than she did her father. Of course, she would absolutely love to look like her mother. Not that her father was ugly, he was handsome too but she still wanted to look exactly like her mother. She placed her small hand on her cheek, feeling the smoothness under her fingers._

 _Her mother was so warm._

 _She snuggled deeper into her chest and her mother wrapped her arms around her tighter, even though she was fast asleep._

 _The door to her chambers opened slowly just the moment she closed her eyes that were drooping with heavy sleep. She opened one purple eye and saw her father enter._

 _His steps were hurried and she could make the slight panic on his face in the dimly lit room. He bent over them and called to her mother. She stirred and opened her eyes. He whispered something in her ear. She couldn't hear it because of the sleep that tried to consume her. And the next thing she knew, her mother was calling to her, shaking her shoulders gently._

 _"Darling."_

 _"Hm?" she looked up groggily._

 _"Stay by my side, alright. Be very quiet. Do not scream. I'm here with you." She spoke as soon as she sat up and kissed her deeply on the forehead._

 _Her father stood behind her and she sent him a confused glance which he ignored._

 _Hisana grabbed her hand tightly and nodded at her husband._

 _She let her mother take her to wherever she wanted to go. Sleep tried to consume her once but when she heard the clash of metal against metal and a scream, her eyes snapped open._

 _"Mother, what was that?" she clutched her hands harder and shook her head._

 _"Everything is going to be alright." Rukia could feel the slight tremble in her voice. Her confusion only increased when her father had one hand on the hilt of the sword around his waist and the other around her mother as he led them to wherever they were going._

 _They passed the kitchen and Rukia made the mistake to look at the place. Her eyes grew horrified and her body began to shake as she saw Hana's lifeless eyes staring at her. She noticed a dagger embedded in her stomach. She opened her mouth to scream but a large hand was pressed against it. From the corner of her eye, she could see her father._

 _"Do not scream. You are going to be okay. Do you understand, Rukia?" he asked in a gentle voice and Rukia knew her father would never lie. So she nodded._

 _They walked past several other bodies, all dead. Their lifeless eyes looked at her and she felt so scared. Her father opened the door to his study and quickly shut it behind him. He walked over to one of the walls and tapped on a certain spot until a door opened. She was amazed that something like that existed in the mansion. She didn't even notice that there was a secret room in his study until now._

 _He gestured them to go inside. She looked at her mother once and she smiled down at her. Rukia knew she was scared but she was trying to be strong and look like everything was okay. She knew it wasn't. There was a feeling inside her that told her nothing was going to be alright again._

 _She felt as if this moment was a turning point in her life._

 _"Stay here and do_ not _come out, do you hear me, my lady?" her father asked her mother as they stepped inside the room. He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb on the skin before bending down to place a kiss on her lips._

 _"I will come for you, Rukia." He said glancing down at her._

 _Rukia nodded, knowing that he was telling the truth. He closed the door and everything turned dark. Light of the fire torches in the study seeped through the little hole on the door. Her mother sat behind her, one arm around her and the other on her chest. She felt uneasy._

 _After many moments later, her mother stood up. Rukia looked up at her in confusion._

 _"My darling Rukia, stay in here. I will be back." She said as she bent down to her level and cupped her cheeks._

 _"But father said not to leave this place." little Rukia said, her voice shaky._

 _"Yes, he did. And I am going to see if your father is alright." Her mother said. There was worry in her eyes and voice, so Rukia only nodded, putting every ounce of trust in her parents. "Be a good girl and remain here, alright. This will be over very quickly."_

 _Her mother kissed her on the cheeks, nose, lips and forehead. It was desperate and she didn't like it one bit._

 _She opened the door and locked it behind her as cautiously as possible._

 _Several minutes later, she heard the clash of swords. It came from her father's study. She leaned forward and placed one eye on the hole, trying to see what was happening. It was silent for a minute and then a body was thrown right into the door where she was hidden behind. Rukia jumped back with a soundless gasp. The person who hit the door stood up and her body went rigid when she recognized the person as her mother. She was holding a sword, the sleeves of her night dress ripped and blood trickling down her arms. The hand she held the sword trembled uncontrollably. And then she saw a man. She couldn't see his face but she knew it was a man._

 _"I am so lucky to have met the lady Hisana herself. It would be a pleasure to kill you by my hands." The man said._

Kill…mother? _Rukia's eyes went wide and she leaned forward again._

 _A bunch of soldiers stormed into the room and she felt relief flood over her. But when that man took every single one of them down, she heart began to increase its pace to the point where she thought it might tear her chest apart and jump out._

 _Her mother grabbed her sword again and charged at him. He sidestepped easily and stabbed her mother in the stomach with his sword that was dripping down with the blood of her father's soldiers. Rukia's hands began to tremble and the tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _"Where is she?" he asked as he retrieved the sharp sword from her mother's body._

 _"Like…I will…ever tell you!" her mother hissed fiercely despite the pain she felt._

 _"Where are you, little one?" the man who attacked her mother cooed, as if playing hide and seek with her._

 _Rukia pushed her back straight against the wall. That man with his brown hair slicked back and his brown eyes glistening with pure malice was dangerous. She couldn't go out, not when her mother and father were fighting to death to protect her. She promised them that she wouldn't go out until they come for her. But her mother was being killed. Was she just supposed to watch?_

 _"No!" her mother, Hisana Kuchiki screamed. "Don't sweetheart. Do not come out." She cried. A smile in her eyes as she secretly looked where her daughter was._

 _Rukia wanted to cry as she watched through the small hole in the door but she nodded nevertheless, knowing that her mother will not see her._

 _A chuckle forced her to tear her eyes away from her mother, sitting on the ground with blood pooling around her. Her face looked pale, like she was very sick._

 _"If you don't come out, then…" the brown haired man aimed the bow at her mother."…your mother will be hurt." He said as he sent the bolt flying. It pierced her mother right through the chest._

Mama…

 _Time slowed down._

 _Purple eyes grew wide, as wide as it could be as she watched her mother cough up blood. She wanted to scream but there was no sound. She couldn't find her voice._

 _"Won't you come out, little bitch?!" the man snarled before unsheathing his sword and shoving it through the secret door she was hidden behind, he didn't suspect a thing since everything in the room was made of wood but Rukia saw the panic in her mother's eyes and face as clear as day. The tip of it impaled into her hip, a good inch deep._

 _There was no pain. She couldn't feel anything. Her body was numb._

 _The bad man went over to her mother, retracting his sword sharply, making her stumble._

 _He walked back to her mother and slid the tip of the sword against her neck, ending her life in one swift move. And if killing off her wasn't enough, he dug the sword back into her mother's stomach where his previous attack was still bleeding, raw and fresh._

 _Darkness clouded her vision as she watched while he ravished her mother's lifeless body. Still attacking her cruelly, like a wild animal, without any fear._

 _He didn't have a heart. There was no humanity in him._

 _He was not_ human _._

 _Her body slid against the wall as unconsciousness overtook her._

::

"I killed my mother." His hazel eyes watched her as she whispered those words. Her eyes were staring off into space, like she was reliving it over and over again.

"Stop." He couldn't bear to see her like that. So lifeless, so dead inside. She had been living just for the sake of living. Because death wasn't ready to take her yet. Because it wasn't her time to leave yet.

He needed to bring that Rukia she told him about.

"I killed my mother." She said again, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

They were lying under the shade of a huge plum tree, its leaves falling around them. It created a beautiful scenario. But not exquisite as the woman lying in his arms. She looked so perfect to the eyes. But there were so many scars, flaws inside he doubted that would ever heal. But he will try to repair her. To help her regain her old self. The one who smiled frowned and giggled, genuinely.

"Don't say that." He wiped the lone tear that fell from the corner of her eye. "You didn't kill her. _He_ did." his mind came up with zero possibilities to who that sadistic man could.

"I killed my mother." She turned her head to look at him.

The moment he saw her gaze, it broke his heart.

"She's dead because of me." Her voice broke and she clutched the fabric of his shirt as she stared into his eyes, tears streaming down sideways. Ichigo shook his head. He had seen people crying. But it wasn't as sad as compared to her. The raw hurt, so vivid even he could feel it.

"She is not dead because of you." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her flush against his body, not caring whether they were lying on the hard ground.

"Every mother would do the same if it meant protecting her child." He said softly, trying not to break into tears but his vision was blurred by them.

He ran his hand through her hair as she cried into his chest, his own tears falling.

At that moment, Ichigo vowed to find the man who did that to his wife. And kill him over and over a thousand times again.

::

Lady Rangiku knocked on the wooden door twice before opening it. Riruka sat on the window seat, her eyes staring out of the window. It had been days already since she last talked to the young woman. They have shared only a couple of greetings since Gina passed away. There were so many things she needed to ask her. She needed to know how she escaped that mansion. She needed to know to whom that mansion belonged to and why she was kidnapped. But Riruka was not telling her anything. It was as if she was hiding something.

But what?

The moment Riruka turned to face her; Rangiku knew she was having a vision.

"You better stay away if you want your head and body to remain intact." She said and stood up, eyes staring at her without blinking and her head tilted to a side. "Do you think they will sit idle? You do, don't you?

She chuckled darkly.

"The moon is beginning to fade away. It will only be a matter of time before it disappears completely. What will you do then? What will you do?!"

Her eyes turned scared and her brows knitted together.

"Gina is dead! They will kill her too! A fire so great it rises into the heavens. Its smoke so dark the day turns into night. The fear so great it forces people to their knees as their bodies tremble."

Rangiku was openly crying. Riruka was having the same visions as her. What was the meaning of those visions? Of what were they being informed of? Why was she seeing a huge fire? Why was the emperor crying? Why was everyone mourning, holding candles? Why was she seeing the royal wedding? Why did she see Riruka donning the clothes of the head spiritualist, a sword in her hand with blood trickling down her left arm?

 _Who is it that I must protect, Gina?_

Riruka blinked once and straightened. Her eyes grew wide as she saw her lady shedding tears. She quickly ran over to her.

"My lady!" she shook her gently by the shoulders but the head spiritualist didn't move though the tears kept coming continuously. "Did I say something again?"

"Please forgive me, my lady."

 _Is it your sister? Answer me Gina! Who is it that I must protect?_

* * *

 **A/N: Konnichiwa! ^^**

 **Thank you thank you all you wonderful people for the many reviews follows and favorites :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be mistakes and like the previous chapter, I updated without reading it over. It's late over here but I just couldn't sleep without updating ^^ aren't I a sweetheart. (lol)**

 **Anyways, I will be back to correct the mistakes (:**

 **Ja!**

 **Oh and I might have changed the genre from tragedy to drama :D like all my other stories. I think I scared some of you. Hehehe! Gomen!**

 **But Ichigo and Rukia will have a happy ending, I can promise you that (:**


	10. Chapter 10

_**[Edited]**_

* * *

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –10

* * *

It was finally time for the spring festival. Cherry blossoms bloomed all across the land. The coldness was slowly being replaced. Though the celebration was a bit delayed, no one seemed to complain about it. They were enjoying thoroughly, decorating every bit of the village with several different ornaments while the cherry blossoms provided a natural blanket above them, its majestic petals flying upon them, landing softly, creating a carpet of pink.

Children ran around, playing and dancing with the cherry blossoms, teenage girls went around giggling and swaying their hips seductively while their opposite sex offered them beautifully made floral garlands, all the while blushing. Older people watched, reminiscing of their own childhood, a smile gracing their lips.

The environment was happy.

As for the imperial palace…

"As if I will allow you to wear that!" the loud voice of the emperor echoed through the hallways, startling some of the guards and maids that passed by.

"Why the hell not?!" the equally loud voice of the empress followed right after.

"Take a look at this!" Ichigo snatched the piece of clothing from the hands of his wife and shoved it in front of her face. "Do you really think this befits your title?"

He was fuming. Steam nearly radiated off his head and ears. The Empress was being more than stubborn today! She was refusing to wear a decent gown for the visit to the villages today. They would need a horse to ride and she had insisted she wear her sparring clothes, albeit loose though it still hugged her body.

"Of course it does, you insolent creature! This is what _I_ chose to wear and you should respect my decision, your majesty." Rukia jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Ha!" Ichigo let out an unbelieving laugh. "Who is calling whom insolent? Your majesty, _you_ will _not_ be wearing this and that is final. Do not make me force a decree on you." He said in a warning tone.

Rukia let her jaw drop. She could care less if Nel and the rest of the attendants were in the chambers. This was about her husband forcing an imperial command upon her.

Over a _freaking dress!_ Her anger had spiked. She drew her lips to a thin line and narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"Well," she began in a calmer tone. "I might as well stay in the palace then." She walked back to the bed and slumped on it unceremoniously, crossing her hands across her chest.

"Your majesty!" Ichigo bellowed. "Quit that childish act and come over here this instant. You _will be_ wearing a gown and you _will_ join me. Come here!" he took angry strides towards their bed and grabbed her arm.

Rukia refused to let go and Ichigo pulled a bit harder but the woman still refused. Ichigo growled.

"I will not allow you to wear this piece of garment you kindly called clothing and you definitely will go with me to visit the village."

Rukia was more than annoyed by him. In an instant, she shoved his hand off and screamed at his face.

"You can go and fry your imperial ass for all I care!" and stormed towards the door.

The attendants and maids were smart enough to move out of her way.

Ichigo, startled for a minute, regained his self and scowled. It was so strong his brows almost touched each other.

"Get back here, you stubborn woman!" and walked after her.

"Go away!"

He strode after her out of their chambers.

"A jealous emperor is always too cute to watch." Nel said, holding back a snigger.

"Rukia…" he growled as he walked after her.

She was still a few steps ahead of him. He had no idea how she was able to walk so quickly with that height of hers. Not that she was short but she barely reached his neck. But then again, he was regarded as a giant –kind word of his sister, Princess Karin, so it was no surprise everyone was short when standing beside him.

Back to the matter at hand, he still couldn't understand why she was refusing to wear a gown. Was she finally turning into a man? No wonder, she ride like a man, fight like a man, possess the strength of men thrice her size. It was only her appearance and figure that still remained feminine.

"Why do you refuse to wear a gown, your majesty?" he asked, forcing his anger to lie calm for a minute.

Rukia noticed the change in his tone. She stopped abruptly and Ichigo almost bumped into her. She turned around just as sharply and Ichigo raised a brow. The fiery look in her eyes had heat pooling down his abdomen and he gulped.

"For your information, my dear husband, I do _not_ like to sit sideways on a horse. And wearing a gown will force me to sit so. I think you have already figured that I am not like most ladies."

Rukia crossed her arms across her chest, determined to remain defiant till the end. She stared directly into his hazel eyes that were a shade darker when looked closer.

He didn't say anything as he stared her down.

 _Yes. You are your own person._

He took a step closer. He wanted not a single inch of her skin shown, except for her face. God only knew what he would do if he catch any man staring at her with the wrong intent. She belonged to him. Only he can touch her that way. Only he can look at her.

And only he can _love_ her.

He took another step closer, taking in her milky white skin, smooth and soft to the touch. Her amethyst eyes that penetrated through his soul, demanding his attention, forcing him to give his heart out to its owner. So precious. Beautiful. Exotic. And so very rare.

He stopped only an inch away from her. She could feel his breath on her face. She dared to lift her face and look him in the eyes. They were darker than they used to be.

"A dress would suffice, love." He said quietly, his voice husky and very deep.

"No." Rukia shook her head. Her resolve was wavering.

One of his hands went around her waist, pushing her against him sharply, making her gasp. Her hands automatically flew to his stone hard chest. "Will you join me?" he assaulted her neck.

Rukia threw her head back, closing her eyes at the feel of his lips on the skin of her neck. Her mind went hazy and she could barely think straight. But he was so calm. He even had his left hand in the pocket of his breeches.

"Will you?" he asked again. The hand in his pocket came to rest on her back, moving up and down her spine.

"Y-yes." She replied before she could think. She pressed herself against him, to feel his hands more. She wanted him to actually touch her. Kiss her deeply.

"Good." in one swift movement, he was almost three steps away from her. Rukia could only blink as he turned around and walked away. She caught the smirk on his face though.

It took her brain a moment to process what had happened.

"You pompous brute!" she screamed with all she had and stomped her foot childishly as another string of obscenities flew through the air.

Rukia groaned loudly, pulling at her hair.

 _That bastard!_ He used to such a cheap trick to make her agree. And top of all, leaving her wanton. She couldn't believe she gave in to her desires for him. And that wasn't very gallant of him to use that to his advantage.

The raven haired empress sighed. What other choice did she have than to join him?

::

His heart still had the same erratic beating when he reached his office. Ichigo turned the knob and opened the mahogany door to his elegant and beautifully decorated office. He thanked the heaven that the constriction in his pants wasn't that prominent. He was barely able to step away from her before he could have his way with her right in the middle of the corridor. It was only a kiss. To her neck. And his desires had already spiked to a level where he could barely control himself. By only a kiss.

Ichigo sat on the cushioned chair behind his desk and sighed. She was going to be the death of him. He chuckled as his mind went back to a couple of minutes back. Where in the world did she learn to curse like a sailor? Certainly, if Yoruichi had been her mentor, then she would have inherited some of her traits. And boy, the lady Yoruichi curses like a mad pirate.

The orange haired emperor leaned forward, elbows propped up on his table. He stared out of the large windows that overlooked the huge garden. He thought about how his empress had him captivated. He thought of how their first meeting was. It was all about warnings and promises to never fall in love with the other. Back then, he had thought he was in love. But after knowing his wife, after living together, he saw things he never thought he would.

Delicacy.

She was so cold and uncaring on the outside. She barely felt anything or so she led everyone to believe. But he had seen her darkest side. The part she wanted to take to her grave. She had no one to talk about it. She had kept it inside for ten damn long years. It was a wonder she survived with those scars. She held the pain for so long. He had his respect for her in that. If he were to witness his mother's cruel death…he didn't even want to imagine that. But Rukia…she watched it until her mother drew her last breath. If it wasn't for the injury she got, she might have stayed conscious and watch everything the sadistic man did to her mother.

His fingers curled into a tight ball at the thought of that man.

More importantly, why didn't her father talk to her after the incident? Wasn't the lord Byakuya aware of the pain he was inflicting upon his daughter? Why would he shut her out during the time she needed him most? Why would he do that?

Ichigo called for the guard outside and ordered for a messenger.

There was a soft knock on the door a while later and Ichigo granted permission to enter.

"You called for me, your majesty?" the man with dark brown hair asked with a low bow.

"Inform the lord Byakuya he is required at the palace first thing in the morning tomorrow."

::

He was waiting for her at the end of the stairs, running his hands through the mane of his black stallion. Renji and Grimmjow were beside him, mounted on their horses, donning the official uniform. Since it was a formal event, Ichigo had to wear the crown. The metal felt cool against his forehead. He had to put the heavy cape though it didn't drag behind him. It was asymmetrical and in royal blue with his empire's crest in the middle in silver.

A soldier brought Rukia's horse. His mind went off again. He still couldn't believe she had agreed though his method had been albeit ugly. But she agreed nevertheless. He couldn't even imagine what she would be wearing. But knowing Rukia, she would not fail to surprise him.

When they saw her ladyship coming down the stairs, Renji and Grimmjow whistled lowly, their eyes looking over her appreciatively.

Ichigo looked at the two closest people in his life from the corner of his eye when they whistled. He could see them drooling at something atop the stairs. Since he had his back turned on the stairs, Ichigo turned around to see what rendered them the way they were.

His breath hitched in his throat and his heart began to race uncontrollably. His hands let go of the reins of his horse and his body moved on its own accord. Climbing down the stairs was his wife in all her glory.

She looked extremely gorgeous, donning a hunter green, long sleeved gown with a thigh-long slit on either side. He could see a pair of leather tights underneath and shin-high boots. Her hands were concealed by a pair of gloves that matched her tights. Her hair, the smooth and silky locks he loved to run his fingers through was tied into a low, braided messy bun. Silver earrings dangled from her ears and they twinkled when she turned her head to look at Nelliel. He could see her white and straight teeth as she parted her crimson red clad lips in a wide smile at something her attendant said. He was glad her dress had a high collar that concealed the delectable skin of her neck.

Unbeknownst to him, a goofy smile spread across his face as his wife climbed down wearing the attire he had literally begged for her to put on. She had yet to notice him.

Behind him, Grimmjow and Renji kept grinning madly, their eyes running between his and her majesty. So much for denying their feelings.

"Good morning, my wife." Ichigo said when Rukia took the last step down.

She looked startled for a minute and then ran her eyes over him. A smirk pulled on his lips when he noticed the slight blush that spread across her cheeks.

He extended his hand and she placed hers on it. Ichigo brought her gloved knuckles to his lips, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Good morning to you too, my husband."

"You found a dress." he stated as they both made their way towards their horses.

"I did." Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Ichigo let go of her hand and Rukia mounted on her horse in a swift and practiced move. Renji and Grimmjow whistled again, knowing perfectly well that his majesty was about to snap. That was their motive after all. They just wanted to rub it in his majesty's face that he has feelings for his wife.

Ichigo smiled at her, his grip on her mare's reins tightening at the sound of the duo's whistle. He knew exactly what they wanted to achieve. And they were near to close to victory but Ichigo wasn't going to give in. He wasn't going to let them win.

He walked over to his stallion and mounted on it. He waited until Rukia was beside him.

"Let's go." The emperor ordered when everyone else fell into formation.

The large metal gates opened and they rode in a slow pace. Renji and Grimmjow were behind the imperial couple. Nel and two other attendants were behind the officers. A squad of knights from each of their platoons guarded the rear on horses while soldiers on foot took the sides.

Up at the corridor, Lord Isshin and Lady Masaki stood watching.

"Who knew my idiot son could be such a romantic." The lord sighed, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

The lady Masaki only giggled. "I am glad they are getting along well." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"They are getting along more than well. I am sure that idiot was dying to touch her all over right then and there." He snorted.

Masaki pulled her head away from his shoulder and stared at him with a pointed look.

"My lord, not everyone is you. Not even your son." And then a twinkle of mischief passed through her eyes.

Lord Isshin grinned widely.

"Kinky." And tickled her.

Masaki erupted in heavy laughter.

::

It took only a couple of minutes for them to reach the village nearest to the palace. Rukia was amazed. She was never one to go into public. Everything was brought to her. The scenery alone was breathtaking. Cherry blossoms were on either side of the road, raining down thousands of petals on them. Green grass was under the hooves of their horses. All and every type of wildflowers was blooming on either side of the road. The soft sounds of flutes were heard as they neared the village. She could see the people waiting, smiling so broadly Rukia wondered if their cheeks hurt.

She was glad everyone was happy. They were all smiling and what more could she ask for than for her people's happiness. Beside her, she noticed the warm smile her husband had. His eyes were kind as they rode through the roads. The people cheered for him. Some women fainted while the others turned a deep crimson. Rukia always knew her husband was beyond handsome. Most of the people there had their attention turned on him more than on her.

Rukia tilted her head to look at him. The cry from women and girls were nearly deafening. And he looked like he was…he was enjoying.

"Our Empress is the most beautiful person, isn't she?" she heard someone say. Rukia turned to face the voice and saw a woman, holding her daughter's hand. Her big purple eyes with a hint of blue stared at her. The little girl waved at her.

Suddenly, she was reminded of her mother. And her eyes.

Rukia stopped her horse, her eyes never leaving the little girl.

"Your majesty?" Ichigo called.

She didn't listen though. The Empress dismounted from her horse and walked over to the little girl. She crouched down to her level and smiled at her, staring deeply into her eyes that resembled her mother so much. Ichigo was beside her in an instant, recognizing the pained expression on her face though it was well concealed.

"You name little lady?" Rukia asked softly.

Everyone else was watching the scene.

"Hana." Replied the little girl. A surge of pain shot through her chest at the familiar name. Her mother patted her on the head once and Hana quickly bowed deeply. "My name is Hana Kusumoto, your majesty." She pulled at the sides of her dress.

Rukia laughed at the girl's sweetness. She couldn't stop looking into her eyes. She suddenly missed her mother too much. It became unbearable.

Ichigo noticed the tremble in her hands as she raised it to touch the little girl on the cheek. He made a mental note to ask her about it later when they get back to the castle. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Her guard was crumbling and he saw the slight wetness to her eyes, glistening as the tears begged to be released. He smiled gently and nodded, sending the message to her through his eyes, saying that everything was alright.

She took his hand and they went back to their horses. The cheers were back louder with more glee as they began to ride further. He noticed how much she tried to put on a smile, hiding the feelings she felt within, fighting for them to go away. He wanted to know so badly what had happened back there. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Everyone was supposed to be enjoying. She was no exception. She deserved more happiness than anyone else.

"Your majesty!" a desperate shout cut through his thoughts.

They were on their way back to the palace. Ichigo jerked his head abruptly to where the voice came from. He saw a woman running towards them. Her dress looked like it hadn't been washed in days. Her blue eyes were red and puffy. The knights were in front of her, their sheathed swords crossed in front of her.

"Your majesty! Please!" she cried, pulling at their swords to get close to him.

"Stand back." Ichigo ordered. He dismounted from his horse and walked closer towards the woman. Rukia watched with calculating eyes. Nel and the other attendants were beside her, their hands on the hilts of their katana.

"My daughter…" the woman wailed. "My daughter has gone missing for a week! I was told by his lordship that he will inform your majesty. He said I will have my daughter very soon. But…but I never heard anything of my daughter. Please, your majesty, may I be so bold to request a search for my daughter."

Ichigo had his brows furrowed. He turned to the officers atop their horses.

"How come I was never informed of this?"

Renji was the first to speak. "We found nothing of that sort through our reports. There was not a single complaint of anyone missing.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and turned back to the woman.

"I will find your daughter. You have my word." The reassurance from the emperor himself somewhat eased the woman's mind.

He ordered a knight to escort her home.

::

Rukia followed her husband into his office. Renji and Grimmjow were close behind. She watched as he paced in the room.

"Her daughter went missing. It's been a week now. She asked a lord to inform me of her tragedy. If that was a lord, the he must have been a noble right? Then why was I never told of this? How come you both didn't find anything about it?" he spoke to himself.

"Because whoever this noble was, didn't want the news to reach you?" Rukia supplied.

Ichigo looked at her in question. "Why?"

"He might be someone who does not support your reign. Who does not see you fitting as en emperor?"

He looked at her baffled.

"Your majesty, your accusations are preposterous. Why would a noble defy my rule?

"It is very logical, actually." she walked over to the armchair and sat on it, Ichigo's eyes following her. "Someone dared to take my life. twice." She held up two fingers and waved in the air. "I am very sure a mere commoner will not be able to do something like that. Either my assaulter was out of her mind or someone stronger, someone with power was behind her." she paused for a while.

"Someone who wants to take you down." She stared at him straight in the eyes.

Ichigo let his mind sink in her words. It made sense. The woman had requested a noble to ask him to send a search party for her daughter. But the request never made it to him. It was either he forgot or deliberately refused to tell him. His gut told him to choose the latter.

Why would he forget to inform him something like that?

The orange haired emperor turned to the two men.

"Renji, I need you to investigate this matter. Now." The red haired officer bowed and raced out of the door.

"Why do I have a feeling that this goes deeper?" Grimmjow asked a troubled look on his face.

"Will you be joining us to watch the firework festival, officer?" Rukia asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Grimmjow nodded.

::

Rukia walked out of the changing screen to see her husband sitting on the bed, his right leg bobbing up and down as he leaned forward, elbows propped up on his knees. Rukia sighed. They only have a few minutes until the festival begins. He had been that way from the moment he came back after seeing sir Renji and his squad off. He could barely hold his nervousness in. Was he always this scared every time his beloved officers go out on an investigation?

"Your majesty." She called, putting on the diamond necklace and matching earrings. "What are you worried about?" she asked casually as she gave herself an onceover.

She donned a deep maroon gown with long sleeves, the back fell almost to her mid-back in a large V while the front was low cut. The skirt flared as she turned and the bodice hugged her torso tightly. Her hair was loose and falling to her back in straight lines, only a silver hairpin was used on a side, right above her left ear as a decoration.

"I am not worried." Came his reply.

Rukia snorted. "Please my husband. Even the blind can see you shaking." She walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed.

The cool night air of spring rushed through the balcony doors. Ichigo refused to meet her eyes. Rukia sighed and took his hands in hers.

"Your men are the strongest and most idiotic people I have ever met. They are stronger than you think. They can take care of themselves just perfectly. Like you," she flicked him on the forehead. "They are stubborn and will not give up easily. Sir Renji will come back. Just believe in him. Have a little more faith in your men, will you." She nudged him in the ribs playfully.

Ichigo only smiled. That alone told her many things. It showed how much relieved he was by her words. She was glad she was of any help to him in his troubled moment.

"I know. I am always right." She jutted out her chin and crossed her arms across her chest.

Ichigo chuckled and leaned down for a kiss. Rukia melted right then there. She took a sharp intake of breath, sending electric shocks down his spine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to his lap. Her hands went to snake around his neck, bringing him even closer. His hand went to her neck, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss. But before he could completely devour her, Rukia pulled back.

"The festival will begin shortly." She said breathlessly and jumped out of his hold.

"Rukia…." He groaned but followed her nonetheless.

He adjusted the asymmetrical cape and his shirt before walking out of their chambers.

Rukia and Ichigo walked into the yard, her hand holding the back of his elbow. The courtyard was filled with people. His family came to greet them as soon as they made their grand appearance. Every single person looked extremely gorgeous, donning the finest of the finest clothes and expensive jewelries.

The imperial couple stood in front of the huge lake as the fireworks exploded in the sky. Their necks were craned upwards. Ichigo tilted his head to look at his wife. Her face glowed luminously as the different types of light exploded in the sky. It made her look exceptionally beautiful.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes." He brought her closer. "It is."

The party had yet to start. Ichigo decided to overlook the nagging feeling at the pit of stomach and enjoy the night.

::

Disaster had struck by morning. It was bigger and more dangerous than he had imagined. It only got worse when Sir Renji came in all bloody, bruises covering his body, arrows embedded into different parts of his body.

"Renji!" the emperor rushed over to his comrade.

Ichigo leaned down to hear the gravest words spoken to him in a while.

Renji was the only survivor of his squad. The rest have been wiped out in cold blood.

"Get a medic!" he yelled from the top of his voice.

Rukia stood behind them, dread filling every inch of her body. Either way she looked, Rukia couldn't help but think that this was her fault.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my lovely darlings! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter (:**

 **Thank you (infinite times) for all those amazing reviews many follows and favorites.**

 **So very sorry for the mistakes ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –11

* * *

Rukia sat in front of the dressing table. Soft breeze rushed past through the open doors of the balcony. It was early in the morning. The young Empress picked up the brush on the table and brushed it through her silk locks, her amethyst eyes glued on her reflection in the mirror. She pulled the high collar of her black gown down a little, just enough to show the red mark above her collarbone and another on the side of her neck. She was sure there were more.

Pink tinted her cheeks as her mind recalled the events from last night. She couldn't help the smile that crept up on her lips.

Last night, she and her husband…she and her Emperor…had finally consummated their marriage. Her blush deepened.

He was barely able to keep his hands off her throughout the festival. He was overprotective. He glared at every single man who turned to look at her. He even hit sir Grimmjow behind the head so hard it was a wonder he didn't faint.

But the best part had been when they came back to their chambers. She was tired and had decided to take a quick bath and sleep like a log. But it all jumped out of the window when his majesty pinned her to the door, locking it and kissed her madly. He was restless. It was like she was the oxygen he needed to breathe. But it made her turn into a gooey mess right under his feet as he assaulted her with those sinful lips. His inexperienced yet naturally talented hands roamed over her body.

There was nothing that stopped them and she didn't want him to stop. She only wanted him to continue. And he did.

Soon, their clothes trailed behind them as he guided them both to their bed. Their heavy breaths dominated over the silence that hung in the air. There wasn't a single place he hadn't laid claim over. There wasn't an inch of her skin where his hands hadn't touched. It had been nothing but a night of pure pleasure.

She was sure her face had turned crimson by now and she still couldn't bring herself to get embarrassed when he kissed her so deeply with so much love.

Oh dear. She was going to die at the rate her heart was beating.

"You don't have to think so much about it. We could always do it again. Anytime." The deep voice of her husband rang in her ears and she felt a soft kiss to her hair.

Rukia turned beet red.

"I-I was n-not." She averted her eyes from the mirror and looked at anything but him.

"Your blush betrays you." Ichigo stood straight, chuckling.

"It betrays nothing!" she stood up suddenly, startling him.

Ichigo only smirked.

"It does." He took slow steps towards her. Rukia took a step back for every single one he took.

Ichigo clasped his hands behind him and bent to her level when her back met the wall. His smirk grew as she blushed again, averting her gaze.

"Are you shy, your majesty?" she puffed her cheeks in reply.

"Of course not!"

"Then kiss me." He said immediately,

Rukia nearly flipped.

"W-what?" She stared at him wide-eyed.

"You heard me, my wife. Kiss me." He repeated casually with a careless shrug.

Rukia gaped at him. He was making fun of her.

 _That bastard!_

She dared to drop her gaze from his eyes to his lips. Only for a second. But he caught it and he let one corner of his lips turn upwards. He simply loved the effect he had on her. It was truly a feat that only he was able to accomplish that. A remarkable feat indeed. His eyes darkened as he thought of the previous night. The way she gasped, moaned as she writhed in passion under him. It had been simply blissful.

Rukia noticed the way his eyes turned darker and his pupils dilated. His eyes ran from her eyes to her lips continuously before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss that left her breathless. How was it that the tingles and electric shocks never disappeared every time he kissed her? Why did it feel like every time was their first?

His hands worked quickly on the buttons on the front of her dress. In a moment, her gown was hanging off her shoulders, revealing the many marks he had laid on her milky skin. Ichigo took a moment to admire his handiwork before assaulting the same places. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath and her hands in his hair tightened, pulling on them.

"Your majesty…." She said, her voice coming out as a whisper. "You have a lot of work to attend to."

"It can wait."

"No…" she pushed him away and buttoned her dress up. It took every bit of courage to push him away.

Ichigo groaned. He wanted to feel her body flushed against him again. But there were important matters he needed to attend to.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked putting on a pair of navy blue tunic.

"I promised princess Yuzu to join her today." Rukia replied taking the brush again and running it through her disarrayed locks, all thanks to her husband.

"I see." he walked over to her and bent down to peck her on the lips once. "Enjoy." And turned to leave the chambers.

::

Ichigo twirled the sword around once, pointing the tip at the chest of the dummy in front of him. He was ready to strike when the sound of footsteps interrupted him.

"Your majesty. Lord Kuchiki has arrived." Ichigo immediately turned around.

"You may leave." He said to the guard.

Not a single emotion passed through the lord Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes. There was no shock, no confusion as to why he was summoned to the palace so early in the morning, in such haste. The warlord just stood there, hands by his side, looking at him.

"Do you know why you have been summoned, lord Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, digging his sword into the sand and playing with the hilt of it. Should he call him _father-in-law_ now? He was after all, married to his daughter.

"I merely followed your orders, your majesty." Came the stoic reply. "I don't know the reason why I have been summoned."

Ichigo nodded, pulling back his sword.

"Spar with me. A sword duel. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course."

Ichigo gestured to Sado who was standing a few feet to bring the warlord a sword.

He had a feeling that it was the only way he could converse with him. Through swords and duels.

::

"This is ridiculous." Rukia mumbled, glaring at her embroidery. She was a lady, the Empress at that, how come her embroidery was as bad as a garden left to grow on its own. The threads were everywhere, making no sense. She was supposed to make a flower not a…not a…she didn't even know what it looked like.

Princess Yuzu on the other hand, was humming merrily, a sweet smile on her beautiful lips as her hands carefully held the needle, creating beautiful embroidery. She was three years younger than she was and yet she could embroider better than she ever dreamt of.

Her husband would laugh at her.

And the thought alone had her wincing. As if he already didn't have enough reason to tease her. Rukia blushed again.

Her posture slouched as she stared at the piece of cloth on her lap. There was a nudge on her arm and she turned to her right, where Princess Karin was seated.

"Do you wish to be rid of this nightmare?" she whispered as lowly as she could in her ear.

Rukia's eyes widened. Her eyes dropped to the princess's lap where her embroidery lay. She resisted the urge to laugh like a drunkard. It was worse than hers. And she felt a sort of relief.

"Yes, laugh all you want, your majesty. Yours is worse." the eldest princess snorted.

"Is that so?" Rukia asked, mirth shining in her amethyst eyes.

She noticed the difference between the twins. Karin was more like her brother. She loved swords and other weapons, riding her horse and going hunting while Yuzu was more like her mother. She loved to do the things most ladies do. But there was love nevertheless.

"Now do you or do you not wish to leave this hell?" she whispered again, careful of her sister.

"I would love to. But poor Yuzu will be heartbroken." She whispered back.

"No! I have a plan. A plan in which she will not be heartbroken." The evil glint in her grey eyes reminded Rukia of a certain devil she read in her bedtime stories when she was young.

"What is it?" Rukia had a feeling that she was going to regret whatever she had in mind.

Karin smiled. A smile that sent shivers down her spine. She leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

Rukia's ears turned red. Her whole face turned crimson.

"T-that is absurd!" she whisper-yelled.

"Hmm?" Yuzu looked up and the two ladies immediately pretended to sew. She giggled and went back to work humming again.

Karin leaned closer again.

"What do you say, your majesty?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You are willing to take advantage of your sister's innocence?" Rukia tried to be serious but failed miserably. It was true she wanted to get away from all this. And Karin was offering a chance.

"Yes. That is the only I can not hurt her feelings." She replied.

"But…doing that is a bit…" Rukia bit her lip. The plan Karin had told her was definitely flustering. But it wasn't like that wasn't happening. It might. She was married to her brother…so it was going to happen sooner or later.

So why not?

"Are you ready, your majesty?" Karin whispered.

Rukia nodded hesitantly.

"On my call. 1, 2…" she nodded and Rukia clutched her stomach with a groan.

Yuzu immediately looked up, her eyes wide. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Rukia slapped a hand to her mouth, making gagging noises.

"Oh my, are you alright, your majesty?" Karin jumped up, holding her hand, her expressions overly exaggerated. "I told you to be careful. What if you accidently hurt the child?"

Rukia's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She could care less about looking like the Empress right now. Her sister-in-law was going overboard.

"Ch-child…?" heat crept up from her neck to her hairline as Yuzu sat rooted to her spot while Karin helped a very _sick_ empress out the door.

"This way, this way." The black haired princess said in a sugary sweet voice. "Unohana-san's chambers are this way. This way, my lady. This way."

The moment they were out of the chambers and out of Yuzu's hearing range, Karin burst out laughing.

"Run, your majesty." She grabbed Rukia's wrist and made a mad dash down the hallway.

Rukia knew she was going to regret it. Whose fault was it again?

Not a while later, the lady Masaki walked into princess Yuzu's chambers.

"My dear!" the beautiful woman quickly rushed to her youngest daughter's side when she saw her sitting in the middle of the floor, her face as red as an apple. "Are you alright?" she cupped her cheeks.

"Mother." She gasped; her eyes glued on the door and touched her mother's hands. "Am I going to become an aunt?"

Masaki looked puzzled.

"Aunt? Why do you say so?" she sat beside her.

"Sister-in-law is with a child. Does that not mean I am going to become an aunt?" she turned to look at her mother's hazel eyes that were shining.

"Who told you of this joyous news?" she whole face glowed.

"Princess Karin already knew. They went to see Unohana-san."

"Is that so?" she squeezed her daughter's hands. "We should celebrate then." Her mother stood up in excitement. Yuzu followed by, a grin marring her features.

::

 _Clash_.

He turned right, avoiding a cut to his upper arm and brought his sword from a side, ready to strike his father-in-law on his leg. But the attack was dodged and countered easily. The process repeated over and over again, neither able to land a proper blow on the other. Sweats covered their bodies, dripping from their foreheads. Their breathing coming out as pants. It was the aftermath of the country's best swordsmen's duel.

Ichigo jumped away from the older warlord. He took a moment to catch his breathing before running at inhuman speed towards him, bringing down his sword.

 _Clash_.

The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed through the air.

"Why is it that you push your daughter away?" he demanded boldly.

Lord Byakuya's eyes widened for a fraction of seconds but that was it. There was nothing more.

"I would appreciate an answer, my lord." He was the Empress's father. He needed to respect the man. "Must you hurt your daughter so much?" his mind replayed the nights she jolted up from nightmares. The tears she shed while telling him of the story that haunted her every night.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, your majesty." The Kuchiki matriarch retracted his sword and turned around.

"Do you know how much she loves you?" Ichigo shouted, forcing him to stop sheathing his sword mid-way. "Do you know how much she wishes to speak with you? Do you understand her loneliness? How much she wishes for a warm fatherly hug? Why do you push her away?" his voice tuned down at the end.

"I know there is a warm father in you. One who loves his daughter. I know you are a kind man. A man capable of loving." Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword tighter. "And if you say you are unfeeling of the pain of your daughter then come over here my lord, I will thrust this sword through your heart and make you feel again!"

Ichigo forcefully held the tears back. The picture of his wife crying in his head was more than enough to break his heart. He wanted it to be replaced with her smile.

Lord Byakuya's back was stiff. His hands were frozen. Ichigo knew his words had affected him. But was it enough for them to reunite? Was it enough for them to go back to the way they were before Lady Kuchiki's death?

The sound of lord Byakuya's sword putting back into its sheath broke his reverie. He watched as he gave it back to Sado who stood watching.

"Please excuse me, your majesty."

Ichigo watched as he walked further away from him, his face impassive and unreadable.

"Your majesty!" Grimmjow's voice was laced with panic. He turned towards the blue haired man.

"What is it?" Grimmjow was never a person to fret over things. Even if it meant he was on the brink of death.

"Renji has returned." By the look on his face Ichigo knew it was anything but good.

They rushed towards the front yard where guards were surrounding a horse. A bloodied body was brought down from it. Ichigo ran with everything he had. People made way for him. He crouched down on the ground, trying to calm his beating heart that was out of control as he brought a hand to feel his pulse.

 _It's there!_ His mind screamed. His pulse was there. Faint but still there. "Hang in there, Renji!"

His body was covered in cuts and arrows embedded into different parts of his body.

"Get a medic!" he roared and the men scurried away.

Within minutes, a stretcher was brought and Renji was taken to the infirmary. God only knew if he was going to survive with those attacks. Ichigo clenched his fists at his sides. He would make the one who did that to his men pay. Blood for blood. An eye for eye.

Rukia stood behind them, dread filling every inch of her body. Either way she looked, Rukia couldn't help but think that it was her fault. Beside her, Princess Karin's brows were furrowed together in anger. It was understandable. The royals treated their soldiers and maids like family.

She had been having such a good moment and when she returned, this was what greeted her. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Even her husband looked torn as he walked towards the infirmary with Sado and Grimmjow by his side.

"We should go and check on sir Renji." Karin took her hands in hers and walked in the direction of the nurse room.

::

Lady Rangiku's eyes shot open, a gasp escaping her mouth. She was in the middle of a prayer, in the great hall of the celestial hall. All the other spiritualists were there, donning the official uniform and they were all looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright, my lady? You fell asleep." Came Riruka's voice.

She didn't move though. _Asleep?_ She mused. It wasn't quite right. She didn't feel sleepy at all. She tried to remember what had happened. But she recalled nothing. Her mind came up blank. But it wasn't possible. She was sure she wasn't asleep. And if she had a vision, she would have known about it. She would have remembered it.

Suddenly, a choked gasp escaped her lips.

"My lady!" the spiritualists cried in fear.

Rangiku gripped the skirt of her dress as she held back the tears at the strong force her vision came at. Beside her, Riruka clutched her head. Behind her, other spiritualists with stronger powers began to have visions.

"There is a fire." Riruka gasped. "There is a fire!" her voice began to rise.

Rangiku's head throbbed. There was no way she was able to stop Riruka when she was having one of her own visions. Several images blurred through her mind. She tried to concentrate. There was an image of his majesty kissing his wife deeply though their expressions looked troubled. And then he left her. The empress watched him go, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. She jerked up when she saw what looked like a battlefield. Women were screaming, fires torches in the air, whips were brought down on their backs.

Her head throbbed.

Swords clashed against sword. Blood clung onto sir Grimmjow's blue hair. He brought his sword down on a man's back; slashing and a gurgled cry left his lips.

Her hands tightened around the fabric of her skirt and she shut her eyes close tightly.

Then, there was the emperor. A white bandage covered his torso as he lay in bed, looking deathly pale. The empress climbed beside him, leaning over him. A bitter smile overtook her impassive expression as she grazed her fingertips on the contours of his face. She said something but Rangiku couldn't hear. Her majesty then began to cry. Her tears fell on the emperor's face.

The next scene she saw made her eyes snap open and her heart stop.

She saw…she saw…

"The Emperor is dead." Riruka's voice supplied.

She turned to face her. Eyes as wide as it could. Sweat dripping from her temples and her breath ragged.

"What did I say?" Riruka asked. Her voice came out as a choked gasp.

"I need to visit the palace. Look after yourself. Do not go off wandering." Rangiku ordered as she stood up.

The head spiritualist grabbed her cloak, not bothering to change and hurried to her horse that awaited by the stables. It was almost sun down and whatever the emperor was about to do, she _had_ to stop him.

::

Rukia paced in her chambers. She was worried sick about sir Renji. She was told that he lived but has yet to awaken. Apparently, the physician had sedated him in case he might get up and reopen his wounds. But she was still on edge. She couldn't help but blame herself all over again. Even though he lived what about the other men who died? Men who were killed in cold blood? Renji had no choice but to leave them there, even _if_ one of them were alive. Someone had to come back and report the incident to the emperor. She had no idea what was going on and she really had an ominous feeling about the whole incident. Her husband had told her to wait in the chambers until he came for her. He promised to tell everything.

But she couldn't wait any longer.

Rukia opened the large mahogany doors and came face to face with Nel, who had her hands ready to open the door.

"Your majesty." she greeted. "Sir Renji had woken up."

"Already?" Rukia asked as both of them hurried down the hall.

"Yes. Sir Renji is a stubborn mule, if you haven't noticed yet."

"Who isn't? Everyone in this castle is." Thought her voice sounded calm, Rukia was panicking. Her palms felt sweaty and his heart rate took pace.

The castle was abuzz. Soldiers were hurrying around with weapons. Amidst all the people, Rukia noticed a woman wearing a white robe atop the stairs. She was climbing down, her eyes downcast. She had beautiful blonde hair and a body that men will kill for. The imperial crest was on one side of her robe while something else she didn't recognize was on the other side. When their eyes met, her head throbbed once, like she had been hit on the head by a sledgehammer.

 _"Save him."_ a voice whispered in her head. Rukia turned around, searching for the source. Everyone was engrossed in their own work. Nel was nowhere to be found. And no one was looking at her. No one else but her. She turned around to look at the woman atop the stairs to see the place empty except for the guards. Violet eyes searched the hall frantically. She stopped when she spotted her amidst the soldiers rushing about.

 _"You are the only one who can save him, your majesty."_ The same voice said again. She looked around. No one else seemed to hear it. It was only her. Her eyes landed on the woman again. Though her eyes were tear-filled, her lips didn't move. But she had a feeling that she was the one speaking.

 _"If you cannot save him, then, give up your throne. Give up this destiny. You cannot handle this fate, your majesty."_

 _Him? Could that 'him' she speaks of be my husband?_ Rukia wondered.

 _"He is the sun."_ her voice echoed in her head. Everything was out of focus, except the woman. _"And you are the moon. It is your job to protect him. Save him. He is running into certain death. Embrace him. And do not let go. Stop him. This mission…he cannot come back alive. Save him…save him….save him…"_ her voice sounded distant as it echoed in her mind.

What was that? What mission? What did she mean by her husband not coming back alive? Who was she?

"–ty? Are you alright, your majesty?" Nel's voice broke into her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

Rukia nodded. Nel looked unconvinced but nodded nevertheless, giving a nod of her own.

"This way." She guided her through the crowd.

"What is happening?" the young empress asked.

"I don't know either. All I know is that the emperor has ordered the generals to assemble at the throne room. I don't know what sir Renji told him. But looking at all these soldiers, I am sure it is anything but good."

"I see." Rukia nodded absent-mindedly. The voice of that woman was still ringing in her ears.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar crest. She stopped and Nel followed by.

"Nel." She called to the green haired woman. "What is that crest?" she pointed her finger at the wall where something that represented a sun which was in black color and a silver crescent moon inside it.

"That is the crest of the celestial hall, your highness."

 _The celestial hall._ Her eyes went wide. _That woman was from the celestial hall. And she spoke of a prophecy!_

Rukia began to panic.

"Where is his majesty?" she asked, successfully hiding the tremble that tried to overtake.

"In the throne room."

Rukia didn't wait Nel to follow. She stormed towards her destination, her thoughts running a mile each second. She warned her of her husband's impending death. She said he wasn't going to come back alive from wherever he was going. If he was going after those bastards who hurt the second in command of the imperial army, then he could send a force under sir Grimmjow. He was after all, the chief commanding officer. He would lead the men well. Was it really necessary for him to leave? He was the emperor. He had an empire to look after. Not just and an empire. Karakura was the strongest nation.

But if the situation was that dire, there would be no choice but for him to go? Was it that serious, this problem?

The guard outside stopped her from opening the door. She glared at him.

"I would need to inform his majesty."

"Then do it!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

The guard knocked loudly once and opened the door.

"Her imperial majesty has arrived." He informed with a bow.

"Send her in." she heard the deep voice of her husband. Relief flooded over her but it was gone the next moment, when she stepped inside the throne room.

All the generals were standing by the huge oval table in the middle of the room. Sir Grimmjow was beside her husband. The serious look on his face made him look intimidating. All the others wore the same expression. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Will that woman's vision really come to pass? What if it was just a ploy, some sick joke someone played on her to make her feel scared? To make her give up being the empress?

To make her give up _him_. That was very likely.

But it was a spiritualist from the celestial hall that told her.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo dropped the scroll of a map on the desk and walked towards the beautiful woman that was his wife. Though her face was expressionless, her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I am." She replied without thinking. It had been her automatic answer whenever someone asked her that.

But she wanted to tell him the truth.

He extended his hand and she took it. Warmth immediately filled her whole being.

How was she supposed to lose him? How could she hand him to the swords of the enemy, let them pierce him, let him walk straight into his death?

She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

He took her to the table everyone was bent over.

Rukia felt like her heart had been ripped out and dunked into boiling hot water. They were planning battle. Lord Isshin was at the other end of the table, speaking with Sado.

"What happened?" she was glad her inner turmoil was perfectly concealed.

"Renji discovered the hideout of a group of rogues. They were the ones who kidnapped that woman's child."

"The woman we saw while coming back from the villages?" Rukia asked to confirm. Ichigo nodded and leaned forward, his palms holding the edge of the table. He looked over the different types of maps scattered on his side of the table.

"Yes. Apparently, it wasn't that woman's daughter alone. There were several others. All girls and women." His hold on the table tightened and Rukia placed her hand on his arm. "They kidnapped my people, those bastards."

"How was Renji's troops attacked?" Rukia asked, going over a map with red crosses that marked a route. Probably to their hideout.

"They were ambushed as they neared the hideout. Renji remembers it though. They were all killed."

"Sir Madarame just delivered this, your majesty." A soldier interrupted them, giving Ichigo a piece of paper.

"How come you were not informed when this many people went missing?" Rukia asked as her eyes ran over the list of names that had just been delivered.

"Tell Ikkaku we ride out at the first light." Ichigo said to the knight and the man bowed before taking his leave.

"I don't know." his hands went to snake around her waist, bringing her flush to his side. "I think someone stopped this report from coming to me."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat and a feeling that she dreaded pooled at the pit of her stomach.

She felt _scared_.

"Your majesty..." She didn't want her voice to come out as a choked gasp. He immediately turned to face her.

"What is it?" he made sure she knew that he was aware that something was wrong with her.

"Will you be joining the troop?" she asked hesitantly.

Ichigo sighed, knowing what she was worried about. He cupped her cheeks and tilted her face up to look into her eyes.

"I will be leading them. Nothing will happen to me. They are just a bunch of reckless idiots. Renji had bad luck. He got taken because they were surprised and not ready for something like that." His tone was convincing but the woman's voice was in her head was dominating.

"Can we take this somewhere else?" she asked softly.

Ichigo grabbed her wrist and led her to the balcony.

"Rukia…" he started.

"Someone told me you will not come back alive." she interrupted him.

There was silence for a minute and then he burst out laughing. Rukia looked at him like he had just grown another head.

"And you believed that someone?" his hands went around her waist, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"It wasn't just someone. It was someone from the celestial hall."

Ichigo's smirk dropped. "Celestial hall?" he raised a perfectly shaped brow. "They said the same thing when I was a kid. But here I am. Alive and well. Married to the most beautiful woman and living happily." His voice was barely audible as he leaned towards her with every word and kissed her on the lips, his fingers holding her chin gingerly.

Her mind couldn't form any words when he pulled away. She could barely remember what they had been talking about before he kissed her. Ichigo smirked as if knowing that she was not functioning properly.

"Go and sleep. Alright?" he pecked her once more. "Everything is going to be alright." He brushed back her bangs that fell on her face with the cold night wind.

Rukia nodded, convincing herself that he was going to come back for her, alive and well. It was just a vision. There was no guarantee that it was going to pass.

::

There were only a couple of hours until dawn when Ichigo decided to call it a night and head back to his chambers. He was dead tired, planning the attack and defense and everything that related to the rescue mission they were going to set out on. He raked a hand through his orange locks as he stood in front of the doors to his chambers. He heard a scream coming from behind the doors.

 _Rukia!_ _Shit!_ He immediately flung the doors open and closed it behind him. How could he send her to sleep alone and not come back? She had nightmares. And he couldn't believe that he had forgotten about them.

He hated himself when he saw the state she was in. Her hair was disarrayed and she was desperately trying to get out of the sheets that were tangled around her, her eyes searching for something desperately.

"Rukia." He breathed and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could, around her shoulders. "It's alright. I'm here, I'm here. You are alright. You are fine. I'm here." He placed his cheek on top of her head.

"I saw you die. I saw you….die." she cried. "I…I can't lose you. I don't want to. I saw you die."

He soothed her until she stopped trembling, until her breathing evened out. She fell asleep in his arms not long after and he pulled the cover over them both. Ichigo fell into a peaceful slumber only seconds later.

::

A knock on the door woke him up. Ichigo rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn behind his hand. He wanted to kill whoever interrupted his sleep. It was barley dawn.

"Your majesty. It's time to leave." Grimmjow's voice came muffled from the other side of the door.

His words made him fully awake, wide-eyed. He looked at his wife who was sleeping in his arms, curled into a ball at his side. A smile crept up on his lips and he leaned down to peck her on the forehead. He carefully removed his hand from under her head. She stirred but didn't wake up.

Ichigo completed his hygienic routine and dressed up in his battle armor. He wrapped the belt that had his sword attached to it around his hip and looked at himself in the mirror, then to his wife who was still sleeping on the bed. He walked over to her, bent down and pecked her on the lips.

Just when he was about to close the door behind him, her voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she was sitting on the bed, her eyes filled with fear.

Ichigo opened the door wider and smiled handsomely.

"My people need me, love."

Her heart was racing so fast she could swear it was going to leap out of her chest. Her throat felt constricted. Her breathing turned ragged. She threw off the covers and jumped out of the bed. The moment her feet hit the floor, she ran towards him.

Her hug knocked him a step back. Ichigo didn't wait as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her with everything he had.

"Don't go." She whispered.

"I will be back." He grabbed her arms and tried to make some space between then so he could look at her but she only hugged him tighter, sending them both into the corridor.

"Don't leave me." She looked up, staring deeply into his eyes, displaying the turmoil in her heart.

He cupped her cheeks, brushing his thumb on her jaw. "I have to save them." he leaned down until their forehead touched. "It will be a piece of cake. Don't worry, Rukia. I have it all under control."

He kissed her deeply, pouring every emotion he felt into it. She flushed when they pulled apart for air.

"I love you, Rukia. I promise," he took her hands in his. "I will be back. I will come back to you. You have my word."

She was left speechless as he turned around with one last smile. Panic began to run through her veins again. She didn't know what happened but something in her just snapped.

"Ichigo!" his name left her lips for the first time.

Ichigo froze. He turned around, as if in slow motion. Ichigo suddenly felt breathless. He retracted his steps towards her.

"Say that again." He said softly.

Rukia looked confused.

"Say my name again."

"Ichigo."

The moment his name left her lips, he crushed his lips on hers in a possessive kiss.

His presence left her as quickly as he kissed her. Rukia opened her eyes to see his back turned. He took a step forward, promising to return to her. And promising to finish what they had started.

Her mind screamed at her to stop him. But she couldn't move. She just stood there frozen. The kiss was long forgotten. The only thing she could see was his back. Every corner of her mind begged her to run after him. Her heart was weeping at her to stop him, saying that he was riding to his death.

But she just stood there, frozen, tears falling in straight lines as she watched him go.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. This chapter is dedicated to one of my readers, EUEU as a late birthday present ^^ pretty quick, eh? Lol :'D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Thank you for the sweet, sweet and amazing reviews. You guys are seriously the best, I swear. No kidding!**

 **Ja!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –12

* * *

Her footsteps were slow as she walked towards the infirmary. Her leather armour fitting and hugged her every curve. There were much of her legs revealed. But she couldn't really bring herself to care about it or the lustful gazes that followed her. Even when going to battle. Because she would cut the enemy in half before they could even get close to her. One hand rested on the hilt of her sword that was sheathed around her waist while the other rested at her side, lazily going back and forth as she walked.

She blew a strand of raven out of her eyes as she stopped in front of the large mahogany doors, pondering on whether or not to open the doors or to just barge in. That would clearly disturb the patient.

Disturb the patient?

Why did she care? It was his fault that he got beaten up like some weak baby. It was his fault for being so careless.

Arisawa Tatsuki kicked the door open, the metal handle and lock fell to the floor with a loud clank. Some of the guards cowered, trying to hide behind their lances. They had heard of her foul temper. She was a General famous for being brash and violent. Pity was with those who were on the receiving end of her temper tantrums. And they thought sir Grimmjow was worse. But General Arisawa was the devil's pawn. They shuddered at the look on her face. A deadly aura surrounded her. They could only pray that the heaven was on sir Renji's side. They could only hope she will let him recover and not give him some more wounds and bruises.

"A fancy entrance as always, my dear." Renji rolled his eyes at the fuming general in front of him.

Her eyes stood glued on him like a scavenger ready to strike its prey. A nerve ticked on the redhead's forehead.

"What are you staring at, Arisawa?" he snapped.

"What am I staring at? What am I staring at?!" she snapped back, kicking the leg of the bed he sat on. Renji jumped but held onto the edge to keep from falling. A groan left his lips.

"I am staring at a buffoon who couldn't take down a bunch of stupid, empty-headed rogues on his own and getting his men killed. All of them!" she finished in one breath. "Do you know how pathetic you look right now, you good for nothing….good for nothing…" she trailed in exasperation when she failed to come up with a good name to call him.

"Shut up, you infuriating woman." Renji snapped when she opened her mouth again.

"Do not interrupt when I am talking!" she kicked the bed again and it creaked.

"Look who's talking. I have authority over you, Arisawa. Mind your manners."

"Mind my manners?!" she kicked the bed again. "How in the devil's name can I mind my manners when–"

"Stop hitting the bed, will you?"

"–you nearly got yourself killed!"

The bed took another hard kick to its leg.

After an earful for a good thirty-minute or so, Renji realized that it was her way of showing that she cared, that she was worried. How weird.

"We are leaving within the hour." She informed as she turned her back to him.

"Good luck." He said.

Tatsuki snorted and tilted her head to glance at him once before walking out of the broken door. "As if I would need that."

Renji sighed as he raked a hand through his hair.

"I'll need someone to have the door fixed."

But there was nothing worse than his inability to fight alongside his comrades and the Emperor.

::

She watched as the horses rode away. Anxiety ate her alive inside though she managed to keep a cold, uncaring exterior. She knew he won't be able to see her at this distance but she at least wanted him to look back. So she could take a glance at his handsome face once more.

Was it really necessary for him to go? Was saving only a countable amount of women worth his life? He could have sent sir Grimmjow. That man alone was capable of taking down an army. Why did he need to go? Sado wasn't by his side either. There were the generals and a handful of their soldiers, the best in Karakura. Was the enemy that strong? They were just rogues! She didn't understand the reason why the emperor himself had to ride out.

She huffed in exasperation. Rukia turned around to go back to her chambers when she caught him turning from the corner of her eye. The empress immediately turned around and walked closer towards the window sealed with metals bars. She could barely make out his features. But she knew he was looking at her if his orange hair was any indication. He pulled his hood over his head and turned forward. He rode away, never looking back, fire torches lighting up his path.

Rukia smiled softly.

"Come back."

She whispered as she made a promise of her own. Silently. To herself. With herself as the witness.

::

Rangiku stood hidden behind the trees, watching the imperial troop gallop past. Her eyes were sad and her smile was bitter. The dark forest green cloak did well to blend her with the darkness. Her fists were clenched at her sides as her eyes solely concentrated on the Emperor. The hood of his cloak concealed his bright hair well but little strands of orange fell out.

"Her majesty wasn't able to stop him, either." She whispered into the air. "Please forgive me, Lady Masaki."

Rangiku turned away to go when she saw a person hidden behind a black cloak run past her. Rangiku could tell that it was a woman by how she ran and from her physique. She stopped and turned to look around. Rangiku took a step forward, careful not to make a sound. The woman took off her hood revealing a familiar bob of magenta hair. Her eyes grew wide and she let her lips part in a soundless gasp.

What was Riruka doing here?

The sound of the hooves of the stallions droned out in the distance and they slowly began to fade away.

It was still dawn but the darkness was being replaced slowly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to make sure none followed me. Please forgive me, my lord." Her voice was faint and she could barely make out what she was saying. She had to keep her hearing sense keen in order to know what she was saying. But…lord?

Who was the noble she was meeting with? Was she being courted? But a noble? The nobles are not allowed to court a shaman. They would need a lady from another noble household. Was that the reason why she was meeting with this noble secretly?

All her senses perked up when another cloaked figure made his appearance.

"Fret not, kid." His voice was deep, smooth and flowed like silk.

 _Kid?_ Why would he speak to her like that if he was courting her? Her curiosity was piqued. So was her confusion.

Rangiku's eyes widened, as if in slow motion when the man took off his hood. Those blue eyes that were barely open and that hair, she would never be able to forget it. He was that noble she encountered from where she went to save Gina.

Why was Riruka meeting with him?

For the moment, Rangiku decided to stay silent and hidden and watch how things unfold.

"The Emperor…" Riruka's voice came out as a gasp. "…he is going to be injured. He…he is going to…die."

Rangiku's hands slipped from the tree she was leaning on. Her legs began to tremble.

 _Riruka…Riruka remembers…_

Her eyes began to tear up. The girl who couldn't control her visions was beginning to get hold of her powers. She was beginning to remember her visions. Then why didn't she tell her? Why was she telling that stranger who attacked her?

"Please…save him. Before it's too late." The magenta haired shaman begged, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please, lord Ichimaru."

"What is the meaning of this, Riruka?" Rangiku demanded as she stepped out in front of them.

Riruka gasped and she turned towards her, her eyes running back and forth between her lady and the lord.

Rangiku glared at the noble. She had no proof to accuse him of the murder of her successor. He was a noble. She would be beheaded for _framing_ him. Besides, Gina's death had been settled with as an attack by a group of bandits. Hard to believe as it is, but everyone pretended to believe. She couldn't be any more grateful.

"My lady, I-I can explain." Riruka said in haste.

Rangiku's eyes never left his. He was the man that came out of that manor where Riruka was held captured. Out from the place where Gina died.

"How is your wound, my lady?" he asked as coolly as if he was asking her of the weather.

 _How is my wound?!_ She wanted to snap but kept her manners as a lady.

"It is completely healed, my lord. Nothing to worry about. Now, may I ask what business do you have with my shaman?"

She made sure he could feel the anger seeping from her every pore. The nerve of the man! Does being a noble give him the right to trample on other's lives? To kill whoever they please, whenever they please? The world was a cruel place, she always knew it. And it was the reason why people such as herself exist. To make it safe. But even then, there are people who escape her eyes.

"That is very pleasant to hear. About your shaman, she sought me out first. It's her, your question should be directed at." He gave her a smile.

"I-I can explain, my lady. I-I just wanted to ask his lordship of a favor."

"Why would you ask him?"

"He…" Riruka hesitated.

Rangiku waited patiently.

"He saved me and Gina. He helped us get out of the manor."

Rangiku was beyond surprised. She had no words. Her mind couldn't form any. She was left speechless and utterly confused. He was the one who attacked her. But that was it. He could have killed her. But he didn't. He could have called the guards and let them torture her. But he left her alone. To do whatever she wanted.

"Why?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Lord Ichimaru knew her 'why' more than just the meaning itself.

"It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve it. I helped in the only way I could."

They stared into the other's eyes, as if to figure out the other. Rangiku's expression turned from shock to a frown.

"Is the manor we encountered yours, my lord?"

Gin shook his head. "I was merely a guest at his home."

"Whoever it was, why would he kidnap my shaman? For what gain? What purpose did he have? Why did he kill my successor?"

"Heaven knows." He lied. "But he is not someone you can deal with. Assume that he has Karakura in his palms. It would be best if you stayed away from his way. He will not hesitate to kill you. Or the whole lot of you." With the warning, the lord turned around to leave.

Rangiku took a step forward to stop him but hesitated. What was she going to tell him? Thank him? For sparing her life? Or for letting the Dokugamine sisters out of that hellhole.

But to whom did that manor really belong to? There was nothing but darkness surrounding that place.

Gin didn't turn around. He just walked towards his horse and rode off to his manor. It had been days now and the lord Aizen had been too silent. He knew it was nothing but good. Something far more dangerous was on the way.

::

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Nel asked as she tied Rukia's long and silky locks into a loose bun. Her hazel eyes were filled with worry as she looked at her. No emotions passed within her eyes and no expression marred her features as she just sat in front of the mirror, staring at her lap.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied monotonously. Nel sighed. She knew that would be the most she will get out of her.

When the green haired attendant pulled out a violet hairpin, Rukia stopped her.

"You may leave. I will call for you when I need you." She stood up, running a hand through her cream colored skirt. "Thank you, Nel."

Nel bowed hesitantly and left the chambers.

Rukia stared at the door for a minute before walking towards it and locking it. She returned back to her closet and took off the black lace top, revealing the strapless gown she wore. She then took off the wide black belt around her waist and threw it in with her other clothes. Her hands worked impatiently to take off the dress. Rukia walked over to a certain cabinet in her closet and opened it. There were all her battle attires. She grabbed a pair of leather tights and a black tunic that fit loosely. Instead of wearing the corset, the raven haired empress settled to tucking the thin fabric into the tights. She put on her shin-high boots and wrapped a grey cloak around her.

She walked out of the closet and into the balcony. Rukia looked down and sighed. Sometimes having her chambers at the top floor of the palace proved to be very disadvantageous. If she were to climb down from this height, Rukia couldn't guarantee her life. But if she was going to join her husband in taking down the hoodlums, she would have to take the risk.

Rukia sat on the stone railing and exhaled once. Is she going to jump or climb down from the wall? She thought on it for a moment before deciding to climb. It would be hard but she needed to give it a try.

And so the secret journey down began.

Rukia was sure it took her one long hour to climb down. She looked up where her chambers were and smirked victoriously. The raven haired woman turned both ways cautiously before running towards the stables. Her gorgeous mare must be dying for a ride and she was impatient to saddle her. Rukia was amazed that she wasn't discovered. It must be that the guards were too careless or she was just an expert at sneaking.

"Hey there." She whispered when she came to stand next to her white horse. The beast neighed in response.

Rukia looked around cautiously to see if the stable boy was around. He was nowhere to be seen. She pulled the horse by its reins, leading it outside. When she was about to saddle it, a deep voice froze her in her tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, your majesty."

Rukia turned around to see Sado, the emperor's guard. She sighed. Of course, she had forgotten that he could be sneakier than she ever could be. And he must have been keeping an eye on her the whole time. Rukia sighed in exasperation.

"I see that you have found me." She patted on the horse.

"Please believe in his majesty. They will return. There is no need to fret." Rukia knew he meant good. But the shaman's words dominated once again.

"You don't understand, Sado."

"I believe the person who doesn't understand is you, your majesty. If anything were to happen to his majesty, this country will be in your hands. In his absence, you will be the one to rule. He left his people in your capable hands, believing in you, your majesty. You should do the same."

He patted her on the shoulder once and turned to leave.

Rukia stood there for a while. Her face impassive, she put the horse back in the stables and walked back to the palace, straight to the training rooms. She grabbed a sword and stopped in front of a dummy.

She was angry. At herself. Sado was right. She needed to trust her husband more. He promised to come back. He was the emperor. He was a man of his word. He would never break a promise. The vision that woman prophesized have no guarantee. Ichigo even said before that they said the same thing when he was a child. But he was still alive. She needed to believe in him.

The dummy fell to the floor, cut clean in half, the hay stuffed in it scattered everywhere.

::

Their feet made no sound as they proceeded forward. They could hear the sound of laughter and glass clinking together with soft music. It was a cave but the sounds were similar to that of a tavern or a geisha house. Ichigo raised one gloved hand and the men behind him stopped at once. He gestured Grimmjow to come closer.

"I will go first. Tatsuki, Ikkaku and Yumichika will come with me. You lead the rest." He said to the commanding officer who nodded once.

Ichigo pulled the scarf around his neck higher up, covering up to his nose. He gestured the three general to follow him and they slowly, carefully walked into the cave.

The sound became more prominent as they stood hidden in the shadows.

"Beautiful wenches aren't they?" one man slurred, holding his cup in the air. "Such a pity we are selling them."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed to slits. They dare do that to his people. These people need a slow and painful death. Torturing would be too good for them. He had no idea how those bastards were able to take down Renji and his squad. He ran his eyes around the cave. The place was lit up by fire torches and there were tables and chairs all over the cave, occupied by the men. He could see that the walls were cut and made into cells. The light wasn't bright enough for him to see what was inside them.

Then, there was a scream. A scream that belonged to a woman. All his senses perked up. The place fell silent. He saw a bulky man bringing a woman to the middle of the cave. He gripped her hair tightly and then threw her across the cave. A whimper escaped her. The men laughed maniacally.

"Escaping is futile, woman." He roared. His voice was croaky as if he had been shouting all his life.

"If the emperor hears of this, you are all going to die." The woman said fiercely, getting up on shaky legs.

She turned towards the exit, where he had come in but was grabbed by her hair again.

"Do you think your _emperor_ is going to come and rescue you? On his shining black horse?" he asked in a mocking manner.

Ichigo clenched his fists at his sides. He wanted to go and slit the man's throat but he would be putting the hostages in jeopardy.

The man pushed the woman to the ground. He took a whip from his belt and hit her on the back. The woman cried in pain. Beside him, Tatsuki was fuming and Ikkaku and Yumichika was seeing red.

"You are going to give us good money after we sell you off. So stop whining and get back in your cell already!" a random man from somewhere in the cave shouted.

 _They….are selling my people for money?_

What right did they have?! They don't own those women.

Ichigo waited until the man threw her into one of the cells cut out in the walls. He guessed all the women kidnapped were kept there. In a while, the men turned their backs to them when someone took up a flute and began to sing. They were doing a sort of a play.

A perfect distraction from what he was going to do.

Ichigo pointed towards the cells and the three generals nodded. They took silent and cautious steps towards it and bent down to where the lock was. Ichigo pressed a finger to his lips, telling the women inside to keep quiet. They nodded, silently weeping in happiness. He fumbled with the lock around the wooden bars and it came undone. As quietly as possible, he opened the door, leading the women outside while keeping one eye on the men. The three generals who came with him did the same. But when they were on the last two cells, someone shouted.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" and all eyes were on them.

The women screamed as the rogues picked up their weapons and charged at the four.

Outside, Grimmjow and the other knights helped the women that came out of the cave mount on their horses. But when screams and metal clashing against metal was heard, the commander took it as his cue to jump into the fray. He ordered the rescue team to stay behind while the 'eliminating' squad moved inside. He was dying for some blood and now that he got the chance, there was no way Grimmjow was letting the chance slip. He would make the bastards pay for their dirty deeds. Did the really have nothing better to do?

When Grimmjow came with the rest of the soldiers, relief filled him knowing that everything was going according to plan. The rogues were well trained and they fought fairly well. But that didn't stop him from slitting their throats or running his sword through them. A couple of his men went over to the remaining women and freed them while their comrades protected their back. Ichigo knew he needed to compliment them on their teamwork. They fought pretty well together.

And now, all he needed to do was finish those bastards off and return to the palace. And family. They will be eagerly awaiting his return.

The fight took longer than necessary and the energy was slowly draining from them as it prolonged. The rogues pushed them back until they were fighting outside. The rescue squad left with the hostages, taking them to a safe place before they started fighting outside.

Ichigo slit another man's throat, the blood that spilled from him splashed on Grimmjow's hair. The color clashed vibrantly against his blue hair and could be seen from miles. But the commander didn't care as he brought down his sword on his enemy's back, slashing the skin and thrust deeper into his spine. One last gurgled cry left his lips as he fell limp to the ground.

It was afternoon by the time the fight was over. Ichigo ran his eyes over the field where dead bodies were scattered, both criminals and his own men. Ichigo cleaned the blade from the clothes of one of the hoodlums and sheathed it. He panted, wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

He walked over to his black stallion and mounted on it.

"We take back our soldiers to the palace. And bury the others somewhere in the forest." He ordered and a chorus of yes sir echoed through the air.

The soldiers and generals quickly scurried away to do their jobs, missing the one rogue who kept reaching for the crossbow lying beside him. Grimmjow's gut kept telling him that something wasn't quite right. He searched for the source of it. And about a few feet away, he saw the supposed dead man, a crossbow aimed at his Emperor.

"Your majesty!" he shouted and the emperor turned to face him.

Grimmjow ran towards the man, knowing all too well that he wouldn't make it in time. He unsheathed his sword and dug the tip of it into his back but not before he shot the bolt.

It pierced his skin on the side and embedded itself in his ribcage, missing his heart by a hair's breadth and he grunted. Ichigo gasped as he fell off the horse, clutching his side.

"Your majesty!" They were all by his side at once.

"I-it's nothing." He hissed as he removed the bolt in one swift pull. "We should ride back."

Tatsuki ripped a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his torso and tied it tightly to stop the bleeding.

Grimmjow sighed in relief. The Empress will have his head if anything major happened to her dearest husband.

::

Rukia stood in the throne room, staring blankly at the chair atop the dais. It was already sundown. Sado told her that if everything goes as planned, they will be able to return before the sun sets. She had taken over the imperial matters for the day and she was impressed about her work. Though it was only minor cases, she still managed to do a good job. Putting the responsibility of an empire on her shoulder for only a _day_ alone was able to tire her to bones. How was it, that her husband was able to do it every single day? Perhaps, the fact that he was born to take on the responsibility some day?

The sound of a bell broke her deep reverie.

"The emperor has returned." Nel informed. The woman had been beside her throughout the day.

Suddenly, Rukia felt very nervous. She was both afraid and excited to see her husband. She didn't know what state he was in. But hoping for the best, the raven haired empress walked out of the room, elegantly as if the whole world should bow before her.

Rukia stopped before walking down the stairs to give herself an onceover. Nel had told her that black was a color that suited her perfectly and the attendant had decided for her a strapless satin gown with a golden belt around her waist, emphasizing it and a crocheted lace cape around her shoulders. Her hair was loose and fell to her back in straight lines while a head band of stars with silver ornaments added decoration. Earrings that matched her headband adorned her ears. Her lips had a slight red color to it and she smiled lightly at herself.

She walked into the front yard just when the imperial troop rode inside with their emperor leading them. All the people gathered began to cheer, celebrating their return. A couple of bodies were brought on a cart. That was expected. But she was glad he was unharmed. Just the way she saw him leave this dawn.

As he dismounted from his horse, pain shot through his side. He held it in, forcing a smile as everyone clapped. Yuzu and Karin were the first to greet him, nearly crushing his bones from their hug. He patted them both on their heads and kissed their cheeks. His brown eyes searched for his wife. She was standing in the corridor, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Ichigo walked over to her. With every step he took, pain shot through his ribs but he chose to ignore it as he let her open arms embrace him.

"You came back." He heard her whisper.

"What did you think?" he smirk, pulling her back and cupping her cheeks.

He stared deep into her amethyst like eyes which had a smile of its own. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Rukia laughed once, her eyes dancing with happiness.

And he was glad it was all because of him.

::

Ichigo was in the bathing chambers. There were bandages and clean towels in a tray with some whiskey. Before they came back to the palace, he had ordered the men to stay silent and not to tell a soul about the attack. He convinced them that a good hot bath and a little bit of cleaning the wound and bandaging it up will suffice. And the wound will heal in good time.

But something told Ichigo that it was more than that. He kept feeling dizzy and his body temperature was rising up. The hot bath didn't help either. And now he was, securely away from his wife's eyes, cleaning up the wound.

It was deep but not severe. He had gotten wounds deeper than this but it seemed very odd for his body to react this way. There was something wrong. Ichigo shook off the thought and wiped off the blood that still kept coming and applied some ointment and bandaged it up. He pulled a black tunic over it and walked out of the bathing chambers.

Rukia wasn't there. He wondered where she could be when he had told her that they will be continuing from where they left off. Her blush had been amusing. Ichigo clutched his head with a groan as the surroundings began to blur. He plopped on the chair behind his desk unceremoniously.

If this is the symptoms of what he thought, then his wife was going to give him an earful, along with the rest of the palace.

There was a knock on the door and Ichigo mustered all his courage to sit straight.

"Come in." he permitted and a messenger walked in.

"A letter from Lord Ishida, your majesty."

He took the envelope from the man and dismissed him. He tore the seal that belonged to the Ishida household and pulled the paper out. His hands trembled and everything suddenly began to swirl. He felt his breaths shorten, coming out as gasps.

Ichigo clutched his chest as darkness began to consume him.

::

Rukia sniffed the tray she had in her hands once more. The smell of chocolate invaded her nostrils and she resisted the urge to swallow them at once. She needed to give some to her husband. He seemed to be fond of chocolates too. She had eaten her fair share of chocolate brownies and puffs. Now it was Ichigo's turn.

She balanced the tray in one hand and opened the door to her chambers with the other. She placed it on the table and looked up, searching for her husband.

"Your majesty?" she called as she walked towards the bathing chambers.

There was no answer so she knocked on the door twice. Still no answer. Rukia opened the door to see the place empty. She turned around, her eyes searching the balcony and their closet. There was no trace of him anywhere. She walked towards the door.

Just when she was about to open the door, she saw a bob of orange from her peripheral vision. She turned slowly and in fact, it was her husband lying on his side on the floor, his back to her.

What was he doing on the floor?

She crouched down to his level and sighed.

"The bed will be more comfortable, I believe." She mumbled as she turned him on his back.

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw his face. He was pale with barely any color. She touched his forehead and he was burning up. He was barely breathing.

Her heart began to beat thunderously.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you think is coming next chapter? *hint hint***

 **Thank you for the many, many reviews and follows and favorites. I am glad you are all enjoying this story. I will be leaving you guys hanging for some time. Although I am very sorry, I got my finals next Monday. And I promise I will update as soon as I get over with it.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes (the usual rant) :P**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Ja!**

 **…hopefully, during my holidays, I will update all my stories (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter 13

* * *

News spread like lightning, far and wide, throughout the country and beyond. Everyone was now aware that the young Emperor of Karakura had fallen ill. And people were losing hope. Rumours flew all around, bringing fear into the hearts of the weak. The evil plotted, taking advantage of the empire's vulnerability. They were aware that the poison running through the young Emperor's veins was deadly. There was no certainty that he will awake. They needed word from the imperial family; they needed word of assurance that their emperor was still alive. That he will rise.

It's been three days. Word has yet to be announced. They were losing hope. Talk of who will become the next Emperor was beginning to arise. Arguments filled the taverns and pubs, debating who will and who will not take over the throne.

Where was the Empress?

They had yet to see her since the Emperor fell unconscious.

She was depressed. She was sad. Crestfallen.

Her hair hadn't been brushed in three days, just how it had been since she last hugged her husband on his return. She smelled. Her gown was in need of a good press. She had yet to eat a meal. Only a glass of water filled her stomach for three whole days. She couldn't bring herself to eat, to sleep.

Not when her husband was lying there, fighting for his life. The poison had been completely removed from his body, according to the head physician, doctor Unohana. But why wasn't he waking up? She had said that the body needs time to heal. It will take its time. Slowly. But it's been three days. Why wasn't there any progress?

There weren't any tears. She wanted to scream out but they won't come. She just sat there, on a chair beside their shared bed, for three days. Unmoving. She just stared off into space. Maybe she was too used to this. Losing the people she loved. Maybe it was why she couldn't cry.

She just stared, her face impassive, as cold as ice, wondering when he will wake up.

She remembered his warm embrace. His sweet kisses. The way he confessed his love for her before he left. That smile he always gave when he saw her. The way his eyes shined with something she couldn't tell but made her cheeks heat up. She remembered all of it. And more. It's been only months since their marriage. A marriage neither of them wanted. But look at the progress they have made. The feelings that bloomed between them. They had only gotten stronger. She wanted them to grow more than that. To the point she couldn't even think of losing him.

She wanted him to wake up. And say all those things swirling in her mind. She wanted him to know the true feelings she harboured towards him. It was dangerous to say. God knew what awaited if she told him. But she was willing to take the risk. People leave either way. Be it by betrayal or death. They still go, leaving at least one person or more behind. There was no stopping that. So why not live in the moment when she was blessed with it?

Even if it was for a moment, she wanted him to know that she loved him. Deeply. From the bottom of her heart. With every fibre of her being. Will it ever happen, though? Will she get to confess her love? Will she be able to? With their lives constantly endangered, will she be able to?

But she wasn't leaving his side until he opened those amazingly warm hazel eyes. Not until he looked at her with that smile she loved so much dancing within those irises. Not until he takes her hands in his and assured her that he is okay, that he is fine. Not until she was sure that he is alive.

No, she wasn't leaving his side.

She isn't going to.

She will not.

And the tears she held in fell one by one, in straight lines, staining her cheeks. But she couldn't care. She couldn't bring her hands up to wipe them. Her body was frozen. Had been for the past three days.

::

Byakuya Kuchiki opened the door to the imperial chambers. Through the small slit, he glanced at his daughter. She was sitting beside the bed, her body unmoving. Everyone at the palace was worried. They were worried that she might starve herself to death. The attendants at her disposal turned around every time, failing to get a word or a single action out of her.

From the distance, he studied her. How much she looked like her mother, his late wife. How much of a spitting image she was of her. How proud would she be to find that her daughter was now the most influential woman in the country? A lady of dignity, intelligence, etiquette, pride and pure perfection.

Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't look his daughter in the eyes after the murder of her mother. Because of the guilt. Guilt because he couldn't protect the woman he loved. She was the mother of his child. The missing half that completed him. But he failed. Both as a husband and as a father.

He would never forget how many pieces his heart broke into when he found her lying unconscious in the little secret room he had told her to hide in. Blood pooled around her and spilled onto his hands as he lifted the small body. His whole estate was filled with it. But noting hurt him more than to see the blood of his beloved daughter and wife. It was as if the assaulter had ripped his heart out and flung it across the room, stabbed it until nothing remained. The pain even then was an understatement.

He had remained by her bed as she lay unconscious for days straight with a fever that burned her small body. During night time, she would wake screaming for her mother, crying and clutching his tunic, begging to save her mother. And then, she would fall unconscious once again, still asking for her mother.

But _where_ was he going to bring her mother from? How was he supposed to say that her mother will not come back? How was he going to acknowledge the fact that his wife was no longer waiting for him in the room down the hallway? How was he….

God knew, he cried. Kuchiki pride or not, he was still capable of feeling. He too had a heart. Holding his daughter to his chest, he let the tears fall silently. It was the first time he remembered shedding tears. He had no idea what to do. The guilt ate him away alive every moment he saw her wake up from nightmares, crying for her mother. His heart was broken. Beyond repair. Stinging with a pain that was unimaginable, incomprehensible.

That was when he decided.

He was gone from her side when she woke up. She was left with the butlers, maids and servants to take care of her when she needed her father the most.

That was a decision he wished he had the power to change. He wished he hadn't left her. But he wasn't strong enough to face her. After all, he wasn't able to save her mother.

 _You are disappointed in me, aren't you, Hisana?_

He took one last glance at his daughter before closing the door softly, missing the way the tears that fell on Rukia's cheeks.

She had a family who loved her now. A husband who cared for her. Why would she need him when she finally received true love?

The emperor's words from the other day rang in his ears.

 _"Do you know how much she loves you?"_

 _"Do you know how much she wishes to speak with you? Do you understand her loneliness? How much she wishes for a warm fatherly hug? Why do you push her away?"_

 _"And if you say you are unfeeling of the pain of your daughter then come over here my lord, I will thrust this sword through your heart and make you feel again!"_

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. Of all people out there, it was emperor, years younger than he was who finally made him realize what great of a failure he was. Made him realize what needed to be done for him to be reunited with his daughter again.

He turned the knob and opened the door once more.

::

Rangiku stood in front of the shamans that resided in the celestial hall. They were all assembled in the great hall, donning the official attire of the shamans that consisted of a blue satin gown, a red sash tied around the waist and the Empire's crest as well as the celestial hall's crest on either side of their shoulders. Their heads were tied back into a tight bun with a wide red ribbon tied around it. Though the head shaman's hairpin was a golden phoenix fixed in her bun.

"Listen to me well." She said as she stood on the raised wooden platform, her eyes running across all the women of the celestial hall.

"We all know that the empire is in a crisis. We know that the Emperor has yet to wake. But we cannot fret. We must stand strong and pray that this all passes quickly. That our emperor wakes up soon." She took a moment to glance at Riruka who was standing in the front line. "Do you understand?" she asked, putting some force into her tone.

A chorus of yes my lady bounced off the walls.

Rangiku turned around, her back facing them. With a long exhale, she dropped down to her knees and settled on the carpeted floor, her gown flowing around her. She drew in another breath and closed her eyes. The shamans behind her followed her lead.

It was the only thing she could do. Pray. Using the gift that was bestowed upon her.

::

Rukia felt a hand on her shoulder. It was extremely warm and so familiar. But she couldn't quite place her finger on whom it belonged to. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She needed to watch over her husband.

"Rukia." Her heart nearly stopped at the voice.

Though it was ice cold, Rukia couldn't help but notice the slight strain in it. She turned around stiffly and indeed it was her father. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing made its way out. She wanted to ask so many things but she suddenly felt unable to do anything than stare at her father.

How many years has it been since he last talked to her? Called her name? A decade? Was that the last time she heard his voice directed at her? Ten years ago? She didn't know what to feel. What to do.

"You should eat." He said in a softer tone when she only kept staring at him with wide, violet eyes that were glazed. "You should sleep. Then stay beside him."

He dared to crouch down to her level, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You are the Empress. You are the leader now. This empire rests on your shoulders. Until he wakes up, you are the one that is in-charge of all imperial affairs. Everyone is looking for you."

To his utter and complete surprise, she hugged him. It took him off guard for a minute but he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't fail to take note of how he could feel her spine and ribs through the fabric of her dress.

"Stay strong." There was a slight tremble in his hand as he ran it through her silky locks. "Like you always did."

She was crying now, if the tremors that shot through her body were any indication. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"I will." She said through sobs. "I will, father." She clung onto him harder. "I will." And cried.

Lord Kuchiki patted her daughter on the back until she calmed down. Who knew he would live to see the day where he would be reunited with his daughter. It wasn't that hard. At least not as hard as he thought it would be. It would have been better if he did it sooner. She wouldn't have to go through the loss of her mother alone.

"I am sorry." His voice was barely audible but Rukia caught it in the silence.

The day was filled with surprises, she thought.

She pulled back and sat straight in the chair.

"What are you sorry about, father?" she asked, entangling her fingers on her lap.

"For not saving your mother. For not being there for you."

A small smile spread across her face. He was trying so hard. He was trying to show that he cared for her all through the years. That he never stopped loving her. Never stopped watching over her. Without her knowledge, he had always been there. She could see the guilt in his eyes as clear as day. They were so alike. Both of them blamed themselves for her mother's death. But he was letting the Kuchiki pride slide to show her all that.

Rukia shook her head, the smile still present on her face. "You did what you had to do. You did your best." She said softly. "I never blamed you for mother's death. I blamed myself."

"Forgive me." Rukia shook her head at him once more.

This was so unlike her father. This wasn't the cold, impassive, emotionless person she had grown used to these past years. It was the person from when she was young and playing hide-and-seek with her mother. The one who showed feelings, on his face, in his body language. She was glad. And happy. There were no words to describe what she felt.

If her husband was beside her that very moment, everything would have been perfect.

Rukia looked up when her father stood up.

"I expect you to be a proper lady the next time I see you."

And the cold exterior was back.

"He is a warrior." her father said indicating to her husband. "A survivor. He will come back. Just believe in him."

 _And if he doesn't, I will personally make him open his eyes and stay beside my daughter._ Her vowed to himself.

But she felt better knowing that she had her father back. Despite the coldness in his eyes, Rukia could see the warmth and love in them. Barely there but still fairly visible.

She heard the soft click of the door closing as she turned back to her husband. His face was pale and the high fever had somewhat calmed down. She replaced the towel on his forehead with a colder one and called Nel.

She had an Empire to take care of.

She pecked Ichigo on the cheek before she walked towards the bathing chambers where her attendants were preparing the bath for her. She called for a couple of nurses to be on-watch at all times and observe how her husband's condition progressed.

Grimmjow knocked on the mahogany door once before opening it. He had been utterly confused when the Empress suddenly summoned him. He had tried his fair share of convincing her to eat something and get some sleep. But all his efforts had been in vain. He heard the maids speaking in the hallway.

True to what he heard, the Empress was indeed dressed up, donning a sky blue dress with short bell sleeves. The dress fit her torso perfectly and fell loose from her hips to the floor. Her hair was tied into a tight bun with a golden tiara resting on her crown. She looked more alive than she had been in the past three days. There was a gleam in her eyes he couldn't really tell and a slight smile to her glowing pink lips.

What in god's name had happened for her to change this drastically?

"You called for me, your majesty?" he bowed once.

"Yes, have a seat." The raven haired empress pointed to the empty seat across from her.

Food was brought to the table she sat behind.

"I would like to know my agenda for today." She spoke after swallowing a mouthful of salad.

Behind her Nel was grinning widely, which caught the attention of the blue haired commander. But he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when the empress spoke again.

"I want to be the one running this Empire during my husband's absence. Is it alright?"

"Of course. The responsibility will solely be yours but I kind of suck at these types of things. I am more suitable for battle." Grimmjow babbled on.

Rukia finished her meal and downed the glass of water beside her plate in one go.

"Slowly, your majesty. Slowly." Nel said, the grin ever present on her face.

Grimmjow noticed the happy gleam in her hazel eyes and wondered what had made the woman so happy when everyone else was worried sick over their emperor.

"Now tell me, what is my agenda?"

"I am not the royal advisor, you know your majesty." The blue haired man shrugged one shoulder carelessly and folded his arms across his chest. "I told you I don't know. Why do you ask me?"

"Because you are the Emperor's right hand. He trust you." she looked at him straight in the eyes. "And I am willing to put my trust in you."

Grimmjow stared at her for a minute. He could see the genuine concern for her husband in her eyes. He could see the slight twitch in her hands as if she wanted to turn around to see if her husband was alright. But she was willing to run his empire for him while his life was hanging in between. He had thought that no woman will ever understand the love his majesty had for his empire. But it seemed he was wrong.

Was there a single thing she didn't understand, couldn't understand about his majesty?

She, yet again proved to him that she was the perfect woman for the Emperor. She showed that she was done playing the damsel in distress.

"First of all, I think it would be best to give the public your word." A sigh escaped her lips as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "About him." he tilted his towards the bed where an orange headed man lay, being nursed by the head doctor's helpers.

"I can't believe the lazy ass is resting while leaving his empire to his wife. Bastard." He grumbled under his breath.

Rukia chuckled.

"It won't be long until he wakes up to kick your ass. I will be sure to complain." Her eyes shined with mirth and Grimmjow was glad she wasn't withering away like she did a while ago. This was more like the Empress he had known.

The commander stood up and huffed. He extended his elbow towards her and smirked.

"Shall we?" he winked flirtatiously at her. Rukia shook her head and accepted his hand and walked out of the chambers but not before glancing at her husband.

 _Hang in there, Ichigo._

Grimmjow's smirk grew wider. If only the orange haired royal was there to see. Oh, the look on his face would be priceless! He would be beet red, fuming and steam radiating off of his whole body. Perhaps he would lunge at him with sword in both hands demanding that he 'unhand his wife'.

 _Get up, Ichigo! Everyone is waiting for you._

::

People were beginning to gather in front of the palace by the order of the empress. Rukia stood behind the curtains of the balcony, her eyes roaming over the large crowd that had gathered. It was the only the first floor, and she could see the many faces of men and woman, both young and old, chatting among themselves, wondering why they have been gathered.

A guard in the official uniform blew the cornet once before shouting in the loudest voice.

"Her imperial majesty has arrived!"

The crowd went silent as they awaited their empress to make an appearance. Rukia lifted the hem of her dress, her heels clicking softly on the marble as she walked out into the balcony. Smiles lit up their faces and they began to whisper how beautiful she was.

She took a deep breath. She needed to do this. It was nothing big. She just had to give her word to them, reassuring that their emperor was in good health and he would awake any time now. Her mother-in-law had given her some tips to ease the nervousness and how to make her voice sound firmer.

She had yet to see the princesses after the emperor fell unconscious. The last time she saw them, their eyes were filled with fear and tears. They were hugging each other and asking the nurses if their big brother was going to be alright.

The former rulers of Karakura were putting up a strong front despite the inner turmoil. Her mother-in-law told her that it requires a large amount of strength, all physically, emotionally and mentally to become an Empress. And Rukia was sure she was anything but weak. Though there were momentary breakdowns every once in a while.

She can do this.

She was the empress. Wife of the great Emperor, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she mentally patted herself on the back for her strong start. Her voice echoed through the air. "You are all gathered here to inform that the emperor is alive and well. He has yet to regain consciousness. But," she put more force into her tone and her eyes ran over the crowd once more. "He will wake at any moment now. As you are all aware that the emperor has indeed been poisoned but it will no longer be a threat to his life. The poison has been removed and his majesty is healing quite well." She paused to give them her practiced smile. The one she always gave to her guests during a social gathering. "Therefore, there is no need to worry. Your emperor is well." She nodded her head once and the crowd bowed.

"Long live the Emperor." She said before turning around walking inside.

She heard the crowd chanting, their voices droning out as she walked further inside.

"You did well, your majesty." Nel said as she walked beside her.

"I did, didn't I?" the green haired woman nodded vigorously, a wide smile on her face.

Relief rushed over her and she let out a sigh. She wondered what she had to do next. Her silent question was answered when a certain bell rang. It was familiar and she raked her mind to remember what it was for. She stopped to think.

And then it clicked.

It was the same bell that rang through the castle when lord Urahara and Lady Yoruichi returned. That could mean that a high ranking noble had entered the castle.

But who could it be?

"Your majesty." a guard bowed. "Lord and lady Ishida has entered the castle."

"Lead the way." She said to the man and he nodded.

They met the noble couple at the front of the palace gates. Lord Ishida was a black haired man with spectacles, donning fine clothing while lady Ishida was an auburn haired beauty wearing a deep burgundy gown. She smiled brightly and her grey eyes lit up when they landed on her. She bowed low.

"Your majesty."

Rukia stopped in front of the couple and nodded.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty." lord Ishida took her hand in his and pecked her knuckles.

"Likewise." Rukia forced a smile.

"Please," She gestured towards the castle. "Let's enjoy some refreshments, lord and lady Ishida."

"We would love to!" the lady chirped. "And please call me Orihime, your majesty. The formalities make it a little awkward." She scratched her cheek and looked away.

Rukia one tilted one corner of her lips upwards. And they walked back to the castle. From what she had read, lord Ishida married lady Orihime not too long ago. And they had just returned from their honeymoon. He also was the imperial advisor to her husband. She could only guess that the relationship between them were rather close. After all, the position of the imperial advisor wasn't given to just anyone.

::

The moment she entered the threshold of the manor, her smile immediately disappeared. The maids and servants were talking in hushed voices but she could still catch some of the things they were saying. For example how the emperor had been poisoned and how he was still not waking up even though it had been five days already since he fell unconscious.

Fear clutched Senna's heart. She had been gone for a couple weeks to a neighboring country to visit a friend. And when she came back, this was the news she was greeted with. Her heart began to beat thunderously in her chest and she could hear it in her ears, dominating over the thoughts that were running amok. Her hands began to tremble and her breathing got labored.

Was all that true?

Was the man she was in love with really dying?

Senna wanted to cry. He can't die though. If he died, how was she going to prove her love to him? How was she going to stay beside him, as his empress, as his wife? She needed to see for herself whether or not it was true. The young lady turned around, earning confused looks but she didn't care. She ordered the man who rode her carriage to dismount form the horse. He did so without further hesitation and she was quick to saddle it. Without listening to the cries of the maids and servants, she rode off towards the castle.

What were they going to tell lord Aizen? They didn't even know where her ladyship went.

Everything passed in a blur as she rode through the forest, taking the shortcuts she had learned. The sun was setting and she needed to reach the palace fast.

It wasn't long before she stopped in front of the gates. The guards opened up immediately after acquiring her name and she rode through. She left the horse to fend for itself and dashed through the hallways until she came to the one place she had been dying to visit.

"Open the door." she demanded to the guards who stood on either side.

They bowed their head. "Forgive me, my lady but entrance to the imperial chambers is forbidden except for the nurses and family."

"I am family to him. Don't you understand?" she glared at them. The guards shared a glance at her desperate voice. As far as they knew, lady Senna was not a member of the royal family. "Now open this door before I make you."

"What is going on here?" a feminine voice that held authority spoke from behind her.

"Your majesty." The guards bowed.

Senna turned around to see the Empress in all her glory.

"You!" she pointed a finger at her, manners all but forgotten.

The guards shared a glance once more, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Open the door. I need to see him." She was losing her mind. She _must_ see him before she went mad. She didn't come all the way here after a long tiring journey to leave without seeing the face she had missed so much. "Open the door!" She said in a menacing voice, her burrows furrowed as she pointed to the royal chambers.

Rukia took a slow step forward.

"I am your empress." Her voice sounded intimidating. Her stance, her posture, her expression, everything suddenly made her intimidated. "And I will not be spoken to like that."

Senna took a step back. She couldn't look into those violet eyes. They were too strong for her. She was too strong for her.

"It's late. You can rest here for the night." Rukia said before walking past her.

The guards opened the door for her and she walked in, never once looking back at the purple haired woman.

Senna closed her eyes with a soft sigh when she heard the doors closing.

"I will show you to the guest chambers, my lady."

Senna nodded once dejectedly. Was there anything she could do? She felt so damn helpless. She wanted to be beside him. She wanted to be the one next to him, not her.

Suddenly, she felt angry at her and her inability. So, she resorted to the only thing she could do. The only thing she could depend on. Or rather only _person_ she could ask for help.

She needed to have a word with her uncle.

Her face darkened as she followed the guard to the chambers given to her for the night.

::

Rukia stood in the middle of the room, her eyes glued on her husband's limp form on the bed. She sighed tiredly as she walked over to the bed. She climbed onto it and lied beside him. There was no fever now and the color was returning to his body. But he still wasn't waking up. Why wasn't he waking up? Did he hit his head when he fell? Could it be the reason why he wasn't waking up? Because there was an injury to his head. Could he be in a coma?

Rukia turned to a side and lifted her body on her elbow, and just looked at him. She raised a shaking finger and traced his forehead, his brow, his long and thick eyelashes, his straight nose and the shape of his lips.

"Ichigo…" she whispered. There was a lump in her throat, constricting tightly around it every time she tried to speak. Her eyes were glazed with tears ready to fall.

She cupped his cheek and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. She pulled back, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Please…" her tears fell onto his face. "….wake up."

She missed him so much. Isn't it already time for him to wake up? Hasn't rested enough?

Rukia fell asleep, crying, as she laid her head beside his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

::

 _"Too bad my blade will not taste your blood…" a deep male echoed, bouncing off the walls._

 _"Save her!" Gina's desperate call dominated over the man's laugh._

 _She saw his and her imperial majesty riding their horses, laughing. Their faces looked so happy._

 _"You will burn!" the man's voice boomed once again. It was so loud she had to cover her ears._

 _And then there was an explosion. A huge fire._

 _The emperor's shocked face. His orange hair danced in the wind as he ran through the castle hallways. His features were contorted into pure terror._

 _The maniac laugh dominated over everything once again._

 _"Save her!" she heard Gina's voice once more. "Please." Her voice sounded so desperate. "Protect her!"_

 _She saw Riruka. Wearing the head shaman's clothes._

 _And then the imperial marriage. But behind the veil…behind the veil…_

 _Everything began to swirl. All the scenes were jumbled and her head was spinning. The voices were mixed and she couldn't make out anything. The scenes were swirling with so much force until everything was a blur and the sounds began to drone out._

 _Suddenly, everything stopped and it was black._

Rangiku woke up sweating. Her heart was racing so fast she could hear it thundering in her ears.

What in the world did she just see?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there minna! ^^ my exams aren't over yet but I just couldn't wait anymore. Your reviews and all the support made me want to update. Huge thanks to all you amazing readers out there! *blows kisses***

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter (:**

 **Anyway, the big plot twist is on the way. About a chapter or two away. Are you excited? I as hell am! My fingers are literally twitching to write that part down! Oooh! Show me your support and you might see the twist sooner. *evil smirk***

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Ja!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My exams are OVER! OVER! DONE! Is there anything happier than that? (yes, IchiRuki ship going canon) My exams are over and I am over the freaking moon! Do you hear me? It's OVER! Hahahaha! (lol)**

 **Anyway,**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _[Edited]_**

* * *

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –14

* * *

"I said kill her!" she seethed. "Kill her!" and screamed from the top of her voice.

The contents on the dining table were scattered across the floor. Another scream escaped her lips. Her purple hair was disheveled. Her amber eyes were glazed, anger burned within them. Her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white and she brought them down on the wooden table once. She ignored the pain that shot through the sides of her palms. Her nails dug deep into her palms, scratching the skin off.

"That bitch…." Tears trailed down her smooth cheeks. "That bitch…." She looked up at the man seated at the end of the table. Her eyes filled with raw and pure hurt. "…didn't even let me see him."

Lord Aizen's eyes narrowed as he stared blankly at his niece. The lower half of his face was obscured by his fingers that were intertwined, his elbows resting on the table. They had been eating dinner in silence when all of a sudden she snapped, yelling at him to kill _her_. He already knew why she was acting so unlike herself. He knew that she sped off to the imperial palace right after she came back and spent the night there. But he didn't say anything. He let her be. Just to see how things will unfold. Whether or not he should hasten his plans or delay them until he saw fit to carry them out.

One look from her was all it took for him to decide.

And he was sure it was final.

He was certain there was no changing it.

"God knows. How much I love him." she said in a soft voice. "It hurts. It hurts so much, uncle."

He couldn't bear to see his niece so broken. To see her hurt. To see her lose her mind.

All because of one Empress.

He needed to take care of her. He needed to do it quickly.

And put an ease to his beloved niece's suffering. End her pain. Make her dreams come true.

::

It was raining. The stars that shone so brightly last night were obscured by a heavy blanket of dark clouds. Lighting cracked at the distance and a clap of thunder boomed every now and then. But that didn't stop her pace from hastening even more. Her cloak was soaking wet and she made sure it was dirty by purposefully stepping in the puddles of mud.

If she was going to make her plan to look like something that happened out of an accident, then she needed to play the part properly, right?

Her teeth clattered against each other and she hugged the thick cloak tighter as a strong wind brushed past by, almost sending her a few steps back. It was already late into the night and god knew what was awaiting her in the dark. But she couldn't really bring herself to care about any of that as she very boldly walked towards the castle that was only a few feet away from her.

"Excuse me." She called to the guard by the gate, her teeth clattering and her body trembling.

The guard, probably noticing the tremors that shot through her body, immediately turned around to face her.

"Yes, how may I assist you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"If you could be so kind to ask the lord of this manor if this humble traveller could stay until the storm passes?" she gritted her teeth in cold. Her jaw trembled.

The guard tilted his head to another guard behind him who stood by the wooden doors that led inside the huge manor. She waited under the shelter the large gate provided until the guard came back.

"The lord shall see to your needs, traveller." He said, granting her entrance and she slipped in with a nod of gratitude.

Lord Ichimaru was seated in front of the hearth, a warm cup of tea in his hand, wondering who this traveller that sought shelter in his manor could be. His eyes were barley open as he stared at the burning fire, the glow of it casting an eerie light upon his features. He heard light footsteps and guessed that the traveller his guard mentioned was already there.

The young noble turned around to face the least person he expected to see in the middle of the night. On a stormy night, for that matter.

"What pleasure do I owe to have your presence in my humble home, lady Rangiku?" his eyes were open wide now.

The auburn haired woman took off her dripping cloak, her gaze never left his. Gin, being the gentleman, took it from her and placed it on the back of one the chairs. The servants and maids had all retired for the night but he had a sneaking suspicion that there might be someone lord Aizen had placed in his home to watch over him. One could seldom be conscious of how sly of a man the lord could be, as he had always presented an angel before eyes when he was actually the devil himself.

"I think you already know why I am here, my lord." He could easily see that she was cold, despite the soaked cloak was no longer on her body.

Lord Gin gestured her to seat in front of the fireplace while he poured her a cup of steaming tea from the pot one of the maids had prepared for him before leaving. He gave it to her and joined her shortly.

A moment of silence passed between them as they both listened to the fire impatiently eating away the woods, the cracks from it the only sound in the room. Outside, thunder boomed, followed by lightning. The trees were shaking madly and it looked like the wind was only getting stronger.

"Yes. I think I do." his soft voice reached her ears and Rangiku stopped sipping on the hot beverage. Instead, she kept her palms around it to warm the numbness from the cold.

She waited until he finished.

"But telling you will only endanger your life." he didn't look at her. He just kept staring at the fire. "I can tell you came to me after giving much thought to it seeing how you sought me in the middle of a storm but I am sorry to disappoint you, my lady. I can't give the answers you seek."

"If he is as dangerous as you claim him to be, why are you still with him?" she inquired.

"I want to see what his plans are. And maybe, try to stop him?" it was more of a question than an actual statement.

But why was he telling her this?

Something he told no one. No one even knew anything about what he did behind the curtains. Or what he discussed with lord Aizen. But then again, her shaman had already found about them. And he couldn't find in himself to let an innocent person die. Something tugged at his heart and he just had to save them though one of them was dead. And he couldn't really bring himself to thrust his sword into her and end her life. He could do it swiftly and kill her painlessly but he simply didn't _want_ to do that. So, he ended up sparing her life and saving her shaman girl out of lord Aizen's dungeon

And he had done the same with that woman who tried to murder the empress while she was in her bath. He couldn't kill her either. Sure, he helped to bail her out of the dungeon to save her from interrogation by torture that would save lord Aizen's ass. But he didn't kill her like the brown haired lord ordered. He sent her away to a safer place.

And he could only pray the lord does not start to question his loyalty.

"I saw you." He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. He already knew she was speaking of her shamanic powers. "You asked me to run away. To hide."

He didn't say anything for a while.

"How far in the future?" he took a sip of his tea, his face unreadable.

"Not far. It was winter." She supplied in a low voice, taking a sip of her own tea. "There was a dead body in my hands."

Silence fell upon them once more. Gin exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Did he ever tell anyone how much he hated dead bodies?

"You have a huge responsibility to the imperial throne. I cannot simply tell the person behind the attempted murders of her majesty and put your life at risk. If anyone hears of this meeting, lord knows what state you will be in tomorrow. I can't have that. I can't kill you. As indirectly as it is, in the end I will be your murderer if I tell you."

"If you hide, then who will reveal the truth? Doesn't the same apply to you as well? What if this person discovers that you have other intentions and kill you? No one will even know that something happened. I am sure if he had a hand in those attempted murder of the Empress, he very well make your death look like an accident, am I wrong, my lord?" there was a sharp edge to her tone. Her eyes were determined when he turned to look into them.

She really was going to make him surrender to her demand, wasn't she?

"I hope I am doing the right thing." He mumbled more to himself than to her. "He is a close acquaintance of mine. A famous noble."

"I guessed that much. I would like the name."

"Why?"

"Like you said, I have a huge responsibility to the imperial throne. And I can't just watch his and her majesty die while my job is to protect them at any and every cost. I could pay you money if that is the cost of what I seek."

Gin chuckled, shaking his head as he stared down at the carpeted floor. Money? He had plenty of it.

It was…her safety that he was worried about.

"I don't need it." He said softly, staring up into her eyes. "I will tell you."

Rangiku stared deeply into his eyes and took a deep breath, eager to know his answer. But then, the place blurred and the last thing she saw before she was plunged into a vision was the movement of his lips.

"It's Lord Aizen." He said.

He noticed that her eyes were dilated as if she was looking at something in her mind. With a gasp, her hand flew to the nearest object, which was the tea pot on the small table between then, splashing its contents on her hand. She didn't even wince as she held onto the edge of the table.

It took a moment for her to finally calm down while Gin sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Are you alright?" he asked her when she finally leaned back in the chair.

"What do I do now?" she dropped her head into her hands. "I have to warn Lady Masaki."

And then her body was trembling. He was sure she was crying.

He stood up and walked over to one of the cabinets at the side of the room and came back with a bandage and a small bottle. He heard her sob.

"Hush now." He took her hand in his and inspected the large burn. He applied the cold ointment in the bottle and bandaged it up. "You can stay here for the night and leave tomorrow. The storm doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon."

She only stared at the floor.

"I can also arrange a horse to the palace if you want." He said, remembering her earlier statement about warning the Emperor's mother.

That was what she did. Watch out for the imperial family. Who was he to stop her? She needed to know everything if she was going to save them.

And perhaps, that was the reason why he ended up telling her his story. While she shared hers with him.

It felt good.

Like a huge burden had been lifted from their shoulders.

::

It's been almost a week. There still was no sign of him waking up.

Violet eyes glanced out of the window. People were getting ready to start a new day. The debris from last night's storm was being cleared. Their carts were being placed on their respectful spots, ready to start their business. It was amazing how they were still willing to go on with their daily lives despite their emperor being absent. Lord Ishida had said that her speech and determination to run the empire on her own instead of handing the duties to the imperial court had them motivated. He said that they had someone to look up to. Someone to give them hope.

It was nice.

At the same time sad.

Who knew, running en empire was such a lonely path. She could understand now, the saying:

 _The moon that embraces the sun._

Here she was, taking care of her husband's beloved people in his stead while he was recovering from a poisoned wound. She was giving his people hope. For a new tomorrow and reasons to look forward. She was protecting his people from the narrow minded court members. She was keeping the economy in check. She was keeping the people in check. And for the first time since the emperor fell unconscious, the country was peaceful.

Knowing that their Empress was watching over them.

Like their Emperor did.

Rukia let out a sigh and turned back to the book on the table. She had been reading a lot about the celestial hall. Hence, how she discovered the saying. How, she knew that in the spiritual world, she was the moon while her husband was the sun. It fascinated her how that woman's prophesy came to pass.

At the same time, it scared her so much she felt goosebumps rise all over her body.

She needed to find that woman and have a word with her. Rukia closed the book and was about to stand up when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." She stood up and squared her shoulder, jutting out her chin, looking like a perfectly poised ruler.

"Forgive my interruption but the lady Masaki is asking for you, your majesty." Nel informed as she stood in the doorway.

"Thank you, Nel." Rukia smiled gently and Nel returned one of her own.

They both walked down the hallway that led to the former Empress's chambers.

"Her imperial majesty has arrived." Her mother-in-law's attendant informed when she stopped in front of the door.

"Send her in." she heard her say.

Rukia walked in with a small smile on her face and the auburn haired lady stood up from the chair she was sitting on and hugged her.

"Are you well, my dear?" she asked letting go of her.

"Yes, mother." Rukia replied.

Her smile faltered when she saw the guest her mother-in-law was having. It was the woman. The shaman from the celestial hall.

Lady Masaki, noticing her discomfort decided to speak up.

"I don't think you have met before, right?" she didn't wait for them to respond. "Rukia, this is Lady Rangiku, head shaman of the celestial hall."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." She said with a bow.

"Likewise." The raven haired empress responded, perfectly concealing the shock she felt after hearing her title.

"As an empress, you should have her acquaintance, since she will be the one protecting the imperial lineage and your off-springs. When you give birth to an heir, the celestial hall will fall under your jurisdiction." There was a slight strain to her lips. "She is quite reliable." Her voice was softer this time and her eyes took a distant look.

"Not quite, but always." And the melancholy smile was back.

Rukia knew how much it affected her to see her son lying motionless for a week. Ichigo was her only son. And she knew how much she loved him. But she was hiding her emotions and putting up a strong and tough front.

Was everyone in the imperial family like that?

She was no different either. There was always something they gained by giving up the other. But she wasn't willing to give up a person. When that person was what she wanted most. She could care less about a title as long as she had him.

"Anyway," her voice took on an excited turn. "I brought you here to meet with lady Rangiku and perhaps become friends like I am with her."

"Yes, I suppose." Rukia said, forcing a smile.

From the corner of her eye, she saw that the lady Rangiku had never once looked away from her face. She had been looking at her since the moment she entered lady Masaki's chambers.

 _Is she the one I should protect, Gina? Is she…?_

Gin's words from the night before rang in her ears. Discovering that the lord Aizen was behind every attempted murder on her majesty had been quite the shock. Who knew, the man carried himself like he was an angel sent from above. It would have been better if Riruka remembered what she said to him when she had those visions. But she only remembered the more recent ones.

She and her mother-in-law were conversing. But she couldn't hear what they were saying. Her mind was elsewhere. How was she going to tell the lady Masaki that the empire was going to lose…its moon?

How was she going to tell her that it was inevitable because there are still certain things she needed to discover to take a proper step?

"You shouldn't go so hard on yourself with the imperial affairs, Rukia. It might harm your chil–"

"Your majesty!" she was interrupted by a terrified Nel.

"What is it?" Rukia stood up abruptly, the curiosity she felt about her mother-in-law's sentence long forgotten.

"His majesty... The emperor…he….he is unwell. There is something wrong with his majesty."

The three women rushed out of the doors.

True enough, when they entered her chambers, she saw that Nel had indeed been telling the truth. Not like she didn't trust her word but she was hoping that it was a lie. The nurses were running around and doctor Unohana was bent over the bed.

Ichigo's breathing was rough and he was trembling though his eyes were still shut close. It was as if he was in a bad dream. His face scrunched up in pain and Rukia wished there was something she could do to ease that. But she just stood there, rooted to the spot, her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

Every second that passed, she felt her body go cold. Her heart numb and her mind blank.

No. She cannot lose him. She won't lose him. She just got her father back and she cannot lose her husband yet.

 _No, please. Mother. Mother! Not Ichigo. No…No. Not Ichigo. Mother! Help me….._

She was visibly trembling now. And then, she felt a pair of arms around her, running a hand through her hair.

"It's alright, my dear. Ichigo will fight through this. He will come back to us…to you." Masaki's words soothed her and she let her hold her.

It took a while for the head physician to settle the emperor's condition down. Lady Masaki followed the doctor out and they stopped to speak just outside the door.

"We almost lost him." Rukia heard lady Rangiku whisper. "Your majesty." She turned to face her.

"Allow me to perform our spiritual ritual."

"Will that help him wake up?" Rukia asked, fully turning to face her.

"Yes. Of course. It will clear away any evil spirit hindering his recovery and cleanse his spirit and hasten his recovering speed."

"You have my permission." She was willing to try anything that would help her husband to come back.

And lady Rangiku was a trusted woman. By her mother-in-law nonetheless. Her instincts told her to trust her. That she was trying to help.

And somewhere at the back of her mind, Rukia knew this was the last chance to get her husband back.

::

She was sitting on the edge of the large fountain, her feet dangling in the water surrounding it. She mindlessly splashed the water at the large statue of a swan. She willed the thoughts currently occupied her mind away. She couldn't bring herself to such a conclusion yet. Her sister-in-law was running the empire and she never once had lost faith, hope in him. And he was her brother. Her very own blood. Why she having second thoughts about her brother? He was the strongest person she ever knew. And he has the world's most wonderful woman by his side. There was no way he was going to leave her. Leave them, his family.

Princess Karin sighed deeply. She thrust her legs deeper in the water not caring that her skirt was now soaked from knee below. The sun was high up in the sky. It was summer now. And his birthday was drawing near.

"You really should stop with that sighing. It's unbecoming of you." A deep voice said from behind her and then, a pair of arms was on either side of her, caging her within them.

"When did you get here?" she leaned into his hard chest.

"A while ago. Your sister-in-law welcomed me."

Karin nodded. Neither of them moved from their position. It felt comfortable and his presence eased her mind. Though they have yet to announce their engagement, everyone at the palace knew she and him would end up together. And they knew about their impending engagement. So there was nothing scandalous about them meeting alone.

"Toshiro, do you think…." She stopped and bit her lip.

She saw his silver hair as he buried his head on her shoulder.

"Your brother is a fighter, Karin." He said softly. "He will come back."

But Karin remembered just a while ago how she had run towards her brother's chambers when she heard that his condition was worsening. What greeted her made her heart stop. There was the head shaman and another two in the room holding something that looked like bells. There were talismans all over the room. She wasn't allowed inside since it was a ritual. Beside her, Yuzu cried, holding onto her sleeve.

It was Toshiro's turn to sigh.

"I knew you would be like this." he stepped back and pulled her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly as she stood inside the pool.

"Walk with me, princess Karin." The prince extended his hands towards her and waited patiently for her to accept it.

"You and I both know the princess title doesn't fit me." She snorted and slammed her hand on his.

Toshiro smirked. At least, she was returning to herself.

They walked in the garden holding hands. His presence slowly easing her mind like a pill. Her will was coming back. And she was going to trust her brother to come back to them.

It wasn't his time to leave just yet.

::

Brown eyes fluttered open slowly. He blinked a couple of times. He saw the wooden ceiling above him. He raked his memory to remember what had happened before he fell unconscious. He knew his wound was poisoned and remembered cleaning it. And then he walked back inside the chambers. He remembered getting a letter from Ishida but before he could open the letter, everything turned black. So he was only waking up now?

How long had he been asleep? And he was on the bed. If he fell unconscious then, his family would probably be aware of his wound. More importantly, how did Rukia take the news of his injury? Was she alright?

He cursed under his breath and raked a hand through his orange hair, the muscles in his arms screamed in protest at the action.

"Look, the sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." He heard someone say and then, a familiar bob of blue hair popped into his vision.

"Did you kiss him?" a voice he knew all too well asked. Damn Ishida for asking such a question.

"I tried but it didn't work." He saw Renji's redhead next.

Lord Ishida and sir Grimmjow looked at him incredulously.

"Where?" Both of them asked simultaneously.

Renji pondered on for a minute, tapping his chin.

"Here?" he asked pointing to his forehead. "Or maybe here?" he tapped his lips. "I don't remember well."

Before any of them could say anything more, Ichigo sat up. He felt stiff all over and he groaned. "Must you all be so loud?"

They only stared at him.

"What?" Ichigo raised a perfectly shaped brow at them.

"Now that you have woken up." He intertwined his fingers behind him and walked closer to the emperor. "Would you like me to give a bit of advice on where to start your duties?" he didn't wait for him to reply. "Apologize." The imperial advisor pulled out a scroll from his ridiculously white robe.

"The number one person on your apology list is her majesty, the empress. Number two, is your mother, father and sisters. Number three is Lord Ishida Uryu–"

"Hey! I want to be third!" Renji piped in.

"It should be me." Grimmjow snorted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"–and number four is–" he continued as if he wasn't interrupted but the voice of the emperor stopped him.

"How long was I out?"

"A millennium."

"An eon."

"A century."

"I'm serious." He glared at them, knowing all too well his glare won't work on them.

"A week." Sado said as he walked towards them.

The air around them turned serious. And the men in front of him had the right mind to fill him in with the activities that occurred during his absence. Ichigo listened to them intently, especially when they told him of Rukia. How she took the responsibilities from the geezers of the imperial court and handled the empire on her own. How she convinced the people that their emperor wasn't dead and he would be returning to them soon. How strong she was and the tough face she put on in front of others.

Well, it was no surprise to him. She was his wife after all.

"Where is she?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"In the throne room." Sado, the one who had been keeping an eye on the Empress for the past week, answered.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he stood up and stretched until a satisfactory pop was heard and walked towards the door.

Lord Ishida and Grimmjow turned to Renji, their eyes narrowed.

"Did you really kiss him?" they asked in a perfectly synchronized chorus.

Renji snorted. "I am not stupid enough to get my ass skinned by her majesty."

"Good thing it got through your thick head." Lord Ishida mumbled, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

::

Ichigo adjusted the black tunic he wore as he walked down the hallways. He could see the happy faces as he walked past the people residing in the palace. It brought a small smile to his face knowing that people really cared about him and waited for him to return.

The door to the throne room was wide open. It was silent inside and his footsteps echoed in the room. The lights were off and only a handful of candles were lit inside the room. But he still could see the figure, her back to him as she stared out of the window. He leaned against the huge pillar a few feet away from her and crossed his arms, staring at her back.

She was wearing a cream colored blouse tucked into a high-waisted skirt of the same color of lace that flared to the floor. Her hair, the silky and straight locks he loved to run his hands through fell to her waist. She looked poised. Her shoulders were straight, rising ever so softly with every breath she took.

"Rukia." He called softly and saw her back go as stiff as the pillar he was leaning against.

Slowly, as slowly as she could, he watched her turn around, revealing her beautiful face to him. But it wasn't the shocked expression he expected that was on her face. Her pretty features, her beautiful face was unreadable. There was no expression.

"Are you a ghost?" she asked just as softly.

He shook his head and watched as the walls she put around herself crumble.

"Is this a dream?" he could see the turmoil in her eyes despite the unreadable mask on her face.

He shook his head again.

"Is this an illusion?" her voice was breaking and her fingers were trembling and she gripped her shaking hands tighter.

"No." he whispered in the silence. "It's me, Rukia."

Her shoulders sagged and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The tiredness she felt was palpable on her face. She looked weary. Like she was about to crumble, about to break, about to shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh Ichigo." She extended her hands as he walked towards her.

He didn't wait as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

His scent, his body flushed against hers, his arms around her protectively and his breath on her neck, Rukia knew this was real. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Her husband was back.

He was really back.

She tightened her hold around his shoulders and sighed in contentment. She felt at ease. Like a part of her had been pieced back again.

"Ichigo." She called.

"Yes." He said into her hair, sniffing on it once and inhaling her scent of vanilla and jasmine.

"Ichigo."

"Yes, my love."

"I missed you." He pulled back to stare into her eyes. The pool of deep amethyst he had missed so much. They were glistening in happiness. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." he pulled a strand of raven behind her ear. "Forgive me for coming so late."

She shook her head, crying in happiness. She just couldn't hold back the smile that broke on her face.

And Ichigo leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss that took her breath away.

"Have you recovered enough to be moving around?" she asked as they exited the room.

"Yes. I am the great emperor, my darling." He sent her a smile so charming it made her cheeks heat up. But instead of snorting like she would have done if the circumstances had been different, Rukia settled for a smile.

::

She woke up to see her husband's face right next to hers. She fully turned to her side, tucked her hands under her head and stared at him. His orange hair was messier than usual with last night's events and she blushed at the thought. She noticed how perfectly shaped his eyebrows were and the long lashes, a good shade darker than his hair. The bridge of his nose was perfect and so straight and his lips, the lips that had kissed her everywhere. She traced the shape with her eyes and sucked in her lower lip, fighting the urge to kiss him senseless.

"Staring will do you no good." his husky voice brought her back from her thoughts.

Rukia gasped as she stared into amazing pair chocolate eyes. There were so many shades and she felt like she could drown in them for eternity. It would probably be heaven. Since chocolate was her favorite dessert.

In one swift motion, Ichigo was on top of her with a smirk on his face as he leaned on his elbows. Sudden realization that they were stark naked dawned upon her then and her cheeks turned crimson.

"I love your blush." He said caressing her cheeks with his thumbs and leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

She squirmed under him and heard him chuckle in her ear, waking goosebumps all over her body.

"What is this Rukia Kurosaki? You were so aggressive last night." He teased her and began to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

Rukia arched into him and threw her head back deeper into the pillows, giving him more access to her neck. His hands were running up and down her sides and she couldn't lie there and do nothing so she brought her hands to his back but scratched on his skin when he sucked on the hollow of her neck. She was sure it would leave a mark. She raised her leg up to his hips, the skin to skin contact sending jolts of electricity through their bodies.

"That's more like it, _Empress_." He said sensually against her parted lips as she ran her hands down his back and up his chest, feeling every contour and scar she already knew by heart.

He kissed her deeply, sending shivers down her spine and she wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him as close as possible. She gasped soundlessly into the kiss when she felt every inch of his skin pressed against hers. He kissed her on the chin then her jaw and her neck again.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and Rukia threw Ichigo off her and quickly pulled the sheets to her neck just when her mother-in-law stormed inside, looking giddily happy. Several other maids followed after her. Rukia pulled the sheet further up.

"I see you both are up." She chirped, her eyes shining.

"Is everything ok, mother?" Rukia asked, trying not to squirm at the feel of Ichigo's fingers up and down her spine.

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes! I brought all these to you." She gestured towards the maids behind her.

"What are all those?" she forced a smile and kicked her husband in the shin, resulting in him burying his face in the crook of her neck. She shrugged him off and he returned back to run his fingers on her bare back.

"These are all you need to prepare for the joyous occasion." The mother of the emperor grabbed a vial from one of the boxes. "This will help you with the nausea and dizziness in the mornings…."

She didn't understand. She wasn't sick. She tilted her head to see Ichigo scowling. Probably just as confused as she was as they both listened to their mother rant.

"I don't understand." She interrupted her.

"Hm? Oh that's alright. Even I used to forget things while I was carrying Ichigo."

Carrying Ichigo? What in the world was her mother-in-law talking about?

"You should never skip a meal. In fact, you should double the portion you are taking now. You would need to eat more when you are with child."

Ichigo's hand stopped abruptly.

"Ch-child…" she trailed off as realization dawned on her.

 _Oh dear lord!_

Her face turned crimson and she pulled the sheets to her nose.

"I am sorry your majesty but you got it all wrong. I am…I am not…not with chi…child." God, she was even stuttering now.

The vial in her hands slipped and the glass crashed on the floor.

"What did you say?" her eyes were as huge as saucers.

"It was a jest princess Karin came up with to abandon her sewing." She explained.

Everything clicked in her mind and for a moment, Masaki looked disappointed. She was really wishing for a grandchild. But then again, knowing her eldest daughter, the lady knew she would come up with something like that.

"Is that so." she turned around to leave. "But I guess it's not too late either. Who knows, my wish could be true any moment now seeing as how they are bare under those sheets." She mumbled to herself with a smile that was close to evil upon her beautiful face.

Rukia watched as the maids left, closing the door. She was alone with her husband once more. And she wouldn't dare look at his way. She could feel his grin. But Rukia tilted her head to take a peek of his face and immediately regretted doing that.

The orange haired emperor had a huge smirk on his face and his eyes were shining with pure mirth. Rukia groaned and hid her face in the pillows.

She felt the vibration of his chest against her back as he erupted laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: So? how was it?**

 **Thank you for the many reviews follows and favorites. I really totally wuw you all so much!**

 **Soo, now that its holiday time, I got nothing to do but write write write and write fics. I got no plans -.-**

 **Hopefully will update a bit sooner!**

 **Ja!**

 **Wait, I think there is something missing in this chapter…don't you think so too?**


	15. Chapter 15

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter–15

* * *

Days passed. It was finally time for the Emperor's birthday banquet. Every inch of the palace was decorated. Curtains were drawn to expose the majestic moon upon the inky black sky. Tapestries were replaced. Floors were mopped and carpets were changed. Everyone was ready for the banquet. The guests will be coming anytime now.

Meanwhile Ichigo Kurosaki paced back and forth in front of his chambers, waiting for Rukia to make an appearance. The birthday-monarch was dressed in a formal attire of black pants tucked into knee-high boots and a white shirt. A burgundy asymmetrical cape with the empire's crest engraved in the middle was around his shoulders. His hand kept clutching the ceremonial sword around his waist.

He was being restless. Dare he say, he was nervous? He himself didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he would be seeing his empress in all her glory, shining like the moon outside. He turned around to face the windows lining the hallway. Ichigo walked closer and leaned against the wall, staring at the moon. It was so bright, radiating off so much light. A small smile appeared on his lips as his thoughts went back to the empress.

"Don't you look dashing?" Renji's compliment was met with silence. "Your majesty?" he called once.

But there was no response. The orange haired emperor was too far in his thoughts.

"He looks ugly." Grimmjow commented, hoping that would get them some sort of reaction. But there was none.

"An ogre would look better than him."

"A monkey will be more handsome."

"What about a gorilla?" Renji banged his hands on his chest. Grimmjow snorted.

"That would be too handsome."

"A crocodile?" the blue haired officer stared at his companion blankly.

They turned back to the young ruler who was smiling while staring at the moon.

"Is he alright?" Renji asked.

"Who knows?" Grimmjow adjusted his formal attire with a frown. He would rather prefer his training clothes. They were much more comfortable.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing?" they looked up when Ichigo spoke softly.

The duo stepped closer to their emperor and scrutinized his face. He looked as if he was in a trance, like he was under a spell. They followed his line of vision and saw the glowing moon.

"The moon?" they asked simultaneously.

Ichigo only smiled. The two officers tilted their heads as they looked at him like he had grown another limb or two. Has he finally lost his mind?

"I can see. Not far in the future." He closed his eyes. "One that looks like her and one that looks like me running around the palace. Children, I mean. _Our_ children. I want them to have her eyes. So beautiful and exotic. I will protect them with my life and love them with all my heart. Love them every day, every waking moment of my life. Love them when I am away and when with them. I will watch from the window as they play with their mother in the garden. I will teach them how to wield a sword. I will give them the world."

Renji and Grimmjow smiled softly. They already knew how much his majesty loved his wife but they didn't know it was to an extent they simply couldn't understand. His love for her was boundless, unbreakable and infinite, drawing from a never-ending source.

"They are going to be beautiful, I can already tell. With her raven hair, shiny and so smooth. Even with the light shining upon it, her hair never loses its inkiness. Have you seen how she looks like when she wakes up?" Ichigo chuckled at the memories. "She looked so innocent. When those huge doe amethyst-like eyes turned towards me I felt my breath hitch. I wonder if there could be anything more beautiful than that? The way they darken when I kiss her. The way they widen when she is confused and the way they narrows when she is pissed. No matter what expression she bore, she still manages to look extremely beautiful. You can see now, if our children were to inherit their mother's looks, how beautiful would they be? I can see you both running after them and them after you asking to play wooden sword. In the middle of the game, I can see you both throwing them in the air. If Rukia comes to know of it, I swear she will have your heads." He laughed softly.

One would think it was all a boast, a bystander, a stranger might think he was getting ahead of himself. But they knew the ones closest to him knew he meant all of what he said. He was madly in love. There was nothing but pure joy and laughter in his eyes. They knew it was an imagination everyone was looking forward to. Them included.

"I will wait to see the day the corners of her eyes wrinkle with laughter. When lines of silver appear among her shining raven locks. I see it all. And I will still love her."

He turned towards the doors to his chambers. As if on cue, it opened and the empress walked out, looking breathtakingly beautiful and so ethereal. Ichigo wondered if what he described just now even fit her. No, that was all an understatement.

"Good evening, my husband." Her glowing pink lips parted in a wide smile as she walked towards him.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, staring intently at her face and smirked as a blush appeared on her cheeks. He noticed that she was wearing their wedding band: a rose gold ring for her and a silver one for him with matching designs. He had seen her wearing it for a while now.

"Good evening to you too, love."

He looked at her from head to toe. She wore a deep burgundy gown that contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. The bodice was the color of her skin with burgundy applique on it around her chest to her neck and on the side of her arms. It was slim at the waist and the skirt flared from there to floor. It was simple yet so attractive. Her hair was fixed in a low-do. A silver circlet tiara with rubies and matching earrings accentuated her beauty even further.

"You look stunning." He complimented as they began to walk towards the grand ballroom in the typical emperor and empress fashion.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You flatter me more than I deserve your majesty."

"It's the truth though."

"What the hell are you doing here wearing _that_?!" they stopped dead in their tracks when Grimmjow yelled. The imperial couple turned around and sighed.

"Well, that was rude!" Nel shot back at the blue haired officer.

"She is coming with me." Rukia said. "I asked her to join me and you can be her date, Grimmjow." She smiled sweetly at their horrified face.

"B-but he was so violent with me today. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of your chambers saying that…that I was sn–"

Grimmjow wrapped a hand around her mouth, silencing the rest of her sentence. "That's alright, I will be her date, your majesty." he gave her an onceover and nodded. "You don't look bad. My reputation will not be ruined."

Nel's jaw dropped. Her lady had given her a beautiful beige gown that complimented her hair and eyes and requested that she join with her at the banquet tonight. What problem does he have? It was so annoying. Today early morning, her lady asked her to bring a jug of cold water to pour on his highness to wake him up. Then the couple ran around the room, her lady using her as a shield sometimes so that the emperor couldn't reach her. But in the end, she was caught and got tickled to near death by his majesty. She was about to leave the chambers when she heard her majesty's laughter. It was such a happy sound and she heard it for the first time. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice sir Grimmjow walking towards her. He demanded that she was ogling his majesty and that she was jealous. As if! She wanted to, for the life of her, pummel the blue haired officer to the ground. But he was stronger than she ever could be so that plan would be in vain. He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the room saying that she should use her head to think instead of running a pretty brush over it.

What an infuriating man!

::

She was having a light conversation with her lady friends when the sound of the cornet dominated over the room, silencing the place at once. Her eyes lit up in realization and she turned around to face the spiral staircase. Atop it was a closed door. She knew he will make is appearance from there. She was ready to hold her breath. Knowing him, he would be looking handsome, so handsome that it would martyr the hearts of women present. Be it young or old. That was what the man she loved was capable of.

She felt nervous. He turned twenty-two. And she couldn't wait to wish him. Perhaps with a kiss to the cheek? She blushed at the thought.

"His and Her Imperial Majesty have arrived!"

Her smile faltered when doors opened. No, she couldn't look at them. How could she forget that he was a married man now? _How_ could she after the pain she had gone through because of his marriage. It hurt her so much. It hurt that they looked so perfect together. Like they were the unambiguous fit. The empress was so pretty and so beautiful. More than she ever could dream to become. Every step she took down the stairs, holding _his_ hand was perfection. She couldn't see any flaws no matter where she looked, no matter how hard she searched.

The music resumed when they stopped at the end of the stairs. She watched as the couple got surrounded by the guests.

Senna turned away and walked towards the long refreshment tables and picked up a glass of red wine. Like the color of the Empress's dress. She kept it down and picked up a glass of white wine. How was she going to greet him with her around? She doubted that he will ever leave her side tonight.

The look in his eyes when he looked at his wife told her that he wasn't going to leave her side.

Senna's grip on the glass tightened and she sighed, oblivious to the vulture eyes of her uncle.

::

The imperial couple sighed as another noble pair left. Rukia felt as if her jaw might fall off with all the forced smiling. She hated social gatherings. But it wasn't like she had a choice. It was her husband's birthday after all. And by the look on his face, she could tell that he wanted to be anywhere but the ballroom.

She looked around. A dance would be good to keep the people from coming to her. Her violet eyes stopped on the perfect victim. She smiled rather sweetly and turned to her husband.

"I will be back."

"Where are you going?" he asked catching her wrist and stopping her.

"For a dance."

"You can dance with me. Besides, your first dance should be with me."

"I don't think there is any law that says that." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I will be back, Ichigo. You can watch me if you are so against of once dance."

Ichigo watched as she made her way through the crowd, nodding and smiling to the people on the way. He raised an eyebrow when she extended her hand to her father, a smile too sweet on her face. Lord Byakuya hesitated for a moment but accepted her daughter's hand. They walked to the dance floor and stopped, facing each other. Rukia was grinning widely now.

Ichigo held back a mad guffaw when he realized that his father-in-law _cannot_ dance. He was trying but who knew, _the_ lord Byakuya cannot dance. His wife was surely enjoying it.

Rukia bit the inside of her cheeks, trying and failing to hide the goofy smile.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" her father asked, his hand around her waist and the other holding her hand, moving rather awkwardly.

Rukia looked away and bit her lower lip, missing the way her father narrowed his eyes briefly.

"No, father." She replied with a chuckle.

"You are." He stated.

She grinned at him and the lord shook his head. She remembered, back in the Kuchiki manor, during nights, her mother would try to teach him how to dance. But it turned into a complete and utter failure every single time. Her mother had deemed him hopeless but he didn't give up. Despite the times he tried, it never worked, he never learned.

"Some people are born with inability to dance." She chirped looking everywhere but her father.

"You must be having fun." Lord Byakuya said twirling her around. "You should leave me in peace now. I can feel daggers on my back by a certain monarch."

Rukia looked over his shoulder and saw that her husband was looking at her pointedly. It'd been mere minutes and he was already missing her? Well, somebody is overprotective tonight.

They walked to a side, away from the dancing people, the raven haired lord holding his daughter's hand.

"Are you happy now that you have embarrassed me?" he asked her.

"Yes." She replied a bit too excitedly and sent him a sheepish grin when he raised an eyebrow.

He took a step forward and placed his palm on her cheek. He pecked her gingerly on the forehead and Rukia's grin only grew wider. She knew her father wasn't someone to be affectionate in public. So, that coming from the person like that meant a lot. He might not say how much he loved her but she knew that his love was immense.

She bowed once and turned around and walked back to her husband.

::

With her head held high, Senna walked towards the man who held her heart. The empress was nowhere to be found and she decided to take that moment to wish him. A blush crept on her cheeks as she neared closer to him. He was turning more and more handsome with every step she took, if that was even possible.

She was only a step away when she stopped. He didn't even turn towards her, didn't even notice her. He saw only one person. Senna watched as he wrapped an arm around his wife as soon as she came to his arm's distance. She watched as he kissed her on the cheek tenderly, all the while smiling.

"You look like you had fun." He said.

"I did." she replied.

When he leaned down to capture her lips, Senna turned around. She couldn't bare her tear-filled eyes to him. She couldn't look at him when all he saw was that one woman. She cannot go to him as long as she was by his side. Senna walked forward, away from the couple, trying her best to hold her tears at bay. She wasn't going to try no matter how broken her heart was. There will be a day.

One day, he will be hers.

She was going to endure the pain for the sake of that one day.

::

Rukia eyed the different varieties of chocolate desserts, wondering what to choose first or if she should pick each item and place it on her plate. Her eyes ran between a chocolate trifle with berries atop it and a chocolate ripple cake, debating on what to choose first. She bit her lip, staring at the table. She wanted to eat all of it and it smelled so delicious. But she didn't know what to choose first.

"This chocolate soufflé seems to be best among all others, your majesty." a deep male voice said, sending chills down her spine.

"Is that so?" she asked indifferently, sending him her practiced forced smile. "Thank you, lord Aizen."

Rukia picked it up and walked over to a table where it was more deserted. From the corner of her eye, she saw the brown haired lord coming towards her. Rukia tried her best to look calm and at ease. But her instincts were screaming at her to find her husband or her father. Or anyone for that matter. But before she could stand up, he had already settled himself on the chair beside her. She didn't look up, pretended that she didn't notice him as she dug her fork into the desert.

"I was wondering your majesty," he began. Rukia had a feeling that he already knew she was pretending and sure enough, she was doing a bad job at it. Her eyes kept glancing his way every other second. "Do you perhaps remember your mother's death?"

Rukia stilled. She froze. Slowly, her back as stiff as a metal pole, she turned to face him. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it, despite the music.

"What makes you say that?" she asked instead.

"I was just wondering. Maybe we could find the culprit who ripped your mother to pieces." He feigned a sorrowful look though his eyes fell to her hand that was holding the fork tightly for a brief moment.

"The culprit was never found." She pushed the plate away from her. "I will take my leave now, lord Aizen." As much as she would like to run the dagger hidden under her gown through his chest, she knew she couldn't.

"Of course." He stood up as well. "But I would advise you to be cautious, your majesty." He bowed lightly.

"Is that a threat?" she turned around rather abruptly.

"Oh good lord, no. I would never. After all, threatening the empress meant threatening the throne." he raised his hands in defense. "I was merely looking out for you, your majesty. Who knows, unlike your mother who was slaughtered, you might be burned to death."

Rukia opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Nel.

"Then, I shall take my leave." He bowed once more and left.

"His majesty asked you to meet at the garden. I will accompany you." Her eyes were shining with something she couldn't tell and her voice sounded too excited for her liking.

The empress followed Nel out of the ballroom, lord Aizen's words still echoing in her mind as they walked towards the imperial garden. Lots of lanterns were lit in the hallways, casting a soft yet beautiful glow. The lax evening breeze brushed past her. The garden was dark but she could see light in the distance.

They walked through many rose bushes until they came to the large lake. The light was brighter and she could see lanterns lit on either side of the pristine white, straight bridge that led to a small, circular open-air pavilion. It was decorated with white and red roses from the roof to the bottom. She stared in awe. There were cushioned seats inside. How hadn't she known that something like this was being built in her favorite place of the palace? It was simply majestic.

"I will take my leave now." Before she could say anything, Nel was gone, running as fast as she could, the hem of her dress in her hands.

She stepped on the bridge and walked towards the pavilion. A fish jumped in the distance sending ripples through the otherwise still lake. She was too mesmerized by the place to notice the man standing in the middle. She was still looking around, smelling the roses, touching the small candles that smelled rather sweet, completely oblivious to the presence behind her.

Rukia gasped loudly when a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist from behind. His scent invaded her nostrils and Rukia didn't have to turn around to know that it was her husband. He buried his head in the curve of her neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly, as if scared to break the still silence.

"Do you have to ask?" she said just as softly. "When did you build this place?" she asked leaning into his body, holding his hands around her waist.

"A while ago."

"This is _your_ birthday. Why am I the one to receive a gift?"

"I built this place as a late birthday gift for you but my wound disrupted the plans. If I hadn't been unconscious for that long, you would have seen this place sooner." He turned her around.

"Do you like it?" he asked, twirling a loose strand of her hair.

"I love it." She threw her arms around his neck.

"I knew you would." He said cockily. "Gardens are your favorite place."

Rukia ignored his overly-confident remark and asked. "What is the name of this place?"

"Moon pavilion." He smiled handsomely.

"Moon pavilion." She repeated.

"So that everyone knows it belongs to you." He brushed his thumb against her chin before tilting her face up.

"I love you, Rukia." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes, as if he was looking straight at her soul.

"I do too." she smiled at him. "I love you too."

His smile turned into a smirk and he took a step back. "Shit!" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, what can I do now? Even the Empress has fallen for me. I sure have the looks and charms to kill a heart. I am sorry my dear but there is nothing that can be done now."

He raised his arms to her shoulders. But before he could envelope her in a hug, her fist connected with his stomach.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, my darling Emperor."

Ichigo pretended to choke. "I-I can't…can't breathe." He dropped his head to her shoulder and his hands fell to his sides, deliberately dropping his weight on her.

She kicked his shin and he jolted upright, laughing. Rukia was about to snap but he silenced her with a kiss. His hand went around her waist while the other went behind her neck. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue against her lower lip for permission. The moment she gave permit, they fought a battle of dominance as old as time. His hands ran up and down her sides, begging to touch the skin underneath the gown. She fisted the fabric of his shirt, wrinkling the clothing and pressed herself as close to his body as possible. Ichigo tugged at the high-necked collar of her gown but growled against her lips when it didn't budge. There were too many restrictions and he wanted them off her. Right now. He could care less about the guests and the ball. His parents were more than capable of handling them.

Ichigo pulled away and grabbed her wrist and walked in the direction of the palace.

::

His shirt and cape was off and strewn somewhere in the room. His fingers made quick work on the buttons on her back without breaking the kiss. His fingers fumbled around them and growled when he still felt more. Just how many were there actually? But just when he was about to push her dress off her shoulders, the door opened with a loud bang and Rukia pushed him away. He stumbled a few steps back and fell on the bed. Ichigo glared at the door with rage burning in his eyes at the interruption only to turn surprised.

Standing in the doorway was a very drunk Nel, her hair disheveled. Why was she in their chambers? Ichigo was about to snap when she slurred.

"Itsygo!"

The orange haired emperor nearly flipped over. "I-I-Itsygo?"

"Nel is…Nel is so hurt." She began to cry and wobbled her way towards them. Rukia watched her in amusement. "Nel is so hurt." She wailed.

Ichigo sat, not knowing what to do.

"Nel wanted to complain to Rukia but Grimmjow is Itsygo's man." She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "What is Nel going to do?"

He looked at Rukia whose body was trembling with silent laughter. She sure was enjoying the predicament he was in.

"Grimmjow is so mean to poor Nel." She hiccupped.

As if on cue, the blue haired officer stumbled into the chambers. Wasted. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead. He would have to tie him to a post in the training ground first thing tomorrow.

"Ichigo!" he growled.

"What, you asinine dimwitted stupid fool?!"

"Itsygo!" Nel wailed. "Rukia!" she wiped the tears before speaking once more. "Save Nel."

"I like half-moon shaped eyes." Grimmjow said when the room fell silent.

The imperial couple's head turned to Nel simultaneously and studied her eyes. Sure enough, her eyes were in the shape of a half moon. Their brilliant mind deduced the reason why Grimmjow had been so harsh towards the poor woman. It took a little bit of alcohol for them to express their true feelings. Though poor Nel was scared to death of him.

Rukia sighed. It was going to be a long night. And her husband looked the least bit pleased. She could only hope he doesn't tie Grimmjow to a pole and shoot arrows at him again.

::

Rukia was defiant to get up from bed. She pulled the sheets over her head and closed her eyes. It's been almost a month since the banquet and Nel has yet to look at her in the eye. Rukia couldn't help but laugh every time she saw her. It was so amusing to see her turn cherry red and run away as soon as she sees Grimmjow. She had teased her until she could no longer look at her in the eye. She was such a cute thing.

But that wasn't the reason why she wasn't going to get up. It was because of her husband. She knew he was leaving to Seireitei regarding an important matter–about his sisters' engagement with the crown prince and prince of Seireitei. But she wasn't willing to send him just yet. She knew she was being rather childish but what can she do when she was already missing him despite him dressing up in the same room as her.

"Quit sulking and get up, Rukia." He said using the tone he used during meetings. "You have to see me off."

Rukia moaned and stretched. "Don't want to."

"Rukia." He called in warning. "I am going to leave now if you lie there for a moment longer. I won't be back for a week." He sheathed his sword and tied the belt around his waist.

"A week." She repeated, running a hand through her disheveled hair. "A week?!" she sat up, not really caring about her modesty.

"Yes. A week." He forcefully tore his gaze away from her exposed torso.

"You can live that long without me?" she stood up, wrapped around in the sheet. Rukia feigned to be hurt as she walked over to him and stared straight into his eyes. She tried hard to look like she was on the verge of crying.

"I can see right through that act of yours, darling." He pecked her on the lips and pushed her into the bathing chambers. "And yes I can live without you for that long or maybe even longer." He jested closing the door, a victorious smirk upon his lips as her face grew red in anger.

"You, my husband, are a hateful creature!" she wrinkled the sheet in her hands and slammed it on the marble floor and stormed over to the bathtub.

Rukia stood under the shade of the entrance of palace gates, pouting as she tugged on her sleeveless, pastel blue chiffon gown. A circlet tiara was around her forehead to complete her attire. She watched her husband tend to his horse with the rest of her in-laws.

Princess Karin and princess Yuzu were over cloud nine. They could barely keep the grins hidden. They were after all going get betrothed to the ones they loved. So why wouldn't they be?

"Quit sulking, I said." Ichigo's deep voice whispered against her ear.

"But–"

"No buts. I will be back soon." He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You two," he called to his sisters and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Behave if you want this betrothal to happen."

"Yes, yes!" Yuzu replied excitedly, almost jumping on the spot.

"It will happen no matter what you say, big brother." Karin snorted.

"Be careful, Ichigo." Masaki said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I will, mother."

His goofy father patted him on his shoulder and they shared a nod.

Ichigo faced Rukia and kissed her on the lips before walking towards his horse, leaving her flustered with his display of affection around his family.

"I have something to ask you, my son." Isshin shouted from the top of his voice though Ichigo was only a few feet away from them. "Why don't I see any mini version of you both running around? Do you know how much I yearn for something like that?" he shouted in a very overdramatic fashion. The people at a good distance away who heard their majesty snickered.

Ichigo smirked as he mounted on the horse but not before checking his pocket to see if the object he put in there was safe. "You say that as if we are not trying!" Ichigo yelled back, satisfied of the color that arose on his wife's cheeks.

"Dear." Masaki put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "You are embarrassing poor Rukia." Though she couldn't hide her smile either.

Ichigo waved one last time before heading out with Grimmjow and Renji and a couple of other guards following behind him.

When Rukia turned to leave, she saw Princess Karin wiggling her eyebrows and princess Yuzu sending her a gentle smile though there was something akin to evil in the younger twin's eyes.

::

Rukia sighed again. She had lost count of it since her husband's departure. She missed his smiles. She missed his smirks and goofy grins. She missed all the jokes he pulled on Grimmjow and Renji. She missed his presence. She heaved another sigh.

She remembered the fun they had the other day. Her father had requested that she train with him and she was more than ecstatic to say yes. But when she met him in the training room, lady Yoruichi was there too. And they came at her at once. She barely got time to take a break and all the while, she had to go against a martial arts master and a master swordsman. When she said that they weren't being fair they replied that her enemy won't be fair in battle either. Just when she thought that it was over, lord Urahara came and said that it would enjoyable if three of them went against her. To her horror, her father and Yoruichi agreed. And when it was actually over, she was barely able to move. On the other hand, it was a good thing because when she encounters an enemy, she will be sharper and stronger.

Then, on her way back, she saw her husband and lord Ishida standing in the corridor in front of the training grounds. Renji and Grimmjow were behind them. As she neared them, she heard them arguing about whose wife was beautiful. At first, she smiled but when she heard husband ask Lord Ishida if she was an ogre, she lost it. She smacked them both on the head and ordered Renji and Grimmjow to tie them both to one of the poles in the training grounds. The duo happily obliged. They tied them upside down on the wooden poles and Rukia shot arrow after arrow, outlining their body, completely ignoring their pleas to negotiate. There was no negotiating after calling her ogre.

After a while, her father came and unsheathed his sword when she, like the professional actor she was, feigned to be hurt by the horrible name her husband and friend called her and pointed the tip of it under Ichigo's chin. He had screamed like a little girl while lord Ishida swallowed loudly. He then demanded that her father dared to raise his sword against the emperor while she permitted to rip his tongue to shreds. Lord Urahara and lady Yoruichi joined them later. Lady Orihime was in tears after seeing her husband's condition. When her father-in-law came, things started to turn even more interesting. Renji and Grimmjow who was enjoying the torture wholeheartedly were ordered to bring a large wheel. The former emperor then tied his son on it and asked the ones watching for help. Rukia fell over laughing when her father helped them to turn the wheel. Her poor husband was spun to near-death. If it wasn't for his mother coming to his rescue, her poor husband might have died. Even the princesses were enjoying the show. Despite him being spun so wildly, he still managed to land a direct punch on his father.

Rukia had never remembered laughing so hard in her life.

"Here." Nel's sweet voice brought her back from her deep reverie.

Rukia sighed once more as she picked up the chocolate drink from the tray. She was sitting in the moon pavilion, looking up at the cloudless blue sky, longing for the day her husband will return.

"How long has it been since he left?"

"Three hours, you majesty." Nel deadpanned, suddenly feeling the urge to bang her forehead on the tray.

If his majesty were to leave on a long journey, perhaps a faraway country, what would become of her majesty?

They were completely smitten with each other.

::

When he returned, she was overjoyed. And Nel was finally able to breathe. Rukia was almost jumping up and down when she heard of his return. She was sure her face had been green, darker than her hair for the past four days. She was strangled every time her majesty asked when her dear beloved husband was returning.

Nel swore as she walked out of the imperial chambers that when the emperor leaves the palace again, she will one way or another put her majesty on a horse and have her follow him. For the love of god, her ears were about to burst. She was worried over about every man that set off with her husband.

But that was what she loved about her most. She had such a big heart. And she was glad, she shared her problems with her instead of bottling up like she used.

She had regarded her as a _friend_.

Meanwhile in the imperial chambers, Rukia was behind Ichigo, taking a step for a step he took.

"You told me it would take a week." She said.

"Are you complaining because I came early?" he questioned though he knew she was happy.

"No."

He stopped at the balcony, the cool breeze of fall ruffling his hair. He dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his breeches. Ichigo leaned against the wall and glanced at his wife.

"Come here."

She stopped right in front of him. "Turn around." She obliged without a word.

Ichigo pulled himself off the wall, taking something from his pocket. Rukia closed her eyes as he swept her hair to a side. She opened them when something cold touched against the skin of her neck.

It was a necklace. The silver glistened as the sunlight shone on it. But what caught her attention was the pendant. It was a silver phoenix with its wings open and its body wrapped around a black orb. The eye of the phoenix was made out of a pint-sized ruby. Rukia stared in awe. It was a beautiful necklace. A kind she had never seen before.

"What is this…?" she could barely form words as she slowly turned around to face him.

"It's called the moon that embraces the sun."

"But I thought it was a quote. A saying in a book." She wrapped her fingers around the pendant that lay right above her chest.

"No. It was this. The saying came from that necklace."

"Where did you get this?" Rukia asked softly, her mind still wrapping around the fact that something so beautiful belonged to her.

"It is a family heirloom. Given to the true love of my ancestors. And now I'm giving it to you." Ichigo remembered the time when he was playing with it, the phoenix and the black gem broke. He cried over it but his mother, the ever gentle soul, patted his head and said that he could fix it when he finds his true love.

"You're…giving it to me?" she looked up at him with big, doe eyes and brought the necklace closer to her chest.

Ichigo nodded. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles without breaking eye contact.

"To the woman I love with all my heart."

Rukia smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. She chuckled once looking away. There were so many things she wanted to say. But she couldn't form the words. She turned to face him, who was staring at her intently. Rukia threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips on his.

Why bother with words when she could always show him how much she loved him?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter took me the longest to write. And somehow I am still not satisfied with this. Sigh. I hope it was alright.**

 **Thank you for the many reviews, follows and favs ^^ you guys are the best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too (:**

 **Sorry for the mistakes and blah blah.**

 **Ja! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Phew! *wipes sweat* finally done with this chapter. It took me a while to get this completed. I'm so sorry for the late update. I got this problem with my knee (fell from the stairs, sigh) so I can't really walk. It hurts like hell TT-TT I got this physiotherapy lessons too. So much for a fun vacation…**

 **So sorry for the late update. I'll try to update ASAP.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorite(d) this story. I'm** ** _terrible_** **at replying to each of you individually but know that I'm very grateful ^^**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 ** _[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter–16

* * *

"It's snowing…" Rukia gasped as she stretched.

Her hair was disheveled with all the tossing and turning she did after waking up, turning a deaf ear to all of Nel's threats if she wasn't going to get out the bed. She just felt too lazy. It was cold and the fur blanket over her provided the much needed warmth. Nel was sulking in a corner, arms crossed as she stared at her who snuggled deeper into the pillows. She had left the balcony doors open deliberately to force her to get up from the bed.

That wasn't enough either apparently. Nel sighed and called for the maids. She turned towards the raven haired empress looking outside, her eyes shining. Then, all of a sudden she jumped out of the bed ran past her and out of the chambers.

"W-wait! Your majesty!"

Nel ran after the young empress, picking up the hem of her dress as she tried to catch up with her speed.

::

Ichigo was in the throne room, lord Ishida beside him. He was listening to a merchant complain about the roads being blocked by the snow and how traveling had become much more difficult. He complained about his business which was failing because of that. Ichigo turned towards Uryu and the raven haired man nodded in understanding, taking away the merchant and explaining all the solutions to his little predicament.

Ichigo sighed in relief as he saw no more people lining up. Despite it was barely noon, he could feel all his energy draining at a rapid rate. He had been sitting or standing while listening to his people's problems, offering solutions and sending them off with a gentle smile.

"Your majesty!" his head shot up as he heard Nel. Her voice was pleading and there was panic in it.

The green haired woman dashed past the door. He could only guess she was running after his wife.

"What is going on?" he asked no one in particular.

"Her majesty is running down the hallway." A guard answered nonetheless.

Ichigo shook his head and turned his attention to Renji and Grimmjow as the pair walked up to him. Ichigo raised one fine brow at the grinning men.

"What do you say we go spar in the snow?" Grimmjow asked, grin still intact.

"Are you mad?" Ichigo shivered at the mere thought of it.

"But we did last year too." Renji pouted.

"That was last year." Ichigo walked past them, deliberately bumping his shoulders against theirs.

"Three hours?" Grimmjow asked, walking backwards as he smirked at the orange haired emperor.

"Two hours?" Renji asked doing the same. Grimmjow scowled at the redhead.

"Why don't you both go and spar with each other?"

"But we do it all the time." Renji whined, throwing his arms.

Ichigo growled and stopped. The two officers followed suit, their faces sporting a hopeful expression. Behind them, Uryuu shook his head. Before Ichigo could say anything, a maid strolled in, panting.

"Your majesty," she bowed.

Ichigo stared at the woman trying to catch her breath. "What is the matter?"

"Her majesty…" she started, placing a hand on her heaving chest. Ichigo immediately stood straight and the duo beside him turned towards the maid. "We couldn't bring her majesty inside. She is out in the snow and…" she looked frightened for a minute.

"What?" Ichigo inquired, taking a step forward.

"She is only wearing her night dress."

Ichigo groaned. He grabbed the cloak in Renji's hands and marched out of the room, mumbling about stupid short empresses. He took quick strides down the hallway, the maid following meekly, guiding him to the imperial garden. It was snowing heavily now. He knew winter was her favourite season but didn't she have the common sense to wear at least something warm if she was going out? The woman will kill him one day, really.

He heard giggles and laughter as he walked through the pathway. He stopped a few feet away, watching as Rukia gathered snow from the ground, made a ball and threw it at Nel. It hit the green haired woman on the side of her head. Rukia burst out laughing.

"I won't laugh!" Nel snapped, brushing the snow off her hair. Unlike his wife, she was shivering.

"Why not?" Rukia laughed and threw another ball of snow at her.

Ichigo shook his head and walked towards her. Without a word, he wrapped the cloak around her. Her toes were slightly pink he was amazed they weren't frostbitten yet. He tugged at the cloak once and her body collided into his, her hands going around his waist as a startled gasp left her mouth.

"What are you doing out here wearing nothing?" he whispered, face dangerously close to hers.

The snow continued to fall around them. Nel smiled and gestured the maids who had gathered to go back inside, she herself following after them.

"Hmm?" he hummed against her nose, slowly cradling her jaw and she smiled at the warmth they provided.

"I was excited to see the snow." She said softly, closing her eyes. Ichigo continued to stare at her face.

Rukia pulled one leg up and rubbed her feet on her calf. "I'm cold." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"No shit." Ichigo picked her up the way a groom would carry his bride and turned around, walking back to the palace. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the curve of his neck.

He dropped her on the bed as soon as he entered their chambers. Rukia yelped and glared at him. Ichigo responded with a scowl. They kept staring at each other for a good minute before Ichigo flopped down unceremoniously beside her, the mattress bouncing once at his weight. Rukia frowned when a lopsided smirk pulled on his lips and she leaned back until her back was pressed straight against the headboard. Ichigo towered over her, arms caging her. He inched his face closer to her, gazes still locked.

"You know wife…." He started in a soft voice, the smirk growing with each passing second. Rukia grabbed the sheet under her and stared at him without blinking. "If you don't listen to me well, I might have to punish you." His voice was no more than a whisper as he raised a finger to trace her lips.

"Will you behave?" Rukia couldn't reply. Not with the hungry gaze he was giving her. It was putting her in a trance, under a spell where she couldn't move, couldn't speak and couldn't look away from his eyes that seemed to draw her in.

He tugged on her lower lip once before holding her chin while his other hand moved up from her ankle, his fingers ghosting over her skin. Rukia still couldn't move. Ichigo raised a brow, waiting for an answer. He cupped her jaw and trailed his fingers down the delicate curve of her neck.

"Well?" he asked, trying and failing to look impatient as he inched closer to her neck. On instinct, she pulled her head back, her eyes staring up at the ceiling where a huge chandelier was lit up with candles. She closed her eyes when she felt his hot breath on her throat.

What would he do, if she said yes? What would he do, if she said no? She didn't have to follow his every command. She had every right to oppose. She had the freedom to do what she want, to say what she want, despite anyone telling her otherwise. Her mind became hazy as he ghosted his lips over her neck. She couldn't remember what she was thinking about, all of her was solely concentrated on the feel of his lips on her skin and his hands on her body, running up her leg and sides.

What was his punishment anyway?

Ichigo crawled on top of her; one arm holding his weight off her while the other caressed her cheek as he claimed her lips in a soft kiss. She ran her hands along his arms until she reached his hair and gripped his locks. She raised one leg and wrapped it around his hips as she responded, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Ichigo leaned down to press his body against hers, kissing her more aggressively as he devised the many ways to punish her.

The door to their chambers slammed open without a knock and Ichigo pulled away slowly, a murderous glint in his eyes. Rukia thought she heard a crack when he turned to face door, not moving away from her. Rukia looked over his shoulder to see Renji and Grimmjow, sweating despite the cold weather.

"D-did we interrupt s-something?" Renji laughed nervously.

"Moron." Behind him, Grimmjow sighed, already regretting that he came along with the red haired buffoon to ask his majesty of a spar once more. He shouldn't have come, he knew it. As cautiously as he could, the blue haired warrior began to take steps back, eyes on the lookout for every possible escape route. In front of him, Renji was sweating like a pig as he watched his majesty grab the sword, the killing intent radiating off him in waves. As much as he would like Renji to suffer a beating, he felt pity for his comrade. An enraged emperor was never good.

"Y-your m-majesty..." Renji raised his hands up in a lame attempt to defend himself.

Grimmjow took the moment to run down the hallway like his life was on the line. He didn't look back even when he heard Renji scream like a little girl and he heard footsteps as if he was running and another pair of footsteps. He could guess the emperor was running after him. But Grimmjow didn't stop despite the noise droning out.

 _Run!_ Every inch of his body screamed. He was running, if his heaving chest and breaths coming out as pants were any indication. But why does, of all the times, why does the hallway appear to be longer only now? Renji could swear, for the life of him, he was running. But at the same time it felt like he wasn't moving at all. The redhead dared to take a look over his shoulder and his eyes nearly bugged out as he saw a very enraged emperor hot on his tail. A yelp left his lips as he picked up speed, if it was possible for him to run any faster. A sudden idea popped into his brain and Renji mentally patted on his back for such a good and effective plan to escape.

"Y-your zip is undone, your majesty." He screamed over his shoulder, not once stopping.

Flushed, Ichigo looked down at his pants to see it completely zipped and growled, suddenly feeling quite stupid for falling for such a trick.

"Bastard!" Ichigo growled and aimed to throw his sword.

Renji screamed and jumped out of the way only to stumble down the stairs. Ichigo stopped to look at the redhead rolling down the stairs, frowning. He winced when Renji bumped into General Arisawa.

"What the hell are you doing, dumbass!?" she kicked him in the rear and Renji slammed into the wall.

Ichigo's eyes lit up like a star. "I owe you a promotion." He gave her a huge grin and jabbed his thumb her way.

Back at their chambers, Rukia sighed, hugging her knees as she stared blankly at the open door.

::

Her dark purple hair was styled into an up-do with a silver hairpin decorating the side of her head. A maroon cloak with fur around the hood slung from her shoulder as she stood in the garden of her uncle's manor, looking up at the sky, flakes of snow descending upon her. The trees, flowers, everything was covered in white. The colours were limited. It felt gloomy. It looked eerie. Like some evil was plotting. Senna pulled out her hand from the warmth of her cloak. She held out her palm, watching as the snowflakes landed on her skin. She never really liked winter.

 _What could you be doing right now?_ Senna closed her eyes, staring at him through her mind's eyes. The times when those brown eyes danced when she saw her. Times when his lips stretched to smile at her. Times when his strong arms enveloped her in a protective hug.

But it was so, so long ago. She felt like it was millenniums ago, the last time he had looked at like he looked at his wife though it had only been a year.

No. if she was being honest with herself, there _never_ was a time he looked at her like he did with his wife. The difference was so huge it ripped her apart. It made her question just what exactly she had been to him. Was she even close to what his wife was?

Senna gasped when she felt another person beside her.

"Uncle Aizen." She greeted softly.

Lord Aizen stood beside her, hands in his pockets. Senna went back to looking at the sky. The brown haired lord did the same. He exhaled once, his breath coming out as puffs of smoke.

"Are you thinking about him?" he asked gently.

Senna looked away, hiding her face from her uncle. She didn't want him to think she was pathetic. A pitiful woman in love.

"I can't help it." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"It's alright. Can I ask you a question, dear?"

Senna turned to look at him. The lord took the curious look in her eyes as his cue to proceed.

"Do you wish to be the Empress?" he watched as her eyes slowly grew wide. "Do you wish to be beside him?"

Senna stood silent for a moment, letting her mind process slowly. Does she wish to be with him? Does she wish to be the empress?

Does she?

"Of course, uncle." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Lord Aizen smiled. "Very well."

 _Yes_.

Yes, she wanted to be with him. It has been almost a year since she had been wondering if she could be with him once more. There hasn't been a night she hadn't prayed for another chance. Now, her wishes were being granted. She smiled back at him but it faltered when she realized _how_ she can be beside him again.

Lord Aizen turned to leave.

"Are you…." She didn't face him but she knew he didn't stop. "…going to kill her?"

There was a moment of silence. It was deafening. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. It was such an erratic rhythm she wondered if it would burst out of her chest right then and there.

"You will see." He replied. It felt like her hearing was suddenly back when he spoke. "You will see, my dear."

His voice droned out as he walked behind the doors leading inside the manor.

Fear suddenly wrapped around her heart. Her uncle was going to kill _his_ wife. The wife of the man she loved. It was a sin. Treason. A grave offense. It could cost her uncle his head, along with hers if he was ever discovered. Was there no other way to do it?

Of course, the imperial marriage cannot not be broken.

Was killing her the only way she could be with Ichigo? She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to bloody her hands. She didn't want to sadden the man who held her heart. She didn't want to see him heartbroken.

But she could be there to comfort him. Another part of her rationalized. She could help him stand up again. She could help him move on. She could help him forget his first wife. She could make him fall in love with her.

Yes!

And she would have him for the rest of her life. All to herself. She would have the highest title a woman can acquire and the man she had always wanted and loved. Her uncle will have his wishes fulfilled. He could have his revenge. Imagining their faces when they discover that she was the daughter of the couple whom they murdered without any mercy was alone to bring a sadistic smile upon her face.

It was finally going to happen. The Emperor will finally be hers.

 _Finally!_

Her heart leapt out in ecstasy.

Perhaps winter could be her new favourite season.

::

It wasn't quite right. There was something that disturbed her. She couldn't exactly point out what, though. It was as if her powers had been removed for the moment. She couldn't think of the reason why she felt so alarmed. Her mind was blank and so dark. She took the steps down to the front gates of the palace as if she was in a trance. She stopped on the last step and stared up ahead, searching for the source of her fear. The grounds, except the cobblestone path that lead to the monstrous gates were covered in snow. Small pine trees that lined up in the distance were covered in snow too.

Rangiku looked up at the grey sky. She felt like she had missed something. The feeling had been gnawing at her mind since she entered the palace. Her majesty, Lady Masaki had asked her of the fortunes for the coming year. She hadn't been able to see anything. There was nothing but black. There was nothing. It wasn't supposed to happen. All the other years, she had been able to see the smiles, laughter and joy very clearly. But all she saw this time was a dark, black void. There was no laughter. There were no smiles. There was no joy.

Only emptiness.

Rangiku walked down the pathway, towards the gates. Feeling disturbed once more, she turned around. When she did, she saw the imperial couple walking down the corridor, holding hands in the typical Emperor and Empress fashion. She could guess they were talking about imperial affairs by the serious look sporting their features. Rangiku stared at their backs as they walked away from her. Suddenly, her majesty slapped playfully on her husband's arm and laughed, throwing her head back. The emperor scratched the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly at her.

Rangiku smiled. They were such a perfect couple. Destined to be together for all eternity and beyond. Their love knew no boundary.

He pecked his wife on the nose and flicked her forehead. Her majesty frowned, rubbing the spot.

Rangiku's smile turned melancholy.

She turned around once more and walked towards the gate without looking back. The guards by the gates bowed in respect. She nodded, tilting once corner of her lips in a forced smile.

 _"Fates will be severed…"_ she remembered saying those words long ago. _"Blood will be shed."_

But why so soon? She was only twenty. Such a young soul. With so much to do in life. With so much more to discover.

Must she go through all that pain, all that suffering? Couldn't she be like any other ordinary woman out there? Live her life with the man she loved. For the rest of her life. Must fate be so cruel? She was only an innocent woman who did no wrong. But why was she the one to pay for the wrongdoings of others? She doesn't deserve it.

As she entered through the gates of the celestial hall, Rangiku wondered if she could tell the Empress that she wouldn't live to see her twenty first birthday.

She knew know why she felt so restless, so alarmed now.

It had been _death_ lurking around the palace walls. Around the Moon of the empire.

How long did she have until her visions come to pass? How was she going to save her? She couldn't contact lord Ichimaru either. It had been days, no, months since she last heard from him.

But, even if it was by herself, she needed to protect the empress.

The fate of the Sun and Moon might be severed, but it will _not_ be broken.

::

Rukia brushed off the nonexistent dust from her mint green gown as she stood up from the chair. She smiled brightly at Nel who smiled in return as she handed her a grey cloak.

"Let's go." Said Rukia and nodded, grabbing her own cloak and wrapped it around her.

Rukia turned to face the standing mirror once more, smiling at the way Nel had done her hair. Her hair that was naturally straight was now falling on her back in waves, a couple of locks braided over her crown. Pearl stud earrings adorned her ears. She turned around, grabbing the grey gloves on her way out.

"But is it alright if we inform his majesty only now?" Nel asked walking beside her lady, she herself looking quite beautiful.

"Yes. I won't give him a choice. He has to send me."

Nel knocked on the office doors of the emperor.

"Enter." They heard the authoritative voice that belonged to none other than her lady's beloved.

The women shared a snicker as Rukia opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Nel waited outside.

"Hello, my husband." She greeted as she walked over to him, who had his nose buried in the papers surrounding him.

His head jerked up when he heard her voice.

"Rukia!" he looked surprised, so surprised she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Before she could ask what was wrong, he shoved the papers in his hands into the drawer and shut it close. She looked at him suspiciously. "What brings you here?" he asked, scratching his head, laughing nervously.

Rukia frowned but leaned down, hands gripping the arm rest of his chair. She smiled rather sweetly at him, forcing out her best pleading look. "Ichigo…" she started in a whisper.

Ichigo leaned back, raising his brows, the nervous smile still dancing on his lips.

"Can I please visit the market?" Her lips hovered over his and Ichigo swallowed as her scent invaded his nostrils, numbing him. He looked into her eyes, the color of his irises darkening with desire.

"No." he gripped her waist and pulled her to his lap.

Rukia didn't struggle but let him. She rolled her eyes and threw her hands around his neck.

"I already knew you would say that." She glared slightly. "So I came prepared. You see, you don't have a choice. I am going whether or not you agree."

"Why did you even ask then?" he frowned, rubbing his fingers on her waist.

"Because I wanted to let you know where I went in case you assemble the whole army to find me." She started to stand up but he pulled her back.

"Are you going alone?"

"Nel is with me."

"Take a guard or two with you." He kissed her on the lips. "But be back before sunset."

She nodded and hugged him before standing up and leaving the office. Ichigo stared at the door for a few minutes, listening to the footsteps disappear down the hallway before taking the paper he hid when his wife strolled in.

It read; _Rukia's birthday plan_. He smiled to himself as he read it.

It was half a month away and he wanted everything perfect and ready for her. He didn't want a single mistake. Anyone who dared to mess his plans will pay with their lives, he would make sure of it.

His thoughts drifted to his wife. He recalled the day they first met. Their wedding day. The hatred they felt for each other had burned so strong, he was sure there was no way he could ever fall for her. He had thought that she was some power-hungry noble marrying him for his looks and title. But it had been the opposite. She married him out of duty. There wasn't a choice for either of them. But then, things began to change. The more he learned about her, the more he felt drawn towards her. Before he knew it, he was falling in love with her. She was the exact opposite of every noble out there. She was beautiful and had a brain that matched with it. It was so different now, from the first time he had seen her. The nightmares she frequented were no longer there. The glacial expression and attitude vanished into oblivion, replacing smiles, giggles and laughter. So much has happened within the one year they had been married. To think that he would love one woman as much as he loved her had been unimaginable. He never thought it was possible. He never thought he was capable of being so loving, so protective towards a person. Sure, he loved his sisters and parents but his wife was a complete different case.

God knew if he were to lose her, he would go mad. He wasn't sure he could live a life without her. It just wasn't possible now. He needed her by his side to run the empire, to fight against small and daily obstacles. To just simply _live_.

That was why; he was going to make her feel like the luckiest woman alive.

Looking back, Ichigo felt glad that his parents forced their marriage. He felt utterly grateful towards the imperial court for making the decision. He felt indebted to the celestial hall for choosing her.

::

Rukia walked through the roads of the market, hand looped through Nelliel's. Two guards followed them at a distance, careful not to disturb them. She smiled as a kid bumped into her and he fell to the ground. Rukia crouched down and helped the little boy up, dusting the little bit of snow clinging to him. The boy smiled widely and bowed low, already knowing she was of nobility by the way she was dressed. Rukia ruffled his hair as he ran away.

They walked through the roads, stopping at a few vendors and admiring the few things they liked. The man behind his stall smiled at them, encouraging them to buy one of the bracelets Nel was running her fingers over. The green haired woman turned to her and she nodded in response. It was a beautifully handcrafted wooden pieces shaped in flowers, woven through elastic. She paid the vendor and the pair walked ahead, Nel grinning widely at the new piece of jewelry around her wrist.

At the end of the road, Rukia spotted a two story house that looked rather odd compared to the rest of the houses. It was still a bit far, on top of what appeared to be a hill with the forest beyond it.

"Oh, that's a greenhouse." Nel informed her, noticing her staring at the odd-looking house.

"Is it possible for me to visit?" she asked, looking at the house curiously, wondering what sort of plants she would see.

"Of course."

The duo walked towards the house and Nel knocked on the door. A woman, who looked no less than forty, opened the door. She took note of their fine gowns and the royal guards behind them. A kind smile overtook her deathly pale face as she opened the door wider for them.

"Please." She said in a soft voice.

The guards remained outside the door.

Rukia looked around in awe at the many trees, herbs and flowers all around the room in neat rows. It was so green and very colorful.

"This is so beautiful." she whispered, glancing around.

"It is." Nel agreed, completely enthralled with what they saw.

The older woman smiled at them. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, your majesty?"

Rukia looked at her, her eyes dancing in glee. "I was wondering what sort of plants will be in a greenhouse. I have never seen one before!" She said excitedly.

The older woman laughed. "Let me show you around."

Nel could swear she heard the empress squeal.

Not too later, their cloaks were hanging on a wooden hook on the wall, along with their gloves. Their hands were covered in black soil, dirt wedged under their nails. But they were both enjoying planting a new seed. The older woman, whom they discovered was Katsumi, didn't tell them what type of seed it was. She only chuckled and said that they have to visit and see for themselves. Nel had pouted but planted it nonetheless. Rukia had said that they had no choice but to visit, finding a good excuse to leave the palace.

Rukia dug her hand into the dirt, taking a handful of the damp soil and stared at it intently. Nel peeked over her shoulder to see what had her lady so interested. She frowned.

"Is there something interesting in it?" she asked, scrunching up her nose at the heavy smell of sand.

"I was wondering…" Rukia started in a low voice, furrowing her burrows as if she was observing a very rare jewel. "….how this will look on your face."

"Hm?" it took a moment for her to comprehend what she meant. But she wasn't quick enough to evade the handful if soil that landed on her forehead. It trailed down her cheek and pooled at her chin. She shrieked and reached for the soil, ready to pay back.

Rukia yelped and quickly ran to the other side of the room.

"You know we wouldn't want to burden Katsumi with cleaning the whole place, would we?" she asked, hiding behind a tropical palm tree.

Nel growled and dropped her weapon back into the pot. Rukia, deeming that it was safe, walked towards the washing basin where Nel was headed. Rukia dug her hands into the water and started rinsing off. Nel brushed off some of the dirt on her face and rubbed it on the unsuspecting Rukia's cheek, hard. The woman squealed in surprised but did nothing more than glare playfully at Nel who burst out laughing.

Rukia noticed that she had forgotten to take off her wedding ring. She gasped and brought her finger close to her face, inspecting the ring closely. There were dirt between the rose gold band and the diamonds on it.

"What do I do now?" she asked no one in particular.

"That is a very fine piece of jewel. Maybe I can clean it." Katsumi said.

"You can?" both of them said in unison, completely surprised.

Katsumi nodded and Rukia pulled the ring off and handed it to the older woman.

They watched as the woman began to clean the solid evidence of Rukia's marriage, seated behind a circular table in one corner of the large house. Nel and Rukia grew quite fond of the kind woman and they knew she too felt it towards them. They talked mostly about Katsumi, and explained to them how to care for a tree and many other stories about plants Rukia found magical. They talked about her daughter, the only child she had. Rukia and Nel were both eager to meet Mai, Katsumi spoke so fondly of. She also told them of her deadly illness and how few days she had to live. Rukia took her hands in hers and said that she will fight the disease with her and help her recover. Katsumi was grateful for their big hearts. She was only a woman who owned a greenhouse alone. She was a stranger to them. But, even if it was for the last few days of her life, Katsumi was grateful to have met such wonderful people.

"It's sundown!" Nel gasped.

Rukia stood up immediately, alarmed. She remembered promising her husband to return before sunset. She could only hope he hadn't set off to search for her. Nel quickly draped the cloak around her and handed her the gloves.

"We will be back again, Katsumi." Rukia said in haste, shoving her hands into the gloves. "I look forward to meet your daughter."

Before Katsumi could say a word, they were already out of the door. She sighed and looked down at the ring in her hands. Maybe, when they visit again, she could give it back to her.

As they left, Rukia thought she saw a shadow move behind them.

::

Ichigo gaped at the two women in front of him. His mouth opened and closed, without any words coming out. He was completely speechless!

Rukia grinned sheepishly at him, shrugging once.

"Wh-what _happened_ to you?!" he finally asked, finding his voice that mysteriously disappeared.

"We found a greenhouse. We were planting trees there." Nel answered.

"Are you sure you didn't plant _yourself_ there?" Grimmjow snorted, looking at the woman covered in filth from her head to toe.

Nel glared at him and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out.

"It was so amazing!" Rukia beamed. "There were so many plants I never saw before." She looked like a child. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. It was alright that she came back unharmed, despite the fact that she was covered in dirt.

"Yes, Yes. It was very amazing." Ichigo walked behind her and gave a gentle push to her shoulder, sending her a few steps forward.

"But you didn't even see that place."

"Hm."

"Would you like me to take you there?"

"Perhaps…."

"Please?"

"…fine."

"For real?"

"Yes, darling."

Grimmjow and Nel both stared at them with a gentle smile on their faces as the empress knocked her husband to the ground in a hug. They chuckled when the emperor began to complain about her dirty clothes. Grimmjow glared at her when he heard her laugh but Nel only stuck her tongue at him, satisfied that she finally got to do it.

::

It was the day before her birthday. He was feeling very fidgety and he couldn't help the leg that kept bouncing up and down as he sat in a meeting with the imperial court. He would have scowled whenever they brought up the topic of an heir but today was just too good for him to be scowling. The court members glanced at each other at the unusual smile on their emperor's face.

He had everything ready and perfect for her birthday banquet. It would be a day she would never forget; he'd make sure of it.

He wasn't aware how careless he was being with planning her birthday banquet.

As soon as the meeting was over, Ichigo rushed towards the chambers he shared with his wife. She was running around the room as if searching for something when he opened the doors. The room was a mess. She didn't even notice him entering.

"Is something the matter?" he bent down, hands clasped behind him as he stared at the crouched form of his wife, her head under their bed.

She stood up abruptly, almost bumping the back of her head into his face.

"I lost it." She was close to tears.

He smiled and cupped her cheeks, leaning down to peck her forehead.

"You lost what?"

She raised her left hand, pointing to her fourth finger. He noticed that their wedding ring was missing. He sighed, smiling lightly. She was worked up over such a trivial thing.

Before Ichigo could say that he could always get another one, there was a soft knock on the door followed by Nel asking permission to enter.

"Nel!" Rukia slipped out of his arms and rushed over to her best friend. "Have you seen my ring?" she raised her hand to show her finger, the ring missing.

Nel frowned and then her eyes lit up. "Ah! We left it with Katsumi."

"Oh." Rukia suddenly felt stupid.

Rukia turned to face him, eyes hopeful. He noticed the necklace he had given her around her neck. She had been wearing it since he had first put it on her. It made him proud, knowing that she held his love at such a high extent.

"Can I _please_ go and visit Katsumi?" he always knew he had no chance of refusing her when she was polite.

But Ichigo stared at her. Studying her face, memorizing it despite her whole body being engraved into his mind.

"Nel. Please give us a moment."

"Yes, your majesty."

Rukia looked at Nel in confusion but turned towards her husband when the doors closed.

"Rukia." He called softly and she looked up into his eyes.

There were so many emotions swirling within them she felt like she was drowning in its depths.

"I love you."

What was that out of the blue? She smiled, not really minding that he was expressing his feelings verbally though it was quite a rarity. They always knew what the other was thinking just by looking into each other's eyes. She was more used to expressing his feelings with actions, with his touches and kisses.

"I love you too." his fingers ghosted over her cheek.

"If anything were to happen to you…" he paused and she saw the fear and hurt in his eyes. "….I will lose my mind. You can't leave me alright?"

His eyes pleaded her. She could see them glazing. Rukia closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

"I will be careful, I promise." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and it was difficult for her to breathe. "Don't you dare leave me, Rukia." He didn't know why he was feeling like that. He felt scared. There was a disturbing feeling in his gut, burning so fiercely it was overwhelming him.

"I command you."

Rukia laughed and looked up at him. "Understood, your majesty." She said mocking Renji's voice.

Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head at his wife's antics.

"Can I leave now? I will be back very soon."

Despite the protests of his mind and heart, Ichigo nodded, like a puppet under command. Her face lit up instantly and she crushed her lips on hers. Ichigo didn't hesitate to respond, pouring all his feelings into it.

"I'll be back." She whispered, cheeks flushed as she slipped out of his arms.

Ichigo was hesitant but let go.

If he knew…if he knew that it was the last time he would see her, he would have stopped her with every bit of power he had.

He saw everything was in slow motion as he watched her go. Was there something wrong with him? Was he sick? Why was his heart beating so wildly? What…was happening?

Ichigo watched as she walked down the hallway, every step she took taking her further away from him. Further from where his hands could reach and protect her. He wanted to stop her. He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted to say he loved her once more. He wanted to make love to her again.

He wanted to stay.

But his body was frozen. He couldn't take a single step forward. It was as if there was some unknown force holding him back.

Then, Grimmjow and Renji led him towards the throne room. His body moved on its own. His head was still turned to watch his wife disappear as he walked forward, in the opposite directed she took. Renji's voice forced him to look at him but all he saw was the disappearing form of his wife.

He should have stopped her.

They were sitting beside an oval shaped table, all his trusted comrades and advisor present. His mind wasn't focused on the conversation. There was almost an hour until the sun sets.

She had yet to come.

She had told him all about the greenhouse she went. He could easily spot it. He could find her without an effort.

He _should_ find her. Now. Every inch of his body, every fiber in his being, every corner of his mind screamed at him to stand up and search for her.

Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

If anything was go–

His thoughts were stopped short when a near-deafening explosion echoed in the distance. The people seated with him all but jumped. Renji and Grimmjow ran towards the window.

Even from where he sat, Ichigo saw the dark smoke that blackened the sky. His hands were trembling. His legs were shaking. Ichigo wondered if he could even stand any longer as he walked towards the window.

He could swear his heart stopped beating when he recognized the direction where the smoke was coming from.

He remembered, standing side by side, arms wrapped around each other as she pointed to that _exact_ place where the fire was ablaze, saying that it was her new favorite place.

"Rukia…." Her name slipped from his lips and before he knew it, he was running out of the room.

He couldn't lose her. He cannot lose her. He wouldn't lose her.

His strides quickened as he thought of losing the woman he loved. He couldn't imagine a life without her.

 _Please!_

He pleaded, shutting his eyes close.

 _Please!_

His face contorted into an expression of pure terror. Hurt. And guilt.

 _Not her….I beg you. Not her!_

* * *

 **A/N: Buwahaha! I am sorry (not really) for ending this chap like this. Everything will be explained in the next chap so patience patience (:**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Sorry for the mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow! 300+ reviews? You guys are so awesome! I really really really really wuw you all ^^**

 **Here is the 17** **th** **chapter yay!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter–17

* * *

They were just two ordinary women, walking through the streets at a leisure pace. There was nothing that distinguished them with any other common villager, except for the fabric of their dresses.

Rukia and Nel walked hand in hand towards the green house they could see atop the hill. Though they had promised to return when they first visited, things had kept them busy at the palace. Rukia felt apologetic towards Katsumi, whom she knew would be waiting. She couldn't think of a way to apologize.

"Nelliel?" they turned towards a foreign voice. "Is that you?"

A blonde woman walked up to them from behind once of the stalls.

Rukia looked at Nel who had her brows furrowed.

"M-Menoly?" Her eyes lit up. "Menoly!" the women hugged each other, squealing while Rukia stood behind them.

As if remembering something, Nel quickly turned to face her lady.

"This is Menoly. She is a friend from my hometown." She introduced. Menoly smiled at her and Rukia nodded.

"We should meet again later. I have to go now." Rukia didn't fail to notice the disappointment in Nel's voice so she interrupted.

"It's alright, Nel. I'll go on ahead and you can come later."

"Is that alright?" her eyes lit up once more and Rukia settled for a smile and a nod.

"Thank you so much!"

Their voices droned out as she walked on ahead. The sky was grey and gloomy. It was snowing lightly, the flakes falling gently around them. She stopped in front of the wooden door and sighed, her breath coming out as puffs of smokes. Rukia knocked once and waited. She heard a pair of hurried footsteps; making her smile at how eager Katsumi was to greet her visitor. Her smile however, faltered when she saw the one who opened the door. If she remembered correctly, this maroon haired woman was the one who tried to kill her in the bathing chambers. She was convicted but somehow managed to escape. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You!"

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. She began trembling as she looked behind her, probably to see if any guards were there.

"Your majesty, please!" she said frantically. "You have to listen to me. I can explain. Please."

"You tried to kill me, why do you think I'll listen to you?" Rukia took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home. Please don't call the guards. Please, your majesty, please." She was crying now. There was a type of sadness in her voice she couldn't ignore.

"…home?" she repeated.

If the greenhouse was her home then the daughter Katsumi talked about was her.

 _Mai._

That was her.

"You're Mai?" she asked and the sobbing girl nodded.

During the mere hours spent with Katsumi, Rukia was safely able to conclude that the woman had a kind heart. Then why in the world would her daughter try to murder her? What was the reason? Looking at her now, she only saw tiredness on her person and the heavy bags under her eyes. There was no way someone like her could possibly hide a deadly weapon in the house. Or even hire someone to kill her.

"I am willing to listen." She said. Mai jerked her head up and smiled through her tears. Every emotion the woman showed was genuine. Rukia couldn't help feel cautious.

"Please come inside, your majesty." She opened the door wider, wiping the tears away.

Before entering, she patted the dagger around her waist once, her posture ready to defend if any harm were to come her way.

::

Lady Rangiku stood in the back lawn of the celestial hall, donning nothing but a gown. She seemed to be numb to the cold. Her mind was in a greater chaos to comprehend that she was freezing. The uneasy feeling kept growing. She knew what it was about. But she had no idea what to do, where to begin. Everything was so complicated. Her majesty was in danger, she could feel it. She even warned the empress not to leave the castle grounds until she received word from her. What in the world was going to happen? What was that fire she kept seeing every night now?

She kept seeing the grave of her majesty, like the vision she saw almost a year ago. She kept hearing Gina's voice over and over again. Riruka's condition was no better. Even with sitting down to discuss with each other, neither of the shamans had managed to come to a conclusion.

If she could somehow contact lord Ichimaru, things would have been easier to deduce.

A puff of white rose into existence as she exhaled in frustration. She had been thinking and thinking, doing nothing else but she went nowhere with her thoughts. Rangiku was about to head back in, beginning to feel the cold when she saw something flying from the corner of her eye. She turned abruptly towards the wall, her eyes running through the large trees beyond it. There was nothing.

She took a step forward and stepped on something hard. Rangiku looked down and saw a small scroll. She picked it up and opened it, eyes widening at its contents. Her heart began to pick up pace and she immediately rushed inside.

 _Three-hundred yards into the south forest._

She repeated in her mind as she grabbed a piece of clothing that would easily blend in with the darkness as well as allow her to fight with ease. It was almost sundown and she needed to act fast. She didn't need to look around for the sender of the message; she already knew it was Gin. Who else would know Aizen's plan better than his right hand himself? Her hands trembled as she tied her hair into a tight bun.

Riruka took that exact moment to enter. Her eyes immediately grew wide and she rushed inside.

"My lady, are you alright?!" the magenta haired shaman took her hands in hers, eyes filled with worry.

Rangiku turned their hands over so that she held Riruka's and looked at her straight in the eye.

"If I don't make it back, if I disappear, _you_ will be the next head shaman."

Riruka's heart dropped to her stomach at the seriousness in her lady's voice and eyes.

"It's happening." She whispered. "The visions are happening." There was fear in her tone. She wouldn't lose her too. She cannot lose the most important people in her life. First Gina, now the person who put a roof over her head and fed her? Her guardian? This cannot be happening. She cannot let her die.

"You can't die, my lady." Riruka clutched the older woman's hands. "Who would be there for me then?" tears blurred her vision but she stubbornly held them back.

"I have a responsibility, my dear. I can't stand aside knowing that someone is out to take her majesty down. I have to leave now."

Rangiku walked towards the door but stopped to look over her shoulder.

"I leave the celestial hall in your care, Riruka."

Riruka shut her eyes close as salty tears spilled over her cheeks.

::

"Dead…?" she stared wide-eyed at the woman sitting across her. "What do you mean _dead_?" she demanded, slamming her fists on the wooden table she once sat with Katsumi.

"Dead as in gone, died. Left this world, your majesty." Mai said with her gaze locked on her lap. "My mother died two days ago."

Rukia fell back in her chair, her mind still processing what she just heard. Katsumi died. The kind woman who taught her many things about gardening died. She couldn't believe it but it was the truth she had to force herself to believe.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking away.

Mai shook her head. "It's I who should apologize. I'm after all, the one who tried to kill you."

"Why did you do that?" Rukia asked almost immediately, snapping her gaze back at her. "Why did you try to kill me?"

Mai fiddled with her fingers, her mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. It was hard to speak when something blocked her throat.

"I was paid. It was a fortune for someone like me. The first thing I thought about was my mother." She began her voice low and unsteady. "I thought that if I received the money I will be able to cure my mother's illness. I will be able to save her from the suffering. I wasn't thinking about anything else."

Rukia stared at the woman impassively, her guard still on alert and senses keen to their surroundings.

"Then, he said if I fail, I will be seeing my mother's corpse. He said he will kill me too. I had no choice. It was either to kill you or he kills my mother. Mother was too important for me. She was the only family. I didn't want to lose her. That was why I snuck into your bathing chambers and tried to kill you. But I failed. I was ready to be killed in the dungeon. He said he would kill me but then someone…" her eyes narrowed slightly as if she was trying to remember. "…someone came and _saved_ me. He said he won't kill me. He said I have to flee and never show my face to _him_ again."

"Him?" Rukia questioned, arms crossed across her chest.

Unbeknownst to them, a cloaked figure entered through the door, silently.

Mai paused before answering.

"By him do mean the one who ordered to kill me?" she leaned forward, dropping her guard unconsciously.

"Y-yes." She whispered. "I-I…" Rukia saw the fear in her eyes.

"Mai. I will give you protection if you tell me who he is. Tell me his identity and you have nothing to be scared of. I promise."

"I-it was…lord Aizen."

Rukia leaned back in her seat. Why wasn't she surprised? Half of her had been expecting that answer but then again it could be anyone. But why was Aizen trying to kill her? If killing her mother wasn't enough, he wanted to kill her too? Just _why_ was he so desperate to kill her family? _why?_

"I'll protect you, Mai. Thank you for telling me."

Oblivious to them, a fire started behind them, the flames quickly latching onto the trees. The figure, with a satisfied smirk upon his face snuck out of the house, mentally laughing at the women and their impending doom.

"But I don't think he will stop until you're dead, your majesty. He told me he won't." Her eyes held fear once more. "H-he looked nothing short of a beast." Mai twirled the ring around her finger. Rukia's eyes caught it.

"Is that my ring?"

Mai looked down at her finger. "Oh! I almost forgot. Mother told me to give this to you when you– _oh my god!_ " She screeched and stood up, pushing the chair to the ground. Rukia jolted up at her sudden cry, her heart beating erratically.

They turned around and saw the other end of the room on fire. Mai stared at the rapidly growing flames. There was nothing that could help start a fire on its own unless someone did it deliberately. And the only fireplace in the house was upstairs. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she put her thoughts together. Every part of her told her that Aizen was the one behind it. He had after all, very clearly said that he won't rest until the empress was dead and buried under ground.

"Hurry! We should put the fire out." Rukia called to the woman lost in her thoughts.

"We can't put it out." She said running towards the door. "You have to leave, your majesty. Now." She turned the knob but it was locked. Mai frowned and turned it once more but it didn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked as she noticed the panicked expression on the maroon haired woman's face.

Behind them, the cackling of fire was heard. It hurt them when the plants Katsumi had cared for all her life was being destroyed while they stood there, unable to help.

"It's locked. From the outside." Mai banged her shoulder into the door but it didn't move.

Rukia could only stare. All of the things happening around her were more than a coincidence. The greenhouse was clean and well-kept. She never saw something that could start a fire. There was no way all of them were chance happenings. She already knew someone out there wanted her dead but didn't know _who_. Now that it was cleared, Rukia was sure lord Aizen was more than capable of killing her. He was rich, wealthy and powerful. If the Kuchikis were exterminated then the most powerful noble in the country would be him. Was that why he was after her family? Because he wanted power? He would bloody his hands, kill innocents for power? What had she and her family even done to him?

Rukia stared at the fire, lost in thoughts.

He was the one who killed her mother, she was sure of it now. She just didn't want to put the blame for the fear of the tiniest possibility that he might be innocent. He was everything but innocent. A vile beast such as him needed to be executed. He hurt her mother, her poor innocent mother who had done nothing wrong and she wouldn't die before he had paid for what he had done.

Mai continued to bang on the door, trying and failing to break it.

First, she needed to get out of there. She had to go and tell her husband of the news she discovered and he would send people to investigate. She had to get out of there.

But how?

The only way out was blocked.

Suddenly, she felt scared. Lord Aizen's words from before rang through her mind.

 _You might burn to death._

It was a threat after all. She should've told Ichigo. She should've shared it with him. How would he feel if she died? She promised to go back to him. She promised. She had planned to go to the Kuchiki manor tomorrow, on the morning of her birthday to spend it with her father and grandfather. She still needed to spend more time with her father. He had been so good to her for the last couple months. Rukia had never remembered being so happy in her life. Her mother and father-in-law were so kind. Even the princesses. Yuzu was always delighted to be in her company and Karin was a good sparring partner. Then Nel, she was the best friend she never had. Their relationship had grown into a more sisterly one.

There was her husband too. Marrying him and falling in love with him had been the best thing that ever happened to her.

She couldn't leave them. Rukia couldn't understand what she was feeling. It was overwhelming her. She couldn't think straight. Her mind was hazy. She couldn't think of a way to get out. Despite her efforts to remain calm, Rukia could feel her control slipping away. She was shaking now. She hated herself for even thinking that she might die any moment now.

 _Death_.

It was such a scary word. She felt so hopeless. Rukia wished that Nel would come and open the door for them.

Why was life so unfair?

She had been a happy little girl until her mother was brutally killed while she watched. Until mere months ago, she had been living with the demons from that very night, haunting her in the cruelest ways. Then, her husband, and her father came and helped her fight them. Rukia remembered how happy she had been after reconciling with her father. She felt like her life was complete. And now, that complete life was about to crumble.

Her mother had said that all good things must come to an end.

Was her life coming to an end then? Was that why she felt so hopeless? Was she really going to die? Even if it was true, it was alright. She was grateful for the amount of happiness she got to experience in life. She was happy to have met her husband. She was happy to be born as her parents' daughter. She was happy to have met Nel, Grimmjow, Renji and everyone else. Enjoying even a moment of happiness was alright. She received what she deserved. She just wasn't destined to have it for eternity. It had been nothing but an ephemeral happiness. She couldn't have asked for anything more.

If she died, then perhaps all the suffering would be over for her loved ones. Aizen might stop harming others when he became the most powerful noble in the country that could even threaten the crown.

"This way!" she was jolted out of her thoughts when Mai grabbed her hand and ran to the other side of the room.

She coughed as the smoke invaded her lungs. Her vision went blurry as she tried to look around the house filled with smoke. The fire still burned strongly, enveloping its flames around everything in its way.

"We have to get you out of here!" Mai screamed over the cackling fire as she grabbed a piece of wood.

Rukia just stood silently, all her will to fight slowly disappearing.

"We have to get you out of here!" Mai kept chanting as she broke the glass with the chunk of wood. It was a small window. But there were wooden bars on it, restricting access to the outside.

"What about you?" Rukia asked silently.

"Yes, your majesty?" Mai turned around as she continued to break the bars.

"What about you?" she asked loudly. Mai's hands stopped for a moment and she turned around to face the window again.

"I…don't know." she said truthfully. It was true; she didn't know what she should do. But if anything else, she was clear on the fact that her highness must be saved. "But we can't let you die. If you die, that means Aizen won."

"God knows how many more innocents he will kill. Your death will only be the beginning. So, your majesty, don't even think about it. Don't think if you sacrifice yourself, everything will be over. Because, it's not like that. Once you get even a bit of power you will end up wanting more. Who knows, Aizen might want to be emperor. And what about his majesty? He and his family will be in danger then. I don't think Karakura needs someone like him as its ruler. That's why…"

She turned around to face her and Rukia was almost startled by the determination in her eyes. "I will get you out of here and you will bring Aizen down."

Rukia stared at her. All her life she had simply been living on willpower alone. She had encountered near death experiences before. She had experienced her fair share of blood and gore. This was only a fire and she just needs to get out. What was she so scared of? Why was she giving up? She only needed to get out and inform her husband of Aizen's sickly plans. Besides, Mai was right. Her death might only be the beginning of something worse. She wasn't going to jeopardize the lives of her family because she was too much of a coward to face a fire.

Rukia took a step forward and helped Mai to break the bars and free their exit. They looked behind them and saw the whole floor on fire and Mai quickly gestured the raven haired empress to step on her palm. She did without a thought and climbed on the windowsill. She looked down, the window was about five feet from the ground and a couple steps away there was the edge of the cliff. The forest was beyond it. She climbed out and placed her feet between the rocks of the wall and held her hand towards the maroon haired woman.

"Hurry!"

Mai took her hand, feet on the wall and pushed herself up but her foot slipped and she fell back. Rukia put more pressure to her own feet and held out her hand again. Mai took it once more but looked down when she felt something hot touch the hem of her dress. The fire was slowly closing in on her.

"Mai, hurry!" Rukia said, holding out her hand, ignoring the strands of hair that kept billowing about her face.

Mai let go of her hand and looked at her with a bittersweet smile. "Maybe I should stay here."

"What are you talking about? Hurry up!" Rukia coughed. "I'm not leaving you here, Mai. We are both going to get out of here."

Mai shook her head. "I won't make it." She tried not to wince when the fire touched her feet. "Please…' she looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "…let me make it up for trying to kill you by saving you this time, your majesty. You must live. Go." Her voice broke out at the end and the tears fell over her cheeks.

Rukia shook her head. Her throat felt dry and she tried to swallow the nonexistent lump in her throat. "I'm not leaving you here. Here…" she extended her hand once more, ignoring the pain in her stomach as she bent over the windowsill. "…take my hand. We're going to leave this place."

Mai shook her head once more. They looked up at the house when something exploded. "Go now! You must stop Aizen. You can't let him win. Please, let me die without the guilt of trying to kill you." Another explosion was heard before Mai screamed. " _Go!_ "

"You _tried_ to kill me. You didn't kill me. I'm still alive and I forgive you. But please….." she knew even if she told her, _ordered_ her not to die, that was highly unlikely. How could she escape on her own from a window she couldn't reach? "…please don't die." She cannot handle any more deaths on her behalf. She had already seen enough as it is. "Let me help you." Her voice cracked. She could feel the unwelcomed tears on her cheeks.

Mai smiled at her. "Thank you. For forgiving me. But…I can't feel my feet anymore."

Rukia's mouth hung open and she looked down at the ground. Even her dress was on fire.

"You must live. Go. Please." Mai pleaded. " _Please._ "

Rukia shook her head, unable to form words.

"Please."

She sighed in relief when the empress nodded and jumped off the windowsill. She clutched her hands to her chest and prayed for her majesty's safety. Mai frowned when she felt something on her finger. She sighed once more when she saw the empress's wedding ring.

"Ah…I forgot to give this to her…."

Rukia tried to stop the sobs that tried to escape, all in vain. There was nowhere else to go but the forest in front of her if she wanted to save her life. She wasn't going to die after promising Mai that she would live and expose Aizen and stop whatever plans he had. She stopped at the edge of the rocky cliff, contemplating whether or not to jump. It would be a bumpy way down over the rocks and she probably would have scratches all over her body but it was better than dead. She had go to the palace. She had inform her husband.

It happened all too quickly for her to comprehend what exactly happened. One moment, she was standing there, readying herself to jump while the other moment, she was flying in the air. Something sharp hit her on the head and all she could think of was trying to reach Ichigo when her body began to fall mercilessly, rolling on the rocks until her body stopped against a tree in the forest. She couldn't feel any pain. Her body was numb. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't move. She didn't know what happened but no matter how much she tried, her body won't move. Her eyes were beginning to get heavy but she tried not to close them. She tried to concentrate on the moon she saw between the trees overhead but her strength kept vanishing. Her mind drifted to her husband as darkness overtook her.

::

She was almost there. She was so close. She could see it. Then, something exploded. She halted her horse immediately as she looked up at the cliff where a house blew up.

 _No…_

Was she late? Rangiku jumped off the stallion and ran forward. She couldn't be late. She couldn't afford to be late. She tried to ignore the organ that tried to beat its way out of her chest. But if she was in there when it exploded, how was she going to save her then? Shamans didn't have the power to bring back the dead. She didn't have the power to resurrect. Behind her, the horse neighed, standing on its hind legs. Rangiku didn't care. All she wanted to right now as to find a way to save her majesty. She couldn't die or the empire will crumble. She was the pillar that held the emperor upright and steady.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a loud thud. The fire atop the cliff still burned fiercely, illuminating everything down the forest. It was dark though but she was able to see the body that came rolling down. She took careful steps towards it. It was a woman. A woman who looked frighteningly familiar. Rangiku bent down and brushed the strands out of her hair, a gasp emitted from her as she saw the woman's face clearly. With shaking hands, she reached for her neck and checked for a pulse.

Rangiku fell back on the snow covered ground as relief rushed over her. It was however, gone the moment she saw the area around the empress beginning to stain with red. The blood contrasted heavily against the white snow while the moon overhead cast an eerie glow. Before she could assess her wounds, Rangiku heard footsteps on the snow and she turned around, dagger in hand, ready to strike.

"Lord Ichimaru!" relief washed over her once more when she saw the silver haired noble walking towards her. She looked at the cloaked figure questioningly.

As if knowing her silent question the figure took the hood off, revealing a raven haired woman.

"Hello, my lady." she greeted, her face contorted in worry.

"You made it." Gin said. "Momo, please take a look at her." the woman nodded and crouched down.

Rangiku stared at her suspiciously.

"It's alright. She is my healer." Gin said. Rangiku nodded before speaking in a cracked voice.

"We should take her back to the palace."

"No." Gin's answer took her by surprise.

"No?" she repeated, albeit angry. Did he want her to die?

"No. We will never make it. Aizen has his secret unit covering the entire area. We are lucky I was told to watch over this side. We will only end up dead if we even try to go back."

Rangiku fell back on the ground once more, her mind running out of ideas to save her Empress.

"Fear not. Momo Hinamori is an expert healer and I found a cave nearby where we can treat her without getting discovered."

"My lord…" Momo broke the silence that fell over.

"What is her condition?"

"Scratches everywhere and one shoulder is dislocated. A couple broken ribs too. But the worst out of them is the wound to her head. It's cracked open, bleeding pretty heavily and could be life threatening if we don't act fast."

"What are we waiting for then?"

Rangiku had no choice but to leave the life of her majesty in the hands of Hinamori. She followed the duo to the cave Gin had mentioned. Despite the pain in her heart, Rangiku was glad she found the empress when she had.

But, something told her that this wasn't all, that there was something more.

::

All the voices that tried to stop him fell deaf on his ears as she straddled his horse, riding out of the large gates of the castle. He followed the direction where the smoke was coming. He knew Grimmjow and Renji were leading a couple men, if the sounds of the many hooves were any indication.

They arrived to see the greenhouse his wife talked so fondly of burning down to ashes. Villagers were trying to put out the dying fire but made way to the imperial horses. There was no mistaking it that he was looking at the place where his wife had said she was visiting.

"Find her." Ichigo ordered and the men scattered away, quickly dismounting from their horses.

They searched for hours in to the night, with fire torches as only means of light. His fingers kept clutching the reins of his horse. The black stallion neighed, as if understating its master's unease.

"Your majesty." He turned to look down at the soldier on one knee, gaze downcast.

"What is it?" his voice devoid of any emotion. Beside him, Renji and Grimmjow shared a glance, already dreading the outcome.

"We…found a body in the house but it was burnt beyond recognition." The soldier replied in a shaky voice.

"And?" Ichigo stared ahead, face impassive.

"We….found something. I believe it would be best if you see it for yourself, your majesty."

Without a word, Ichigo jumped off his horse, handing the reins to one of the soldiers standing close by and walked towards the remains of the greenhouse. There were a couple soldiers surrounding something he couldn't quite see but something told him that he didn't want to see it. As he neared, he saw a sheet draped over what looked like a body. He stopped in front of it, the soldiers making way for him. Ichigo crouched down, contemplating whether or not to slide the cloth off. His hand stopped midway when he saw the limb that was hanging out of the sheet of clothing. The skin was burnt crisp but the ring on the fourth finger remained same as the day he wore it on her.

It was their wedding ring.

His heart dropped to his stomach. He clenched his fists when his fingers began to tremble. He tried in vain to swallow the lump in this throat. His vision went out of focus for a minute but he stubbornly held back the tears. He wasn't ready to accept her death yet. No, something told him that she wasn't dead. She was alive. He could feel it. But there was proof right in front of him.

"Search the perimeter. I want every single inch searched. Do you understand?!"

The men roared a chorus of yes your majesty.

He held his torch firmly in his hand, despite the light tremble in it. Grimmjow tore his gaze away from the burnt ruins and searched for the orange hair of his emperor. He was too calm for his liking. When he had told him and Renji that the lady had gone to get back her ring from the greenhouse she left the other day, he felt something uneasy brim in his gut. One look at his face told him that his majesty was feeling the same. But none of them discussed. Maybe it was that stubbornness or carelessness that led to this. He couldn't even begin to understand the pain his majesty would go through if her death was really proven.

With a sigh, he turned back to his work. His blue eyes narrowed as he spotted skin underneath a pile of wood and other debris.

"Over here!" at once, the crew was beside him, except the emperor who had his gaze locked on the ring.

The men lifted the pile to reveal a bruised woman, her body covered in ash and filth.

"Nelliel!" Grimmjow quickly bent down to check her pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it.

Ichigo's ears perked up at the familiar name and he stood up on suddenly weak legs. He walked towards the group and saw them picking up an injured Nel.

Ichigo hated the feeling of uselessness he felt that moment. He felt empty. Like a part of him had been forcefully ripped off. The image of the burnt hand with the ring kept replaying in his mind over and over again. He knew, for days to come, it will haunt him, visit him as nightmares.

It will forever be engraved in his mind as his failure to protect the woman he loved.

::

It was dawn. Throughout the night, Rangiku watched as Momo patched up the empress. All that was left was for her body to heal on its own and for her to wake up. Then, the entire nightmare would be over. She would be able to go back to the palace and Rangiku can go back to the celestial hall while Momo can go back to the Ichimaru manor. But Rangiku knew better than to believe that. Everything won't fall back into place so easily. Not when things had been forcefully changed out of its course.

She leaned forward, hands extended towards the fire lit in the cave. She could feel her consciousness running between reality and a vision.

Once more, she saw the grave of the empress, a beautiful memento befitting someone as beautiful as her.

There were thousands of candles lit up as people filled the grounds of the palace, mourning for their dead empress.

 _I don't have the answers you seek._

She saw a woman who looked a lot like the empress.

 _If you want to know so badly why don't you ask her yourself?_

 _Tell me damn it! Have we met before?!_

She saw the emperor, enraged and confused.

Then the scene changed to an open ground. There were a lot of guards standing on their posts and a chair on a raised platform. Rangiku turned around only to take a step back. Her hand flew to her mouth in an attempt stifle a gasp. Her eyes watered immediately. In the middle of the ground was a chair with a woman tied to it. She looked around once more. It was the justice grounds where prisoners were often tortured. But it was only used against grave offenders. What could the woman have possibly done?

 _Tell me, did you write it?_

Rangiku turned around when she heard a familiar voice. Lord Aizen stood atop the dais, hands clasped behind his back, a not too gentle smile on his face.

What in the world was happening?

Who was that woman?

She took a step forward when the raven haired woman raised her head slowly. She saw see the blood streaming down her chin. Her teal eyes narrowed for a clear vision but all she could see was a blur.

And then, she was back in the cave. Rangiku thought about what she just saw, not really having a clue to what it was or how long in the future it would happen.

"I'll go back to the village to see what is happening." Rangiku said standing up. Somehow, she kept getting uneasy.

"When will you be back, my lady?" Momo asked replacing a towel on the empress's forehead.

"Soon."

::

He couldn't feel anything anymore. It was morning now. The search party had come back empty handed. They had no news. Not even a single suspicion. And that led to the conclusion that the burnt woman they saw the night before was really his wife. The ring on her finger was proof enough.

He didn't want to believe it though. It might be someone else for all they knew. Rukia might have managed to slip out of the house before the fire even started. Then, where was she? Why wasn't she coming home? If she had managed to escape, why wasn't she coming back to him?!

Was it all a joke?

"She's awake, your majesty." Renji said and the two men walked into the infirmary.

Nelliel was sitting on the bed, her hands tracing the bandage around her forehead.

"Do you remember what happened?" Grimmjow asked.

Nel looked up at him then at her. It repeated for a couple times before her eyes widened as if in realization.

"Her majesty!" she stood up, throwing the sheet away. "I have to go save her. I have to save her!" she cried. Grimmjow held her back but Nel kept fighting in his arms. "Let me go. I have to save her…." her energy died quickly and she fell limp in his arms, sobbing hard.

A moment later, he, Renji and Grimmjow sat around the woman, listening to her story.

Nel had her gaze locked on her lap. She had been too ecstatic about meeting her old friend to notice the time that flew by. They had been chatting merrily until someone shrieked about a fire. Nel had immediately stood up and ran outside. She broke into a sprint when she saw the smoke coming from the greenhouse. Her breathing was frantic. She vowed to protect her majesty the moment she became her personal attendant. Memories of her majesty kept replaying in her mind over and over again. Memories when they played together, chatted together and everything else they did together. She would never forget the kindness she showed her. It had been the best year of her life. If she died, she knew she'd never be able to forgive herself.

She was only a couple foot away when the house exploded and she was caught in the debris.

"Please…." She looked up at the emperor with tear-filled eyes. "…your majesty, forgive me. I shouldn't have left her alone." And bowed deeply.

Ichigo stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You tried you best." It only made the green haired woman sob harder.

"Investigate the matter further." Ichigo walked out of the doors but stopped for a moment to say the words that had their eyes widening. "And inform the people that their empress is…dead." The news has already spread and people have been gathering to confirm if the empress has passed away or not.

He walked thoughtlessly towards the chambers he shared with his wife. Every corner of the palace, in and out, bustled with her memories.

Why her?

She didn't deserve any of it. She didn't deserve to die.

He closed the door behind him. How was he supposed to tell Lord Byakuya that his daughter was dead? That she burnt to death? He had already lost his significant other and now his daughter…. _his_ heart was already breaking apart but how would he feel, when he finds out that his daughter had left him?

The one year he spent with her had been nothing short of magical. It felt like all of it was nothing but a dream.

He looked around the chambers. Everything was too quiet. There was no life. Despite the light that seeped into the room, Ichigo only saw darkness. He scrunched his eyes shut. There were too many memories. It felt like he could just see her walking around the room, looking his way once in a while and smiling.

His heart ached so much he wondered if the pain would kill him too. Everything felt too meaningless without her around.

It was her birthday.

Why wasn't she there?

The creaking of the doors as it opened fell deaf on his ears. He was too busy staring at the memories that played in his mind.

"Ichigo…." His mother called softly.

He didn't move and she walked towards him. The announcement a while ago had disturbed her greatly. She still couldn't bring herself to believe it despite she saw the body for herself. It took every ounce of willpower not to break down in front of the burnt body.

"My dear…look at me." She stopped in front of him. His shoulders were sagged and his head was hung low. His hands were trembling but he clenched them into tight fists.

Her heart broke when a sob escaped him. He buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"Mother…."

And he cried. Masaki had never heard him crying so painfully before. There was so much anguish in his voice. She was with him through each step he took in life. She had seen his tears, his smiles. But nothing of the sort of what was happening now. She couldn't bear to see her son so broken.

Masaki sat on the floor, running her fingers through his hair as her own tears spilled down her face. She had neither courage nor the heart to say to stop. She knew, no matter how much she tried to stop his tears, they will only continue to fall. She kept stroking his hair until he fell asleep, crying.

Yuzu and Karin stood beside the door, hugging each other as they listened to their brother's sorrowful cries. They couldn't believe it either, that their favorite empress had passed away.

The former emperor, Isshin Kurosaki stood before the men in the investigation bureau, giving orders. He wasn't going to stop until he found the reason why his daughter-in-law was dead. If, even by chance, he discovered that someone had a hand in it, he would make sure to show them hell. Torture would be too good for them.

::

Rangiku dropped to her knees in front of the Lady Masaki. She bowed deeply, willing herself not to cry. The usually lively castle was now gloomy and quiet. It was like the life itself died away with the empress.

"Please forgive me, your majesty." she said with a trembling voice.

Masaki smiled weakly at her as she shook her head. "You did your best, Rangiku. Not even you could have stopped death."

 _But she is not dead._ She wanted to say. She wanted to bring the unconscious empress to the palace immediately but Momo had said the moving her could put her in danger. Besides, Aizen didn't leave anything to chance. Lord Ichimaru had said that he won't stop patrolling the area until he was sure she was dead. She had no choice but to hide her.

"Please forgive me." She bowed once more unable to withhold the guilt that tried to overtake her every time she looked at the lady in the eyes.

"If I may…." She started with a more hesitant tone.

"Yes?" her voice was only a whisper.

"I would like to take a break from the celestial hall."

"Are you leaving me?" the lady asked weakly.

"No." her head shot up to look at her. "I would never. It's that I feel like my powers had dimmed. That was why I was unable to save the empress. I would like to go out of the country for a while. To refresh my powers. I promise, I will return."

"I see. What of the celestial hall? Who will look after it?"

"I will leave Riruka as the temporary head shaman." Rangiku said without a thought. As her mind processed what she had said, her heart leapt.

 _So this is it. This is how she becomes the head shaman._

Sometimes, all her visions coming to pass was something that scared her.

"How long will you be gone?"

How long will she be gone? She wasn't sure.

"I…don't know your majesty."

Silence overtook them for a moment before Masaki said.

"Permission granted."

Rangiku bowed once more before leaving the chambers. As she took the stairs down, she saw the many people gathered for the funeral, candles in hand, their faces sad. She looked away and continued on her way to the celestial hall to inform Riruka about her new responsibilities and duties as she head shaman. Then, she left to the cave Momo and the empress was, making sure no one followed her.

When she entered she was surprised to see the empress awake. Momo was sleeping beside her.

"Where am I?" she asked sitting up but winced when pain shot throughout her body.

"We are at a cave–"

"Who are you?" her question stopped her dead in her tracks and she stared at the raven haired woman wide-eyed.

"Rangiku Matsumoto." She replied automatically.

Rukia clutched her head once more. She winced and bent over. "Are you alright?" Rangiku asked, breaking from her stupor.

"Everything is black." She heard her whisper. "What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything? What is my name?" she looked at her pleading violet eyes.

Rangiku sat beside the young woman, face impassive.

 _The string of fate has been severed._

Rangiku closed her eyes. She made the right decision to leave the country. With her memories gone, they could never prove anything.

"Your name…" she opened them and looked at the terrified woman straight in the eyes. "…is Tsuki. And you are a shaman." Her voice was firm, the tone she used with her shamans.

"My lady…." behind her, Momo gasped.

"Get ready Hinamori, we have a journey ahead of ourselves."

::

It's been a month since that fateful day. The investigations still went nowhere. It was still a mystery how the fire started. But his gut kept telling him that someone was behind it, that someone killed her.

Ichigo clutched his cloak tighter as he stared at the grey stone in front of him.

 _Her imperial majesty, Empress Rukia Kurosaki._ It read.

It was a beautifully made memento in grey marble. It was located atop a hill, where he could easily see it from his room. The wind whispered gently, ruffling his hair and clothes. His brown eyes never left the name on the hard rock. Whenever it was hard, when it began to get stressful, he always came to visit her. Despite the guilt of failing to save her every time he saw the grave, it gave him a sense of assistance. Visiting her made him feel like she was there with him, listening to his problems, offering her presence as a healing method. He felt like she was watching him.

It was the only place where he could be alone with her.

"Have you been, well, Rukia?"

 _I miss you…_

When he returned back to the palace, his spirits had lightened up a little. But it was all crushed at once when he entered the throne room where his parents and his advisor, Lord Ishida was waiting for him.

"What do you mean marry?!" he demanded.

"The court has decided that the time to mourn is over and it is time for you to start anew." Uryuu answered.

Ichigo was left speechless for a moment before he bellowed. "To hell with the court! I can make decision for myself perfectly fine."

"They have chosen a bride for you, Ichigo. You are to be wed in two months." Lord Isshin said in all seriousness.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo shook his head, the sudden revelations overwhelming him. "Why do I have to marry? I am doing the job perfectly. I-I can't. I can't, mother…" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

How was he going to marry when all he could think of was Rukia? After working late at nights, he went to their chambers expecting her to be there only to disappoint himself when he found the room empty. Unconsciously, he had been searching for her only to break apart when no one was watching as he realized that she was longer with him. All his free time he had been in the moon pavilion, reliving all the memories he had with her. He had lost count of how many times he had called out to her only to be greeted by silence. He couldn't do it. He couldn't make the same promise he did with her. He would only do it with her. He would only marry her. Now that she's gone, he would live the rest of his life as her man, loving only her.

"Ichigo, darling, I understand but think of the future of your country. Without an heir, Karakura has no future. You of all people should know that. The imperial court decided it. I had nothing to do with it, I swear." She said reaching for him.

"Who is it that I have to marry?" Ichigo asked, expecting the worst.

Worst was an understatement when he actually heard it.

"The lady Senna."

* * *

 **A/N: phew! Finally done after 19 long pages. Bear with me for a while, oki?**

 **I hope you liked it ^^ thank you minna-san for the support. I really love you guys.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can though I don't really know when.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes :P**

 **Ja!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_[Edited]_**

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter–18

* * *

"Get ready Hinamori, we have a journey ahead of ourselves." Rangiku said to the healer.

Momo only gaped at the empress in shock. Lord Ichimaru had briefed her on what she was about get herself into but she hadn't expected anything of this sort to happen. How were they going to prove that someone tried to kill her now? What if Lord Ichimaru gets caught? Worse, what if _they_ get caught? What if the empress gets killed before they could even make it out of the cave? No, she shouldn't think like that.

The empress ran her fingers through her hair that had turned quite rough. Momo had noticed that most of her locks had burnt slightly at the end and was in need of a proper cut. That could wait though.

"You shouldn't get up, it's dangerous." The healer jumped up and ran towards her but Rukia fell with a loud thud before she could reach her.

Rangiku sighed tiredly. She had no idea what to do. It was like she woke to let her know that they have no choice but to leave. But how are they even going to do that without raising any suspicions? The security was so tight everywhere throughout the country. She had to keep her safe until she regained her memories.

She stared at the unconscious woman Momo was tending to. The Sun and the Moon were no longer bound. Her memories, what kept her attached with the Sun had now been sealed. There was a much greater force at work. A power she had not the ability to stop. But all she knew is that nothing was over.

For she had seen several times over the destiny of the sun and moon.

 _They shall be reunited once more._ Her eyes drooped close and she heard a soft voice in her head. _When, the seal is broken._

She was surrounded by white. _Justice shall prevail_. A feminine voice echoed. It was unfamiliar, not Gina's voice, nothing she was familiar with.

 _The sun and moon shall reunite once again._ The foreign voice spoke again. _They shall defy their fate set by the humans._

When she woke up, Rangiku was met by the slightly concerned face of lord Ichimaru. She quickly sat up straight.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing his expression.

"I tried to convince him that her majesty is dead but he said his gut keeps telling otherwise. I came to tell you that he's still searching, if by mistake she escaped."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"I prepared a carriage. You have to go somewhere far."

"I was planning to do the same thing. But…prepared a carriage?" she furrowed her brows. "Wouldn't that be suspicious?"

"We have to hide her. Momo can ride it. She can act as a maid and we can hide her in the carriage." The noble turned towards Momo. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course." She replied immediately.

"When do we leave?" Rangiku asked as she stood up, dusting her dress.

There was a moment of silence before lord Ichimaru spoke.

"Now." He walked towards the unconscious empress and picked her up as gently as he could.

They walked out of the cave and into the deep forest. Not too far away, there was a carriage. Rangiku recognized it as one that belonged to the celestial hall. She didn't have to ask lord Ichimaru about how he got it; she already knew Riruka lent a hand. Even though she tried to keep her in the dark for her safety, Rangiku knew she would figure everything out. She wasn't stupid. And she was a shaman worthy of the highest title a person like her could become. She'd need to apologize to her once she returned.

They were able to hide the empress under the seat opposite from Rangiku where it looked like nothing but their luggage was filling it. Besides, there was no way the imperial guards will ever question the celestial hall. But if they met Aizen's men, then it was a complete different story. If lord Ichimaru was helping her, then he might have cleared a safe passageway for them. One could never be too sure with Aizen. He might even have lied to lord Ichimaru for all they knew.

"Stay alive, Rangiku." His voice broke into her thoughts. She turned to face the door where he was standing, looking concerned.

"I will. Same goes for you, my lord." He extended his hand. Rangiku took it without hesitation. "Be careful of Aizen." He nodded.

"Take care of her and come back safely to take him down. You do know that her majesty is the key to winning, don't you?" it was her turn to nod this time.

"Thank you, my lord." She squeezed his hand, a small smile playing on her lips, hoping to show her gratitude. "We wouldn't have come this far without your help."

He kissed her knuckles gently. "I'll see you when you get back."

Rangiku nodded.

"Take care, Momo." She heard him say to the raven haired healer as he closed the door. "Go now."

The carriage rode off.

Gin stood watching as it disappeared from his sight. He didn't know where they were going. He wouldn't be able to contact them anymore, warn them of Aizen's plans. It might be a good thing too. Who knew, his letter might have gone to Aizen instead of her. And all their efforts, all the lives sacrificed would be in vain. That man didn't trust even his subordinates. He never left anything to chance. He made sure his plans were carried out perfectly, without any mistakes. That was why he had to send them away. There wouldn't be a corner he won't search, a rock he won't lift, every nook and cranny of the capital will be searched just to make sure her majesty didn't escape the fire. He knew that man too well. And knowing that, he cannot allow them to stay in that cave. Even though her majesty's condition was bad, there will be a day Aizen will be taken down. They won't be able to prove anything without her highness. Aizen was strong and he wanted more power. He was sure, Aizen wanted to overrule the emperor. He was fearsome. He would stop at nothing. He wasn't sure if his love for his niece will remain for long when she actually becomes useful for him.

Gin turned around, heading back to his horse. He'd need to wait until Rangiku came back with her majesty. Until then, he'd go along with Aizen and his plans.

::

It was almost a month since that incident. Rangiku and Momo had taken turns watching the empress. Sometimes, she'd wake but fall unconscious moments later. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past weeks. There was hope though. Momo said she was recovering speedily for someone who took so much damage. But they already knew her memories were no longer there. And Rangiku had been forming lie after lie in her head to convince her. She was sure that with the actual facts and all of those she made up, her majesty would have no choice but to believe her. With loss of memories, it would only work in her favor.

So far, they have encountered none from the imperial army or Aizen's men. Maybe it's because they were at the celestial shrine, the celestial hall's holy temple far out of the capital. It was a three day travel to the capital from the celestial shrine. No one but the shamans from the celestial hall had access to the place. It was holy and pure. No evil could step foot inside. She'd know if they even as much as walked past the gates.

She had no idea what was happening outside the walls of the shrine. But using her powers, she could tell that it was anything but good. All she could feel was the evil, darkness. The light was slowly fading away. She had to do something before the empire is completely lost. But what exactly? There was no way she could just storm into the palace and accuse lord Aizen. Even if the lady Masaki was her friend and superior, she'd have qualms accepting her accusation. Aizen was a strong noble. There's no way she could win against him.

Rangiku crossed her legs, feeling the coldness of the rock against her exposed thigh and placed her hands gingerly on her knees.

 _Gina…_ she closed her eyes, tuning out the sound of the water fall and sound of the leaves of the evergreen trees fluttering. _Please lend me your help, my dear._

All was silent. It was peaceful until she heard hurried footsteps on the blooming grass coming towards her. She waited until the person came close.

"What is it, Momo?" she asked calmly, not breaking her pose.

"It's her majesty!" Rangiku jumped up at once. "She's awake and is asking for you."

The women hurried towards the back door of the small palace. They ran down the hallways until they reached the room where she was. Rangiku hesitantly slid the wooden door open, revealing a disheveled looking empress sitting on the bed. She smiled weakly at the woman who only stared at them.

"How do you feel?" Rangiku asked as she walked inside. Momo followed behind her.

"Better than before." She replied nonchalantly, leaning forward. "Who are you?"

"I am Rangiku Matsumoto, head shaman of the celestial hall." The older woman replied taking a seat on the armchair a few feet away from her.

Momo jumped slightly when the raven haired royal turned towards her. "Momo Hinamori, escort to the lady Rangiku." She bowed formally.

"Would you tell me about myself?" she asked silently, as if she was scared of their answer.

"Your name is Tsuki. You are my apprentice." Rangiku began her perfected story. "You're a shaman who discovered her powers only recently hence the memory loss. It happens to all the shamans except me and the current temporary head of the celestial hall. It is normal." She stared at the young woman. She seemed to be listening intently. So far, except her name was the only thing she made up. Of course, women who discover shamanic powers lose their memories. But only the strongest were able to keep them. "I found you lying on the side of the road with severe wounds. There was a deep gash on your head."

Rangiku stopped when she looked like she wanted to speak. "How did I get those injuries?" her violet eyes narrowed as she thought about how she had woken up the first time. She couldn't feel anything but the pain that coursed throughout her body. She was all numb. Her head throbbed. What could have possibly happened for her to receive those horrible wounds? And why did it feel like…feel like….

"Maybe you fell from the cliff." Rangiku replied carefully and slowly.

"Why do I feel like you're lying?"

::

"The Lady Senna."

It took a while for his mind to process what he just heard. When it did, his heart began to race, his body began to sweat and his voice trembled.

"…what?" he could only whisper.

Slowly, bit by bit, he felt the rage boiling inside. His mother took a step back at his sudden display of fury. He had been patient. He was willing to let them make the decisions for his empire. He allowed them to speak freely, despite all the nonsense they spouted. He listened to them, agreed with them. And what did they do in return? Take advantage of his vulnerability?

He had been patient enough!

"I'm calling for an emergency meeting. Gather everyone this instant!" he glared at the imperial adviser.

"Ichigo, calm down for a second." His mother called when he turned to leave.

He stopped but didn't turn around to face her. "I have been calm for too long, mother. They don't have _any_ right to choose a woman for me."

"Ichigo!" his father bellowed. "Stop, lord Ishida. You will not go out of this room."

The raven haired noble stopped at once and bowed.

"I gave you a job, Ishida." Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"His maje–"

"I am your emperor. You answer to _me_!" the emperor shouted. " _Leave_."

Lord Ishida looked back and forth between father and son, unsure of whose orders to follow.

"Now!" Ichigo bellowed once more and the noble bowed, hurrying towards the closed doors.

"I am sorry but I have to leave." Ichigo said to his parents before storming out of the room.

Masaki turned back to look at her husband, eyes filled with worry. She walked towards him.

"What do we do now?" she willed herself not to tremble, not to cry. She knew the death of the empress took a toll on his son but his pain went beyond her imagination, beyond anything she could understand. She herself had never gone through something like this so there was possibly no way she could understand the pain her son was going through. Even if she was his mother.

"What can we do?" Lord Isshin placed a hand on her head. "We can only wait and watch."

::

The imperial court was gathered in front of a very irate emperor. They silently took their seats beside the rectangular mahogany table rather hesitantly. They could feel the murderous intent radiating off the emperor's body in huge waves that could literally drown them. Never, since the young emperor was crowned had they gathered for an emergency meeting like this. If the look on his face was any sort of hint to why they were summoned, then it could never be good. When they were all settled, the emperor banged one fist on the table.

"Answer me! _Who_ suggested that I marry lady Senna?"

The members shared a glance with each other. So it was about the imperial wedding.

" _Answer me!_ " he bellowed and the walls almost trembled.

One brave noble man straightened and cleared his throat. Ichigo glared.

"It was all of us, your majesty. We all agreed that it is time for you to choose a new bride. The future of Karakura lies on your shoulders, my lord. We cannot let you mourn for the rest of your life. The empress is already–"

Ichigo was livid but it took them all by surprise when a voice as cold as ice that sent shivers through their bodies spoke up.

"I believe that is enough."

"Lord Kuchiki…"

" _Shut up._ " Ichigo balled his fingers into a fist and clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to let anyone tell that the empress is dead to her father's face. He wasn't going to let anyone insult her in front of her father. He knew, despite the composed exterior the lord was showing, he was having an internal battle Ichigo knew, understood all too well.

Their eyes grew wide and the noble that spoke up leaned back in his chair. Lord Urahara and Lady Shihoin lowered their gazes. It was going to be a bad meeting.

"Who gave you the permission?" the emperor spoke once more in a more calm tone but the anger didn't diminish. "Who gave you the permission to make decisions for me?"

"You were not in the state to make a proper decision." Another noble spoke up. "We as the imperial court took it upon ourselves to help you out, your majesty. We knew you were still mourning and you needed some time for yourself. But the empire cannot wait forever. Sooner or later you must choose someone to marry."

 _Why Senna?_ He wanted to ask but he couldn't let them know that he once had an affair with her, long before he knew what love was.

"I am very much healthy to make those trivial decisions. You didn't have to go so far."

There was a moment of silence before another noble lady spoke.

"Now that we are talking about this your majesty, why don't we discuss the matter?"

"There is nothing to discuss." Ichigo replied immediately. "I am not marrying Lady Senna." Gasps of surprise filled the room.

"Your majesty!" one of the noble spoke strongly. "I am aware that you have yet to forget her majesty but there is no time. Before she died, her majesty was unable to provide an heir for the empire and at the moment, an heir is of utmost importance. People are questioning, your majesty!"

"That's right. I myself have heard several times over people questioning about the future of Karakura."

"You have to assure them, your majesty. There is no better way than marrying lady Senna."

"The investigation about her majesty's death is already over."

"It's not over!" Ichigo snapped. "I'm not stopping until I have proven that she did _not_ die by _accident_. The investigation is far from over."

"The investigation bureau has got no leads about her death and the case has already been closed as an accident, your majesty. What makes you think she was killed? Who in their right mind would do something like that?"

"People die every day, your majesty. It's our responsibility to let go of them and move on with the future they left us with."

 _People…die every day?!_ He wanted to scream. He wanted to break everything. Never in his life had he gotten so angry to the point he saw red.

"She wasn't just someone." Ichigo clenched his fists tighter. His nails dug into his palms, almost drawing blood. "She was my wife. She was my empress. She was the woman I loved!"

Lord Kuchiki closed his eyes with a sigh, lord Urahara and Lady Shihoin mimicked him.

"The woman I loved to the point that my heart no longer has space for anyone else."

"How foolish." An elder noble spoke up.

Lady Shihoin clenched her fists under the table, her figure trembling with barely contained rage. Lord Urahara placed his hand atop hers, hoping to calm her down.

"An imperial marriage is never about love. It's about responsibility. Wasn't that the reason why you married the late empress? Wouldn't it be the same this time too?"

If lady Shihoin hadn't spoken at that exact moment, Ichigo didn't know what state that old man would be left in.

"That is true but even if I tried to explain, I'm sure people like you will never understand."

"Lady Shihoin! What kind of noble are you? Do you disagree with this marriage? This is the future of Karakura."

All at once, everyone began to speak. It was hard to discern what they were saying. Everything went silent once more when the orange haired emperor slammed his hands on the table.

"Enough!"

There was silence once more before another older noble spoke.

"I advise you to stop acting so foolish, your majesty. Would you rather marry a peasant?"

"What can someone like that could possibly do? Can she give you an army? Cans she support the empire economically?"

"Lady Senna comes from a strong noble family. I am in favor of this marriage." Another lady spoke, raising her hand.

One by one, almost everyone raised their hands in favor of the marriage. Ichigo gaped at them. He was stunned speechless. Couldn't they understand? Not even a single person understood?

Why did even his father-in-law raise his hand?

"You have a responsibility to the people, your majesty." The raven haired noble said, upon noticing the emperor's eyes on him.

Ichigo was about to explode in anger once more when lord Urahara raised his hand. He stared at his mentor with unbelieving eyes. There was no way he'd do that to him.

"Permission to speak, your majesty." Relief flooded over the orange haired ruler upon hearing those words.

"Permission granted."

"I propose an engagement." All the members of the court turned to look at the blonde noble questioningly. "I'm sure you ladies and gentlemen are very well aware that it was hard for his majesty to accept that her majesty has left him. Don't you think a wedding only after a month since her passing is a bit too harsh?"

They looked away, clearing their throats, making it too obvious that they were guilty of being too hard on his majesty.

"So, I propose an engagement. Three months. It's enough time for both his majesty and lady Senna to get to know each other and prepare for the wedding."

"I agree." Lady Shihoin was the first to raise her hand.

Lord Aizen leaned back in his seat, enjoying the dispute between the ministers and their emperor. He sat silent throughout the meeting, guessing how it'd end. A lopsided smirk pulled on his lips as the meeting ended with just how he predicted it. Now it was time for his darling niece to play her part.

A moment later, lord Urahara spoke once more. "The majority of the court agrees." He turned to face the orange haired emperor who sat silent. "Three months of courtship, as we have agreed. You have the right to decline, your majesty."

"I agree." Ichigo stood up. "This meeting is over." His legs felt so weak he wondered if he could make it to the door.

When he was outside, he immediately rushed to the garden. There already was someone at the moon pavilion, sitting on the soft cushion seats, staring off into space.

Nelliel.

The usually smiling girl was now as emotionless as how his late wife had been at first. There was no life in her eyes. There was no smile on her face.

He stood on the bridge lost in his own thoughts. It was her voice that brought him back.

"Your majesty!" she gasped quickly standing up and rushing out.

"It's alright." He walked inside. "Talk with me, Nel." He gestured to the seat opposite from him.

"What would you like to talk about?" she obliged.

"…Rukia." He stared at the lake.

Nel smiled as she began. "She was …."

::

It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. Tsuki didn't feel right either. She just could feel it. There was no other explanation. She could feel that it was wrong. Despite her memories gone, she could feel it in her heart that it was wrong. She was not Tsuki. She was not a shaman. Were they lying to her? Why were they lying to her? Who are they? What do they want from her? But they didn't look like they were lying when they introduced themselves.

But it didn't feel right. There was something wrong. She could _feel_ it. In her heart. There was something they were not telling her. The older looking one said that she might have fallen off a cliff? Could that be the only reason why she lost her memories? Why everything was so black. That couldn't be the only the reason. There was something else. She didn't know what but she felt it.

She wasn't Tsuki. Tsuki wasn't her name. Tsuki….didn't feel right.

"What are you talking about?" the older woman stood up. "Why would we lie to you? You're my apprentice. You're going to train to become a shaman. Why would I lie?"

"It doesn't feel right." She looked at the ginger haired woman, her eyes wide with confusion. "What are you not telling me? Who am I? Who are my parents? Won't they be looking for me?"

Rangiku opened her mouth but no words came. She felt guilty. She wanted to explain but…

 _But what?_ She asked herself.

Telling her the truth might put her and them in danger. What if Aizen's men find her? What if she goes straight to the castle claiming that she is the empress with nothing to back up her statement? What if Aizen's men catch her before she could even reach the palace? What if…what if…

There were so many possibilities running through her mind. Possible scenarios that could lead to their and her death.

"Your name…" both women turned towards Momo when she spoke. "…is Rukia Kurosaki. Formerly known as Rukia Kuchiki."

::

The imperial engagement was announced two days ago. Though she was strongly against it, there wasn't really anything she could do. She didn't have that power. She was only a woman who could do things she was ordered to do. That was why she was at the bedchambers of the betrothed of his highness. It was a room located on the other side of the castle, furthest from his majesty's chambers. Even if there was an empty chamber next to his, the one the former empress used at first, there was no way his majesty would allow entrance. He would never allow anyone to step into a place that belonged to the woman he loved. Not even his current betrothed.

As she stood there in the middle of the room, her back straight, hands in front of her, eyes unblinking with several other maids behind her, she noticed the vast difference in her and the kind woman she used to work for.

"Who could you be?" the lady Senna asked sweetly.

"Attendant Nelliel Tu, my lady." the green haired woman bowed, the rest mimicking her. "And these…" she said gesturing to the people behind her. "…are your maids."

Her eyes ran over them countless times before she smiled and said.

"Well, nice to meet you. You already know who I am so there is no need for introduction, is there?"

 _No._

She was the replacement of the former empress yet she was so different.

There was no kindness in her eyes.

There was no warmth in her smile.

It was all empty.

It was all for show.

No matter how many women come and fill up the title, there was no way anyone could replace the late empress.

"No, lady Senna." She said quietly, bowing.

There was no replacement.

* * *

 **A/N: I finished this chapter a week ago but there a problem with the Wi-Fi so I couldn't update.**

 **I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys. I'll try my best to make the coming chapters more enjoyable. Thank you so much for the many reviews follows and favorites (I was so surprised, 30+ reviews? For one chapter?) Thank you** ** _so so so so so so_** **much! ^^**

 **Forgive me for the mistaaakes :P**


	19. Chapter 19

_**[Edited]**_

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter–19

* * *

"Hinamori!" Rangiku stood up abruptly.

The raven haired healer didn't bat an eyelash as she stared at the royal in front of her. Rangiku opened her mouth once more but stopped when Rukia spoke.

"…Rukia…" she whispered, a hand pressed against her forehead. "…huh?"

She looked up at both of them. If she hadn't known anything Rangiku was sure she'd mistake her for someone of good health. Her eyes were steely, resembling her father's except for the color. They were cold, so cold she felt chills run down the length of her spine. Things were turning ugly at such a rapid rate it was overwhelming her. There seemed to be no way out. There was no other option but to tell her the truth. But at what cost? Her majestywas someone who'd do anything she felt right at any cost, even if it meant disobeying. The fact that she _felt_ something was not right spoke volumes. She was losing all hope right now. But she had to keep her safe, no matter what.

"Why did you lie to me?" she demanded, her voice rising.

Rangiku inhaled sharply.

"Were you trying to take advantage of my condition? What do you gain from this?" She inquired.

"Your majesty, please listen to me." Rangiku pleaded, grabbing the skirt of her dress tightly until her knuckles turned white. She bit her lip as she realized she had changed the way she spoke.

"Your majesty?" Rukia questioned. She looked between the two women who avoided eye contact with her. " _What_ is going on?"

Momo sighed as she prepared herself to tell the story. She shared a glance with the head shaman who nodded in affirmation.

A while later, Rukia leaned against the headboard of the bed she sat on, her body numb. Her breathing was low, to the point she wondered if she was even breathing. Her mind ran to a mile per second. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what they just explained to her. It was too outrageous and downright unbelievable. They told her she didn't have a mother. That her mother died when she was a child. She grew up with her father and great-grandfather. Then she was betrothed to the emperor, married him not too later. Not long after the marriage, someone attempted to murder her in her sleep. Another attempt was carried out when she was in her bathing chambers. That person was caught and put in custody but she managed to escape and was never found. Everything was peaceful from then. But a year into their marriage, one day, she was declared dead. Apparently she was caught in a fire and died. They found a body with her ring on it and it proved as evidence for her death.

It was ridiculous. Absurd. Absolutely mad. How in the world did they expect her to believe them?

"Do you believe us now, your majesty?" Rangiku asked softly.

Rukia looked up at her with furrowed brows. Did she even have to ask? Of course she didn't believe her.

"Yes…" she heard herself whisper. It came out on its own. She had no control of her own body or tongue. Every logical thought her mind provided was useless. It was like her body had a mind of its own, one that opposed with her brain.

Why did she say yes?

"Do….you know who tried to kill me?" she asked, ignoring the voice in her head that urged her to run away from those two women.

"I think it'd be best to find out on your own." Rangiku replied. "Try to remember. But don't strain yourself. You still have an empire to save."

Rukia fell silent. She hugged her legs close to her chest and rested her chin atop her knees. Their words kept replaying in her mind like a broken record. They said the emperor loved her dearly, more than his own life. She wanted to see him, how he looked like.

"Was he kind?" She found herself asking.

"Very."

"Then I think it's best if we have an audience with him. We can explain to him what really happened." She leaned forward, feeling the excitement bubble in her, along with the idea.

"Do you think we can get past those who wanted you dead?" Rangiku's voice took on a sharp edge, almost sounding as if she was angry. "They are on constant lookout to make sure you never come back, _if_ you managed to escape."

"But we should go back." Rukia didn't listen to her. "I might be able to remember if I see him." her eyes darted between the two women frantically.

 _I too wish it was that easy._ Rangiku mused to herself.

"I might be able to remember if I meet him." Rukia said softly when neither of them replied, lowering her gaze to her feet.

::

"Are you defying my order?" she glared at the two guards before her, their spears crossed.

"I'm sorry my lady." one of them bowed. "But we were told not to allow anyone inside."

"I am going to be your empress in a couple months!" she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at her sides.

The guards only tightened their grip on their weapons and bowed once more. "Forgive me."

She stood silent, her eyes narrowed at the pavilion in front of her. It was the so called Moon Pavilion, the symbol of the emperor's love for his _dead_ wife. She snorted inwardly. Even dead, that woman managed to tick her off beyond words.

Senna turned around and stormed towards the palace. She just wanted to see that damn place. It wasn't like she was going to harm it. Only a glance. Just to touch. Why wasn't he allowing it? She was going to become his wife in three months yet he couldn't allow her something as small as a visit to that place? She was beginning to get annoyed at the restrictions he had put on her. She wasn't allowed entrance to his chambers either, let alone that wing of the palace. She was cast aside like some commoner to the other end of the palace, furthest from him.

Senna flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she walked inside her chambers, dismissing the maids inside. She can wait. She waited for one whole year for this day. Now she was finally engaged to him. There was no way his highness could escape this marriage now. He will wed her whether he wanted or not. She didn't endure all that pain and heartache just for him to leave her. Her time has finally come.

 _The Kuchiki era has long ended._ She mused to herself as she sat in front of the dresser, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

A knock on the door broke her thoughts.

"Enter." She permitted as she turned around to face her visitor.

"I'm sorry I'm not the person you've been waiting for." Her uncle said as he closed the door behind him.

"Uncle Aizen." Senna greeted curtly.

"Good afternoon, my beloved niece." He took a seat on the armchair by the fireplace.

"Why have you come to visit me?" Senna asked as she stood up and took the seat opposite of him.

"I wanted to see how my niece is doing in her new home." He gestured to the large chambers she now lived in.

"It's perfect." She lied, avoiding eye contact with him. Lord Aizen smiled knowingly.

"He'll come around."

"When?!" she snapped and the brown haired noble raised an eyebrow. Senna sighed and leaned back in the chair, embarrassed for having lost her temper like that.

"In three months' time you'll be married to the man you love." He crossed his legs and stared at her with a smile she knew all too well.

All the hair on her back stood up straight and she felt chilly. Her throat felt dry, her palms were beginning to get sweaty. She knew what he wanted was nothing good. Senna held her breath as he leaned forward. At that moment, she thought he looked nothing less than a hungry predator eyeing its prey. It made her skin crawl. He didn't look like the uncle she'd known.

"I killed her for you, my dear. Now it's time to return the favor."

::

Ichigo heard muffled whispers coming from the other side of the door. He sighed as he recognized them as Grimmjow and Renji. They were at it again, arguing about who should open the door. They weren't as subtle as they thought they were.

Ichigo tilted his head towards the door, not bothering to look up. From the corner of his eye, his saw Chad open the doors. Both men behind it had their hands around each other's necks. They stopped at once and walked inside like they haven't been fighting. Ichigo didn't look up to greet them. He didn't feel like it and they had been used to it for the last month. He was grateful that they understood what he felt.

Just when Chad was about to close the door, a servant came running, out of breath. He held out an envelope, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words.

"A present….for his majesty." He bowed towards Ichigo and left.

Chad closed the door and handed him the envelope.

Ichigo took it half-heartedly. He could feel the excitement coming from the other men in the room though Chad's wasn't as obvious as Renji and Grimmjow. He tore it open and pulled out a pastel colored paper. According to his sister, Yuzu, that certain paper was the latest trend among young women. Why would he get something like that?

When he fully took it out he was however, left frozen. His heart dropped to his stomach and the room fell deadly silent. Renji and Grimmjow were no longer arguing either as they too had their eyes glued on the paper in his hands.

It was a beautiful painting of his wife, painted with extremely capable and talented hands. Every contour of her face and curves of her body was detailed so well it looked like she was actually in there, smiling at him, instead of buried under ground. There was so much life in her violet eyes unlike the day he saw that burnt body.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and forced the tears that blurred his vision back in.

Ichigo let the tears roll free when he lost all his strength to keep them at bay.

He had searched for her for a month. But every attempt had been in vain. He hadn't found a single clue. Though he had gone back to imperial affairs, a part of his mind was always on her. He couldn't let her go. He had trusted in his instincts that told him she was alive and kept searching for her. He was though, beginning to lose hope. He wanted to believe that she's alive out there somewhere. Even when everyone else was out to prove him wrong. What can he do, when the investigative bureau found nothing?

A part of him of was beginning to accept the fact that she was gone now. Nevertheless, he'd remember. That once in his life came a wonderful woman who changed his view on everything. He'd remember the one year he spent with her even when his hair turn grey and he could no longer walk properly. He'd remember her feisty attitude and warm smiles long after his body lose all its strength. He'd remember the color of her eyes and the way they dance as he close his eyes forever. And he'd meet her again in the next life.

Even if it was for a brief moment.

All he could do right now was bringing her justice. Prove that there was someone out there who killed her.

"I need you three to do something for me." He wiped his tear-stained cheeks with the back of his hand.

Renji, Sado and Grimmjow immediately straightened up. Ichigo put the painting back on the table gently and stood up.

"Investigate that fire and find out if it was an accident or something done deliberately. You will tell no soul about this. Be as discreet as possible." His voice was firm and his tone was authoritative.

Ichigo looked at each of them straight in the eyes. "This is an imperial decree."

"Yes sir!" they bowed and headed towards the door.

::

Grimmjow tried not to yelp when someone pulled him behind a curtain as he walked down the hallway, lost too deep in thoughts.

"What the hell?!" he hissed at the green haired attendant.

Nelliel looked around for anyone before hiding them behind the thick fabric that draped from the ceiling.

"Did he get the painting?" she whispered, ignoring his glare.

Grimmjow's glare turned into a frown. "You….painted that?" he asked slowly, quickly drowning in her hazel eyes that were filled with worry.

Nell nodded. "His majesty looks so sad. It was all I could do to cheer him up." She glanced outside once before looking at him again. "Her majesty would scold him if she saw him like this."

Grimmjow stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Whatever. I think…." He scratched the back of his head. "…he liked it. Well, he didn't throw it away so he must have liked it." He kept scratching the back of his head while she just kept staring at him. "It was a painting of her majesty after all. How could he not like it?"

They both just stood staring at each other, wondering what to say.

"I…." Nelliel reached for the curtain. "…have to go." She was almost running down the hallway before he could say anything.

Grimmjow sighed as he leaned against the windows for a moment before walking out. He jumped right back against it when he came face to face with Renji who kept wiggling his eyebrows.

::

It'd been a two days since he assigned the mission to his most trusted people in the palace. He couldn't help but feel jumpy as he walked back to his chambers after talking with his father. Even he had qualms believing that the fire that took Rukia's life was an accident. He was glad he talked about it with him. It took a load off his chest. He was more than relieved to have his father's support in this matter that meant the world to him though sometimes he made silly remarks to lighten up the mood. Kurosaki Isshin wouldn't be his father if he didn't act like a little kid even for a minute.

Ichigo took quick strides down the hallway, feeling the vastness of the palace for the first time. He hadn't realized how large it had been until tonight when he was feeling quite desperate to reach his chambers.

"Your majesty." He slowed down to a halt when that awfully familiar voice reached his ears.

How could he forget? How could he have forgotten that he was engaged? And that woman had been living under the same roof as him for almost a week? She hadn't crossed his mind even once since the engagement ball. They barely held hands let alone talked during the celebration.

"My lady." he bowed out of courtesy, not meeting her gaze.

"Look at me, your majesty." She stopped in front of him, closer than he liked.

Ichigo hesitantly looked up from his boots. She smiled when their eyes met. He didn't like it one bit. There was innocence behind them but he could see something else deeper. All of a sudden he remembered the words his wife told him when he pinned her against the wall. It was so long ago but he still remembered it as clear as day.

Those golden eyes he had liked before was shining with something he couldn't understand but he knew it was anything but good.

Could she…have a hand in Rukia's death? Did she help in killing his wife?!

The blood in his veins bubbled up at the thought.

"You never looked at me like that." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. Ichigo blinked twice before narrowing his eyes.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." He took a step back. He wanted to create as much space between them as possible. "Good night, my lady."

He turned around but she grabbed his arm. Her hold was desperate and he unintentionally glared at her over his shoulder. She was quick to let go when she saw his eyes. There was so much hate in them, so much loathing.

It was as if he knew. As if he knew the previous empress was murdered.

"Good night, your majesty." Her voice trembled and she quickly turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

Senna clutched the sleeves of her dress in an attempt to hide her trembling fingers as she walked back to her chambers. She hated that look. She hated thinking that he knew when she _knew_ he doesn't. But he looked at her so accusingly. She could read that one look like an open book. Her heart kept pacing up as her mind kept replaying that look he gave her. He accused her of killing his wife. He put the blame on her when the only thing she did was tell her uncle to kill his wife. It came in the heat of the moment, she was angry to the point she was willing to do anything.

She opened the doors and quickly shut it.

"Your night gown, my lady." she jumped up at Nel's voice and glared hotly at her.

"Leave!" she screamed, her heart thundering against her ribcage for being startled at the same time she was scared. "Get out!" she snatched the silky dress from her attendant's hands and threw it across the room.

She couldn't control her actions. She was terrified. She was terrified that he might find out she attempted to kill his wife. She was terrified that she might be hanged, executed by the man she loved. She wasn't sure what to do.

Senna heard the doors close and she let herself fall to the floor. Every inch of her body trembled with overflowing fear. All of a sudden, she remembered her conversation with her uncle today which she had forgotten so easily after seeing him. She shut her eyes, screaming and crying all at the same time.

 _"I killed her for you, my dear. Now it's time to return the favor." Her breath hitched in her throat. She didn't want to hear what he had to say._

 _"Kill him. On your wedding night."_

 _Senna's eyes grew wide. She shook her head frantically as words refused to leave her mouth. Her breathing was beginning to get labored and all she wanted to do was cry._

 _"Just imagine, darling. You'll rule this empire, you alone. Everyone else has to bow before you. Didn't you always want to be powerful?"_

 _Senna shook her head once more. "That way you can even avenge your parents." He smiled, though for her, it was everything but a smile._

She was scared. She didn't want to do it but she heard the threat in her uncle's voice. She knew she was just as guilty as him. They both committed high treason. They'd be executed if ever found out. Now, he was asking her to kill the person she loved? Has the craziness really gone to his head to the point he was willing to destroy her happiness? He promised he'd _never_ make her sad. Then why did he ask her to kill Ichigo? _Why?_

She wasn't sure what to do anymore. She doesn't want an empire. She doesn't want everyone to bow down to her. She doesn't want power. She wanted to be by Ichigo's side. That was enough for her. She knew that the cost of what she wanted would be a life but she couldn't bring herself to stop at that time. All she wanted was to be beside him. But now, her uncle wanted her to throw away all her efforts and all that heartache? Just so they could have more power?

Has he really gone mad?

Senna sat up when the tears calmed down. She ran her fingers through her hair to tame it down and wiped her face. She had made up her mind. She wasn't going to kill him. The thought of seeing Ichigo dead made her insides coil and her heart to drop to her stomach. Maybe she could understand what he was feeling right now. That feeling of losing someone she loved.

The purple haired woman stood up and dusted her gown. She picked up her night dress from the floor and headed towards the bathing chambers. Her room was dimly lit but from the corner of her eyes she saw something move. Senna stopped and turned towards the standing mirror. Her knees gave away when she saw the reflection of the dead empress smiling at her. She screamed from the top of her lungs. Senna shut her eyes close, hoping it will go away when she opened her eyes again but she was still there. In the mirror. Staring at her.

Has she come back to haunt her? Did she know that she was the one who told to kill her? Was that why she was back?

Senna screamed once more as she threw her shoes at the mirror. It broke into pieces but she remained in them. She looked like she was laughing and Senna was about to lose her mind.

She kept screaming and throwing anything she managed to grasp at the broken mirror.

"My lady!" She ignored Nelliel who kept shaking her. She didn't know what she was doing more, screaming or crying. "Lady Senna!" Nelliel shook her once more, harder than before.

Senna looked into her hazel eyes, scared to her bones. "She's back." She whispered, sobbing as she glanced at the mirror.

"Who's back?" Her attendant asked, concerned for the first time since she began serving her.

Senna was trembling in her arms. Her eyes remained glued to the mirror. "Don't go near!" she shouted at the maids who started to clean up the broken pieces. They jumped up, startled. "She's in there."

"Who is, my lady?" Nelliel asked gently. She almost jumped back when Senna turned her wide eyes at her.

"That woman." She gripped Nelliel's collar and whispered. "The empress."

Senna pushed her away and crawled backwards until her back hit the door of her bathing chambers. "She's come to kill all of us. She has come to take revenge."

Nelliel was left frozen while Senna began to scream again. One of the maids hit her on the back of her neck and she fell unconscious.

"What happened here will remain within these walls, do you understand?" Nelliel tried to keep her voice steady as she ordered the maids who stood huddled behind her.

"Yes."

::

Somewhere in the celestial hall, Riruka giggled. Having a proper hold on her powers was the one thing she wanted most and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. The other shamans shared glances with each other, wondering what their lady was doing.

::

When he opened the doors to his chambers, Chad, Renji and Grimmjow were all waiting for him. He locked the door and quickly sat on his bed.

"Good evening, your majesty." Lord Ishida greeted from where he was leaning against the table.

Ichigo let his eyebrows disappear into his hairline as he kept staring at his advisor, wondering why he was in his chambers so late. He then looked at the three men next to him. They looked away guiltily. Ichigo sighed and turned back to his advisor.

"No matter what you say, I won't change my mind. I know the investigation is over but I will get to the bottom of this and find who killed her and I will puni–"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." Uryuu spoke, dropping all formalities.

Ichigo frowned.

"In fact I'm here to help you, you idiot." The raven haired noble pulled out chair and sat on it. "I have a feeling that someone is hiding something."

Ichigo's eyes softened, relaying his gratitude which he couldn't form into words through a glance.

"Did you find anything?" he turned to the three men who shook their heads.

"Not really. We asked the neighbors some questions but they had no idea." Grimmjow answered.

"Some of the regular customers said it was a very safe place and they thought it was weird a fire suddenly might occur. A fairly huge one at that." Renji added, sounding not sure if the information was valuable.

"Anything else?" Ichigo turned to Chad who looked like he wanted to say something. "Every single thing you find might be crucial. So don't hesitate."

"I'm not sure but I think I saw these people dressed in black uniforms in the forest. They looked like soldiers and they were always secretive."

"It might be lord Byakuya's men. He still might be searching for some evidence." Uryuu said softly though he felt suspicious of the men Sado spoke of.

"Kuchiki manor is hours away from here. Why'd he keep his men stationed here secretly? I'd have allowed if he asked." Ichigo murmured.

"There was no insignia on any of them." Sado spoke again when the room fell silent.

"How many did you see?" Grimmjow asked.

"Only three. They were in trees, carefully hiding."

"They weren't careful then." Grimmjow commented.

"Please." Renji snorted. "Chad is a ghost. He'd even see the bug under your butt."

"There's no bug under my butt."

"We'll just have to see."

"Why'd there be a bug under my butt?"

"We're discussing something here." Chad interrupted them.

Before any of them could speak again, a knock on the door turned their heads towards it.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked sternly.

"Nelliel, your majesty." She sounded hesitant and a bit scared.

"Why is she here at this hour?" Grimmjow mumbled to himself.

Uryuu walked towards the door and unlocked it. He let her in and closed the door before walking to the chair he sat on before.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked when she just stood staring at the floor.

"It's…" she began softly, meeting his gaze briefly before averting her eyes. "I…I'm not sure if I should do–tell your majesty about this but–"

"Just get to the point, woman." Grimmjow said irritated.

Nelliel stopped and looked at the blue haired officer. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he noticed her trembling fingers and the beads of sweat falling from her forehead to her temples.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

Nelliel hesitated for a moment before saying. "It's the lady Senna." Ichigo saw the immediate disinterest that showed quite blatantly on his comrades' faces. But he had to listen. Senna was his responsibility now.

"Go on."

"There's something wrong with her." she grabbed the skirt of her dress tightly, her heart hammering against her ribcage as she recalled what happened few minutes prior.

"She…was crying." Renji and Grimmjow played with their boots as they sat on the floor, not at all interested in the conversation.

"She kept looking at the mirror horrified. She was screaming and crying saying that…" Nelliel stopped and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, your majesty." She took a deep breath and tried to calm the erratic rhythm of her heart.

"She said that the empress…" Nelliel took a step back when the five men in the room jerked forward.

"What did she say?" Ichigo asked curtly, his brows furrowed.

"…said that the empress has come to take revenge." She replied in a low and scared voice.

Silence engulfed them after that. No one moved, no one said a word. They kept thinking about what the attendant said.

"What? Why would she say something like that?" Renji asked, looking at everyone in the room individually.

"She kept looking at the mirror you said?" Uryuu asked. Nelliel nodded.

"She was shaking and screamed at the maids who tried to clean the broken mirror." She explained.

Ichigo stared at the floor, lost in thoughts.

"She kept staring at the mirror crying. She was horrified." Grimmjow repeated what Nelliel said. "Why was she horrified and why did she break the mirror?"

"Lady Senna also said she's in the mirror." Nelliel quickly said, remembering things more clearly as she began to calm down.

"The empress?" Uryuu asked, rubbing his chin.

"I think so."

"But why'd she see the empress in the mirror?" Renji looked at their faces. He was irritated with the intense confusion he felt.

"I think you'd need to consult with the shaman hall about this." Uryuu looked up at the orange haired emperor.

Ichigo nodded, still lost in thoughts.

"She doesn't seem to be as innocent as she looked." Sado spoke for the first time after Nelliel entered and Renji jumped, startled.

"How do you know?" the redhead asked.

"Instinct."

"Nelliel." Ichigo looked up at her with seriousness he showed only in the meeting hall. "I have a task for you."

Nelliel bowed in response.

"Keep a close eye on Senna. Check who she meets, at what time and where she goes. Be with her at all times. If you tell anyone about this, be prepared to pay with your life."

"Yes, your majesty."

::

Rukia sat beside Momo as how she now called her, legs crossed and hands resting on her knees. She mimicked the healer and closed her eyes, straightening her back.

"This is supposed to calm you?" she asked the healer.

"Yes, your majesty. This is called meditating." She replied.

Rukia nodded despite knowing that Momo cannot see her. They were in the back of the palace. It was chilly. She could hear the birds chirp and the flow of the waterfall, the sound of the leaves scraping against each other as the wind blew. In her mind that had been noting but black, she saw the perfect image. A clear blue sky above her and the greenest grass she'd ever seen beneath her feet. The trees all around covered her from the sun. The soft breeze kept blowing continuously, ruffling her long hair. She closed her eyes in contentment and opened them once more when she heard something move. A small white rabbit peeked through the flowers. She stood up and slowly began to walk towards the animal. It ran away in fear. She laughed as she picked up her dress and prepared to chase it. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone looking at her. She turned to see who it was but everything was a blur. She suddenly felt dizzy. Everything began to swirl.

Rukia opened her eyes with a gasp. Momo's worried face was the first thing she noticed. She looked around to see a different view from before. Her hair wasn't long either. Momo had cut the burnt strands so her hair ended to her shoulders now. There was no rabbit, no wildflowers.

What was it then? Was it a dream or was it a piece of her memory?

" –ou okay?"

She looked up at Momo when she shook her shoulders.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" Momo pleaded, almost in tears.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rukia whispered. Momo fell back on the grass in relief.

They sat in silence until they heard footsteps coming their way. Rukia and Momo looked up and saw Rangiku.

"Hide her." She said to Momo.

Momo quickly grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her into the small palace they lived in. Rukia opened her mouth but Momo pressed her finger against her lips. She followed Momo towards the window. She parted the binds and peeked through it. She saw Rangiku and another woman was standing where they had been before. She was wearing a white cloak with weird embroidery on the shoulders. There was a colored ribbon tied around her bun. Rukia couldn't tell whether it was a uniform or just the style she preferred.

"Who is she?" Rukia whispered.

"A shaman." Momo whispered back.

The shaman handed Rangiku an envelope and bowed. Rangiku nodded as she dismissed the shaman. They waited until she left.

"What is that?" Rukia asked as she came to stand beside her.

She didn't reply. Rukia was sure even if her eyes were on the paper in her hands she wasn't really reading it.

"My lady?" Momo called softly, grabbing Rangiku's elbow.

Rangiku jumped slightly. She turned around and looked at Rukia straight in the eyes.

"You're right, your majesty. I think we should go back."

* * *

 **A/N: It's been more than a month since the last update? I'm so so sorry.**

 **My surgery was a success (yayyy!) so I can finally get back to writing. I can sit/stand only for about thirty minutes or so that's why it's a bit difficult to write and updates might be late. My toes are still slightly numb and it feels funny when I walk. Haha. Anyway, thank you so much for the many reviews follows and favorites (:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So sorry about the mistakes. Let me know through a PM or a review where I need improvement.**

 **I'll update other stories as soon as I can.**

 **Ja! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Guys. _Guys._ GUYS! Did you guys read that Bleach chapter? Oh my god…I feel so betrayed. It didn't even feel like a chapter of bleach, a chapter by Kubo. Like what the _heck_ is that tangerine family? *gags* oh my gosh, I can't even look at that chapter! And why does that Abarai kid look like Senna? O.o why does she look like fucking _Senna_?! SENNA! And that Kurosaki kid (I'm not gonna say their names, I just hate them. Sorry if you're offended.) Why does he look like a mini Isane? O.O I was like what the heck am I reading throughout that chapter! Ugh! *pulls hair***

 **The worst/best part is that Ichigo and Rukia shared more panels together than their supposed _spouses_. That felt like a slap on the face. Look at that title too. _Death and strawberry?!_ Those kids? **

**What. The. Actual. Heck?!**

 **I'm so over Bleach. I'll still ship Ichiruki to hell and back and I will finish all these fics and write more (If I don't die fist xP) Ichigo and Rukia share the most wonderful bond ever and throughout the manga Kubo threw them in our faces. We didn't ship something that was non-existent. It was there. What they had was _mutual_ but the canon couples had always been painfully one-sided. I don't know what the hell happened but I'm so freaking over with Bleach but I'm gonna ship ichiruki 'till the end. Ichi/himes can have their one chapter and their tangerine family. I could care less about them. That doesn't even bother me one bit. Ichigo and Rukia had more development than they could ever dream to have. The ending was shit. Everyone was so OOC and became what they said will never be. I'm not even gonna start on Uryuu or Ichigo's bangs *cries a river* Poor guys… **

**I'm so sad we didn't get to see an overdramatic Isshin. So sad.**

 **I found out that on this website, thetoptens dot com Ichigo and Ori are ranked number ONE worst anime couple while Ichigo and Rukia are on number two as one of the best anime couples. You can vote there (:**

 **Phew! That's off my chest now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _[Edited]_**

* * *

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter–20

* * *

Rukia didn't know what that feeling in her heart was when Rangiku said they should go back. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating wildly.

"But there is something you need to know…" Rangiku trailed off. Momo and Rukia frowned.

"What is it?" Rukia asked slowly when she just stood there.

"…I think it's best to read this." Rangiku handed the letter to her.

Rukia took it hesitantly and opened it. Rangiku's face didn't show any emotions. She wasn't meeting her gaze. What was it that was written on it? Without waiting to think any longer, Rukia opened the neatly folded paper and began reading.

 _I might be taking a risk by sending you this letter but I thought I must let you know what is going on here. I apologize deeply for not stopping this from happening. The emperor is betrothed to lady Senna and the marriage takes place three months from now._

 _There was nothing I could do. I had no power, no chance against the imperial court. Ever since you left the position to me, we have been low on funds too. Our shamans-in-training are suffering because of that. I deeply apologize but we need you to come back, my lady._

All she saw and able to read was a single line. She was shocked and a little hurt to read the rest of it.

"Wasn't he waiting for me?" her voice trembled as she asked.

"Why would he? You're dead to them!" Rukia flinched when Rangiku raised her voice.

Momo stood beside Rukia as Rangiku stormed inside the palace. Rukia stared off into space, forcing herself to remember something, a piece of what her life was before. But there was nothing. She couldn't remember. Rangiku was right. What can she prove in the state she was in right now? There'd be lots of lookalikes and she'd be tossed aside or worse, jailed for impersonation. She should just listen to Rangiku who knew better. She was the one who was holding Rangiku here after all when her shamans needed her.

"We should go back." She said in a whisper.

Momo smiled and squeezed her arm, providing her support. "Of course, your majesty."

::

Ichigo was pacing in his chambers. Renji, Grimmjow and Chad were all seated. Ichigo almost jumped when he heard a knock.

"I have brought her." It was Uryuu's voice.

"Come in." he replied almost impatiently.

Uryuu opened the large mahogany doors and walked inside. A woman wearing a white cloak and a black sheer veil covering her face followed after him. Ichigo knew she was a shaman from the crest on her shoulder.

She bowed low before standing straight and introduced herself. "Head shaman Riruka Dokugamine at your service, your majesty."

The room was eerie silent. It was his first time seeing a shaman face to face. He had heard what they were capable of and what their powers do. He was going to witness it firsthand today.

"I've heard that shamans have the ability to communicate with the dead." Ichigo said, ignoring the confused glances his friends shared.

"That is true."

"Then connect me to my wife."

He saw the shaman freeze. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he watched her with hawk-like eyes. "Can't you do that?"

"Yes, I can your majesty. But, summoning a dead spirit requires a ritual. That is not something I can do here." He wasn't sure if she was lying or not. But he was the emperor. There was no way someone like her, who swore to protect the empire would lie to him. He was going to trust her just this once.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Uryuu. The advisor stood up from where he was sitting on the armchair.

"Last night, something happened to the lady Senna." Uryuu explained what Nelliel had told them while watching the shaman closely for any reactions.

"Spirits who hold grudges are unable to return, that is something I am sure of." Riruka replied, her eyes averting to the floor. _It worked!_ She thought and chuckled mentally.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked suddenly when everyone fell silent once more.

Riruka didn't look up at him. She didn't know how she was going to keep her mouth shut by looking at him in the eyes. Anyone who had known the emperor before could notice the changes in him, in his personality, in his appearance. She wasn't sure if she could keep the fact that the empress was alive and well a secret from him if she saw his face. She had to hold it in. She must keep her mouth shut. She knew, she had seen, the Sun and the Moon being reunited. She and her lady had done everything they could to avoid the fate humans have carved for the Sun and Moon. The rest was up to them, up to a power far greater than hers or anyone else's' for that matter. Their destiny was set in stone. No human will be able to change it. Things might set out of course but the Sun and Moon will still find their way back to each other. Over and again. Through boundaries and restrictions. There was nothing that would stop them.

"A spirit does not attack randomly. They seek people they have grudges against." She said softly, her voice felt loud in the still and silent room.

"So what you mean is the empress held a grudge against Senna?" Grimmjow asked and Renji nodded as if he'd wanted to ask the same thing.

"I don't know, sir. I don't know if she did hold a grudge against lady Senna before she….passed away. It's the most likely reason I can think of."

"Then why'd she see her of all people?" Ichigo mused out loud. "Can't you find out with your powers?"

Riruka shook her head. "Forgive me, your majesty."

Ichigo sighed. "Leave."

Riruka bowed once more and took quick and silent strides towards the door. She exhaled shakily as she closed the door behind her. Her legs trembled as she walked down the hallway, being escorted by a maid.

"She held a grudge….Rukia isn't someone who hold grudges." Ichigo said quietly.

"Either she was lying or she was telling the truth." Renji said with narrowed eyes as he replayed what the shaman said in his head.

"Of course it's one out of the two, moron." Grimmjow snorted and Renji glared at him.

"Let's say she did." Uryuu leaned forward in his chair, elbows propped on his knees and brows furrowed in concentration. "What kind of grudge do you think she'd have against Senna?" he looked at the orange haired emperor.

Ichigo stared at his friend and advisor for a long time before shaking his head. "I don't know. Something tells me Senna had a hand in her death."

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying either. But there is something about her that wasn't there before…?" Ichigo himself wasn't sure what he was saying made any sense.

"So Senna had a hand in the empress's death. Then she died and became a ghost and came to haunt Senna. Is that how–" Renji was interrupted by a loud smack to the back of his head.

They all stared at the red haired officer and sighed while Ichigo just shook his head.

"Hey!" Renji called, offended. "It could be true."

"It could be." Uryuu said when the room fell silent once more. "Or it might not. We can't blame someone without any concrete evidence. This is a murder we're talking about."

"Why else would she hold a grudge? You and I both know that Rukia isn't someone who'd hold a grudge against someone just because that person is prettier." Ichigo said to Uryuu.

"I know. But we need evidence. Did Nelliel find anything?" Uryuu looked at Grimmjow.

"I haven't seen her today yet."

::

Nelliel was walking a few steps behind her lady. She had no idea where they were going but her lady had insisted that they go for a walk out of the castle. Despite the smile and the oblivious look on her face, Nelliel made sure she kept her eyes open and her ears sharp for anything, whether it was suspicious or not.

They were already out of the palace and walking towards the large meadow she remembered the former empress and her husband going for rides. It felt too nostalgic. Those days had been her happiest too. Sometimes, it felt like the empress was still there with them. Nelliel shook her herself out the disturbing thoughts and concentrated on the purple haired woman walking in front of her.

Suddenly, a horse stopped in front her. Out of instinct Nelliel pulled out her dagger and stepped in front of her lady. She raised a hand to cover her eyes from the blaring sun and noticed that the person was lord Aizen. She quickly put the dagger back and bowed.

"Forgive me, lord Aizen." She turned to face the other person that joined them. "Lord Ichimaru."

"You always ride too fast, lord Aizen." Lord Ichimaru complained.

"You're just slow, Gin." Lord Aizen said as he dismounted from his horse.

"Good day isn't it, your highness?" the wind ruffled her hair away from her eyes, revealing her bloodshot eyes to him. "Is everything alright?" his smile was replaced by worry as they walked under the shade of the trees lining down towards the horizon.

Senna didn't reply. Nelliel took the horses and tied them to a nearby tree. She stopped a little further away from them but close enough to hear what they were saying.

"She's back." She heard her lady say in a croaked voice. "That woman has come to haunt me. I told you–" she didn't dare to look their way when she suddenly stopped. Nelliel just kept running her fingers through one of the horse's mane.

"It's because you're scared." She heard lord Aizen say. "Everything will be alright, Senna. You have to be strong. I didn't get you this position for nothing."

Nelliel couldn't help but turn her head their way. Her heart almost stopped beating when she came face to face with lord Ichimaru. Has she been discovered?

"Eavesdropping is bad, you know." he said as he untied the reins of his horse. Nelliel felt her knees weaken. What was she going to do now? Were they going to kill her and throw her body into a river? Were they going to kill her and just bury her without anyone knowing?

"Gin." She shut her eyes close and tightened her grip on her dress at the noble's voice. Did he know that she was eavesdropping?

"Yes, my lord?" She felt like something was pressing on her windpipe and choking the life out of her. But Nelliel braved herself to turn around and face her inevitable fate.

"Why does that person look familiar to me?" She looked up abruptly when she heard him say in a curious tone.

Nelliel followed their line of vision of saw a magenta haired woman donning the celestial hall's cloak.

"Forgive me but I don't know." Lord Ichimaru replied carelessly shrugging.

"I feel like I've seen her somewhere before." Lord Aizen mused softly. Nelliel was too scared to take a proper look at the shaman.

"Is that a shaman?" She looked up when her lady asked.

"Yes, my lady." Her voice was barely audible as she answered.

"What is a shaman doing in the palace?" Senna asked. Her eyes were glued on the magenta haired woman disappearing from their view. "You're right, uncle. She does look a little familiar." She added as an afterthought.

"That girl was a shaman too, right? What was her name again?" lord Aizen turned towards Gin.

"I don't remember, my lord. It was so long ago." There was so sign of panic on his face but Gin could feel his heartbeat increasing at a rapid pace.

He had figured out by the attendant's body language that she was listening to lord Aizen and his niece's conversation. He decided to guess that the emperor has put her to the job of keeping an eye on lady Senna. If the emperor put the closest one to the empress for the job, then he must have figured out that the empress was 'murdered'. He didn't expect things to progress so quickly though. It's been only a month and a couple days since the incident and Aizen too was suspecting, if the slightly furrowed brows were any indication.

Gin turned towards the magenta haired woman who turned a corner. Of course he knew who she was. Riruka Dokugamine, the temporary head shaman of the celestial hall. Why was she being so careless walking around without the compulsory veil every shaman wore? He had told her before that she shouldn't be seen by Aizen until he was captured.

"Gin, we should race back now." Lord Aizen's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes," Gin saddled himself on the horse and rode after lord Aizen.

::

Ichigo tripped over Grimmjow's foot and fell. Instead of getting up like he had done the last couple times he had already tripped, Ichigo stretched his legs on the ground and leaned his weight on his arms, heaving for breath. His grip on the sword loosened and he let it go completely, his mind solely concentrating on the throbbing pain in his palm. He stared up at the clear blue sky through his bangs.

"That's the tenth time now." Grimmjow said as he plopped next to him. Ichigo didn't reply.

He had never lost in a sparring match to any of his soldiers let alone Grimmjow and Renji. But lately, his officers had been able to beat him effortlessly. He couldn't see them coming, he couldn't see their attacks, he couldn't predict where they'd hit next. Though he trained every day, there was no progress. There wasn't any sort of strength in him to even hold a sword. It felt too heavy. He lost to Renji yesterday. And he lost to general Arisawa and Grimmjow today. He was too tired. It was unusual. But he didn't even think too much about it. He didn't care.

A shadow casted over his eyes and Ichigo looked at his father who towered over him. Ichigo didn't say anything as he just stared at his father who crossed his arms, returning his gaze with a serious look in his eyes.

Ichigo watched silently as his father gestured for the sword in Grimmjow's hand. The blue haired officer complied wordlessly.

"Stay back." The former emperor said to the officer.

He didn't wince, didn't grunt when his father kicked him in the ribs demanding to get up. He obeyed without further ado, dragging his sword. The moment he stood straight, his father attacked him. He was barely able to block it however, with the lack of strength, he fell right back on the rock hard ground.

It's been a day since the shaman came, a day since Nelliel informed him of what Aizen had said. He had been thinking about it since then. What could he mean by he was the one who gave Senna that place? Was it because the imperial court voted Senna to be his next wife? Or was it because he did something to Rukia? What was he implying by that? His mind was about to explode with all the possible reasons why he'd say something like that.

Was his wife really murdered? Did someone actually kill her? How much did she suffer before death finally decided to consume her? Did it hurt when the fire ate her alive? Did she cry for help? Was she scared? Did she thought he'd come to save her? Did she hate him for not saving her? Did she regret marrying him at the moment she died? How much pain was she in? All these questions forced him to go mad. His mind was berserk and noisy. He wanted answers. He wanted them so badly, to the point where he was losing every bit of energy just thinking about it.

Ichigo bent down and coughed out blood. He couldn't feel the pain. Every inch of his body was numb. If Rukia got killed, what right did he have to live? He doesn't deserve to live.

 _I killed her…_

He was too careless. He knew, he freaking knew people were out there to kill her but he just let her burn to death, in those scalding hot flames, he just let her die. What sort of emperor was he if he couldn't even save his empress? How can he save the rest of the empire when he was such a coward, such a careless man? He couldn't even face his own fears.

"Ichigo!" his father yelled and grabbed him by the collar. "Wake up, you idiot!"

Ichigo stared at his father lifelessly. He pushed his hands away and wiped the smear of blood on the corner of his lips and threw his sword away.

"I think this is enough sparring for today." he said as he began to walk away.

"Get back here." His father roared. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you look?"

Ichigo noticed his mother coming towards them. He smiled weakly at her who almost ran once she saw him.

"Look at yourself." She whispered and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away all the filth and dust on his face.

"Ichigo!" his father roared again.

"He's so loud, mother." Ichigo said quietly, forcing himself to smile at his worried mother. "Calm him down for me." He grabbed her slim hand and pulled it away from his face.

"Get back here, you insolent brat!"

Ichigo ignored his father as he walked towards the corridor. He knew what his father wanted was a heart-to-heart talk between father and son. But he wasn't ready to have one yet. Not when he just discovered that one of the strongest noble of his country might have killed his Rukia.

"Dear, stop shouting." He heard his mother say gently.

"Why doesn't he listen to his own father?" he complained and Ichigo resisted the urge to chuckle at his whiny tone. He could be such a baby around his mother.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was following him though his steps were as soundless as Chad's. He always felt protected when either of them or Renji was next to him. Even now, it gave him a sort of relief knowing that someone was behind him, watching out for him.

But he felt so empty. There was no life in him anymore.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo slowed to a halt.

"Yes." From his voice, Ichigo could tell that Grimmjow was a few steps behind.

"Look into what Aizen and Ichimaru have been doing for the past year. I don't want a single detail missed out."

"Understood." Grimmjow replied quietly. He watched as his emperor and friend walk forward. He looked like his legs were heavy, so heavy that it took all his strength just to take a step.

Grimmjow followed behind him slowly, his mind replaying what Nelliel told them. Even though lord Ishida said that lord Aizen and lord Ichimaru could be considered as possible murderers, none of them wanted to believe that. Lord Ishida had concluded a guess that they might have wanted to make Senna the next empress so they killed the former empress. He had always been a person with great intellect. Grimmjow wondered just how far his words were from the actual truth. Lord Aizen and lord Ichimaru were both higher class nobles, they'd need to collect concrete and absolute evidence against them. Misleads could get themselves killed. There still was a possibility that the empress might have died by accident and not killed. There also was the possibility that she was indeed murdered.

He had seen the devastated look on the emperor's face. It even hurt him. Of course, it'd hurt him beyond words if the person he loved was killed. His majesty was taking everything much stronger than any of them could if they were the ones in his position.

They were his friends. And Grimmjow knew for a fact that when he breaks every now and then, they'll be there for him. It was okay to cry, he said so himself when they were little.

"Your majesty!" Grimmjow cried in panic as he saw the emperor stumble down the stairs.

Grimmjow tucked his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him up. He heard him grunt and wince.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think my ribs are broken…" Ichigo replied weakly.

"Call Unohana to his majesty's chambers!" Grimmjow ordered to the maids that came running to aid them.

Ichigo grunted as Grimmjow laid him on the bed. His side hurt and he could feel the blood rise up in his throat. The room was suddenly filled with nurses and the head physician. He heard his shirt being ripped but his vision was turning unclear. He could see Grimmjow's blurred face looking over him and another one with bright red hair. He didn't even have to see clearly to know that it was Renji. They were saying something but he couldn't hear so Ichigo tried to read their lips which seemed to be impossible. He was drifting in and out of consciousness and he wished his body would just choose one and stayed like that until Unohana was done poking him.

An image of a smiling Rukia played behind his lids as they shut close.

::

The sound of the wine cascading into glass filled the silent room.

Lord Aizen crossed his legs and picked the glass up. He clinked the glass against lord Ichimaru's before taking a long sip.

"This manor feels empty without Senna to yell around." Lord Aizen chuckled and placed his hand on the armrest, twirling the red liquid in the glass.

"That is true." Gin agreed. A moment of silence passed between the two comrades before Gin spoke again. "It seems that the emperor is searching for evidence about the empress's murder."

"Murder?" lord Aizen raised an elegant brow. "But she died in a fire. No one killed her."

"Lord Aizen." Gin called, sounding serious, unlike how he was before.

"Don't worry Gin." He chuckled. "We're fine. What evidence is there to find?"

"What if he finds out the truth?" An image of a bruised and tattered empress flashed in his mind.

"Will he? The truth is already revealed. That poor kid died. Pitiful thing." Lord Aizen took another long sip, emptying the contents of his glass.

"You tell me, Gin. Is there anyone to reveal the truth?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at Gin straight in the eyes. "Unless you tell him."

"You know I'd never do that, lord Aizen." Gin curled his lips into a smile.

"Very well, then. There's nothing to worry about." Lord Aizen poured himself another drink.

Gin watched him as he sipped on the expensive wine, staring out of the window.

He realized he hadn't despised a person more than he did at that moment ever in his life.

::

They had finally arrived. Rukia wondered if she had always hated travelling. It was so tiring and so annoying. The roads were bumpy and she was rocking side to side the entire ride back to the celestial hall. She must say, the celestial hall looked like a palace. Everything was in pristine white except for the green grass that was growing out around the building.

She was brought in secret but the room she was kept in gave her the view of everything that surrounded her. Momo had told her to rest but she was too excited to even sit still. She was finally going to see him.

There was a knock on the door that made her look at it in alarm. Rangiku had told her not to answer anyone. No one was supposed to know that she was even there.

She heard a key click in and the knob turned. Rukia leaned back in the chair, ready for whoever was behind that door.

She sighed in relief when Momo came in holding a tray.

"What's that?" she stood and walked towards her.

"I'm going to prepare you." Momo said as she placed it on the large bed by the window.

"For?"

"Nothing. You should change your travel clothes, my lady."

Rukia felt a little disappointed at her answer. She was expecting to go somewhere.

"We will leave when I find a house for both of us." Momo turned Rukia and began to untie her dress.

"Why? Can't we just stay here?" Rukia complained as she looked over her shoulder.

"Your majesty," Momo sighed as she pushed the strap of her dress off her shoulders and guided her to the bathing chambers attached to the room. "Did your brain leave with your memories?"

"Momo!" Rukia snapped as she walked through the door.

Momo laughed but Rukia was too busy staring at what was in front of her to say anything. It was an open-air bathing chamber. In the middle of it was a hot spring filled with petals. There were pots of flowers decorating the entire area, bringing some life into the otherwise too white place. She could see the sky clearly. Momo gestured her to enter the pool. Rukia jumped unceremoniously into the water.

Momo clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Take off your undergarments, your majesty."

Rukia splashed water at Momo in reply. Everything fell silent then. Neither of them said a word and just sat there.

"You still didn't answer my question, Momo." Rukia said after a while, creating ripples on the still water with her fingers.

"This place is filled with shamans, your majesty." Momo sighed. "They'll find out sooner or later that there is someone foreign among them."

"They sound like a scary bunch."

Momo just chuckled. "Hurry up. I'll prepare lunch." The healer stood up from the edge of the hot spring where she was sitting.

"You both are having fun." they turned towards Rangiku who stood on the doorway.

Rukia's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline at the attire Rangiku donned. She was wearing a blue dress with bell sleeves and a thick red satin around her waist. There was a golden hairpin looped through her bun that looked rather unique.

"Are you going somewhere?" Momo asked before she could.

"Yes. I'm going to visit the lady Masaki."

"Who's lady Masaki?" Rukia asked looking between the two women.

"The emperor's mother." Momo answered for her.

"You're visiting the palace?" Rukia stood up abruptly.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Take me too. I swear I won't do anything." Rukia said softly, already acknowledging the fact that Rangiku will not permit.

There was a moment of silence among the three women before Rangiku sighed.

"You swear?"

Rukia looked at her in surprise. "I swear."

Momo helped her dress up in the same outfit Rangiku wore. She gasped when Momo tightened the sash around her waist too tightly. "Don't you think it's a little too tight?"

"I think not." Momo tightened it even more and Rukia thought she might pass out.

Rukia frowned at the next object Momo brought after brushing her hair. It looked like a hat but there was a black sheer veil falling from the edges of it.

"This looks a little…." She took a step when Momo raised it over her head.

"It looks absolutely fine. This is compulsory for all the shamans while going out of the celestial hall." Momo swatted her hands away and placed the hat on her head.

"But–" Rukia's protests were cut off when Momo stepped away from her, revealing the standing mirror.

She looked good, better than she'd seen herself. The veil covered her face perfectly. The dress looked like it was made for her.

When she stepped out of the carriage, every part of her was tingling with both nervousness and excitement. In front of her stood the palace, standing in its full glory, waiting for her to enter. This was a place she once called home, a place where she had made a lot of memories. Rukia followed after Rangiku, taking the stairs up. They took turns and a couple of staircases. Rukia was quick to forget the way they came. They stopped in front of a large mahogany door and Rangiku turned towards her.

"Wait here. I'll be done real quickly." Rukia could hear the subtle panic in her voice so she just nodded once.

Not too later, she heard laughter coming down the hallway. She straightened her sagged shoulders and raised her chin in the air. The voices grew louder as they neared.

"If this is another prank, I'm going to take your share of food this week." A group of maids walked past her.

"I swear it's true. Sir Grimmjow and sir Renji are both shirtless!" one of them squealed.

"What about his majesty?" another one asked in a high-pitched tone that made her brow twitch.

"He's injured. He's just sitting there."

"What a waste…"

Rukia's interest was piqued. She had all but forgotten what Rangiku had said as she picked up her dress and hurried after the maids. She couldn't help but get annoyed at their chipper voices. She stopped in front of what looked an open ground. There were two shirtless men, one with spiky blue hair and the other a fiery red. They were both holding swords and she guessed they were having a match with all those people watching. She gazed around, awed at the number of people gathered. Her eyes stopped on a certain orange haired man seated on a bench.

He had brown eyes that looked kind but she could see the pain and sadness within them. He was trying hard to cover it but she could see right through him. His smile was warm but melancholy. He looked as if he was forcing himself to enjoy.

Why was her heart aching so much when she looked at him? Why was she feeling so much familiarity with him? Why did she want to go and comfort him so badly? What was her relationship with him? Why did she want to run to him and embrace him right in front of all those people?

The earsplitting cheers fell deaf on her ears. She didn't see the crowd. Just him. Why was her vision blurred? Why was she feeling such intense emotions as she looked at him?

Who was he?

Rukia kept staring at him, oblivious to the purple haired woman next to him looking at her with wide scared eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Senna. Sigh. I don't know why but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Hope it isn't as bad as I thought.**

 **I'll have to go back and read the previous chapters. I think I missed some things. I'll also begin editing. There won't be any major changes so you won't have to go back and read everything again (:**

 **Let me know where I need improvement. Your reviews always makes me happy ^^ thank you so much for the support.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can. I'm working on my other fics too. I'll update _Petrichor_ hopefully tomorrow or the day after.**

 **Also, I've been writing this IR one-shot. My own continuation from Bleach chapter 685. Let me know through a review or a PM if you want me to publish it :D**

 **Ja!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: GUYZ! Wait wait wait wait wait wait! I know I'm a horrible person! But I have a good reason why I couldn't update. I'm in the middle of my finals. Sigh. See! I haven't been slacking :P I'll be done after Sunday and no more studying for the rest of the year. Yay!**

 **Also, you might have noticed that I changed my name *laughs* that's because I published this story on Wattpad and I wanted to have the same name in both places (:**

 **So without further ado, on with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter–21

* * *

"How long has it been?" Rangiku stood up straight when Lady Masaki spoke too excitedly. She was there to tell something that will wipe her smile away. "I feel like it's been ten years already."

Rangiku couldn't help but chuckle at her words. Her majesty smiled even wider. Rangiku exhaled slowly and looked up at her.

"How is his majesty?" She asked softly.

Lady Masaki leaned back in the chair, her smile still in place. "He keeps going back and forth. Sometimes all he ever does is work. Most of the time, he just sits there and stares off into space like a dead person." Her voice grew low. "He tries to put up a strong face in front of everyone but I don't think he has the will anymore. I'm afraid at this rate the court will try to do something. He's weak right now. I don't know how to help him."

Silence engulfed them. Neither of them said a word as they were too deep in their thoughts.

"Losing Rukia so suddenly was quite a…" she trailed off and picked up the tea cup. Her throat tightened and she couldn't take a single sip so she just placed it back on the table.

Rangiku picked on her nails as she prepared herself to tell the truth.

"I have something to tell you, your majesty."

"Go ahead."

"Her majesty…is not dead." She didn't look up to see her expression. She knew she'd be shocked and hurt. The least thing she expected from someone so close was lying.

"I deserve to be punished."

"Rukia….is not dead?" Lady Masaki asked, her voice somewhat trembling.

"No. I was able to save her." Rangiku answered, her head still bowed low.

Masaki looked at Rangiku like she had grown another head. She tried to stand up but her legs suddenly grew weak and she fell right back on the chair.

"Explain yourself." She demanded making Rangiku bow even lower at the tone she used.

"I managed to save her in the nick of time. I had some help form a healer. When she woke up about a day later all her memories were gone…"

"Her memories were gone you say?" the former empress asked leaning forward.

"Yes, your majesty. It appears that her memories have been sealed. She fell off the cliff and received a brutal injury to her head." Rangiku explained further, now sitting up much straighter.

"She fell off the cliff? Did she try to escape the fire?"

"Yes." Rangiku nodded and looked up at her majesty who looked utterly confused.

"Then whose body was it they found at the house? Why did she have the empress's ring on her?"

"I don't know your majesty. But–"

"Didn't you foresee this?" the Lady Masaki cut her off.

"I did. But nothing was clear and I had no clue what was happening or what I should do. I should have informed your majesty of this but I was too scared that you might get hurt losing your only daughter-in-law." Rangiku answered quickly.

"What?" For the first time in her life, she saw her majesty angry. Her palms turned sweaty. "Who do you think you are to decide for me?" Rangiku didn't fail to notice the pain and sorrow in her voice. "My son is _dying_ because of what you did!" She rose to her feet and Rangiku bit her lip, tears cascading down her cheeks. "And I lost my daughter!"

"Please forgive me! Her majesty is waiting just outside of this door."

"Every single day," Lady Masaki began once more, her voice low. "My son waits for her every single day. I notice the sadness in his eyes, the loneliness. Do you have any idea how I feel not being able to help my only son, the future of this nation?!"

"I deserve your punishment." Rangiku whispered as she tried to hold back the tears that fell mercilessly.

"Why didn't you bring her here?"

"It was too dangerous."

"Why was it dangerous? She is the empress. She will be welcomed anywhere." Rangiku slowly raised her gaze when lady Masaki sat down.

"The fire wasn't an accident. Someone planned to murder her majesty."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lord Aizen wants her majesty dead so lady Senna could become empress. I couldn't bring her with his men watching and without her majesty's memories we had no way of proving that she is the empress and the investigation was concluded that she died in that fire. I had to disguise her as a shaman to bring her here today."

There was a moment of silence before Lady Masaki spoke again. "You said she's waiting outside?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Bring her in."

Rangiku stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and stepped outside. To her horror, her majesty wasn't there. She looked back inside the chambers in panic and shook her head. Lady Masaki quickly stood up and rushed towards her.

"She's gone." Rangiku said, her heart beating a thousand times faster than before. She had told her clearly that she should wait for her. Why doesn't she ever listen?

"We can't tell the guards to find her."

"I'll try to find her." Rangiku's voice trembled as she started to walk down the hallway.

It didn't take long for her to find her majesty. A shaman's uniform was easy to spot among the crowd that had gathered around the secondary training grounds. Her heart started beating even faster when she saw her looking at the emperor. Even though Rangiku knew she doesn't know if he was the emperor or not, she was sure there was something she was feeling from the way her hands were shaking. Rangiku quickly took the stairs down and grabbed her elbow and pulled her into another hallway that concealed them from others. On the first floor, she saw the former empress watching them.

"Your majesty." Rangiku called softly and shook her shoulders.

"Rangiku…" She grabbed her wrist and Rangiku stopped panicking. "Who is he…? Why…what's wrong with me?"

::

Senna was sure her heart was ready to burst out anytime now. How was it possible for a dead person to look so alive and so human? She began to shake from her head to toe. It wasn't possible. She was just imagining things, she was sure of it. Why else will she see that woman?

"Nelliel…" Senna gasped as she turned around to search for her attendant. But she was nowhere in sight.

She only saw the dead empress.

"Uncle…" She took a step back, away from the ghost in front of her. "Nelliel…."

"My lady!" She jumped up when Nelliel grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Senna turned around to face her. "Nelliel…she…she is here again." Senna pointed a finger behind her.

Nelliel looked past her lady's shoulders and saw a lot of people. She knew she had to take her away lest rumors might spread about the emperor's betrothed going mad.

"There's no one there. We must go now." Nelliel said mustering up her kindest voice despite not feeling any sort of sympathy or kindness towards her.

Senna turned to look back and just as her attendant said, there was no one there that resembled the dead empress. Why was it happening to her? Why does it keep happening to her?

"She was there…she was…" She sobbed as she let Nelliel drag her away. "Let me go…"

Senna struggled against Nelliel's harsh grip around her wrist.

"Let me go!" She shouted and pulled her hand out of Nelliel's grip.

All the maids, servants and guards alike stopped and turned to look at the empress-to-be. Both Grimmjow and Renji halted their match and turned towards her.

Senna looked around and gritted her teeth in frustration at the attention she received. She glared at Nelliel before walking past her, bumping her shoulder against hers as she did so and headed straight for her chambers.

She began to think about what had been happening for the last couple days. The first time she saw the dead empress was that night after she met with his majesty. She was inside the mirror. She'd been too scared since then to properly look at things. Fear was the only thing she felt as she walked, went by with everyday activities. This was the second time. She could swear on her dead parent's grave that the person she saw today was real and very alive, unlike the one she saw in the mirror. Senna forced her nerves to calm down. She inhaled slowly and slowed down her steps.

Suddenly, she chuckled, earning confused glances from her maids. Nelliel opened her mouth to ask if she was okay but stopped when Senna burst out laughing.

"I'm a fool." Senna said between giggles.

Nelliel looked back at the maids behind them in confusion.

"They took me for a complete fool." Senna laughed harder as she pushed the doors to her chamber open.

She knew it now! Her majesty didn't die. Somehow, someway, she was able to survive. Senna decided to use her brain for once. It fit too perfectly. It's been only a month and sometime since her uncle told one of their soldiers to put the greenhouse on fire. She was sure he said that they were inside when the house caught fire. So, if the empress managed to escape then she was caught in the explosion and got injured, hence why she was back after a month, completely healed. And the body they found was that other woman in the house. It made perfect sense! Everything fit perfectly.

A part of her wasn't sure though. She wasn't sure if her deduction was correct.

"Prepare a horse for me, Nelliel. I have to visit my uncle." She decided to discuss it with her uncle anyway.

Nelliel stood confused for a moment and Senna turned to glare at her.

"Now!" She ordered.

Nelliel bowed and quickly left the room. Instead of the stables, she walked in the direction of the imperial chambers.

::

Masaki gripped the railing harder as she felt her legs weaken. There she was, right in front of her, alive and well.

 _Oh Hisana!_

She felt so many emotions run rampage through her. Since she first became the empress about twenty something years ago, she had learnt to control her emotions and hide them well. It was a dead giveaway to the enemies. She had experience her fair share of dangers and threats but none like this. Why was it her son and daughter that had to suffer so much?

She saw Rangiku lift the veil over Rukia's face and she leaned forward to get a better look. She looked the same as before, nothing has changed. Rangiku had looked after her well. But what will happen if she brought her to the palace now? She was announced dead and they even made a memento in her honor. How could they have been so careless? How could they….

"Where is Ichigo?" she asked her attendant.

"At the training grounds, your majesty." She took a step forward as she replied and Masaki nodded.

"I need to see him." She said softly and turned around.

She had to tell him that Rukia was alive. She had to tell him that Aizen was the one behind the accident and that he wanted to put Senna as empress.

But when she reached the training grounds, he had already left to his chambers. So Masaki turned around and headed to the imperial chambers.

She stopped in front of the doors and exhaled slowly. She was about to open the door when it opened from the inside and Lady Senna's attendant walked out. She gasped when she saw her and immediately bowed.

"Your majesty."

Masaki nodded and walked inside and shut the door softly. But the lock didn't click in and the door parted slightly.

"Ichigo," she called to her son lying on the bed, one hand on his forehead.

"Oh. Hello, mother."

"I have something to tell you." Masaki said as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand atop his.

Ichigo only grunted in response.

"Rukia is…" She stopped when she heard him sigh. But that didn't stop her though. "…Rukia is alive, Ichigo."

Ichigo took his hand away from his eyes and frowned at his mother.

Masaki thought that he was going to ask a thousand of questions but her brows furrowed in confusion when he burst into laughter.

"Looks like my mother has gone crazy." He patted her hand and laughed.

"Ichigo…" Masaki pulled her hand out of his grasp and looked at him right in his eyes. "Rukia is alive." She repeated.

Ichigo stopped laughing. His expression turned serious. Masaki's heart broke as his face contorted into a pained expression. "Please don't give me hope."

Masaki sighed when he looked away from her.

"The head shaman visited me a while ago. She managed to save Rukia –"

"Everyone has gone crazy." Ichigo cut her off as he stared at the ceiling, unblinking. Her words made him think though.

Masaki stared at her son in silence. He didn't move. He just kept staring at the ceiling.

"Are you giving up on her?" She asked after a while.

"Do you think I have any other choice? She's _dead_." He spat the word out like it had a bitter taste on his tongue. "The least I can do for her is bring her justice. I _know_ she was killed. I'll find them and cut their heads off. Just you wait, mother…"

Masaki was left speechless at the broken look on her son's face. She turned away to hide the tears that fell on her cheeks.

Outside the doors, Senna smiled triumphantly. She had the answers she wanted. Senna turned around to leave. It was a good thing she came to inform his majesty that she was leaving for her uncle's manor briefly. It was such a good idea. Her brain was working quite well despite the mental trauma she went through until a couple minutes ago.

What a good day it was.

::

"…are you listening?" Grimmjow poked Ichigo on the forehead with a brush. "Are you?"

"Stop that." Ichigo growled when Grimmjow continued to poke him. Ichigo had gone to his office after his mother left and sat there thinking about what she said.

"Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"Where is Renji? Did he leave already?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Grimmjow's question.

"Yes, he left a while ago." Grimmjow sighed. "Why?"

"There is something else I want him to check." Ichigo stared at the many petitions scattered across his office table.

"What?" Grimmjow dragged one of the armchairs in front of the table and plopped down on it.

"Mother said something disturbing a while ago. She said…" Ichigo closed his eyes, listening for any sounds from the outside. He gestured Grimmjow to come closer. "…Rukia is alive." He had been unable to sit still after his mother left, leaving him thinking about what she had told him.

Grimmjow's eyes visibly widened. "It's hard to ignore when she said something like that."

"Then investigate it further." Both of them jumped at Uryuu's voice.

"How long have you been there?" Grimmjow asked staring wide-eyed at the noble beside the window, a hand on his heart that tried to beat its way out of his chest.

"Long before you both came here." Uryuu replied and closed the book he was reading. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, legs crossed.

"Damn you, Ishida." Ichigo grumbled.

"Sending a letter to Abarai might be dangerous since he's following Senna to lord Aizen's manor. So why not send him?" Uryuu tilted his head towards Grimmjow. "But it might look suspicious if both of them are gone. And we can't lie about an expedition because there's none. So we just have to wait until Abarai returns."

Ichigo crossed his fingers in front of his face and stared at the wall, thinking deep about what his mother said. "I'm sure she said head shaman…" He spoke softly.

"What about her?" Uryuu asked.

"Don't know. I wasn't listening."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Was there a single time you were actually listening lately?"

Ichigo glared at him.

"Anyway, I heard that the new guards and maids are entering the palace day after tomorrow?" Grimmjow asked, trying to lighten up the mood by changing the subject.

Ichigo looked uninterested. Uryuu replied nonetheless.

"Yes, they're still in the selection process."

::

Rukia followed Rangiku wordlessly after she dropped the piece of clothing that that fell from the hat, covering her face again. They walked on the cobblestone path that led to the palace gates. Her mind kept going back to the orange haired man she saw a while ago.

Who was he?

Why did she feel so familiar with him? Why did he affect her so much? Why wouldn't Rangiku say anything? She was sure of Rangiku's identity by now but she wasn't sure who she was to her when she had been empress. She didn't know what type of relation they had or what intentions Rangiku had. If she meant good then why wasn't she telling her anything?

More importantly, where was the emperor? Why didn't she see him amidst the crowd? Shouldn't he be there? She could've have easily spotted a crown but she didn't see a single person donning the imperial clothes.

Suddenly, she began to doubt everything. She began to doubt if Rangiku was even telling her the truth. She had lied at first when she asked who she was. It was Momo who told her the truth. What made her think that Rangiku was telling the truth now when she had lied at first? Why was she putting so much faith in Rangiku? She didn't even know what type of person she was or who she was except that she was the head of the celestial hall. So far, she had learned from Momo that the celestial hall protected the imperial family. They were under the mother empress's jurisdiction.

"Rangiku." She called softly as they walked through the roads that led them back to the celestial hall. She didn't turn to look at her. "Stop."

Rangiku just walked ahead like someone possessed. "I said stop!" Rukia put some force into her tone and she stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why aren't you telling me anything?" Rukia begged.

"I committed a sin that deserves death." She heard say softly. "Her majesty knows that you're alive now. Soon, she'll come to take you to the palace–"

"I want answers!" Rukia shouted, cutting her off. "I want to know who tried to kill me!" She couldn't wait until her memories came back. Wouldn't it help her more if Rangiku told her everything? She looked like she knew a huge deal.

"Please don't raise your voice. We're in public." Rangiku replied in a low voice. It infuriated Rukia.

"To hell with public! Why won't you tell me a goddamn thing?"

Rangiku turned around to face her. Before she could say anything, Rukia spoke, her voice low this time.

"You know what? If you won't tell me anything I'll just find someone who will." With that, Rukia turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

Rangiku's heart skipped a beat. "Wait!" she called. "It's dangerous to walk alone."

"What if I just want to see how dangerous it is for me to walk alone? What if a wolf comes and eats me?" She shuddered in mockery. "I'm so scared!"

Rangiku knew she was beyond angry but she had to stop her no matter what. She grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. But Rukia slipped out of her hold with ease. How could she forget that even if her memories were gone, her body remembered every bit of training she learned? Rangiku lifted the skirt of her dress and reached for the dagger around her thigh.

"I'll tell you everything when we get back to the celestial hall." Rangiku said as she pulled out the dagger slowly so that she won't notice. But Rukia's hawk-like eyes caught it.

"I've had enough with you. I'm not going back."

Rangiku sighed and pointed the dagger at her.

Rukia chuckled in disbelief. "You dare point your weapon at me?"

"I'll take you back even by force, your majesty." She tilted her head in a bow and lunged at her.

Rukia's body moved on its own and easily dodged Rangiku's attack. She was surprised at herself for being able to do something like that. Was she a fighter? Did all empresses learn how to fight? Rangiku managed to rip her dress from a side when she was lost in thoughts. Rukia sidestepped the next attack and elbowed Rangiku on the neck. She fell limp to the ground instantly. Was it because she hit her?

Rukia crouched down and checked her pulse. She was still alive.

Rukia dusted off her dress and walked away, leaving Rangiku lying on the side of the road. She deserved at least that for saving her life.

"Stupid Rangiku."

::

She jumped off the horse the moment she reached her uncle's manor. Senna strolled towards her uncle's office, ignoring everyone who greeted her.

"Uncle!" She pushed the doors open without knocking.

Her uncle and lord Ichimaru were seated behind his desk. Her uncle's eyebrows rose up at her unexpected visit. Senna's gaze lingered on lord Ichimaru for a moment before tilting her head towards the door.

"Please leave us, lord Ichimaru."

Lord Aizen's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

Senna didn't trust even her uncle's closest person with the news she was about to tell him. When the young lord left the room, Senna took hasty steps towards her uncle and spoke into his ear.

"The empress is alive."

Lord Aizen sighed. She had heard rumors that his niece was going mad, seeing ghosts at the palace. Had she finally lost it?

"You don't believe me?" She asked after seeing the look on her uncle's face.

"Senna…I can get a physician…" Senna rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, uncle. I saw her. And her majesty knows too."

Lord Aizen's eyebrows quirked upwards. "Her majesty?"

"Yes, I heard her telling his majesty. Apparently the head shaman managed to save her. And the shaman I saw today was her."

"What do you think it means?" Senna asked when her uncle remained silent.

"It means there's a traitor among us." Lord Aizen replied his eyes narrowed at the door.

 _Gin…?_ His brown eyes narrowed even further at his guess. Gin was his closest subordinate and knew everything about him. He also was the only one who could hide her majesty away. But then again, the shamans were blessed with powers so it might be them too. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but suspect Gin.

"The empress…is alive?" The gears in his brains turned at a rapid pace and his lips quirked upwards into a lopsided smile as plan after plan began to form in his mind.

"And her majesty knows…"

Senna almost took a step back at the look on her uncle's face. It terrified her. For a moment, she wondered if she did the right thing in telling him. He looked so unlike the uncle she used to know and love. He was a different person. She was losing the uncle she knew, he was changing too fast and she couldn't catch up with him.

Senna felt scared all over again. And she hated it.

::

It was late in the afternoon and Rukia was too hungry to walk anymore. Sometime around her journey, Rukia had taken off the first layer of the shaman uniform, leaving her with only a white bell-sleeved dress that had to be tied around the waist. She tore the piece of clothing from her hat and folded it into two before covering the lower half of her face with it. She even borrowed the dagger from Rangiku and tied it around her thigh to use in case of emergencies.

The place she was walking through was crowded and there were stalls and vendors on either side of the road. People behind those stalls were shouting at the passerby to buy from them.

"I told you we don't have any more food!" She heard someone shout. Rukia looked for the source of that voice and saw a woman her holding a bowl to a young girl.

"But I'm so hungry." She looked like she was about to cry.

"What am I supposed to do then?" The woman crouched down to the kid's level. "The emperor doesn't care about us anymore. We've been starving for days. Just eat this, sweetheart." She ran her fingers through the girl's hair lovingly.

Rukia looked away from them and continued on. For the first time since she set off, Rukia noticed the state people were in. Most of them were wearing rags and their businesses were failing, if their complaints were any indication. Children begged at the side of the roads. She felt so helpless. She wanted to help them but how can she, when she herself was starving? She didn't have any money to buy them food or clothes.

Did the emperor really didn't care? The palace was fine when she visited early today. But walking through the roads of the village–the capital nonetheless, felt like she was walking in an entirely different country.

Did the emperor really didn't care about his people? Was he that careless? Was he that heartless? Did she really marry; fell in love with someone like that?

 _No, that couldn't be…._

It was dark when she stopped in front of a river. She was lost. Rukia sighed. She didn't mean to get so mad at Rangiku. She didn't mean to run away but she was so angry at her. She should have been patient. There must be a reason Rangiku wasn't telling anything, right? Was she even okay?

She sat down on the river bank and dug her hand into the fast flowing water. She looked both ways before taking off the piece of clothing that covered her face and quickly drank the water before anyone could see her.

However, she wasn't fast enough to cover herself.

"Your majesty?" She turned to face the person that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Rukia had walked through the village markets but no one had recognized her, even in the broad daylight. Then how come this man knew her by just looking at her? Wasn't she dead to them?

Was this person with brown eyes and brown someone she was close with?

He dropped to one knee and bowed low.

"I'm so relieved to see you in good health, your majesty."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. She was too confused to speak.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked mustering up her best authoritative voice.

"Aizen Sosuke, your majesty. I served you when you were empress."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun da dunnn! What do you think Rukia will do?!**

 **I love reading all your reviews! Thank you so much for the immense support. I love you all so much ^^ *blows kisses***

 **Btw, I edited all the chapters published so far. You might be able to notice the difference but there aren't any major changes so you don't have to go back and read.**

 **Sooo, I want to ask you guys a quick question.**

 ***Who do you think will die in the coming chapters (about in 4/5 chaps?)?**

 **1- Ichigo**

 **2-Isshin**

 **3-Grimmjow**

 **4-Masaki**

 **5-Renji**

 **Sorry for the mistakes! Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Personally, I don't think it's okay, don't know why. I'm just not satisfied with this one. Sigh.**

 **Ja!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: HEY! Did you guys see the cover for Vol 74? I'm like ? I'm not sure what to feel about this. This is….this is so…this is…um… -.- annoying? Happy? Insulting? I honestly have no idea what Kubo is trying to do. It was so damn beautiful tho (it's Ichiruki after all )**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –22

* * *

Lord Aizen stepped out of his manor when the sun was about to set. He walked slowly, going wherever his legs carried him, oblivious to the red haired officer following him. He was too deep in his thoughts to care about his surroundings. He just walked aimlessly, setting all his plans into a more effective course. He wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to make his niece empress. But was she really fit to be one? Manipulating her was easy. Sometimes, he wanted her to defy him. He didn't want someone who did nothing but obey him. Where was the fun in that? Besides, he was sure she can't even kill the emperor, even if they get married. The emperor had always been her weakness, her soft spot. She can't harm a hair on his head.

The more he thought about it, the more useless Senna became. She had been fierce before. She didn't hesitate.

 _That's what loves does…_ He thought darkly as he stopped near a river. He recognized the place was behind his manor.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on a figure crouched on the riverbed, hand dug into the water. She looked around and pulled the cloth around her face down, revealing the all too familiar face of the empress to him.

Lord Aizen smirked. The heaven was on his side. He quietly walked towards her and feigned surprise.

"Your majesty!" He crouched on one knee and bowed low for further emphasis to his act.

"I'm so relieved to see you in good health, your majesty." He saw her raise an eyebrow. She probably must be confused.

He wondered why she never went to confess to the emperor that someone tried to kill her. He was certain she wasn't aware that he was the one behind every attempted murder on her. There was none to tell her. He had gotten rid of everything, those two shaman girls and even that woman who he paid for. They were all dead, there was no way she'll ever know that he was the one who tried to kill her.

Suspecting Gin was bad. He had been the only subordinate he could trust among the many people who followed him. Gin was his only friend. He couldn't have betrayed him.

"Who're you?" Her question surprised him beyond words. His eyes widened but he hid it just as quickly.

Could she….did she have amnesia? There was no way the empress will forget him unless she didn't have her memories. Heaven was definitely on his side.

He can use her against the imperial family. He can use her to accomplish his goals, his dreams and his revenge.

Screw his niece; she was just a useless woman who only knew how to scream.

"Aizen Sosuke, your majesty. I served you when you were empress." His lips itched to stretch into a sadistic grin. "Very closely, actually."

Things were turning exactly the way he wanted them to.

Yes, he was going to use her majesty as bait to lure the imperial family.

And he will be the one sitting on the throne. He will rule this nation.

He will become Emperor.

Unbeknownst to them, Renji stood in the darkness of the night, eyes wide and his mouth agape. Trickles of sweat streamed down his face and his breathing was labored. It was an emergency. He had to return to the palace at once, right this moment and inform his majesty.

He turned around, the dried leaves under his feet ruffling at the action and sped in the direction of the palace.

He had to tell his majesty fast. The empress had been alive all this time. Why couldn't they find her? They had been searching throughout the country but they couldn't find a single clue. The only thing that proved her death was the wedding ring on the corpse's finger. His majesty however, didn't believe that she was dead so he sent men in search for her. Every time, every one of them came back empty-handed. That was why the investigation bureau declared that the empress died.

Has lord Aizen been hiding her majesty?

He was the prime suspect for the fire and now Renji was sure he was the one behind it. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and his thoughts ran a mile per second. He didn't even know what he was thinking.

Renji stopped in the middle of the road and bent down to catch his breath. The palace was still far and he had no horse. Will he even be able to return back to the palace before dawn? He doubted it. It took hours on horseback how much more will it take by foot? In the distance he heard horses neighing. Renji looked up and at the end of the road and saw fire torches. He forced his trembling legs to move and headed towards them. As he neared, he saw that it was a group of people and there were about five horses.

"Excuse me!" He waved his hand at them and they stopped almost immediately. If his ears were correct, Renji thought he heard a sword being unsheathed.

"Can you lend me a horse?" he asked, finally able to catch his breath.

"Who're you?" One of them asked.

"Second-in-command of the imperial army. Renji Abarai." The fire torches provided enough light for him to see their eyes widen.

Renji looked between them as they glanced at each other. What was happening? Shouldn't they lend him a horse after hearing his name?

"I need to return to the palace immediately. Lend me a horse and I'll reward you. Heck, even the emperor will reward you."

"Emperor?" he heard them repeat. Renji didn't fail to notice the slight discomfort and panic in their voices. They were all talking at once and he had no idea what they were saying.

"Don't worry too much." One who had been silent spoke up, silencing the rest of the men. "He's just bluffing. There's no way someone with such a high rank as the second in command will wear such rags." He tilted his head towards him and Renji looked down at his clothes.

He sighed. Were his clothes really the problem? He was trying to act civil.

"Kill him." Renji's eyes widened at the man's cold voice. The men unsheathed their swords and pointed them at him.

Bandits.

Renji sighed. They really wanted to settle things like barbarians. He didn't care about the swords or arrows pointed at him, he just bent down and grabbed the two daggers hidden inside his boots. He threw one at the person who looked like the head of the group, faster than a person could blink. All of them were left staring as he fell off the horse, a dagger embedded in his stomach. Renji didn't wait to see their reaction as he pulled the horse away and mounted on it.

He was gone before they could even comprehend what was going on.

::

Rukia stared at the brown haired man in front her. Somehow, he felt familiar. But it wasn't the same feeling she felt when she saw that orange haired man. Her feelings right now were unsettled. She couldn't explain them. It felt as if she was scared. She couldn't understand. Who was this man? How did he know that she didn't die?

"I didn't believe that you were dead even when the emperor himself said so." He said as if reading her mind.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. What was the ominous aura coming from him? It didn't feel like Rangiku's or Momo's. Her mind screamed at her to run.

She was scared. Her legs were going weak. Could this be him? Was this person who wanted her dead? But why? Why'd anyone want to kill her? What did she do? She now knew why Rangiku kept her hidden. She was already shaking. She watched as his hand came towards her. Her eyes widened as they came closer and closer until it reached her face.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. If felt everything but gentle. Her heart was beating like it wanted to jump out of her chest. "Why are you shaking so much? Are you cold?" Even his voice was gentle.

But why did she feel like there was a noose around her neck, ready to tighten with a flick of his fingers. Why did she feel so suffocated? Why was his hand so heavy, like there was a thousand kilos in them?

"Yes, I'm fine." She managed to say firmly despite what she felt.

"My manor isn't far from here. Perhaps you want to drink some tea and rest for a while before going back….?" He looked at her questioningly.

He wanted to know here she lived, she figured. There was no way she was telling that she lived with the shamans to someone who makes her feel like a scared mouse.

"Village. I live in the village." She offered slowly so he won't suspect.

"Before returning to the village." He finished.

Did she have a choice? Was he asking or ordering her?

"I have to head back now." She tried to shrug his hand off her shoulder. He seemed to take the hint and quickly retracted his hand.

"I see. Is it alright if I walk you back?" He insisted.

Rukia wondered what was wrong with him. Why was he so adamant on keeping her? What did he want? There was no escaping him, was there?

"Sure." She agreed.

She saw one corner of his lips tilt upwards.

They walked in silence until he asked her something that sent her heart leaping again.

"Your majesty, you really don't remember anything before the incident?" he asked softly, gently, as if talking to a child.

 _Who knows, unlike your mother, you might burn to death…_ A voice suddenly rang in her head. She covered one ear with her palm and looked at the man walking beside her from the corner of her eyes. Did he say that? What was that voice that sounded so much like him? Her head hurt. It felt like someone was banging on her head.

"I don't." Rukia wasn't sure if telling him was the right choice but he already knew.

Her vision blurred and everything was doubled. She stopped for a second before forcing herself to walk again. What in the world was happening?

"I see." his voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Don't you think it's better not remembering?"

"Why would you say that?" She asked, confused.

"Your memories weren't as happy as everyone thought it was. If you remember them, I think you'll be in great pain."

Rukia wasn't sure if it was advice or a warning. Somehow, what this man made her feel was so dangerous. He had her wrapped around his finger. Her body moves unwillingly, on its own, like there was an invisible thread connected to him. She felt like a puppet.

"What're you talking about?" She asked in return.

"So," But he ignored her. "Let me tell you how your life was in the palace, your majesty."

Rukia felt warning bells go off in her head. This didn't feel right. Every inch of her mind was screaming at her to run but her body wasn't cooperating. She had no control of anything.

"About a year ago, your father arranged your marriage with the emperor. His majesty hated you for that."

"Why would he hate me?" at the mention of her husband, Rukia's interest piqued. She could barely feel the fear anymore.

"Because it wasn't a marriage he nor you wanted. Both of you wedded out of duty to your country. I myself saw how much you loathed each other. Everyone in the palace did. Not too later someone tried to murder you in your sleep. After some time, someone poisoned your bath. About a month ago, someone set fire on the house you were at. Apparently, you died in it. Your ring was found on a corpse they discovered in that house and the emperor declared you dead."

"Didn't he try to find out who tried to kill me?" She asked after his words sank in.

He was silent for a moment before replying with a dark look upon his features. "No."

"Why?" Rukia didn't even register that she was almost pleading.

"Because, he is in love with someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes, your majesty. He fell in love with someone he can never have…" he trailed off and stopped. Rukia automatically stopped and turned to look at him. "…unless…." he paused and she felt like she was about to die with impatience.

"Unless you die." Her heart dropped to her stomach.

What was he implying?

Was he saying that her own husband tried to kill her?

"She's a noble, the one he loves. And the court has all agreed for their wedding. It's supposed to take place in three months." He explained.

"Shall we?" He extended his hand towards the road ahead of them.

She nodded and they walked through the roads of the village in silence.

"I live over there." She pointed to a random rundown house with only a single fire lamp lit outside the front door.

She stepped on the porch and said without looking back at him. "Thank you for your kind actions, my lord."

He was surprised at her formality but didn't show it. "My pleasure, you majesty."

When she was about to open the door, he spoke once again, stopping her in her tracks.

"Think about it, your majesty. Even if you regain your memories, you'll have nowhere to go. You'll have nothing. You'll only be dethroned for hiding the fact that you were alive. The emperor will win. He won't be affected. He gets his love, empire and its people. Your majesty on the other hand, loses everything."

Lord Aizen turned around, a sadistic and victorious smirk on his face. It'll only be a matter of time before she comes to him seeking revenge against the emperor. And it'll be his cue to take the throne. He wanted to laugh madly but settled for a chuckle.

Rukia turned the doorknob and stepped inside. She closed it behind her and leaned against it. Was it really true? Was that how things were? Was she that hated? Then why was Rangiku trying so hard to get her back into the palace if the emperor disliked her so much? Why?

Why did she felt like he was saying the truth?

"Excuse me, young lady. I think you're in the wrong house." She heard a woman say.

Rukia looked up and saw the woman she saw earlier that day. She looked around the dim room and nodded.

"I guess so. Forgive me." She bowed lightly but stopped.

She was an empress. She only bowed to her emperor. How did everything become so twisted?

The woman tried to say something but Rukia was out of the house before she could say anything. The night air was chill but she didn't feel cold at all. Her mind was elsewhere.

Rangiku said that he was kind. She even told her of the attempts on her life. Just like how that lord had said. But she didn't tell her anything beyond that. She wanted to remember, even if her memories were painful. She wanted to know _exactly_ what happened to her.

But why did her heart ache so much when he said that the emperor hated her?

Rukia looked up as she forced the tears that stung her eyes back in. In the distance, she saw a woman donning the shaman attire. Rangiku must've sent someone to search for her. She had to go back. She needed to sleep and fill her empty stomach and prepare for the earful Rangiku was going to give her. But she was too tired to do that.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as the shaman came closer. She looked oddly familiar and her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Momo?" she called softly.

The shaman lifted the veil over her face.

"You majesty!" she whispered. "Where in the world have you been?!" She grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Are you alright?"

Rukia just nodded slowly.

"Let's go back to the celestial hall. Lady Rangiku is worried sick!"

::

Ichigo was in his office, his head slumped on the table, and his arms limp at his sides. Grimmjow, Sado and Uryu were sitting on the armchairs in front of him. He wasn't interested in what they were talking about. He could only think about Rukia, petitions from the court once again forgotten at a side on his table.

Suddenly the door thrust open and slammed against the walls.

"Renji!" Ichigo's head jerked up instantly.

Renji stood on the doorway panting like he had just run a marathon.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked as he walked towards his companion and helped him sit on one of the chairs.

Sado brought Renji a glass of water and he downed it right away.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked when Renji calmed down a little.

"Her majesty…" Renji rasped, still breathless. Ichigo stood up slowly. "Her majesty is alive."

Ichigo's mouth opened. He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to ask Renji so many questions. But he didn't know where to begin. He didn't know what to say, what to feel.

"Where is she?" Uryu asked instead.

"She was with lord Aizen. I came here as soon as possible when I was sure she was her majesty."

"Why didn't you bring her with you?" Grimmjow asked.

"I–" Renji wasn't sure what to say to that. He doubted if he did the right thing. Lord Aizen was known for his swordsmanship. He couldn't have beaten him. Besides, why was he thinking that lord Aizen will fight him?

"It felt weird though." Renji said softly, his heart beating and breathing completely calmed.

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked.

"She definitely looked like her majesty. But she was looking at lord Aizen like she didn't know him." Renji explained, thinking deeply about what he saw now that he wasn't panicking. "I'm thinking….she might not be her majesty. She could be a lookalike. Her hair was short too."

"Where did you see her?" Ichigo asked, finally regaining his composure.

"By the river behind lord Aizen's manor."

Ichigo pushed his chair further back and grabbed his sword by the table. His hands brushed against the doorknob when Uryu's voice stopped him.

"Do you really think they'll be there now? Renji saw her hours ago."

"Then what?" Ichigo didn't turn around as he as he asked, his fingers tightening around the knob. "Am I supposed to sit back and sip some tea and lose her again?"

"Renji isn't even sure if she is the empress. She could be a lookalike for all we know." Grimmjow agreed with Uryu.

"I _know_ it's her." Ichigo whispered. He turned the doorknob around and opened the door.

Sado, Renji and Grimmjow stood up immediately.

"I forbid you to follow me." Ichigo ordered as he stepped out.

"Your majesty!" The three exclaimed in disbelief. Uryu stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo closed the door behind him softly. He sighed, suddenly feeling tired. Has there been a time he hasn't felt tired and drained since he heard of her death? Ichigo changed his direction towards his parents' chambers. His mother was right. Why didn't he believe her? There was no reason for him to doubt his mother. She'd never lie to him. He was so stupid. He actually believed that Rukia had died. Did he really have this little faith in her? Rukia must be so disappointed in him. How was he going to face her now? How will he look in her eyes after announcing that she was dead? What in the world happened to her? Why didn't she come back to the palace immediately when she woke up?

Ichigo didn't knock on the door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, still lost in thoughts. He looked up with tear-filled eyes and saw his father lying on his mother's lap. He suddenly felt envious of them. It reminded him when he was lying on Rukia's lap at the garden. He had been so happy back then.

"Ichigo!" His eyes focused on his mother when she called him.

She hurried towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and shoulders. Ichigo let her hold him. His strength gave away and he dropped his head on her shoulder.

Her embrace felt so warm.

"Is something wrong?" his father asked.

"Rukia…." Both of them froze at the name. Ichigo stood up straighter and his mother's hands fell back to her sides. His father sat up straight on the bed.

"Rukia is alive, mother." Tears fell mercilessly. But Ichigo didn't care. "Renji…" His form trembled and it took every ounce of willpower to just say a word. "…Renji saw…her."

"It's okay now, darling." His mother patted his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you and called you crazy." Ichigo sniffed once, trying his best not to cry.

"You knew that she was alive?" They both turned towards the former emperor.

"Lady Rangiku told me this morning." His mother answered.

"What did she say?" his father asked, brows furrowed.

"That fire wasn't an accident. Lord Aizen planned it."

"What?" Both son and father said at once, their eyes wide.

"Why would he?" Ichigo asked.

"Apparently he wants to make lady Senna empress. That is the only reason I'm sure of. There could be other reasons too." His mother explained.

"How did she know where to find her?" His father asked.

"She's a shaman, dear. She foresaw it."

"Where's Rukia now?" Ichigo asked, wiping the trails of tears off his face.

"At the celestial hall." His mother replied.

Ichigo looked confused. "Then why did Renji see her with lord Aizen?"

His mother frowned. "What're you talking about?"

"I have to go to the celestial hall." Ichigo turned around but his mother grabbed his hand.

"You can't." he looked questioningly at his mother. "Celestial hall is a place only for women. No man is allowed there."

"I'm the emperor, mother. No one can deny my order."

"Ichigo, listen." Her told tightened when he turned around once more. "Celestial hall is the safest place for her in the entire country. No one will be able to harm her."

He didn't look convinced. So she explained further.

"That place is under my jurisdiction. Harming her while she's there means treason against me. Do you think anyone will be silly enough to do that?"

"Aizen is crazy, mother." Ichigo sighed. "He'll do anything for Senna."

"Ask for permission first." His father, who had been silent throughout their conversation said. "Send an official letter to the head shaman. She won't be able to ignore it that way. Besides, Ichigo…." Ichigo was taken aback by the surety in his father's eyes. "You mother is right. The celestial hall is the safest place for her until she enters the palace. Go there tomorrow and bring my daughter back. I'll tell lord Byakuya myself."

Ichigo nodded firmly. His father was right. Both of them were putting so much trust in that head shaman so why shouldn't he? Besides, that shaman was the person who saved his wife. He at least owed her some courtesy, instead of just barging in. He bowed slightly before leaving the room.

Masaki looked back at her husband when the doors closed. She smiled at him but he only stared at her, his face impassive.

"Is everything alright?" Her smile faltered as she walked towards him.

She slowly took the steps towards the bed and sat next to him.

"I think I know another reason why Aizen wants to kill Rukia." He looked deep into her eyes. "But I didn't know he was related to lady Okazaki."

::

Rukia was in Rangiku's chambers, her clothes changed after a bath. There was food in front of her but she was too deep in her thoughts to notice them. Rangiku was sitting in front her, hands crossed and brows furrowed. She looked like she was angry but Rukia couldn't bring herself to look at her. She knew she had to apologize to her for doing something like that. How hard must it be for Rangiku to look after her, who has no memories of her past? She was doing everything on her own, took the burden upon her shoulders but what did she do? Shouted at her, doubt her intentions and loyalty and ran off.

"Your majesty…" Rangiku called softly.

"Is…" Rukia started, slowly looking up into Rangiku's teal eyes. "…someone called Aizen…"

Rukia noticed Rangiku immediately stiffened at the mention of him. So she was right. He was the one who ordered to kill her. Rangiku had been trying to keep her away from him and help her enter the palace safely. But she just had to ruin everything for her. What was she going to do now? How was she going to tell Rangiku that she had just destroyed the safe passage into the palace?

"Did you get your memories back?" There was a slight twinkle in her eyes as she asked.

Rukia shook her head. "No…I…" she looked down at her food. "…I met him." She heard Rangiku inhale sharply.

"What happened?"

"He told me that the emperor was going to marry in three months, just like you said….and it's going to be painful if I regain my memories….he said someone attempted to take my life thrice…"

"What else did he say?" Rangiku was too calm for her liking.

"That I will lose everything if the emperor finds out I'm alive. He's marrying the one he loves and he gets everything…."

Rangiku snorted in a very un-ladylike fashion. "He's marrying the one he loves?" Rukia drew her brows together in confusion when Rangiku started laughing.

"What is so funny?" She frowned, staring at the woman who looked like she had gone mad.

"You'll see tomorrow just who the emperor loves, your majesty. I just received a letter from the empress mother. You'll be entering the palace tomorrow." Rangiku informed excitedly. "Now eat and rest."

She stood up to leave.

"Rangiku…" Rukia called quietly. The head shaman turned around with a gentle smile.

"Yes, your majesty."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"It's alright. I'd have done the same if I was in your place. Good night, your majesty."

"Good night." Rukia mumbled softly when the doors closed.

She had a feeling that she'd be up all night. There was so much thinking to do. She was going to enter the palace. She'd meet the emperor. What was she going to see tomorrow?

::

Lord Aizen took a long sip of tea from the cup in his hands. It was such a good morning. He placed the cup back on his table and looked up at the man in front of him. He studied him for a minute before uttering a name that shifted his dark green eyes at him.

"Ulquiorra."

"Yes, my lord?" the dark haired man, dressed as an imperial guard, bowed.

"Is everything prepared?" lord Aizen asked, intertwining his fingers atop the table.

"Yes, everyone you requested for passed the exams and will enter the palace today as maids and guards."

"Very well." The lord smirked. "Do as you're instructed. Bring me the mother empress."

"Understood, my lord." He bowed and left the room.

It was only a matter of time now.

Soon, he was going to become Emperor.

Before that, he had to deal with the people inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Hue hue hue hue *evil smirk* Did you like this chapter?**

 **Then click the box below and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, follows and favs!**

 **Keep guessing who's going to die in the coming chapters :P I'm not telling even if you guessed right :P Ichigo and Rukia is going to finally meet next chapter! Yippeeeee**

 **Take care! Will update soon, hopefully (:**

 **Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Ja!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm an asshole, I know. I don't deserve to be forgiven. Well…I really don't have any excuse this time except I'm on vacation and time just flies away :P So, I'm sorry. Pwease pwease forgive me *acts all cutesy***

 **Here's an update. Enjoy! ^^**

 **You guys know what…? Before I flew here, I promised to finish this story before my vacation is over. But now there's only a couple days left and I don't even have wifi…I'm really** ** _really_** **sorry for updating so late .**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR 500+ REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! I love you all to bits and pieces and…and everything!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Moon That Embraces That Sun

Chapter–23

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Ichigo woke up with a smile. He pushed the covers off and stretched as he stood up, all the muscles in his body flexing at the action. He sighed in contentment and walked towards the bathing chambers where the maids were preparing the bath for him.

"Leave." They bowed and left the room.

The maids shared confused glances with each other before complying and leaving the chambers.

Ichigo quickly dressed up and headed towards the door. He was finally going to see Rukia. He'd see for himself just how alive and well she was. He had sent a letter to the head shaman last night, though he had yet to receive a reply. But it was still better than breaking protocol. He had already sent the letter, being careless and not reading it was the shaman's fault. He had done his job. He was going to see Rukia no matter what.

As he pulled his boots on, a couple maids brought his breakfast. He dismissed them with a smile, oblivious to the confused glances they shared with each other once again.

When he finally stepped out of his chambers, Ichigo noticed that instead of Chad, there was someone else beside the door. He had deep charcoal black hair and striking green eyes. He looked so pale Ichigo wondered if he was sick.

"Where's Chad?" He asked the new guard.

"Sir Yasutora was called by his majesty a while ago and I was appointed to guard you instead, your majesty." He answered with his head bowed.

"I see." Ichigo nodded, stretching once more. "What's your name?" He asked as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, your majesty."

Ichigo nodded. "So you must be one of those new guards then."

"Yes, your majesty."

As they turned a corner into another hallway, Ichigo saw a messenger rushing towards him.

"Your majesty." He greeted, handing out a scroll.

Ichigo took it and opened it with haste. It was indeed a reply from the shaman hall, like how he had expected. A small smile broke on his face as he read it over and over.

"Son." He looked up, his smile still intact to see his mother walking towards him.

"The head shaman says Rukia's expecting me." Ichigo's eyes twinkled.

His mother smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders, brushing off the invisible dust on his robes.

"That's great. I'm looking forward to see her."

Ichigo squeezed his mother's hand, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Prepare a horse for his majesty." She ordered the attendants behind him.

They walked slowly towards the palace gates in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. He hugged his mother tightly before mounting on his horse swiftly, a couple guards and his personal guard already saddling their horses.

They rode out of the palace gates and Ulquiorra fell back until he was sure none of the guards will notice what he was doing. He reached for the pocket inside his uniform and pulled out a messenger pigeon. He had already tied the message around its leg the moment he heard why the emperor was suddenly leaving the palace. He patted the bird on its back before throwing it in the air. He watched as it flew away in the direction he wanted it to and quickly fell in line with the other guards.

::

"N-now?" Rukia stared at Rangiku, her eyes wide. "Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because you're his empress. It's only right for him to come and get you. Everything will be alright now, your majesty." Rangiku's smile seemed permanent as she stood up from where she sat next to her.

Rukia looked up at Momo who stood in front of her, fingers intertwined and a silly smile on her face. Why were they both so happy when the emperor was coming to get her?

Didn't he hate her? Was he just pretending? Was he just putting on a show for everyone so that they'd think their relationship was perfect? Was lord Aizen right all along?

She didn't know. She wasn't sure of anything. And she was scared.

Momo and Rangiku left the chambers while Rukia just sat there, staring off into space, lost in her thoughts.

"His imperial majesty, the emperor has arrived!" Rukia was shaken out of her stupor suddenly at the loud voice.

Her heart began to beat erratically. She looked between the door and the window several times before running to the door and locking it. She wasn't ready to face him yet. She wasn't ready to see his hatred-filled eyes. She had to prepare herself. Rukia leaned against the door and placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat. She could already hear the footsteps on the wooden flooring and her heart leapt once more.

She wasn't ready yet.

::

Lord Aizen untied the piece of paper around the pigeon's leg. He patted the bird on its back once and unfolded the message. He chuckled once when he saw the contents and crumpled it before throwing it to a corner.

"I haven't given permission for you both to meet yet, your majesty." He muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes.

He called for one of his men.

"I need you to disguise as a villager." He ordered.

Lord Aizen looked at the man waiting for further instructions and smirked before continuing.

"Spread this news among the people…"

The guard nodded after he explained what he had to do. Lord Aizen leaned back when he left, rubbing his chin. A moment later, there was a knock on the door.

"Lord Ichimaru is here to see you, my lord." He heard a maid say behind the closed doors.

"Let him in."

The doors opened and his most trusted –no, right now he was the most suspicious person –walked in. Lord Aizen eyed the man walking towards him. Gin looked how he'd always been. There wasn't a single thing different about him. Or did he trust him too much to notice the difference. Was he his ally? Or his foe?

He hated not knowing an answer. It was either absolute or he didn't know at all. There was no in-between.

"The emperor apparently found the empress." He decided to test him anyway.

"Is that so? But ain't she dead?" Gin's reply was smooth and quick. Lord Aizen's eyebrows itched to twitch.

"She was saved." He looked closely at Gin for any signs that could give the truth away. Lord Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly when Gin opened his eyes a little, revealing the blue eyes that had always been a mystery to him. "Or so I heard."

Ever since he was little, Gin was someone he couldn't read. He couldn't predict what he was going to do. But he saw much potential in a kid for his age. That was why he decided to make him one of his closest people. He was loyal, truthful and daring. He knew how much he hated being lied to. There was no way Gin betrayed him. But he wasn't going to tell him any of his plans either.

Yet.

He could be an obstacle in his plans for all he knew. He couldn't be careless. The path he was treading on was dangerous. He can't afford mistakes. He had to use everyone, betray everyone if he were to ultimately rule the world.

He was already in the enemy territory. There was no turning back. He had himself alone to trust if he wanted to get out alive.

 _I'm sorry, Gin._

"That must be some impersonator then. Her majesty's been dead for more than a month now. We never saw her."

He turned a deaf ear to Gin's reply.

::

Ichigo stood in front of the large doors that lead to the shaman hall. A woman donning the familiar shaman attired walked down the stairs and stood in front of him. There was a magenta haired girl behind her who looked awfully familiar. Had he seen her before?

They bowed in sync and looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Welcome, your majesty." The blonde, whom he knew as she the head shaman greeted.

Ichigo only nodded and walked past her. He was barely able to cross the first step when her voice stopped him.

"There's something you must know before you meet her majesty."

Ichigo slowly turned around to face the shaman.

"What?" He asked quietly, not trusting his voice to sound firm. Was there something wrong with Rukia?

"She might not recognize you."

"What're you talking about?" he demanded quietly, coming to stand right in front of her. Was she playing riddles with him at such a moment?

"When she fell off the cliff her head injury caused amnesia." The shaman explained after what felt like years.

Ichigo felt like someone poured freezing cold water on him.

"You mean…she doesn't remember anything?" he asked softly, staring wide-eyed at her.

"No, your majesty." The shaman dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Nothing…at all? Not even –not even me?" his voice was strained but Ichigo didn't care.

The shaman shook her head.

He stumbled backwards once and Ulquiorra grabbed his arm, steadying him.

What in the world was happening? She doesn't have any memories? She doesn't remember anything? Was the heaven playing a joke on him? Was it even funny? It must be so amusing then…

"Will she remember?"

"The possibility is high, your majesty."

"Where is she?" He asked hoarsely and the shaman nodded to the magenta haired woman next to her.

"This way, your majesty." She took the stairs and Ichigo followed after her.

How was she going to remember all those moments they had together? Will she never remember all those promises? He can't let her go through the pain and agony she felt in her childhood. He can't let her go through those moments again. He'd rather have her memories gone than regain those horrid events. He can't let her go through that suffering again. He absolutely cannot.

Ichigo stopped in front of the room where Rukia was. He raised a hand to knock but hesitated. He wasn't sure how to console her. He wasn't sure of anything right now.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo knocked once. He opened his mouth to call her but his throat was dry. Nothing came out. Ichigo swallowed thickly, forcing the constriction in his throat to disappear.

"Rukia." He forced himself to say her name. It has been so long since he said her name out loud. "Rukia." He called again. "It's me, Ichigo."

He was met with silence. Ichigo knocked once more but there was no reply. He turned his questioning gaze to the magenta haired shaman who quickly spoke up.

"She's in there, your majesty."

Ichigo turned back to the door and knocked once more. He heard some ruffling and something scraping against the door. Was she right behind the door?

"Rukia." He called again, more urgently this time. She was inside!

"I know you don't remember anything." He spoke, his fist against the cool wood of the door. "It's okay if you don't remember anything at all." He slowly dropped his hand to the doorknob and turned it.

It was locked.

"Please open the door. I came to take you back with me. We should go back." He pressed his palm flat against the door and leaned his forehead against it, closing his eyes.

"Rukia." He called once more. "It's okay even if you don't know me. I'll tell you everything."

He couldn't let her remember the pain of losing her mother. He couldn't let her witness her mother's murder again. It'd be too much for her to handle. She'd be in too much pain. He'd already caused her enough harm. He didn't want to add to it.

"We can just –we can create memories once again. You don't have to–" He trailed off as the tears threatened to fall. His throat tightened and he couldn't speak. Ichigo swallowed and forced the tears back inside as he started again. "You don't have to remember. Let's just…"

"Let's just go home." He finished softly.

The lock clicked. He opened his eyes and watched as the doorknob turned. The door opened slowly. He waited until he saw the person behind it.

Ichigo's eyes widened and the tears he held back forcefully fell one after another. They were merciless and blurred his vision. How dare them, when he wanted to see her so much.

Ichigo staggered on his step when she raised her head to look at him. It really was her. That midnight black hair and deep amethyst eyes were something he'd never forget even if he was forced to. He knew every contour, every inch of her skin by heart.

His hands worked automatically as they wrapped itself around her waist, bringing her flush to his body. It was her. He remembered that her smaller frame fit perfectly against his larger one. He could easily rest his chin on top of her hear.

Ichigo buried his face in her hair, inhaling the familiar scent of lavender and vanilla.

It really was her, damnit! His grip tightened around her and a whisper escaped his lips. "Rukia."

He was never going to let her go now. She was finally in his arms and no one can take her away again.

No one.

::

As he helped her mount on his horse, Rukia glanced over her shoulder looking at the emperor as he climbed up the horse, sitting behind her. His muscular scent invaded her nostrils and she found it quite familiar, as if she'd missed it. When she opened the door today, she was beyond surprised to see that orange haired man she saw the other day. No wonder she felt so intense emotions. They were bound together tightly; it'd be weird if she didn't feel anything. Rukia had no idea why she thought that he hated her. Was it simply because lord Aizen said so? Did she really believe him, knowing that he was the one who tried to kill her? She should have known he could spit any lie. He dared to harm her, how was he not capable of lying to her? Then again, he had sounded so convincing.

But Ichigo's words today and the sincerity in his voice was enough for her to believe that lord Aizen was a liar.

He didn't hate her. He _loved_ her. She was more than sure of it. He wasn't pretending, those words came from the bottom of his heart. She could only imagine how much he suffered, not knowing that she was alive.

Their love was deep. It can't be broken by anything.

He kept one arm around her waist as they rode back to the palace. She felt happy. Like Rangiku said, everything was going to be alright now. He was here to take her back. They can make new memories. The past didn't matter. What had already happened has happened, neither she nor he can change it. But they can carve their own path towards the future. Even though her memories weren't there to support all the feelings she felt towards him, deep in her heart she knew that he was the one she had loved and he did, indeed returned her love with all his heart. Lord Aizen was just trying to tear them apart. There was no way she was going to let him win.

In the distance, she saw the palace walls and the guards that looked as small as ants, posted on the top of the walls. She looked around and saw the people were whispering among themselves, looking at them oddly.

"Don't mind them." Ichigo's deep voice spoke in her ear. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was staring up ahead.

"I heard that she's the empress." She heard someone say.

"That can't be true. She's already dead." Another one said in reply.

"Then who's she?"

Rukia looked around once more but Ichigo turned her head to the front.

"She must be an impersonator!" Someone yelled from the slowly gathering crowd.

The voices grew as more people began to gather. Soon, they were surrounded. The guards immediately fell into position, surrounding Ichigo and Rukia's horse.

"How dare she!"

"Aren't you afraid of the heaven, you wile woman?"

"You dare to impersonate our kind empress?!"

"You bring disgrace to the imperial family!"

"You're a shame to our country!"

"Get off the horse, you bitch!"

The people began to throw rocks at them and Ichigo pulled out his sheathed sword, protecting Rukia from them. His hand tightened around her when she leaned straight against him.

"I command you to stop." Ichigo yelled, trying to be heard over the voices of his people. Why were they acting that way?

They were silent for a moment but the protests and rocks came their way once again.

"She has bewitched the emperor!"

A rather large one escaped his scabbard and hit Rukia on the forehead. Ichigo looked down at her when she winced. His eyes grew wide when he saw the thin trail of blood and he looked up at the people, glaring hotly.

"It'll be safer if you come down, your majesty." Ulquiorra advised.

Ichigo nodded and jumped off the horse and quickly helped Rukia to dismount.

Ulquiorra turned towards the enraged people and someone among the crowd nodded at him.

::

Senna stood atop the gates, hands clasped in front of her as she watched the turmoil happening. A slow smile spread across her face as she watched Ichigo dismount his horse. It was so very satisfying to watch that woman suffer. Why didn't she die? It could have been much, very much easier if she died in that fire. She just literally runs after trouble.

The soft breeze ruffled the strands that fell out of her bun and she raised her hand to pull them behind her ear. The guards around her had their arrows prepared, ready to strike when their emperor sends them the signal. There were only a couple feet between them and the gates below her. Why were they turning it into such a big deal?

"Your majesty…." She heard someone whisper and turned around to see Nelliel crying.

Senna raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her. Nelliel looked like she was about to run and help the woman she used to serve. Senna gritted her teeth and struck her face. A soft gasp that sounded utterly satisfying to her ears escaped Nelliel's lips.

"Your majesty?" She asked in mockery when Nelliel turned to look at her, a hand going to her bruised cheek.

Nelliel didn't dare to say a word as she lowered her gaze to the floor. She didn't even dare to look up at her lady as she struggled to get free. Senna had her claws deeper in her than she'd thought. She had no choice but to put up with her so she can be of help to his majesty getting rid of the vile woman she served.

::

As they tried to struggle out of the crowd that kept blocking them, Ichigo felt their intertwined fingers loosening. He pulled her close but the crowd that kept pushing against them made it impossible to do so. It was a matter of minutes before their fingertips brushed against each other, completely losing their strong hold. Ichigo turned around abruptly but he couldn't find Rukia. His heart dropped to his stomach and he pushed against the people gathered, his head turning around desperately. But there was no sign of her. It was as if everything that happened a while ago was just a dream, a hallucination. Perhaps, it was.

"Rukia…" he called out weakly. "Rukia…" he forced his voice to sound more firm.

She wasn't there…

"Rukia!" he shouted from the top of his voice.

His legs gave away and Ichigo stumbled forward. Ulquiorra was quick to grab his arm and steadied him.

"Let me go…" he said weakly. He just wanted to die right now. What was the use of living? What use was there of being an emperor if he couldn't even save the woman he loved?

Ichigo cursed.

Ichigo looked up at the sound of hooves and armed soldiers. It was lord Byakuya.

"Where is she?" he demanded in a cold voice.

Ichigo's legs gave away once more but Ulquiorra steadied him again. He looked up at his father-in-law in defeat. His eyes were sad and void of life, lord Byakuya's hand immediately flew to the hilt of his sword.

"Where is she?" he asked once more.

Ichigo shook his head. "I…I don't know." He dropped his gaze to the ground. _How_ could he look at him in the eyes when he had lost his daughter for the second time? What right did he have? He was such a failure. People will laugh at him.

Karakura used to be prosperous, didn't need to rely on other countries. But now she was falling. And he, the emperor had no idea how to save her. The great empire his ancestors put their all into building was falling apart because of him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have the strength anymore.

::

Her heart kept throbbing in her chest when they lost each other. She stumbled backwards as the people began to push their way through. She didn't even get the chance to look around for Ichigo when someone grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the crowd. Her savior didn't give her the opportunity to look at him as he thrust her into one of the nearby houses.

Rukia stumbled and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Someone made a noise and she looked up, her eyes widening at the man standing in front of her.

"You!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good day. Isn't it, your majesty?" lord Aizen crouched in front of her and smiled.

Rukia glared at him. What was he doing here? Was he saving her? Her heart told her that it was far from it. The smile on his face was anything but good.

"You lied to me." He stated, the smile slowly disappearing.

Rukia stared at him, puzzled.

"You lived with the shamans. Not in the village."

"So?" Rukia asked looking rather calm. Lord Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"It's not the time for you both to meet yet." He muttered softly after a second of silence.

Rukia snorted. Lord Aizen just stared at her intently, as if in deep thoughts. "What are you, god?"

"…something like that."

Rukia's eyebrow curved upwards at his reply. She sighed and stood up, dusting the skirt of her dress. Rukia turned around to go but lord Aizen's strong hand gripped her upper arm. She glanced over her shoulder questioningly.

"You may not return." He was speaking too softly for her liking.

They heard soldiers shouting around the house and the man who brought her opened the door and slowly locked it.

"Kuchiki soldiers, my lord." He answered for the silent question that hung in the air.

 _Kuchiki….?_ Rukia mused. Momo said that she was a Kuchiki before she married the emperor. Does that mean her family has come to rescue her?

Rukia wriggled out of lord Aizen's tight hold and headed for the door.

"Damn Byakuya." Lord Aizen mumbled and grabbed her hand again.

This time, he slammed her against the wooden wall, his hand around her neck.

"Don't even think of escaping." He warned.

"Watch me." Rukia kicked his shin and raced towards the door once more but lord Aizen was quicker than her.

He slammed her against the wall once more and she winced as the pain shot through her spine to her head.

"Listen here, you rotten asshole. My family is out there looking for me and if you don't let me go of me this instant I'll scream my lungs out and both the imperial and Kuchiki guards will surround us. You'll have nowhere to run." Rukia said through gritted teeth.

Lord Aizen was silent for a minute before chuckling. His eyes shone with amusement. "Your majesty…" He pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Rukia flinched at his touch.

"You're so naïve." He grabbed her wrist and they walked towards the window where it was blocked with wooden bars. They could barely see outside.

Her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo and someone with dark raven hair, a lot like her standing among the dissipating crowd.

"Do you see that guard with black hair?" He pointed to the guard standing beside Ichigo. "And do you see them?" He pointed to the roofs of the nearby houses.

A soundless gasp escaped her lips as she saw the armed men dressed in black on the rooftops.

"Now tell me, who will win? Who will lose?"

Rukia glared at him. His grip around her tightened and Rukia tried not to wince.

"I only need to say the word and all your loved ones will fall to the ground one by one." He whispered with a sadistic smile. "I know who I'm up against so I came prepared. If you want your beloved father and husband to live then come with me."

Rukia looked back at her father and Ichigo. Those snipers on the rooftops had their arrows ready and pointed at them. The guard beside Ichigo had his hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked ready to slit Ichigo's throat. What was she going to do? She didn't want them to die on her behalf. She was already dead. They were more important to the country. She won't let them die no matter what. She could die again if it meant they'd be safe.

"I'll go." She decided as she turned around to face lord Aizen.

"Good girl."

::

The next day, Masaki was on her way to see her son when the tip of a sword against her neck stopped her dead in her tracks. There was no one around, except her two attendants and the man dressed as an imperial guard. Masaki narrowed her eyes as she recognized the man as the guard who was appointed as Ichigo's personal guard. Since Sado had gone to train the newly recruited guards, that black haired, green eyed man was appointed to guard her son.

Why in the world was he holding a sword against her neck? Masaki stared at him, unafraid of the weapon that could end her life any moment now? Didn't he know that she could have his head for what he was doing? Why weren't her attendants staying still?

"His lordship is asking for you, your majesty." His voice was cold and lacked emotion.

Masaki raised an eyebrow at that. Was he commanding her? Was he really ordering the mother of the emperor? Who did he think he was?

As her hands were tied behind her back, Masaki had no choice but to remain silent. She had figured out that the guard with her and the two attendants weren't hers or her husband's or Ichigo's. They took orders from someone else. Masaki had a vague idea on who it was but she couldn't be sure unless she saw for herself. As she left the palace, it looked like she was going on a leisure trip to the onlookers.

She was put in a carriage and taken to a place she'd never seen before. It was a mansion. So it was an imperial official who dared to kidnap her? She'd see just how fearless this person was.

They put her into an empty room except for a bookshelf in a corner and fire lantern on a desk beside it. Her hands were untied and she rubbed her wrists unconsciously as she glanced around the room. She heard soft footsteps coming towards her but she didn't turn around to face her kidnapper.

"I thought the imperial family was taught that manners are of utmost importance. But they don't greet the household head when he visits her." There was mockery in his voice. She couldn't guess who he was just by his voice but….greet him?

She was the mother empress. She only bowed to her husband and the heaven.

Masaki turned around, her face impassive despite being in an unknown place. Her eyes widened when she saw the man standing before her.

"Hello, your majesty." Lord Aizen greeted.

"I see you don't treasure your life much, lord Aizen. What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded, glaring fiercely. If it was someone other than lord Aizen, he'd have fallen to her feet now, begging for his life. But the man standing before her wasn't scared of her. And that sent a small chill down her spine.

"I have a deal to make with you, your majesty." Lord Aizen clasped his hands behind and began to walk in circles around her.

"You making deals with _me_?" Masaki chuckled at the absurdity of it. Nevertheless, in the back of her mind, she knew he was capable of anything. He tried to kill Rukia and made it look like an accident. She was the empress; everyone's eyes were on her. Yet he managed to pull it off so easily.

"Yes. In the court meeting next week, I want you to allow me to fill a position." lord Aizen stopped in front of her.

"What position?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Imperial regent."

"Wha–are you insane?!" Masaki didn't know how the words stumbled out of her mouth at the outrageous request. Or should she call it demand?

Being a regent would allow him powers even she herself has no control over. He'd be an independent ruler with his own rights. He'll be the one right under the emperor and will rule Karakura in Ichigo's absence.

He was definitely out of his mind. She should stop him before he went completely insane. She should get a hold of the reins around him and tame him before he could stir more trouble. What was his aim anyway? Why did he want to acquire such a powerful post?

"Is that a no?" lord Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's a no. There is no way I can bend the rules that's been set for more than decades just because you ask me to." She was angry.

"That's too bad. I thought you were the mother empress."

What in the world was wrong with him?

Masaki straightened when he took a step towards her.

"You see, I didn't give you a choice. You should've said yes. You gave the wrong answer so I'm angry."

"Play your games on your own, you bastard." Masaki pulled the skirts of her dress out of her way and walked towards the door.

The two guards outside slammed the door in her face. She stood there in shock.

"This is outrageous!" She threw her hands in the air and turned around to face the noble swiftly, the clips in her hair tingling at the action. "I order you to open this door."

"I'm sorry, I can't." lord Aizen replied in a calm, cool tone. He walked towards the only window in the room and slid the curtains aside.

Masaki's legs gave away as she saw the garden beyond the window. Her eyes were glued on the figure in the garden, playing with a flower absentmindedly.

"R-Rukia…" The name slipped out of her mouth in disbelief.

So the reason none of the imperial guards and the Kuchiki troop couldn't find her was because lord Aizen had her captured in here? What was she going to do now?

"Well, I wasn't going to do this if you agreed from the beginning. She isn't your blood relative but I know how much you care for her so I thought that this might not be a bad idea."

"What're you getting at?"

"I also thought that your husband will do too." He ignored her. "Or the emperor. Well, he's your only son so–what about the princesses?" He looked at her like they were talking about the weather instead of the lives of all the people she loved.

"What….what are you talking about?" She knew he was threatening her but she wanted to hear it out loud.

"Do you have any idea how many of my people are inside the palace? Those two attendants and that guard are just a few. There are many more. Beside your son…your daughters….your husband…." He trailed off as he saw the beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. He smirked as he realized that his point has gotten through.

"So…you want me to make you the imperial regnant?" Masaki didn't meet his gaze as she asked, her head held high.

"Now we're getting through." He smirked.

Masaki hated how her family had gone from the ruling family to bargaining chips in a matter of seconds. Nevertheless, she'd give any position he wanted as long as he doesn't touch her family.

Blood was the last thing she wanted to see inside the palace walls. But how long….how long will the peace remain?

She wanted to warn Ichigo but it'd put his life in jeopardy. If she acted on a whim, Aizen could kill Rukia without a moment's hesitation. It was only a stupid post. Her son was still the ultimate ruler. Nothing would be accepted without his seal of approval. Besides, if she told her husband, he'd tell lord Byakuya and it'd cause a bloodbath between the Kuchikis and lord Aizen. They both were the country's military power. It'll cost lives of many. And if foreigners invade or a group of rebels act in that moment of weakness, the country will be left defenseless. It could lead to the downfall of Karakura.

She hated how they had become hostages in their own home.

Was there any way to stop this? She didn't have control of anything.

As she left the manor, Masaki wished she could turn back the time and make everything all right again.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it?**

 **Click that box down below and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Thank you so much for waiting! I'll try to update ASAP. Sorry for the mistakes blah blah.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am so freaking SORRY for the late update. I was abroad for more than a week and didn't have time to sit down and write anything! I'm so so so so sorry cupcakes ):**

 **Anyway, here's the new update.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter–24

* * *

"What do you see?" Masaki asked, leaning forward in her seat.

Rangiku opened her eyes slowly and stared at her.

"What is it?" Masaki asked, sounding impatient.

Rangiku opened her mouth but she was unable to speak. Her fingers trembled and she intertwined them together. "Blood….I saw blood." She whispered.

Masaki leaned back in her seat and heaved a heavy sigh. What was she going to do now?

"War is inevitable I guess." She muttered. "Can you stop him?" Masaki looked at her hopefully.

Rangiku smiled bitterly and shook her head. "I'm not a god, your majesty." She said quietly. "I'm just a shaman. I only foresee the future. Using our powers to kill takes away our purity and….our life even if its al evil person. We can avoid dangers but I can't fight against fate. This power…I didn't ask for it…I–I'm not strong enough, your majesty. I can't control it all the time."

"It's okay, Rangiku." Masaki placed her hand atop her trembling ones and forced a smile.

Her smile faded a second later as a thought that set her heart beating out of control entered her mind.

"Will my son be safe?" She asked, forcing voice to sound steady.

Rangiku dropped her gaze to the table. "…the Sun is obscured by dark clouds."

Masaki looked like she was about to pass out. Rangiku couldn't bear to see her like that. So, she decided to comfort in any way she can.

"If it makes you feel any better, your majesty, I know someone close to lord Aizen who wants to stop him as much as we do."

Masaki turned to look at her, hope filling her eyes once more. Before she spoke, she looked around to see if anyone was within hearing range.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Lord Gin Ichimaru." Rangiku answered quietly, knowing that Aizen had his spies among them.

::

Lord Aizen poured wine into a glass and took a small sip. He placed it back on the table beside him and ran his finger along the rim as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"How's it coming along?" he asked, looking down at the glass.

"I've been doing just as you instructed, my lord." She answered meekly.

"Good. And if I don't see the results by next week?" he looked into her eyes, his gaze sending shivers down her spine.

"You can take my life however you wish."

"Very well. Dismissed." She bowed and dusted the skirt of her maid's dress as she stood up.

Lord Aizen swirled the contents of his drink. "Are you curious, Gin?" he slowly raised his head to look at the man sitting a few feet away from him, by the bookshelf.

"What is your plan, lord Aizen?"

"You will see. In a week's time you will see." He replied, not having any intention of telling him what he was doing. No one will know until it was too late. He had already planned everything out.

Gin narrowed his eyes as he stared at the brown haired noble who was lost in his own world. Something was wrong. For the past days, he's been straying away from him. He wasn't telling him anything, everything was kept secretive. It was suspicious. Did he know he saved the empress? Then why wasn't he killing him? Why was he throwing him to the sidelines?

What was going on in that head of his?

Gin decided that it wasn't a good time to meet her majesty. If lord Aizen was tailing him, everyone was as good as dead and no one would be able to stop him.

More importantly, where was the empress? Who took her and what happened to her? Lord Aizen would've told him if he knew where she was, right?

He was confused.

::

Rukia stared outside from the window in her room. She was being treated so well she felt as if Aizen was fattening her up to be slaughtered. There were maids for everything. Even right now, one was combing her hair. It only reached her shoulders, she could do it alone but they won't let her. Sometimes, she wanted to snap but bit her tongue every time for the fear of getting her loved ones in trouble. Aizen was a scary man. He was capable of anything. He had the imperial family in the palm of his hands, playing with them however he wanted.

But was she really just going to sit here and do nothing? It's been a week since she came here. Was she really going to sit back and watch Aizen destroy the country she loved, kill the people she loved even though she knew that he'd have them all killed either way?

Was she really going to do nothing?

"You always stare at the garden. Is there something to your liking, your majesty?" The maid combing her hair asked.

The girl had always been close to her since she first came. She was politer than anyone else. She had to find out why.

"Nozomi…" She stood up abruptly, scaring the green haired maid away.

"Forgive me, your majesty. Did I say something wrong?" She kept her head bowed, refusing to meet her gaze.

Rukia walked towards the door and locked it. She peeked from the window to see if anyone was near. The guards about twenty feet were the closest people she found. When she faced Nozomi, she was literally trembling in fear.

"Look at me, Nozomi." She walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders gently. "Why do you call me 'your majesty'?"

Nozomi looked up at her surprise. "Y-you're not going to punish me?" She asked innocently.

"Why would I punish you? You didn't do anything wrong."

Nozomi didn't meet her gaze.

"Does Aizen abuse you?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "No!"

"It's okay, you can tell me." Rukia said softly, squeezing her shoulders.

Nozomi dropped her gaze to the floor. "Lord Aizen doesn't…but…the chief of staff does. We get hit on our calves by sticks." Her eyes teared up and Rukia wrapped her arms around her, patting her head gently. "I–I know, your majesty. I know that you're the empress his majesty is searching for."

Rukia nodded, silently urging her to continue as she made the girl sit on one of the chairs.

"It was an accident. The empress mother came all of a sudden and I was delivering tea to the chief of staff when I overheard their conversation." Nozomi explained quietly.

"What did they talk about?" Rukia leaned forward, taking Nozomi's hands in hers, easing her nervousness.

"I couldn't hear most of it. I only caught bits. But his lordship was threatening her majesty. You were at the garden then. I saw her expression and his lordship talked about some imperial post. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help much."

"No, that was plenty." Rukia's eyes were narrowed and unfocused. What imperial post could Aizen possibly want to threaten the mother empress? What was his goal?

She had to warn Ichigo.

"Lord Aizen was very kind. I have been working at this manor since I was eleven. But he began to change as the years went by. He became cruel and more frightening. Even Lady Senna changed. I knew what they are doing isn't good. It's all bad. I wanted them to return back to how they used to be. But I'm just a maid. What can I possibly do?"

"There are more what you can do than you think, Nozomi." Rukia said softly. Nozomi raised her confused gaze at her and she smiled.

"I want you to deliver a letter to his majesty. We have to stop Aizen before everything turns for the worst. Will you help me, Nozomi?"

Nozomi was silent, as if contemplating what she should do. If she was discovered her life will end. Was she willing to do it with the cost of her life?

 _What life?_ She thought bitterly. She was a maid under a ruthless master. She had no life. There was no way she will be freed from this place. There was no one who'd do that for her.

"Then, when this is over I will free and you can go wherever you want." Rukia squeezed Nozomi's hand as if knowing what she was thinking.

Nozomi's eyes lit up. "I wish to travel the world."

Rukia smiled. "I will grant your wish. I promise you. But will you do me that favor?" Hey violet eyes held concern. Rukia knew the consequences of what she was about to do. It could cost them their lives. She knew it. She had no choice but to take this risk.

"If it meant stopping his lordship before he gets any worse, I will do that for you." Nozomi looked up at her with determination. "I have to go into town for a shopping trip today. I can drop it on my way."

"Thank you so much!" Rukia stood up and walked over to her table. She hastily grabbed a quill and a parchment, preparing to write the letter. She couldn't even sit out of her excitement for finally being able to contact her husband.

"But –your majesty…"

"Hm?" Rukia didn't look up as she urged Nozomi to continue.

"Won't you come with me? I can take you to the palace."

Rukia's hand stopped. She looked up, her eyes unfocused. "It's too dangerous. For me. And for you."

Nozomi nodded in understanding. Rukia rolled the parchment after dabbing the excess ink off the paper and handed it to Nozomi.

"Here. Be careful." Rukia looked up in concern at the green haired maid.

"I will." Nozomi said as she hid it in the breast pocket of her dress.

After Nozomi left, Rukia sat on the chair beside the window. She felt uneasy, like there was something wrong. What if Nozomi got caught? What if Aizen finds out? What it the palace guards don't allow her to give that letter to Ichigo?

 _No._ Rukia shook her head. Right now she had to believe in Nozomi. She clasped her hands together, praying for Nozomi's safety.

::

Ichigo was at the palace hall, sitting on his throne. Sitting below him on the dais was his parents and below that were Renji, Grimmjow and Uryuu. The rest of the court stood before him, ready to start the meeting. Ichigo ran his gaze over the court ministers, his face unreadable.

Which one of them were his allies? Which one of them were Aizen's followers? Lord Urahara and Lady Yoruichi was an exception. They both were his parents' closest subordinates. He didn't have to suspect the Kuchikis either. Who else belonged to him? He was the emperor, why couldn't he control his own court?

That day when he was bringing Rukia back, he had assigned Renji and Grimmjow to be on guard if something were to happen. Both of them were ambushed. His father had planned for Uryuu to be on standby too but even he had to attend urgent matters from court. It didn't feel like a coincidence for the three of them to be held back at such a moment. Aizen stopped all of them from taking Rukia back to the palace.

Why?

Why was he attacking her? Why was he trying to take her away from him?

How did he know he was going to bring back Rukia? How did he know where she was?

All of them had come to the conclusion that there was a traitor in the palace. Only the guards knew where he was going, though they didn't know _why_ he was leaving the palace with a troop. Only his personal group knew. Was the traitor among them? Who was it then? The new guard, Ulquiorra? Or someone else? A lot of maids and guards were recruited annually, how was he going to know which and which of them were traitors? The emperor doesn't concern himself with his staff. He had much, much bigger things to worry about.

But more importantly, was something wrong with his mother? His gaze fell on his mother whose back was to him as she sat with her chin up, facing the court with the grace and elegance she was famous for.

"The court meeting has begun!" A servant announced and the hall fell silent.

Ichigo's eyes met Aizen's. He bowed to him and Ichigo narrowed his eyes. That look in those brown eyes told him that he was up to something.

Ichigo listened intently to the court's proposals. Every minister was present. None of them was absent. Why? He had never remembered a day every one of them was present except his coronation day.

What was going on? His gaze fell on his mother again. Why was she fidgeting?

"Your majesty!" His thoughts broke when a court member addressed him rather loudly. "I have a request." He bowed.

"Speak." Ichigo said firmly, the air of an emperor surrounding him as he sat up straighter.

"I believe it's time to open up some imperial posts." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about what that man was talking about. "We already have more than eligible candidates."

"That's right, your majesty." A couple members spoke up in agreement.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what they were thinking. His gaze dropped to his parents. Their shoulders looked tense, especially his father. He was trembling, shaking as if he was laughing or–as if he was stifling a bad cough. What was wrong with them?

"Go on." He permitted.

"I believe choosing an imperial regent right now is a good idea."

His words almost went unheard when his father suddenly started coughing. _Almost._ Ichigo was surprised by both, as most of the people present. Uryu looked like his eyes were about to pop out but he quickly hid it. Renji and Grimmjow shared a confused look at the declaration.

But most importantly his father won't stop coughing. His mother stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his forehead. She gasped and called for a couple maids. They helped his father up. He looked like he couldn't stand. When his mother turned around to face him, Ichigo knew his eyes were filled with all the questions he had wanted to ask her.

"His majesty has a slight fever." She explained and he sighed in relief. He needed to speak his father when the meeting was over. How could he be so careless of his own health? "Please resume the meeting, your majesty." His mother bowed lightly and went back to her seat.

Ichigo nodded. "Continue."

"Right now, choosing an imperial regent will be beneficial in making Karakura prosperous. Your majesty has neglected the country since her majesty passed away."

Ichigo's fingers curled into a fist at those words. They had no idea how he had felt when he _thought_ that Rukia had died. There was more to this than meets the eye. They were planning something. He had to remain calm and listen intently to any hidden meanings.

"This country is withering away." Another member spoke up. "Someone with power and fame and someone who cares for the good of the country should take this position. Please think about this, your majesty."

"Then the Shibas will be the most appropriate candidate, don't you think?" Ichigo's lips twitched to curl into a smirk. The mere mention of his father's family sent the court into a flurry of nervousness.

He knew it. They had already planned everything. Who were they going to give the most powerful positon next to emperor to?

"After all, Shibas have brought up generations of emperors and created this powerful dynasty." He could see them fret. Who did they think they were messing with?

"Yes, that's right. But–"

"Yes?" Ichigo cut him off. "Who do you propose then, lord Kurotsuchi?" Ichigo had always hated that man since he was a kid. He didn't know why but that man gave off a dangerous vibe.

"Well, I vote for lord Aizen–"

"That's absurd!" Ichigo cut him off. "If the imperial regent post was to ever open, the Shiba family should be the ones filling it. Why do you think my ancestors banned regency in this country!?" Ichigo bellowed. "Because regency could overpower an emperor and send the country into chaos. I will not allow that post to be open in my reign. Never! Do you understand? Anyone who brings this up will be punished severely from this moment onward." He ordered. "Write my edict." He commanded to the servant next to him. He immediately took a parchment and a quill from the table in front of Ichigo.

The court went silent. Ichigo missed the way Aizen gazed at his mother as he glared at lord Kurotsuchi particularly.

"If I may, your majesty?" His mother's voice jerked his head towards her. "I believe lord Kurotsuchi is right."

Ichigo felt like a ton of bricks fell on his head without mercy. "Mother…" He called in disbelief.

"You have been neglecting your duties. I couldn't tell you that because you're my son and I love you. I couldn't hurt you knowing how much pain you were in. But you must think about your country first. You must put your people before your desires."

"You majest–" Lady Yoruichi began but she cut her off.

"Silence."

Ichigo was baffled. He had never seen his mother act like this before. What was happening? Why was she agreeing with them? Didn't she know what dangers came with regency? She does know, doesn't she? She had ruled the country before him. How could she possibly not know?

"Lord Aizen loves the country and its people. He works for the betterment of the people. The Shiba family has the emperor already. I think it's alright if lord Aizen becomes the imperial regent. Don't you think so, your majesty?"

They were in court so she had to be formal with the emperor. He knew it. But _why_ was she encouraging Aizen of all people to become regent? Heck even she could become empress regent, that'd be much, _much_ better than giving such a powerful post to someone like Aizen. His mother knew everything Aizen had done to Rukia, yet, why….he didn't understand.

"I forbid you, mother." The surprise was evident on her face but he couldn't take the begging on her face into consideration. She was higher than him but he couldn't allow her to do that. "I forbid you." He repeated.

"Please take back your words, your majesty." A couple members chorused.

Ichigo stood up abruptly. "What do you think you're doing? Do you want the punishment that badly? I can give it to you!" Ichigo pulled the sword from the nearest guard, the sound of it unsheathing echoing like a warning to those disobeying. He took the steps down to the hall and stopped in front of the court members.

"You dare threaten my mother and ask for such a presumptuous favor?" Ichigo laughed bitterly as the words slipped out of his mouth. How did he even know if his mother was being threatened or not? She could be doing that by her own freewill.

 _No._ A part of his mind that loved his family unconditionally whispered. _My mother will never do that._

For the first time since he became emperor, he realized how powerless he was in the court, without the court and even with them. He couldn't do anything on his own.

"Please take back your words, your majesty." They chorused again.

"His majesty has fallen ill. We need you to make a decision for his majesty, mother empress." One of the members spoke up again, referring to his father. Ichigo looked up at that man.

Even with sword in hand, his words had less weight than a piece of paper. Aizen had the court in his favor.

Ichigo felt defeated.

"I approve." His mother announced.

Ichigo looked up at her who sat on the dais in surprise. Did she just say what he thought she did? Did she just allow Aizen to be imperial regent? _Him?_ The one who was bent on destroying her son's life. _Why?_ Why did she do that?

A maid came with a box in hand and stopped beside his mother. Another servant picked up a parchment after his mother scribbled something and stamped her seal on it. He didn't have to go and look at it to know what it was.

"Lord Aizen is hereby promoted and titled as imperial regent of Karakura." The servant rolled the parchment and placed it back on the table before facing the court once more. He wasn't even fazed to announce it when he had forbidden anyone from talking about regency. "He is to receive the seal of imperial regent from her majesty, the mother empress."

His mother stood up, taking the box from the maid's hands. Aizen stepped out from the lines and took the stairs up to the dais and kneeled before his mother.

Ichigo could only watch in disbelief. How could this happen? How could he let this happen? How could his mother give him so much power knowing that he won't use it for the betterment of the country like she said?

Just how…

"Your loyal subject, Aizen Sosuke accepts the seal of imperial regent." Aizen said as he took the seal from his mother's hands.

 _Loyal subject, my ass!_ Ichigo wanted to shout out.

When the meeting was dismissed, Ichigo threw the sword to the ground, the sound echoing in the now silent hall.

"How could you–" his voice broke, unable to go on. He felt betrayed. By his own mother and that thought made his throat tighten. It broke his heart.

"Son." His mother hurriedly took the steps down.

Ichigo took a step back. "No." he whispered, the tears threatening to fall.

"Let me explain, sweetie." She took a couple steps towards him and Ichigo shook his head.

"Just don't–don't mother." Ichigo turned around, heading towards the large doors that led him out of the hall.

"Ichigo wait. Listen to me, son!" She called after him, running to try and catch up with him.

"Ichigo!"

::

It's been a day since Nozomi left but there still was no sign of her. She didn't even get a letter at the least.

 _Did something happen?_ Rukia shook her head when the disturbing thoughts came back. Nozomi was fine. She should be fine. She was her only hope to reach Ichigo and get out of this prison. Nozomi had to be alright.

A couple maids ran past her room followed by another. Rukia stood up out of curiosity as more people began to run past her room. Did something happen? Was she finally getting the chance to get out of the manor? Were they celebrating some sort of festival? Security should be lax and everyone will be enjoying. This was the perfect chance to escape. Rukia smiled to herself as she stepped out of her room. She took cautious steps towards what looked like an exit. Nobody was seeing walking around and no guards were at their posts. The whole place was empty.

But even if she managed to escape, how was she going to reach the palace without her memories? She didn't know the way around. Besides, the townspeople had seen her face, what if they start to assault her again?

As she reached the doorframe without a door, she heard muffled voices coming from inside. Was it really an exit? She grabbed the doorframe and hid behind it, taking a peek. Her face fell when she noticed that it was just the kitchen. She turned around to go but stopped abruptly when her eyes caught something green through the sea of people. That was when she caught onto their conversation.

"…I heard she tried to escape…"

"Poor girl…"

Some were crying. Others were simply staring. What happened here?

"…she–she was beaten to death? Because she tried to escape?" she heard one of the maids ask in a trembling voice.

What were they talking about? Beaten to death?

Rukia forced her frozen legs to go forward. She made way for herself and what she saw made her heart drop to her stomach.

Nozomi was there lying on the ground, all bloodied and unmoving. Her legs gave away and she fell to the ground beside Nozomi's lifeless body. The tears threatened to spill but she held them back. She wanted to take a proper look at her for the last time. She noticed a piece of paper poking from her pocket and she pulled it out with trembling fingers. She recognized it. It was the letter she wrote to Ichigo, telling him where she was. It was there as if for her to pick it up, as if someone put there deliberately so she'd see.

She realized then that it was Aizen's doing.

He…beat up an innocent girl to death.

* * *

 **A/N: I know Nozomi is super OOC here. But I wanted someone kind and naïve as Rukia's maid at Aizen's manor and I didn't want to create an OC. So forgive me if you don't like it. I'm sorry about the mistakes ^^''**

 **How was this chapter btw? ^^ Did you enjoy? Then please click the box below and let me know what you think :D I love you all so very much and thank so** ** _so_** **much for the comments and follows and favs. I love you all to bits. Group hug! Yay!**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can. I can't promise when but I'll try not to take as much time as I did this time. So sorry once more. I'll try to make it up to you by updating another chapter of my bleach fics.**

 **Have a good night! (It's night here :P)**

 **Ja!**

 **PS. Gin and Senna will make an appearance next chapter. Did you miss them? *wink wink* Plus you get a lengthy chapter next time. Aren't I just the best? *you guys yell yes* I know right!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter… you want to curse me right? I understand. I understand. But I started my degree and I'm in the middle of my final exams for the semester. I've been very very very busy these past months. But I promise I won't leave this story unfinished.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Moon That Embraces The Sun

Chapter –25

* * *

 _How…could he…do this?_ The words repeated over and over in her head, making her head spin. She stared at the lifeless eyes that stared back at her, as if blaming her for her unfortunate death. She sent an innocent woman to her doom. She killed a person, as indirect as it was; she was still the person to blame. She should have known that Aizen was capable of anything. From what she had gathered so far, this was a plan that had begun since years ago. He had been evaluating, planning and plotting since she was a kid.

All of a sudden, other faces like Nozomi's appeared in her mind. She staggered a few steps back but she held herself firmly.

What was that? What was all that blood and human carcasses? What animalistic injustice was that? Was that really something she witnessed or was she having nightmares when she was still wide awake? Who was that woman who looked a lot like her, covered in blood and smiling at her? Why was she hiding behind a door?

Her head throbbed and she saw Nozomi's lifeless eyes once again. It hurt her so much. What was happening? How does she get out now? Where was Rangiku?

Where was Ichigo?

"Do you see now?" the soft caress of his breath tickled her ear. Rukia's immediate reaction was to jump away from him.

"You!" she glared accusingly at him.

"The more you try to run away from me, the more people will get hurt, I can assure you."

"Are you threatening me?" Rukia narrowed her eyes into slits and drew her lips into a thin line. "I swear to you, I will bring you down in the cruelest way possible. Just watch me." She turned around and headed towards the room she was being held captive.

There was no way she was living under his claws, being his little puppet and let him do whatever he wanted to her family. If he thought she'd sit idle after this, he was dead wrong. She was going to fight her way through his numerous guards and run back to her family.

He will not hold her captive anymore.

But in the back of her mind, she knew only her willpower wasn't enough. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to give up escaping.

::

"Ichigo." He heard his mother's voice. He didn't look up.

"Ulquiorra. Escort her majesty out." He ordered firmly, slamming his seal down on the scroll.

"I have something to tell you." She said frantically. From the corner of his eyes Ichigo saw Ulquiorra grab the hilt of his sword and his mother went silent, her eyes wide. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, still staring down at his seal.

Thinking about it now that he was calm and composed, there was something fishy going on. Why would his mother give a position as powerful as imperial regency to someone like Aizen? His mother wasn't stupid. She wouldn't do something like that unless she had a valid reason to do so. But what reason did she have to do what she did? Was she threatened? That was the highest likely possibility he could think of. But who will? Who will threaten his mother? _Who_ was brave enough to do that?

Later that day, he knocked on his parents' door. A maid opened it for him and went inside, gesturing Ulquiorra to stand outside. He ordered the maids to leave. Once the door closed he turned around to face his father, lying on the bed, probably sleeping. His condition didn't seem to be getting better since that day at the hall but the doctor said it was just a regular fever and he couldn't detect anything abnormal. He was no doctor, so he could only nod.

"Ichigo." His mother called softly, her back to him as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding his father's hand.

Ichigo took slow steps towards the bed.

"Yes, mother." He stopped behind her.

"Are you calm enough to listen to me now?" her voice was firm and he could hear the tiny bit of anger in it.

"Yes." He nodded and she turned her head sideways to look at him.

"Your father is very ill. All the responsibility falls on you. You shouldn't focus on anything else but make this country strong again. Have you seen how our people are suffering? Your father gave me the job of managing the palace only. It was originally Rukia's job but since we don't know where she is, that responsibility fell on me again. So you shouldn't let feelings get in the way. Stop being so rash all the time and please look around you. I know how smart you are but do I have to spell it for you, that we are not alone here?" She whispered the last part and he barely caught it.

"I know, mother. I understand." He dropped his gaze to the floor in shame. He shouldn't have let his anger take over. But it was the rational thing to do at that time.

"So please get you head straight and make things right." Their eyes met through the mirror on the bedside table and her eyes flickered to the door. It was open only an inch apart.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He left Ulquiorra there. He has ordered not to let anyone disturb them then why was the door open? Could he be the one threatening his mother?

"I'll keep your words in mind, mother." He bowed and turned to leave, watching as door closed slowly. He wouldn't have noticed if he hasn't been staring at it.

As he left, Masaki squeezed her husband's hands.

 _Please let our son be safe!_ She shut her eyes and brought his hand to her forehead, as the tears fell in a neat line.

She almost jumped up when lord Isshin pulled his hand away from her grasp and pointed his finger to the balcony.

She looked up at his face and saw his eyes were only half open.

"Tell Ichigo to stop standing there." He spoke weakly. "Tell him to come inside." A puzzled look over took her stained face.

"I–I don't understand. Ichigo just left, darling." She looked at the balcony but only saw the drapes being ruffled in the wind. There was no one there.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled gently. "You still need more rest."

::

Aizen sat on the high platform, a cup of tea in his hands. The chatter of the higher officials of the court filled the otherwise silent room. He brought the cup to his lips, hiding a smirk.

"Gentlemen." He tapped on the glass with a spoon and the room felt silent. "I invited you here for this feast is to discuss something very important."

"We are here to hear and obey your commands, your Excellency." One of the officials replied.

"I was wondering whether I am fit to be the emperor." Aizen announced nonchalantly.

Laughter was their reply.

"Surely you jest, your Excellency." One of the officials said through fits of laughter.

Aizen's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm sure everyone by now knows that his Excellency doesn't joke." Gin spoke up for the first time. "I'm in favor of his Excellency becoming the emperor. There is no other man more suitable than his excellency." Gin raised his cup of tea in the air.

"That's right. Since her majesty died, his majesty has been neglecting the country. We need a better emperor."

One by one, the officials began to agree. Aizen leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smirk.

"Therefore, in the next court meeting I want the emperor to abdicate."

There was a chorus of agreement.

Aizen gulped down the rest of the tea in his cup. Except lord Byakuya, Lady Shihoin and Lord Urahara, he had the rest of the court in the palm of his hands. It would be easy to force the emperor to abdicate as it was what the majority of the court wants. Besides, with his vote the emperor will have nowhere to run. He was the imperial regent, the second strongest figure after the emperor, after all. As the night began to deepen, Aizen stood up and walked behind the screen that was placed on the side of the room. His eyes fell on the figure sitting behind it, tied to a chair and gagged.

"Did you hear?" He asked smugly as he pulled the gag down.

"You little piece of shit." She cursed at him, her fiery violet eyes ablaze. "I will never let you do that to him. Never!"

"Oh you will." He took a step closer to her. "You will do it willingly."

"Rot in hell, Aizen." She opened her mouth to scream but he put the gag back in her mouth, muffling her screams.

::

Ichigo sat in his office with Sado, Uryu, Grimmjow and Renji surrounding him. Their faces were serious and grim.

"So this Ulquiorra person really is our enemy." Grimmjow summarized what they had discussed for the past few hours.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ichigo replied. "Why else will he be eavesdropping on me and mother? He was afraid she might tell me something. But I still need to know what mother knows. She knows too much and I'm afraid it'll jeopardize her life."

They nodded in agreement.

"Grimmjow, I need you to guard my mother at all times. Renji, I want you to take care of my sisters."

"Got it."

"Understood."

Ichigo stood up and left. He entered his empty room. The silence was too thick, it was suffocating him. Memories of him and Rukia began to play as he stood on the doorway. He missed her. He missed her so much. He didn't know where she was, what she was going through. She didn't know if she had eaten, taken a shower or if she practiced her fighting skills like she used to do back when she was with him. He missed her so damn much, it was destroying him. He felt all his strength gave away. He shut the door and leaned against it and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

Ichigo had never felt so vulnerable before.

"Brother! Brother!" he woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door.

Ichigo felt a strong pain on the side of his neck due to the position he was sleeping in.

"Open the door, brother!" It was Karin's voice. He quickly stood up from the floor, and opened the door.

"What happened, Karin?" he asked groggily, yawning.

"Something's wrong with father. You have to come right now."

Ichigo jolted up straight, fully awake and darted out of the room, Karin hot on his tail.

"Did you notice anything unusual, your majesty?" he heard the doctor ask as he neared the door.

"Yes. He keeps talking to himself a lot lately. And the fever keeps going on and off. I don't think the medicine is working, doctor." He heard his mother's panicked voice.

"I didn't think this was possible so I have been careless. Forgive me, your majesty."

"Explain!" Ichigo bellowed as he barged into the room with the air of a powerful emperor. All the maids, nurses and the doctors bowed at once.

"Your majesty." They greeted.

He turned them a deaf ear as he took in the blood around his father's mouth.

" _What_ happened?" he asked sharply.

"Your father began to couch up blood all of a sudden, Ichigo. I think the fever is too severe." His mother replied, holding his father's hand. Yuzu was sitting beside her on the bed, her eyes watery.

"Explain." Ichigo turned to the doctor who only bowed low.

"Forgive me your, majesty. It's not a fever."

Ichigo and the rest of his family threw him confused glances. "What?"

"It's poison."

There was a moment of silence. His mother was the first to speak.

"W-what did you say, doctor?"

"P-poison, your majesty. I couldn't notice it because it was given in small amounts. Probably a pinch in every meal his majesty took. That's why it was unrecognizable."

"Where's the antidote then? There should be a cure right?" his mother's eyes flickered to doctor Unohana. She only shook her head.

"His majesty is beyond saving. Coughing up blood is the final stage. No antidote can save him, your majesty."

"Father…" Yuzu sobbed.

Ichigo took a step backwards.

 _No…_

This wasn't happening. He heard it wrong. He heard it all wrong. This was just a bad dream. He was just having a nightmare. He was going to wake up soon. He slapped his face a couple times and winced when he felt the stinging pain increase with every slap. This wasn't happening. He felt the tears trickle at the corner of his eyes but he bravely blinked them back.

"Is there…is there really no way to save him?" Karin asked, her voice shaking. She turned to face their mother, who was standing as still as a pole, probably still in shock. "Mother, we can ask prince Toshiro for help. Their country is best at medicine, mother. We have to ask them for help immediately." She spoke frantically.

Doctor Unohana shook her head. "He is beyond saving, your highness." She repeated.

"But who the hell will poison him, damn it?!" Karin exploded, throwing her accusing glare around the whole room.

The maids and servants bowed even deeper.

"Karin-chan. Calm down." Yuzu pulled at Karin's sleeve, her tear stained face red and puffy.

Ichigo's eyes landed on each and every member of his family. He only had two sisters. What a little family. But why were people so bent on destroying his little family. It was Rukia first. Now it was his father. He felt a part of his heart tear apart. The part that was still alive felt hollow and empty. _He_ felt empty. This was all too much to take in so suddenly. He was being robbed of what little he had. What did he even do to deserve this? What was his sin?

A few days later, Ichigo and his sisters sat on the floor of their parents' chambers. His mother was dressed up prettily like she always used to. He noticed that she was wearing the hairpin his father gifted her last year. It was beautiful and suited her perfectly. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, his father lying on her lap. His eyes were smiling at them.

"I knew…" he spoke weakly. "I knew I was poisoned." There was no one in the room or even in the vicinity except for them. "I saw them putting the poison. I didn't want to put you in danger by telling you. You're all I have. I can't lose you. Any of you. I will take the blow if it means you all are protected."

"Hush, dear. Don't talk anymore." His mother said; her voice shaky and strained.

But his father only gestured his mother to be silent. His heart dropped to his stomach. It felt like he was saying his farewells.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked up at his father. "I know what you're capable of. I believe in you. I believe that you will make things right. You are born to be a great leader. Strive forward. Don't let anything stop you."

"Understood father."

"Yuzu. My dear Yuzu. Please don't cry. It pains my heart to see you sad."

Yuzu wiped the tears and nodded. "I won't cry. I won't cry."

His father smiled. It didn't reach his eyes but there was happiness in them. It was as if it took all his willpower to even move a muscle.

"My beautiful Karin. I hope one you become a great swordsman one day. Protect your mother with that skill, will you."

"Yes father. I will, I promise you." Karin's voice was firm unlike Yuzu but there were tears brimming in her eyes.

"I…" his breathing was beginning to get labored. Ichigo looked down at his lap, unable to watch his father suffer. "I…" he stopped and coughed up blood.

"Stop talking!" his mother cried. "Please."

"I love…you all." his voice faded and the strength in his body gave away. The arm over his stomach lost its power and fell on the bed, bouncing once as the life faded away.

His eyes dropped close and a satisfied smile took over his face that seemed to glow.

"Father!" Yuzu cried and stood up but Karin grabbed her hand, forcing her to sit back.

His mother rested her head on their father's chest, her head turned away from them. But the silent tremors of her body betrayed her. Though Ichigo and Karin's tears were silent, their pain wasn't any less.

Their father, the great emperor of Karakura passed away at the young age of fifty. It was a fact hard to accept. But Ichigo only clenched his fists over his knees and pressed on. He had so much work to do. He won't disappoint his father. He will make Karakura rise again.

He promised.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter's a little short. I decided to cut this chapter in half. It'd be too long otherwise. I hope this was up to your expectation. I'm sorry if it wasn't. I think I lost my touch. But I'll be done with my exams in two weeks so the next chapter might turn out a little better.**

 **I'd like to know what I'm missing. Hope you could tell me what questions you want answers for. It's been quite long since I last wrote a chapter of this story so I might have forgotten some things I want to include.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes. I just wanted to update ASAP.**

 **Thank you for waiting so patiently. I hope I haven't lost any readers. Hehe…**

 **Love, zhera.**


	26. Sorry to inform that it's not a chapter

**_:Not a Chapter:_**

So, it's almost close to an year since I last updated any of my stories. I apologize to you even though it won't change the fact that I'm unfaithful to my readers. I'm sorry this isn't an update but I can assure you there is an update coming very soon. I have finished writing the chapter but I am not entirely satisfied with how I wrote it. I'm going to re-read the entire _TMTETS_ and edit the chapter before I update.

2017 was a hectic year for me. I lost more than I gained. I could barely keep up with anything that was going in my life. To be honest, I couldn't get myself to sit down and write anything. I tried a lot but there was too much stress and I felt like giving up. When I tried to get back to writing I couldn't form a proper sentence. It was hard but I promise not to give up on these fanfictions.

Also, thank you for staying despite my long unexplained absence. I hope I haven't lost any readers.

As late as it is, I wish you all a very Happy New Year. Better late than never right? I hope this year turns into your favour.

Enjoy your day.

Love,

zera


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: She who has no loyalty, no warmth in her heart nor any kindness, she who had abandoned her beloved friends of ffn, she who had forgotten what it meant to be a part of ffn has returned. *does a comical kowtow***

 **I deserve to be caned. I deserve the Chinese water torture.**

 **Yes, I deserve that look too! But hey! Look what I got for you! It's a new chapter! Oh, my god!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Moon that Embraces the Sun**

 **Chapter–26**

* * *

Rukia slid the door of her room open as slowly as she could. The hallway was dead empty. She turned her head both ways, looking for signs of anyone nearby. There was none. It was as if she'd been given special invitation to run away. However, at the same time, it felt all too suspicious. It looked more like a trap. A trap where Aizen Sousuke was at the end, blocking her.

But then again, walking right into the enemy's hand was a better choice than doing nothing at the moment. Right now, she could walk on fire if it meant that her family would stop worrying, for their safety. Scorched, burned, or even if her skin was peeling off, she'd still make it out of here and into the arms of her family.

Her fingers slid down the door as she took the first step out from where she had been confined for days. Her feet made no sound as she walked down the corridor and in the back of her mind; she wondered how she was able to do it. Her senses were keen and on alert as if she had been given intense training on something she couldn't quite name. Did she used to be a warrior? But they said she was the empress. Wasn't she supposed to be taking care of the imperial palace?

Casting those thoughts aside, she turned the corner into another hallway. It surprised her beyond words that no one was to be seen. Her quarters were heavily guarded at all times. So where was everyone? She didn't know where she was going but there were directions in her mind, as if someone was guiding her. After a couple turns, she came to a small garden that was messy and in disarray. She was lost. She knew it. Aizen was going to punish her for real this time and she'd never see the outside world again. With a sigh, she decided to go back and turned around. It was then she heard a voice.

 _"_ _The vines…"_ Someone whispered. She jumped up, reaching for the dagger inside her sleeve. There was no one there.

Her eyes landed on the wall completely covered in vines. She took a hesitant step forward, her fingers curled tightly around the dagger, in case something jumped out from there. As she neared the wall, she saw something black and rusting. She stopped to examine what it was, preparing for anything dangerous.

 _"_ _Open it…"_ it was that voice again. The urge to ignore is was strong. Someone might be pulling the strings to put her in a trap. It might even be Aizen.

Nevertheless, her body ignored her mind's protests as it reached for the vines and pulled it. The dead vines came off easily, revealing the handle of a door. She stared at it, amazed, wondering that something like that could be there. But then again, when it came to Aizen was there room for surprises?

 _"_ _Open it!"_ It was that voice again. Somehow, this time it sounded awfully familiar, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember who it belonged to.

She turned the knob, gently biting on her lower lip as it creaked open, not too wide but just enough for her body to slide through. She stepped through it, the sleeve over her upper arm ripping as she forced herself through.

What greeted next left her gaping. She was inside the forest. She looked over her shoulder and saw the high walls of Aizen's manor. As she realized that she was indeed out of his manor, Rukia broke into a sprint. Not before long, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree. Out of reflex, she pulled out her dagger and pressed it against her assaulter's jugular.

"It's me, your majesty. It's me." Someone gasped.

Rukia took a moment to notice the magenta hair and matching eyes.

"Riruka!" Rukia exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" her heart rate picked up. Hope flared through her entire body. This was her chance at getting out of here, out of Aizen's grasp and into the arms of her loving husband and family.

"I followed your spiritual thread. It led me here."

"Take me back, Riruka. I need to go home." Rukia grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze.

The shaman was silent as she stared into her eyes, then she lowered her gaze, her lips trembling. Rukia was confused. Before she could ask, however, Riruka whispered.

"It's too late."

Confusion took over her hope, faltering the feeling. Did something happen, she wanted to ask but she couldn't find her voice. Something was definitely wrong. She and Rangiku were the ones who brought her back home so why would she say something like that unless something terrible had happened.

Riruka didn't meet her gaze.

"Why do you say that, Riruka? What happened?"

"…his majesty's father is deceased." It took her a lot of effort just to say them, Rukia noticed.

As soon as those words processed in her mind, she stumbled backwards. Riruka reached for her immediately and grabbed her arms tightly.

Her father-in-law was dead? She couldn't remember how he looked like. She couldn't remember how he was to her. She couldn't remember what kind of a father he was, what kind of an emperor he was.

In that moment, Rukia had never hated herself more. She was weak. She was weak, that was why she couldn't remember. That was why she let herself forget. She was too weak to bear the pain. She was too weak to confront difficulties that she knew would come in her life. She wasn't ready to face them and put the entire burden on her family.

Oh her poor father. Mother. What would they think of her?

Suddenly, her expression darkened as another thought crossed her mind.

"Was it Aizen?" She didn't need to say it out loud for Riruka to understand what she meant.

The shaman lowered her gaze once more. "…yes, your majesty. He was poisoned."

Rukia's fingers curled inwards until her knuckles turned white. Of course, it'd be him. Who else could possibly stand against the great Shiba clan?

In that moment, she knew exactly what she had to do. She knew Aizen's next move, giving her the upper hand. She knew he was going to dethrone her husband, what else did she need to know for her plan to work out flawlessly.

 _I will kill you, Aizen Sousuke. I swear to god I will!_

She promised.

 _I will cut off your limbs, drag them on the roads and hang it in front of the palace for everyone to see. I swear on the blood of my emperor that you will suffer!_

"Lady Rangiku is at the palace, trying to comfort mother empress but to no avail. None of us were able to find where you were. Lady Rangiku exhausted herself of her powers. She can barely foresee anything right now. It took me a lot of effort to locate where you were. All we see is pitch black. I don't know what the future holds from here onwards. But I can guarantee that it's anything but good." She paused. Rukia tilted her head. "Lady Rangiku says the sun and the moon need to meet for all to return to normal again."

Rukia gave her a confused look but the shaman only shook her head. "Let me escort you to the palace, your majesty." She reached to touch her hand but Rukia stepped back.

"I'm not going back yet."

Confusion and fear flared in those magenta eyes. Rukia wanted to offer her a reassuring smile but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

"I have a plan." That was all she said as she turned around towards the manor.

"Your majesty!" Riruka called in haste. "I do believe in you but please let me know that you're thinking. Maybe I could offer some help."

Rukia stopped and looked over her shoulder as she answered in a soft murmur. "It's safer not knowing."

Riruka didn't try to follow her but she saw the fear and something else flare in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at the manor. She didn't know what happened for her to sport such a reaction but she could guess it was something bad just by looking at her eyes.

"I don't want you to go in there." She stated, tears pooling in her eyes. "Please don't go, your majesty."

Rukia knew Riruka was worried about her. But this was something only she could do. Bringing Riruka into this will only harm her, she couldn't guarantee her life. Riruka was a gifted shaman; the imperial family needed someone like her.

So, she turned around without a word, promising herself that this won't be the last time she saw the young shaman. She owed her for saving her life. It wasn't time to say goodbye yet.

She slid through the door and closed it shut, putting the vines back in place. She retraced her steps back to her quarters.

The tears were ready to fall but she wasn't going to let them. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to shed a single tear.

She was going to save her family. Save her people. Save everyone from the calamity that was upon them.

What was a felony compared to a lifetime of safety and happiness? So what if it was treason itself that she had to resort to?

She knew what Aizen meant by when he said she was going to help him willingly. Yes, she was going to help him, alright. She was going to help him take himself down.

 _Wait for me, Ichigo._

Her choice was already engraved in solid rock. It was going to break everyone who believed in her. But there was no other way.

::

The funeral was over a day ago. Everything was white. Everyone was wearing white. To mourn the loss of a great ruler, apparently. It was a compulsory tradition passed down onto generations to wear white when an emperor dies, so Ichigo really didn't know who was actually mourning and who was celebrating.

He sat on his throne in the palace hall, thinking of ways to pull out the spies Aizen had implanted among his people. If Ulquiorra was one, then there surely will be more. He alone couldn't have poisoned his father. He thought of the time when new guards and maids entered the palace. He snapped his fingers. It was on that day Aizen managed to implant his spies in the palace.

His thoughts were cut short when a bell echoed throughout the palace. It was the bell that announced the arrival of a noble of the highest rank. Ichigo stood up and took the stairs down quickly, wondering who could have arrived.

"Lord Shiba has arrived." A messenger rushed to his side as he stepped out of the palace hall.

"Uncle Kaien?" Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

He waited in front of the doors until his uncle arrived. He looked furious. Ichigo lowered his gaze in shame, for the first time dawning on himself how much of a failure he was–to his family, to his people.

"We have a lot to talk about, dear nephew." His uncle's gaze softened as he looked at his face. Ichigo looked up, surprised.

He quickly regained himself and invited his uncle to his study chambers. They were both silent as they headed to their destination.

"I know it wasn't natural." Kaien stated after a while. Ichigo didn't have to ask what he was talking about, but he decided not to speak until they were in the safe confines of his office chambers. "I have ears and eyes as well."

"It wasn't." Ichigo confirmed as he closed the door behind him.

"You do know why I'm here, don't you?" Kaien leaned against the table, his arms crossed.

Ichigo was silent as he regarded his uncle. Not really, he thought but he had a guess.

"War. I came for war."

Ichigo guessed it right. He silently walked over to the table and took a seat.

"You didn't think anyone could get away with spilling the Shiba blood, did you?" Kaien turned around to face Ichigo, his face dead serious. "I came to avenge my brother."

They locked their gazes and stared at each other for a moment before Ichigo narrowed his eyes, hands clasped in front of his face.

"The number one suspect right now is, Aizen Sousuke."

"I guessed that much. Do you have concrete evidence against him? It'd be difficult now that he is the regent." Kaien shrugged, walking towards the windows that overlooked the garden.

"Nothing concrete. Only wild guesses. But I know for a fact he'd been the one causing all this." Ichigo clenched his fists. "If only I knew…if only I could do anything to stop him. If…" his throat blocked as the tears threatened to fall. Every time he thought that his father was no longer there with him, his heart tore apart in his chest. It pained a lot and he didn't know how to deal with it. "He has the entire imperial court in his palms. I can't control them. They don't listen to me. _My_ words weigh less than someone below me. They fear Aizen more than my own father."

"I don't blame you, Ichigo. I'd be as lost as you are if I were in your place." Kaien spoke with his back to him. "That is why I've come to aid you. Along with the Kuchikis and the Shihoins. Allow me to have a meeting with the clan heads and we will be ready for war. I will stop this even if it means killing each and every single member of the court."

"I will send my orders immediately." Ichigo pulled out two parchments and quickly scribbled on it, stamping his seal afterwards.

"There is nothing Aizen can do against the strongest houses of Karakura."

"I hope, Uncle. I hope."

As he stood up, Ichigo couldn't ignore the foreboding feeling in his gut anymore. It had been there since the moment his father died. It was an eerie, flesh eating monster inside, clawing away at his insides, warning him of something that was to come. Something that would change their lives drastically. And he knew it was anything but good. Nothing has been the same since he lost Rukia. He could only hope that this feeling was only imaginary. It was all just his anxiety.

::

Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, Lady Yoruichi Shihoin, Grimmjow, Renji, Uryu, Sado and his uncle were all seated in front of him at the secret meeting room. It was a place only the people present knew existed. He had built the place in utmost secrecy.

"We are gathered here today, to stand up to Aizen's malice. To stop him and remove him from the position as Imperial regent. We are gathered here to stop our people's misery and give them back their blissful life with no suffering. So, will you hold my hand and support me until this is all over?" Ichigo looked at them all in the eyes, one by one, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face as they nodded.

"We will fight alongside you and bring Aizen down, your majesty." Renji curled his fingers into a tight fist over the table.

"I will need all the men who are capable of fighting within a fortnight. We will bring down Aizen's forces and arrest him. I need him alive. He owes me a lot. We can't let him die fighting."

"Our troops will be able to reach the palace within a fortnight if I send a message now." Lady Yoruichi said. Ichigo nodded.

"Very well, Lady Yoruichi. Please do so."

There was a pause before lord Byakuya spoke. "I had planted some of my men around Aizen's house." He started and Ichigo leaned back, his heart rate picking up when he realized where the conversation was going. "I received news for two days…then nothing. He must have found out. It was enough to figure out Rukia is there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo balled his hand into a fist. That was the last place he had thought of looking. He thought it was a little obvious and that Aizen wouldn't keep her in a place that could be suspected so easily. What was wrong with him?

"I couldn't find a way to get someone inside. The security was too tight. Besides, I feel like…" he stopped.

"What is it?" Lady Yoruichi asked, leaning forward.

"…Aizen has something hidden up his sleeve."

There was silence inside the room, thick enough to slice with a knife.

"Yes." Uryu's voice was an echo in the room. "Why else would he be so daring? He has the Shiba, Kuchiki, Shihoin and the imperial military to go against. It is suicidal. He has an agenda we don't know of."

"There is something I don't understand." Kaien spoke up, tapping a finger on the smooth surface of the table.

Everyone surrounding the table turned to look at him.

"What is the reason Aizen started all this fuss in the first place?"

Yes, it was a question that has been gnawing at his mind ever since he found out about what Aizen has been doing. Thinking about it thoroughly, he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse that could even slightly, possibly make him tackle the imperial family.

"Revenge." He jumped up at the unexpected feminine voice.

Ichigo turned around to see his mother at the entrance of the secret room. He tilted his asked, asking himself how she knew about the room.

"I am your mother, Ichigo. What you do within these walls cannot be kept from me."

His mother was always smiling. Her eyes were always dancing. Her touch was always warm and gentle. But this person before him right now looked so cold and her face too impassive to belong to his mother.

It was indeed a tragedy what pain and loss could do to someone.

He stood up, walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. He felt her relax as he guided her to a seat.

"What do you mean, revenge, sister-in-law?" Lord Kaien asked, his brows knotted together.

His mother took a deep breath. "Do you still remember Lord Choei?"

Ichigo noticed the recognition in every person's face followed by confusion. He had no idea who Lord Choei was. He wasn't in any historical books he had to study.

"Lord Choei was your teacher when you were little." His mother regarded him.

Ichigo looked confused. His teacher was Lord Hisaya. Not Lord Choei. Lord Hisaya was a common folk before he became the best scholar in the nation and promoted to being the prince's teacher. That was what he knew and what was written in books. There was no Lord Choei mentioned.

"It's because of that incident. Aizen wants revenge." His mother answered mysteriously, not answering any question swirling in his mind.

"What does Lord Choei has to do with Aizen?" Lord Byakuya asked in his cool, monotone voice despite the curiosity screaming in his eyes.

"Lady Choei was Aizen's younger sister." The declaration had everyone widening their eyes for a fraction. Ichigo however, had to look back and forth, confused and trying to keep up with the conversation.

Amidst the intense silence, Grimmjow raised his hand. "Pardon me for interrupting, but what it that _incident_?"

Ichigo nodded, finally someone who was a quick thinker.

More silence followed. No one said a word. Ichigo realized that there was much more to this story, something really bad.

"Mother." He insisted.

"The head shaman foresaw your death when you were little. She said it was by the hands of an imperial official. Someone very close to you." His mother finally replied after many attempts to voice it out loud.

He remembered that story. He even told Rukia of it. But he didn't know the details.

"Lord Choei was plotting to kill you. He was the closest person to you. The court vouched it to be true and demanded to behead him right away." Her eyes held a far-away look.

"Did you execute him then? Plotting to kill the next heir is treason, after all." Ichigo asked, his heart rate quickening for some reason. All these years, he had thought it was just a small incident but the look on his mother's face told him it was something else entirely.

"No." It was Lord Byakuya who answered. "I was ordered by the late emperor to bring him in for more questioning. Before I reached the manor, I received news that the entire household was murdered."

Ichigo turned to face his mother abruptly, almost snapping his neck.

"He was caught in a plot to kill you. He was framed and whoever wanted to kill you got away with it after silencing the entire family. Their daughter was the only survivor."

There was a moment of silence before Renji asked: "Daughter?"

More silence followed. But it wasn't as tense as it was before.

His mother exhaled shakily.

It felt like an eternity has passed before she answered again.

"Senna. It's Senna."

::

* * *

 **A/N: Oooookay! I think I'll stop here for today. Is it shorter than my usual chapter? No? alrighty! The content is very lacking too but I really didn't know how to continue anymore.**

 **Anyway, the 'agenda' Uryu mentioned Aizen seem to be having, I have no idea what it is now tbh. *insert nervous laugh* Therefore, there is a high possibility that the coming chapters might not go as how I have originally planned but I will be sure to let you know if that's the case, alright?**

 **I did NOT read this over after writing so please please do forgive me for the mistakes.**

 **Next chapter is going to be pretty nerve-wracking. You might want to strengthen your hair for it because I can assure you you'd feel the urge to pull your hair quite strongly.**

 **Rukia has definitely gone mad and poor, poor Ichigo has no idea what's coming so be prepared mentally, emotionally and every other way possible because the rest of this journey is going to be a roller-coaster.**

 **There isn't many chapters left for the story to finish and I will be eternally grateful for everyone who stuck with me despite my unexplained absence. Hopefully, next update won't take an year *nervous laugh***

 **I'm reading the story from the beginning to recover all the ideas I have forgotten so the coming chapters will definitely be better than this. I hope this chapter at least did match the story and was a little bearable.**

 **Anyway, I'll cut my rant short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be back to read this and cringe at how bad this is written. Thank you so much for reading! You guys are really the best!**

 **Thank you again for the PMs. I gained a lot of motivation from it.**

 **Oyasumi. (It's past midnight here so...)**

 **P.S. As for my other stories, I'll be reading all of them from the beginning as well and try to update ASAP.**


End file.
